Baba Yaga Quests
by Quontir
Summary: The ancient witch Baba Yaga sends Ryouga and Ranma on her quests. In all honesty the the first few chapters are slow. The Sailor Moon corssover makes it all worthwhile though.
1. Prolougue

Baba Yaga's Quest.

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Authors Notes: This story occurs after the manga continuity. I apologize if Ranma, Ryouga and others may seem OOC, but I'm looking for a way to get them to grow up and be different. A way to send them on a gigantic adventure that I have planned so I hope you can handle it.

Also anyone who has read or heard of the Baba Yaga stories my apologies if I have gotten her character wrong. I've looked her up in a number of places and the description is not always the same.

Prologue: Things go wrong and right.

Ryouga Hibiki was alone in a forest. He didn't know where he was, but that was a general state of affairs for him. Staring at the fire he said, "Damn you Ranma this is all your fault."

A voice came from the shadows and said, "Really is that so?"

Ryouga peered up from the fire, but his eyes hadn't adjusted from the change yet. He tried to glimpse the person, but only saw a shadow. "Who are you?" he said and went into a stance.

"I'm a friend and I mean you no Harm, I was traveling and found your camp and then I heard you voice your frustrations with someone named Ranma."

Ryouga looked sheepish and said, "Oh well you can sit by the fire if you like uhm mister?"

The person who moved out of the shadows was wearing a black leather jacket over a green shirt and black pants. On his head he wore a red bandanna. "Call me Temae." He said. Then he sat next to Ryouga and said, "So tell me about this Ranma person who has ruined your life."

Ryouga looked at him and said, "He's teased me since we were children, he taunted me and stole my bread, he didn't show up at the appointed time for our fight, he always wins our fights, and because of him I've seen hell!"

Temae said, "My that is quite a grudge young man. How do you keep it up?"

Ryouga looked startled and said, "What do you mean."

Temae said, "You hate him and continue on in this quest for vengeance? Why not forget about him? Why not choose your own path and be done with it?"

Ryouga said, "I can't what about Akane he treats her so badly, how can I allow it?"

Temae looked at Ryouga and said, "Akane? Is this the girl you love?"

Ryouga replied, "Well uhm there is Akari, but still."

"Still what? Said the dark haired man.

Ryouga looked at him again and felt a connection he said, "Still I need this vengeance, Ranma has caused so much strife and I need it."

Temae looked at Ryouga and said, "You like him don't you?"

Ryouga was taken aback and he said, "What! No I hate him!"

Temae said, "Do you and yet I wonder. Surely he must have done good things for you?"

Ryouga said, "Well he did help me get to school, he tried to give me bread and he's kept my secret, but still he's responsible."

Temae stood up and looked at the moon. Then he said, "Well I must be going young Ryouga, but perhaps you should look inside yourself this hatred and anger you have can not be good for you. Think about it Ryouga think about what is behind that anger and depression and when you meet this Ranma person talk with him instead of fighting. See if it changes anything."

Ryouga was left by the fire contemplating what the man had said. Then he said to himself, "Can it be do I like Ranma is he really my friend? No. Ranma's my sworn enemy. I do NOT like him!"

Still a voice inside was saying, "Maybe I've fought Ranma for every little thing for so long because he is so close to me. Maybe it is really because I like him that I get so angry at him. If I could stop...if I could just realize that maybe he isn't the cause of all my suffering then I could feel better…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ranma was sitting in a deserted bark by himself in his female form pondering his own life. He was in the park yet again because of Akane and her mallet. He was getting tired of that in fact he was getting tired of it all. He sighed and said to himself, "What do I do about this all? How do I get out of everything with my honor intact? I can't love Ukyou the way she wants me too. I wish she would just accept being friends. Shampoo is just as bad though and yet her grandmother is always giving me good techniques Why? Does she expect me to join her tribe, but what if I don't want to and what if I say no? They can't just leave Nerima at least not without me." The boy sighed and continued talking, "Akane is just as bad she can't trust me and even though I think I loved her once enough to kill a damn god it isn't enough for her. Maybe, it's not enough for me either. I just wish I could get out of all of these engagements and be my own person for once maybe go back on a learning journey like I did with pops, but leave the damn panda at home."

A voice interrupted his reverie and said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Ranma stood up and said, "Hey who's out there show yerself before I kick your ass."

The owner of the voice laughed and came towards the light she was a tall and lithe red headed girl with a red bandana tied around her head. She looked at Ranma and said, "My name is Maro."

Ranma blinked and said, "Ranma Saotome, funny name your parents have a sense of humor or somethin?"

Maro said, "I think they might have. Would it be okay if I shared your fire for awhile?"

Ranma looked at her again and said, "Sure, but don't get any ideas, I already got too many fiancées to deal with."

The girl laughed a hearty laugh and said, "I know, I heard most of your long winded rant. So tell me why don't you go on this journey?"

Ranma said, "I can't just leave it all up in the air I gotta do something, I uh guess."

"Really, but isn't a journey something? Perhaps there is a friend you could go with?"

Ranma laughed and said, "Friend? I don't have too many of those just Rivals and Fiancées."

Maro said, "That's a sad thing to hear from a boy your age. Is there no way you could get out of those commitments and live a normal life?"

Ranma said, "I suppose I could be adopted by some other family and give up the Saotome name, that would do for most of them, except Shampoo and her grandmother."

Maro said, "Why not do that then?"

Ranma said, "I'm Ranma Saotome what do I have if I'm not that?"

Maro looked at him and said, "You tell me what do you have?"

Ranma replied, "Martial arts, but even then can I still practice my school?"

Maro said, "I'm not sure young Ranma why couldn't you practice? Were not all schools of the art once started by their own creator? Why can't you do the same?"

Ranma thought for a moment and said, "I don't know, but I still think there's something wrong with the whole idea."

The girl stood up looked at the moon and said, "Perhaps there is and perhaps not. Thank you for the fire Ranma Saotome." She then walked away and said on last thing, "I would think that changing your name would be better than seppuku, but perhaps I'm wrong…."

Ranma gaped after the figure and then tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. He sat back at the fire and wondered how some strange girl could know so much…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks later Ranma Saotome was having a good day. He was sitting in the sunlight in a peaceful park and having a pleasant conversation with one Ryouga Hibiki. Without realizing it a smile crept onto his face as the conversation continued. Then it ended as he heard.

"So that's how I'm going to cure myself. Will you help me Ranma?"

Ranma gasped in surprise, looked at Ryouga again and said, "Uh could you run that by me one more time P- Ryouga?"

"Were you even listening Ranma?" Ryouga glared and then calmed down and said, "Look I saw this hut on these two large chicken legs in my travels. I saw the old lady in the hut cure a man of his inability to talk and there was a sign next to the hut that said 'Curses Cured'. When the man left the hut he was shouting and jumping for joy so happily that he dropped a map. This map leads to that hut, but I need your help Ranma. I need you to help me find this place so I can cure myself."

Ranma looked at Ryouga perplexed and wondered why he was even asking Ranma for help. Normally the guy just jumped in with a, "Ranma Prepare to Die!" and combat ensued, but not today. Instead on this day Ryouga had talked to Ranma and spoke about his problems. Today Ryouga had informed Ranma that the grudge was over and he wanted to be friends and along with that he wanted to share his map to a possible cure with Ranma! It was at that point the best day in Ranma's life and Ranma's response was completely understandable.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to Ryouga?"

The boy next to Ranma smiled and said, "It's me Ranma. I am Ryouga, I am P-Chan, I'm the guy whose been telling you that you made my life hell, and I'm the one whose been so depressed for so long, but I'm trying to change. I took some advice from this guy I met and I'm talking to you instead of fighting."

"So uhm what caused the change P-Chan?"

Ryouga glared at Ranma with a blue aura and said, "Don't call me P-Chan!"

Ranma said, "Okay man lighten up. What's with the attitude change man?"

Ryouga looked at Ranma and said, "Like I said I met this guy and before I went to the hut and he had some insights on my life. Then I came to my house and my dad was there. He talked to me too Ranma and told me about some of his childhood and his own anger and depression. He told me that it was part of us Hibiki's, but that we have to get past it if we ever want to lead a peaceful life. It was then that I realized it I realized that I could let go of my anger and depression. I could let them go and try and feel other emotions, so I did and all these other emotions welled up happiness, confidence, joy and more. It was like I had been let out of a prison Ranma a prison that I had created for myself and I vowed that I would never, ever let myself get locked in that prison again, no matter how much things hurt or how bad things were. I would from that point on hold onto hope and confidence instead."

Ranma looked at Ryouga and saw that happiness and said, "Well I'm happy for you man. That's great news, but why stop with the whole 'Ranma prepare to die' routine?"

Ryouga looked back at Ranma and said, "Part of letting go. I think I should forgive you and tell you that I've realized that you've always been a friend to me Ranma that beneath the insults and fighting we have so much in common. Remember, when we were in grade school you really were trying to be my friend and I threw that away. I realize now that I hated you so much because you were my friend and I felt betrayed. Once I realized that you didn't mean to betray me I set out to find you and see if we couldn't regain that friendship. It was in that journey that I found the hut and the map and after that I realized that once I found you we could get ourselves cured! It took me awhile, but here I am ready to start a new friendship and share this with you."

Ranma stared at his friend. More accurately he gaped in awe at the boy before him. Somehow in the space of a few days his friend had somehow grown up and Ranma realized that maybe it was time for him to do the same. Maybe it was time to put aside childish things and get to work on fixing his life. If Ryouga could do it then so could he.

Ranma extended his hand out to Ryouga and said, "Alright Ryouga lets be friends!"

As the two boys were about to clasp hands the entire park went quiet, no breeze stirred, no insect made noise, and everything was silent. Then their hands clasped and a single bolt of lighting rumbled in the distance and clouds popped up out of nowhere. The sunny day had become rain and instead of two boys clasping hands in the park there was a red headed girl holding up a little black pig.

"It figures." sighed Ranma as she hurriedly collected the map and Ryouga's things.

"Com on man let's go find somewhere to dry off."

The two entered the Tendo home. Ranma called out as he came in and went directly to the furo. Ranma checked to see if anyone was there and finding the room empty dropped Ryouga's things and said, "Okay man let's get you transformed back and we can talk some more about this whole thing. I want you to know that I like you Ryouga and that this friendship is a new thing for me. Let's talk about that and see if we can't make some plans for the journey we will take to find this hut."

Ranma then dropped the little black pig into the water and in doing so transformed him, but there was one thing he hadn't counted on. Listening in on the conversation and watching through the open door was one Akane Tendo. A girl who watched as Ranma spoke about a new plan and then transformed her beloved pet into Ryouga. A girl who watched in stunned silence as Ranma also transformed into his natural form and both boys dressed and instead of fighting they kidded around like old friends.

Akane felt like she had just witnessed the ultimate betrayal. Here was Ranma and Ryouga and they were friends perhaps even more than friends and they were joking and kidding around instead of fighting. It was all a plot against her these two perverts were doing this to get her and she just knew it how dare they! It seemed to make sense Akane now and when she snapped out of her shock she had only one thing on her mind, "Ranma you idiot! It was all a lie and Ryouga you too! How could you! How could you do this to me you horrible bastards, you you perverted jerks!"

Then the mallet came, but this time it was blocked. Blocked by a bandanna wearing boy who said, "Wait Akane we can explain. Please I'm sorry it's not his fault." But it was not to be. No apology could console her at this point nothing could sway her at all. She tried one more time to use her trusty mallet, but it was once again intercepted by Ryouga. Akane then said, "Get out Ranma get out both of you!" and ran down the stairs. The boys finished gathering their things and marched down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs a strange energy picked up. Something was manipulating this event.

The boys reached the bottom of the steps and there in front of them were all of the Tendos and the Saotomes. Arguing and fighting broke out and misunderstandings were made greater. Somehow through strangeness that was following the boys and her own anger Akane accused them of having an affair with each other and plotting against her in perverted ways. It became heated and testy and a mallet had to be blocked again and then Soun cried and Genma yelled and everything was turned upside down. Until finally a voice yelled out, "Quite!" It was Nadoka Saotome and she had heard enough, enough of the bickering and enough of the yelling. In fact the strangeness was affecting her as well and she had enough of her son and this boy standing together and facing off against them all. For some reason the fact that the two once rivals were no longer so made her feel that there was some truth to Akane's statements.

Moments later as quiet descended in the house Ranma was given a tanto by his mother and told to do the 'honorable' thing. Looking at the blade he made a decision and dropped it to the ground saying, "I won't kill myself for this foolishness and I'm done with you all. As of this moment Ranma Saotome no longer exists I renounce the Saotome name." He then spat on the ground and walked away anger and sadness clouding his features. The Tendo house was completely quiet as Ranma and Ryouga walked away into the night. It was only later that all the participants realized their actions and regretted the final outcome.

Something had made Ranma lose one home he knew, lost was the possibility of love and trust, lost was the Tendo/Saotome arrangement, but also lost was a network of complex engagements and arrangements that tied him down and made it impossible for him to make his own choice, because he had lost his name. One single gigantic misunderstanding and a bit of magic and the man who had killed a near god for Akane Tendo left the house with his pack, the clothes on his back and his only single gain in that day a true friend named Ryouga Hibiki.

The next day dawned cold and cloudy upon the two young men. They awoke inside a tent and then tried to determine what to do. Ryouga looked at his friend and saw a different person he saw a Ranma that looked gloomy and dim. A Ranma who was losing hope fast and was in danger of becoming like he had been. He looked at Ranma and said the first thing he could think of to cheer him up.

"Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!"

Ranma leaped out of the tent and got into a stance with a cocky grin he said, "What is it this time!" Then Ranma realized that Ryouga was still in the tent. In fact the yellow bandanna clad boy was on the floor of the tent laughing his head off. That's when he giggled a bit too and said, "I guess I need to tone down that response, but it's not Saotome anymore man don't you remember?"

Ryouga stopped laughing and became serious again, "I know Ranma I know, but moping and being depressed isn't like you. You can't let it be you man you just can't. You have to realize that depression is a prison that will suck you in and hold you tight. I should know I've escaped that prison and I don't want to see my best friend get caught in it now."

Ranma looked at Ryouga and saw confidence and hope. He saw someone who had escaped depression and thought to himself. I'm always bragging that I'm the best that nothing can put me down, but here I am letting something beat me Ranma. Ranma what? Then Ranma looked at Ryouga and said, "But how can do that now? I was the best and Ranma Saotome didn't lose, but I'm not him anymore how can I be anything when I don't even have a name anymore? Who am I now?"

Then a brilliant plan arose in Ryouga's mind and he said, "You can be a Hibiki. I just know it. Before we set off you can come to my house and I just know my father will allow it. What do you say Ranma? How would you like to be Ranma Hibiki?"

Ranma thought about it and grinned. The conversation with Maro came to his mind and confidence welled up in him again and he said, "Well as long as your direction sense doesn't come with the new name lets try it. Why not? I'll do it I will join your family Ryouga and the Hibiki martial arts style will become the best style in the world. From now on Ranma Hibiki doesn't lose and neither does his brother Ryouga."

It wasn't all that far to walk to the Hibiki house, but as they traveled it started to rain again. Luckily Ryouga still had his umbrella, but with both of them sharing it took a bit longer to get to the Hibiki household than it normally would have. Still they were able to arrive in their natural forms and there they met Ryouga's father Ryouma (Note I Made that up I can't find a name for Ryouga's parents anywhere).

Ryouma was a kind and gentle man. He understood and when he heard the tale it was easy for him to decide that he would indeed take Ranma in. He laughed and said, "I just hope I don't get too lost on his way to file all that paperwork." The two teenage boys looked at each other and laughed as well when they all heard the front door open. As the door open the clouds in the sky parted momentarily as a petite black haired Japanese lady walked in the door. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she saw both her husband and her son in front of her. Kiana was an office lady who spent long hours at work knowing that she would only see her husband and son on rare occasions. She accepted that it was part of loving a Hibiki after all. Still she always wished they could all be together sometime and here they were! She too was updated on all the news and agreed with her husband that they should put Ranma on the Hibiki family register at once. Then the entire new Hibiki family went out to eat at a nice restaurant and whiled the night away with reminiscences.

Once again a new morning dawned. This morning found two teenage master martial artists sparring outside the Hibiki home. Well to an untrained observer it would look like they were trying to kill each other, but sparring it was. The two went to the heights of their martial prowess and then upped the ante and just when things were getting a bit out of hand when Ryouga heard Ranma say, "Mouko Takabisha" and fire a burst of confidence at him. Ryouga took the blast and fell to the ground. He then made a gesture of surrender and. Ranma landed on the ground as well.

Ryouga looked serious and said "Okay Ranma I think we need to re-look at our attacks."

"What do you mean?" Queried Ranma with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Well.." Started Ryouga with a serious look on his face. "I have been thinking about those moves of ours and I think that maybe, just maybe our moves might not be good for us. Look at me now I'm unable to do a Shi-Shi Houkodan and it's because I'm not depressed and yet here you are a day out of something horrible that happened in your life and you are still confident enough to throw out your Mouko Takabisha. Don't you think there's something even a little odd about that?"

Ranma chewed on that and thought for a moment. He then said, "You know thinking about it I have been able to get through this easily. It's almost like after you spoke to me yesterday and got me out of the depression I'm now back up to full confidence. Maybe I'm just confident in my abilities, but maybe I'm getting overconfident? Is that possible Ryouga, but if I'm still overconfident why aren't you still depressed?"

Ryouga frowned and said, "I don't know Ranma, maybe we should talk to my dad he might have an idea."

The two teenage boys went into the house and were lucky to find Ryouma half naked in a closet. The elder Hibiki looked up and said, "Ah Ranma my boy you wouldn't happen to know where my wife moved the bathroom to would you?"

After a few directions and a short wait the three men were sitting at a breakfast table eating a meal that had been wonderfully prepared by Kiana. Kiana, however had to leave for work, but made Ryouma promise not to go anywhere until she returned that night and whispered something in his ear that made him determined not to leave for quite some time. Only after that were the three able to speak about why Ryouga was no longer depressed and what had happened on the day that Ryouga felt his outlook change.

Ryouma then proceeded to inform the boys that the day Ryouga remembered hadn't happened. Ryouma wasn't at the house until just the other day and he hadn't seen his son in quite some time. This news shocked the two boys to the core. What could have been responsible for this change and why had it happened? They kept digging to try and get to the bottom of it, and then Ranma thought of the solution. "The Hut!" he said with a gleam in his eye, "It has to be the hut." The other two looked askance at Ranma and then he explained further. "Don't you see everything changed for Ryouga at that hut? I think that he must have gotten caught up in the other persons cure and somehow that cure made him lose his depression. I don't know why he thought about you Mr. Hibiki and the engagement to Akari, but I think that the hut is the one item that is a possibility for change. I really think that we should look into that hut." Ryouga realized it too and then suddenly realized that if his father hadn't come home then he wasn't engaged to Akari and that while it was a bit depressing his new found hope and confidence washed that feeling away. Then a thought came to his mind, "Ranma, what if we go to the hut and I revert to the way I was? I don't want that Ranma maybe we shouldn't go."

Ranma saw the concern on Ryouga's face and said, "You know we don't have to if you don't want to bro, but it is the only link we have to the changes that have happened in your life. I think you owe it to yourself to go there and I owe it to you toe help you find that place. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I think that hut is responsible for quite a bit of what has been happening lately and we need to find out why."

That had done it. Ryouga was convinced to go to the hut with Ranma as soon as possible. To sort out the mess that might have been created and face the demons of his dark depression one more time. The quest was set and the two Hibiki boys were up for the challenge.

It took a few days for all of the preparation to be made, and in that time Ryouma was able to keep from getting lost and filed the papers, so in that time Ranma became and official Hibiki forever breaking all of Genma's engagement promises and setting him on a new course in life. In the time they had the two teens started getting serious about teaching each other parts of their styles teaching each other the things they knew about martial arts and then Ranma realized he could teach Ryouga a part of his art that he had previously sealed an art that could replace their emotion damaging chi attacks with something more powerful. In the time they had available Ranma started to teach his new brother the secrets of the Saotome "forbidden" techniques. It was with this new course of study that the two boys set off on their quest a quest to find a hut that stood on two chicken legs. A quest that would change them for all time.

Author's End note: I changed this prologue somewhat to try and fit more into Ranma and Ryouga's characters. I'm trying to be less OOC and have it be more of a change in character. The two conversations were added and the event that has Ranma change his name is given more consequences for not doing so. In all none of the changes should affect the developing plot line…


	2. The Hut

Chapter 1. The Hut

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Ranma examined Ryouga's map again. Trying to figure out why it just wasn't helping at all. He held up an item that looked like a large chicken feather and said, "I'm not sure Ryouga, but I swear that this thing keeps changing every time I look at it." Ryouga looked at Ranma and said, "I could take a look, but I don't think it will help."

An exasperated Ranma handed the feather to his new brother and said, "Why not it can't hurt any more than what I've been doing."

When the feather map was put in Ryouga's hands it suddenly tugged him to the side.

"What was that?" Ranma exclaimed.

Ryouga got a good hold on the feather and said, "It's tugging me west Ranma let's follow it. "That would be **east** Ryouga, but yeah why not?"

The two teens followed the pull of the mysterious feather. They went into a forest which became darker and darker as they went further in. As they were traveling through the forest they saw a giant mortar suddenly fly over their heads. The mortar flew over a nearby bone fence and an ancient crone stepped out. She was very thin and she had a nose that was enormous and covered in warts. She carried a silver birch broom and approached a hut on large chicken legs. The hut was spinning around in circles making blood-curdling screeches, but when the ancient crone spoke a rhyme it slowly settled down. It groaned and creaked and slowly came to a halt and then a door suddenly appeared in its side and the ancient crone stepped in.

Ranma and Ryouga were stunned by the entire scene that had played out before them, but as the crone entered the house they realized that it must be the place. The place where their questions could be answered. So they headed towards the bone fence with its bone gate and prepared to enter.

However their way was blocked by a red rider on a read horse. The man looked at the two teens and said, "I am Red Sun and this is my horse. I am a protector of this house younglings. You may not pass."

"Can you help us then?" asked Ranma.

"With what?"

"We need to know why our lives have changed so drastically and we need to get some help in curing our curses. Can you help us?"

"I know not the answers you seek younglings. Be gone or will you dare challenge the might of Red Sun?"

Ranma said, "You bet we do. Do you want to get off that little red pony of yours or should we kick you off it?"

The red rider said, "My steed and I shall fight you younglings" and then jumped off the horse with a flaming sword and shield in hand.

Thus was the battle begun. Ranma faced off against the Red Rider and Ryouga faced off against the steed. The rider swung his sword at Ranma and missed by fractions, but Ranma hadn't realized the heat being given off by the sword and was singed a bit. He baked away dodging furiously and searching for an opening between the sword and the shield. As Ranma backed away some more from a furious onslaught of slashes he used a trusty technique and the speed of his amagurican was used to punch between the sword and the shield without being burnt. Laying numerous hits into the red rider's helm had no effect and then as his last punch connected his fist was burned by the riders helm itself. Now faced with an entire person made of living flame Ranma was even more hard pressed to dodge the attacks, but dodge he did and while he dodged Ranma concentrated on the soul of Ice concentrated on making his aura biting cold and maneuvering his opponent through a spiral dance.

Meanwhile, Ryouga was trying to handle a ton of flaming horse that was charging him. He had dodged a few times, but a hoof connected and he was thrown into a tree with his shirt flaming. As the tree fell over from his impact Ryouga saw the horse getting ready for yet another charge. He pulled out his umbrella and countered the charge throwing the horse high in the air, but instead of crashing to the ground the flaming steed flew over head and prepared for yet another charge. This time the little boy will die. thought the steed and then charged again, but Ryouga was just barely able to dodge out of the way singing himself a bit in the process. He looked over to where Ranma was starting to lead his opponent into a spiral and wished that the two had had a bit more time to learn each others techniques and then realized what he could do. Ryouga positioned himself closer to Ranma and the red rider's fight, near some hard packed dirt and rock and waited for the flaming steed to charge him for what he hoped would be the final time. The flaming steed charged Ryouga and Ryouga hit the ground with a scream of "Baksai Tenkets" at the same time a shout of "Hiryu Shou Ten Ha!" was heard and the Red Rider and his horse were both plunged into a whirlwind filled with rocks and debris. Knocking them both out cold.

The two teens examined their handy work as they fought for breath and then they saw more trouble. This time they saw two riders coming their way. A Rider clad all in black on a black horse and a rider clad in all white on a white horse. The two riders pulled out their bows and knocked back arrows and then a new battle had begun.

The tow teenage boys were running along the forest floor trying to stay together. "Don't get lost Ryouga stay close." said Ranma panting next to a tree. Ryouga panted a quick, "Don't worry Ranma, I'm sticking right by you I don't want to accidentally get lost and find myself turned into a human pin cushion. By the way do you see either of the riders?"

"Nah, now all we need to do is think up a plan of attack." said the pigtailed youth.

"Oh the Sao, Uhm Hibiki final attack eh?" said Ryouga.

"Yeah, distance, planning and then an attack. Now all we need to do is figure out how to take down those stupid riders and their horses."

"Well, I'm out of options at the moment Ranma. I tried at least one Exploding point on the ground, but the hole hardly stopped that black rider and he kept blocking my bandannas with his shield. Did you have any luck with the white rider?"

"No, I must a hit him and his steed hundreds of times and it didn't even phase them. Too bad neither of these guys are generating heat like the first dude."

"Yeah that Hiryu Tenkets we performed did him in pretty good."

"Hiryu Tenkets?"

"Yeah Hiryu Shouten Ha mixed with Baksai Tenkets or Hiryu Tenkets for short a new combined move in the Hibiki brothers martial arts style."

"I like it, but we still need some options on these other two riders. I hesitate to say it, but maybe its time we use the Sen Ken moves."

"I don't know Ranma those moves could be deadly."

"I know Ryouga, but I think you've learned the Yama pretty well so far and nothing else we have works."

"Alright Ranma, let's do it!"

The two Hibiki brothers then leaped from branch to branch in search of their foes. Meanwhile and ancient witch was looking into a cauldron. A pair of disembodied hands was holding up a quartz crystal for her, while two other pairs of hands were busy stirring a pot and massaging her back. "I see that the two Hibiki boys are about to go into battle again. Do you think they will win friends? Do you think they can defeat my Dark Midnight and my Bright Dawn? Will they be deserving of my boon or shall I curse their very existence? The young Ryouga has already given me great sustenance, perhaps just perhaps I may reward the boys, but first they have to Live!" the ancient crone then broke into a cackling horrible laughter, her iron teeth showing a bloody mess upon them each time her gruesome mouth opened and shut her long and wart filled nose bobbing up and down. It was quite a bit of time before she tired of her merriment and began preparations, preparations for a great spell.

With twin cries of "Kinjin Rashu Dan!" trees fell in the forest and crashed upon a white and a black steed taking them out of the battle for quite some time, but the riders were quick they had dismounted and faced two cocky looking boys with their swords drawn and their shields raised. "Younglings!" said the White rider, "We shall allow you to safely leave this forest, do not force us to destroy you." The black Rider silently looked on and said nothing merely standing in a shadow waiting for the response.

"Ain't gonna happen." Said Ranma, "We've got to find out what happened to Ryouga, we have to know what changed him, what happened on the day that we clasped hands. We need so many answers to so many questions and you're in the way of that. I'm sorry man, but we are going into that hut and getting answers and if we have to go through you guys then we will. You just know one thing I'm Ranma and this is Ryouga and we don't lose!" Ranma finished with a confident smirk and the two neo brothers stood next to each other glowing with confidence and hope.

Then, the battle began again. Ranma faced off against the white clad rider and Ryouga against the black. The two boys pummeled and punched their foes while avoiding sword strokes and shield strikes. The combat was a frenzy of activity with neither side giving in or giving up. The black rider stared at Ryouga and said, "I know your weakness boy. I see it in you. I see angst and despair under that confident exterior I see it all and then he gestured with his black sword and a dark shadow extended over Ryouga Hibiki a shadow that brought a nightmare."

There he was. He was at the Unryuu farm and there was Akari and her pet Katsunishiki. The pretty brown haired girl looked at Ryouga and said, "I hate you Ryouga, I'll always hate you! Then as she spoke the words gout of blood exited her mouth and she keeled over. Ryouga rushed towards her side holding her in his arms as she died and she said, "Let go of me you disgusting pig! Let me die anything to get away from you!" It was too much he couldn't bear it. Ryouga felt the chain of his depression closing in again the world was becoming once again a dark and lonely place. He started to give up all of his new found hope and as the black rider appeared before him he hardly had strength to get up.

Meanwhile the white rider had mad a miscalculation. He had sent a bright white cloud onto Ranma a cloud that would make him experience his worst nightmare and thus be defenseless. The white rider couldn't have known his mistake, he couldn't have realized that this technique would make Ranma stronger and so the White rider approached Ranma with his sword raised and prepared to lop off the panicked teens head. But, it was not to be a loud "Meow!" erupted from the teen as the white rider approached and then the neo Hibiki boy sliced the white sword and the white shield into scrap metal. The white clad rider ran towards his black clad associate and the Neko Ken warrior sliced through his sword and shield as well backing both warriors toward a tree backing them into a corner. This kitty was angry and its prey was right in front of it death shone in Ranma's now inhuman eyes.

Ryouga somehow heard that meow and in his darkness knew what it would mean. Somehow he knew Ranma was in trouble and that was when his confidence and hope returned. That moment when he thought of Ranma was when he was able to crush his despair again and bring himself out of the nightmare. Ryouga opened his eyes and yelled, "Ranma, No! Don't Do it Ranma!" The Neko ken warrior stopped and looked at Ryouga and the cat wondered why his pack mate would require him to stop. Didn't the other want some of this food? The cat looked at Ryouga quizzically and waited a bit more and then slowly approached the now cowering warriors with his claws outstretched. "Wait Ranma" said Ryouga and then corrected, "I mean here kitty, kitty come on that's a good kitty. You don't need to hurt those bad men." Ranma stopped approaching the poor disheveled riders and padded over to his pack mate and nudged Ryouga's hand with his head with a loud purr. Ryouga scratched Ranma's head and looked at the beaten riders and then sighed and said, "I don't suppose you'll show me where that hut is now?" The two shook their heads and the white rider said, "We will not youngling. Kill us if you wish, but we will not lead you to our mistress, nor will we prevent you from going. You have earned the right to enter her hut, now all you need to do is find it" the white rider laughed. While the black rider sat in a shadow silently laughing as well.

Ryouga walked off a bit with Ranma cat in tow and tried to figure out what to do and then inspiration hit. Ryouga pulled out his canteen and poured it over his friend. A wet and female Ranma awoke with a scream, "Ahhh Cat!" and she looked around and said, "So uhm what happened man?"

"We won Ranma. We defeated them."

"I didn't do anything weird did I?" Asked Ranma.

"No, not really." Answered Ryouga then he said, "So do you think you can remember where we left that hut?"

"I'm not really quite sure Ryouga. This forest is like a maze maybe we should try that map again?"

Ryouga smacked himself on the head with a "Duh!" and pulled out the feather map, which proceeded to pull him towards the hut.

A black haired young man being pulled along by his feather map was accompanied by a red haired female companion as they arrived once more at a forest clearing. Inside the clearing was a small hut with large chicken legs, surrounded by a large bone fence. They walked towards the bone gate and it swung open before them. They passed through the gate and into the inner yard where the hut rested. As they traveled towards the doorway the sky became as black as pitch and storm clouds rose overhead. With the single knock on the door came the downpour of rain and there in front of the door stood a pigtailed girl with a small black piglet and then the door opened.

The door opened onto a small rustic cottage. There in the cottage was a black iron wood burning stove in one corner. Around the rest of the cottage were various vials and materials, some looked vaguely familiar almost human in aspect. A little cot with a threadbare cover and rusting springs sticking out sat against the far wall next to a window with a human skull candle in it. The dominant thing in the room however was a gigantic rocking chair next to an oversized mortar. The rocking chair sat next to a small table and two toadstool chairs. Upon the table was a single yellow and brown quartz crystal and staring into that crystal from her rocking chair perch was an ancient crone. The crone was as thin as a skeleton with dull iron teeth and a gigantic wart filled nose. Her hair was a dull waxy grey and looked to be the texture of flax. She looked at the two with milk clouded eyes and made a gesture. Suddenly two disembodied pairs of hand dumped hot water over the girl and the pig and standing before her were two young teens one of whom was hastily putting his clothes on. The crone then said, "Do you come of your own free will or were you sent?"

The two Hibikis looked at each other and conversed for a second or two and then in concert they said, "We came of our own free will." Under their breath both boys might be forgiven for adding 'Old crone'.

The lady then said, "I am Baba Yaga the most powerful woman in the world and you have come to my hut of your own volition. Please sit foolish children sit and speak of what you would like to know speak and I will decide your fate."

They sat on the two toadstools and began their tale each adding details that the other forgot. They spoke of Ryouga's new confidence and hope, they spoke of their new friendship and brotherhood, they spoke about the strange and horrible day that Ranma lost everything, and they spoke about their respective cruses, then Ryouga spoke of his direction problem and Ranma spoke a bit about his fear. Somehow they had told the lady everything about themselves and more. As their tales faded to silence Baba Yaga spoke again, "You were here at this hut Ryouga Hibiki you were here when I needed power to cast a spell. I fed on your depression and it left a glimmer of my magic on you. This piece of magic has been kept alive and grown strong from your Jusenkyo curse young Ryouga and it was most likely this piece of magic that made your life so strange young Ranma. When you clasped Ryouga's hand the magical power clasped on to you as well and fed on your curse as well. I believe it was this magical parasite that worked to change your lives. I believe that it has been actively trying to help you. Wait! Before you speak understand that it is a simple spell and the help it was trying to provide may not have been what you wanted, but help is what it was trying to do. Look at yourselves you are stronger now, you have less confusion and entanglements from unwanted engagements young Saotome and Ryoga has gained confidence from strengthened bonds between the two of you. That is what the spell wanted it wanted to keep the two of you together, strengthen the bonds between you, and help you as best as it could and so it did. This spell parasite is now quite powerful due to the combined Jusenkyo feeding and will be difficult to eradicate."

Baba Yaga then sat back in her rocking chair and said, "I can, remove it though and I can remove the direction problem young Hibiki has. Jusenkyo is beyond my power to remove, but I could modify it somewhat. But, I warn you the cures you seek may not be what you are looking for." She then smiled a grey iron and blood colored smile and said, "So hurry up and decide. Do you want my help or not?"

Ranma and Ryouga conferred amongst themselves and tried to come to a decision. They determined that it would be best to get rid of the parasite, but were not sure about the rest. They conferred and discussed until Baba Yaga said, "Boys! I do not have much patience will you accept my help and wisdom or not?"

The two looked up and realized that this might be their only chance to get cured of the magical parasite and possibly their only chance to fix other things. They looked at the strange old crone and said, "We accept your help."

Baba Yaga smiled her gruesome smile once more and all three pairs of disembodied hands appeared before her. "Bring me the preparations and be quick about it!" Baba Yaga then looked at Ranma and Ryouga and said, "You will have to excuse my soul friends they aren't very bright. Now come stand up and be prepared for the **gifts** I shall be giving you. The two then stood and looked on in apprehension as a white circle and pentagram surrounded them and their movement was unwillingly stilled. They watched as Baba Yaga started casting spells of great power.

A white light filled the hut and they heard Baba Yaga say, "I gather you back oh magical parasite come to me and give me your power." Then they felt a tug from their sides as it felt like a large snake was being pulled from their abdomens. Then they heard her say, "Ancient Jusenkyou I beseech thee to modify yourself for these boys give them your blessing.' The two felt themselves fall into pools of fresh water and then before they could determine what exactly had happened they were covered in steam and returned to their natural form. Baba Yaga's voice them became loud and booming as she practically screeched the final statement said, "I give a great gift to you Hibiki boys I give thee a direction. You shall always know where you are and you will always be brought to where you need to be."

Then the light disappeared and the two were standing at a Desert Oasis. With a quiet pool of water and a few palm trees. The sun was bright and high in the sky while the water in the pool was still and looked cool and refreshing. "Ranma!" Ryouga exclaimed I know where we are." His face was lit with joy as he continued on, "We are in the middle of the Sahara Dessert!" Then his face fell as he said, "Oh crap! How the hell are we going to get out of here the nearest town is miles and miles away."

Ranma thought for a second and said, "Maybe we can take the secret cave we're in front of." Then he shook his head, "Wait secret cave? How did I know we were in front of a secret cave? How did you know we were in the Middle of the Sahara?" Then realization came as the two remembered the words "you shall always know where you are". Awe overcame them as they realized some of the scope of the gift they had been given. As they approached the entrance of the cave Ranma said, "Wait, maybe we should see what our curses are like first? There might be water in that cave and we should know what we are getting into first."

So the two young martial artists approached the water of the oasis and triggered their transformations. Ranma felt the change wash over her as she was transformed into a tall lithe red haired girl. She looked at herself and gasped at her almost six foot height and gasped once again as she felt her pointed elven ears. She had one final gasp as standing before her was not a little black pig instead what stood before her was an almost six foot high, black colored razor back boar. Strangely enough the boar was outfitted with a saddle to ride on. As Ranma looked at the honey brown saddle with rubies encrusted on it the boar said, "Ranma, where did you find that outfit?" then the boar gasped and said, "Hey I can talk!" Ranma examined herself again and realized that she was wearing a shirt made of some type of silvery metallic material and leather breeches, on her back was a bow and set of arrows. Ranma said, "I'm not sure where this stuff came from Ryouga. Maybe it came from the same place that the saddle and saddle bags you're wearing came from." Then he looked closely and said, "Or that ebony staff on the side of it. This is all so different let's look inside that pack you have and catalogue all of this stuff. They opened Ryouga's saddle bags and found even more items:

A bag that seemed to continually provide apples every time Ranma reached in.

A guide to some place called Evermeet Island of the elves.

A map of the lost tomb of some person called Bane.

A torch that continually provided a flame that didn't seem to burn anything.

A knotted silk rope about 100 feet long.

Pots and pans and camping gear.

A large helmet with a horn on it that seemed to fit Ryouga as a Boar along with an entire set of metal armor that looked like it might fit as well.

In the end he said, "I give up Ryouga at first there was a bunch of stuff that I wasn't looking for, but now almost anything I think to look for can be found in this pack and it seems that each time I think of the item that's what I find. I give up, let's change back and look in that cave."

Ranma then proceeded to boil some water and pour it over himself and Ryouga. As the two transformed back into their natural state all the newly found items disappeared and they were once again clothed in what they had been wearing. "Well that's pretty useful too eh Ranma?" Ryouga said. Ranma replied, "Yeah, I guess so man, but this is all so damn different, so far removed from the normal insanity in our lives. I keep wondering if I'll pinch myself and wake up or something."

"This isn't a dream, Ranma. It's real I know it and I think we have definitely gone from strange to stranger with each passing day."

"Well," said Ranma "Let's look in that cave and if it doesn't have anything useful we can wait until dark and start walking for the nearest town. At least we know that with those items in your pack we won't starve or go hungry."

"Okay. Let's do it." Said the fanged youth.

So the two boys walked into the cave and used some left over torched in Ryouga's regular pack and continued onward. As they moved through the cave they heard some sound coming from up ahead. The two walked quieter and doused their lights as they came into a dimly lit cavern. There in front of them were two groups of men. They seemed to be haggling over something and Ryouga said, "I recognize few words of what they are saying, let me try to translate." (AN: Almost everyone assumes that Ryouga knows a ton of languages because of his propensity to get lost. I'm assuming the same thing and intend to generally make him the interpreter in most situations) He pointed at the one man, "He's saying something about a million U.S. dollars" then Ryouga pointed to the other man and said, "He is talking about some type of explosion or explosive device." The man Ryouga was speaking of gesticulated towards a small missile war-head and said a few more words rapid fire to what seemed to be his henchmen. The goons took out a black suitcase and handed it to the man who had been asking about money. That man then opened the suitcase, counted the money, seemed satisfied and started to walk out of the cave with his own body guards. The goons who had originally given the money now walked over to the war-head and Ryouga said, "Ranma they keep talking about that war-head and cleansing through fire, I don't like the sounds of that not at all. I think we have to stop them." Ranma who had also been watching the exchange agreed with his friend and said, "Alright on three you toss out some bandannas and cut their guns up and I'll charge, then you follow behind me okay?"

"Got it said Ryouga." With a fanged grin.

"1…2….3!"

Bandannas flew out and severed weapons as Ranma charged towards their wielders. Right behind him followed Ryouga with a loud battle cry. The two master martial artists made short work of the people in front of the war-head and grinned to each other. Then they realized that they had no clue what to do with the device. They looked around and couldn't find anything to put it on.

As they were looking for a place to put the device they heard more voices and then a small group of soldiers came out from another tunnel in the cave system with their guns blazing pinning the boys down near the war-head. "Ranma, pour some water on me and I think I could carry it on my back."

"That's crazy!"

"No more insane than sitting here and getting shot at by all those guys over there."

"Alright fine let's do it." Ranma said as he pulled out his canteen and splashed it onto Ryouga as the water spilled down Ryouga's back Ranma felt a strange tingle and looked at himself. He was female once again and he hadn't even been splashed by the water. Damn, he though the curses must be sympathetic or something As Ranma was contemplating this new development the large boar Ryouga picked up the war-head on his back. With more and more bullets flying into the room Ranma realized he didn't have any more time to contemplate and jumped onto Ryouga's back next to the war-head helping to stabilize it as Ryouga ran off down the tunnels from whence they had originally come.

Bullets continued to fly as the boar raced down the tunnel and Ranma pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow back firing it at their pursuers in hopes of covering their escape. The boar and the war-head then came crashing out of the secret entrance near the oasis causing it to crumble and fall down behind him. Ryouga stopped for a moment and caught his breath as he said, "Okay. Now what do we do with this thing?" Ranma thought for a moment and said, "We can go to the nearest United States base and turn this thing in I guess."

"Alright." Said the Razorback, "Let's get a move on." Then he trundled off in the correct direction for the first time in his life.

It took a number of days for the two to get to a base and by the time they got there they were very tired of eating apples everyday. "Y'know" said Ranma, "It's a good thing that these canteens in your pack don't seem to go empty either it gives us a chance to sleep in our regular forms during the day."

"Yeah. I like that, but this razorback form is a lot better than defenseless black pig too."

"I'm not sure if this form is better than my old one the only difference I've noticed so far is the height and the ears. Still, I'm happy for you man."

As they approached the base Ranma said, "Well let's get changed into our normal forms and see if we can't explain all of this to these American troops."

So two Japanese citizens came up to an American base dragging a war-head behind them. The two boys were grilled and questioned by a number of officials and when it turned out that the war-head was nuclear even more questions and conversations occurred. (AN: I know it isn't mentioned anywhere in Ranma cannon, but I know that most Japanese citizens learn English in their school system. I'm assuming that's where Ranma knows it from.)

The night wore on and the war-head was taken back to the United States for study. It is possible that continued interrogation of Ranma and Ryouga might have caused an international incident, but as the war-head was being taken away the two boys disappeared from earth.

The bright light faded once again and the two teens looked down at the earth from a shining city on the moon and through both of their heads went the final words of their gift "you will always be brought to where you need to be." It wasn't a gift of direction sense if was a gift that provided Direction for them a gift that would continually put them in places where they needed to be. A gift that was essentially the beginning of the Baba Yaga Quests…

AN: Well that's basically it for this story arc. I've gotten Ranma and Ryouga started on their journey and I plan on sending them into multiple places and times. As you might be able to tell this is really the beginning of a massive multi universe Ranma crossover. See you in the next story.


	3. Fly me to the moon

Chapter 2: Fly me to the moon.

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Ranma and Ryouga were sitting on the surface of the moon having a conversation. They were trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to them again. Ryouga said with some consternation, "I didn't do it Ranma I used to get lost on earth and I admit that I somehow got to places like France and Russia without actually crossing much ocean, but off planet? That's a bit much for me." Then he added with even more chagrin, "Besides I don't think a Serenity Imperial City should exist do you?"

Ranma looked at him and said, "Yeah I know it's that damn witch isn't it she did this to us as a 'Gift'. I'm thinking that it was less of a gift and more of something she wanted to do."

"What do you mean Ranma? Do you think she planned this?" Said Ryouga with concern.

Ranma responded with a slight hint of paranoia, "Y'know I wouldn't put it past her, it always seems like people are planning my life for me, trying to make me do what they want and know some Kami forsaken witch has latched on and we're both being taken to what was it again?"

Ryouga replied, "She said 'You shall always know where you are and you will always be brought to where you need to be.' We got the first part of it earlier we knew exactly where we were including the secret cave. Does the second part really mean that somehow the Direction sense she provided us with sends us places we need to be?

Ranma looked disgusted and said, "Not direction sense man it was just Direction she gave us a gift of Direction and now that I think about it more as I stare at that Damn Palace over there this direction is like a quest. It is her placing us where we 'need to be'" Ranma continued to be annoyed and then said, "How the hell can she be that powerful I mean this is the moon fer cryin out loud! And That" he pointed at a Large city, "is as you said Serenity Imperial City. I'm thinking it just isn't on any Lunar map and neither are any of the rest of the structures around here."

"You think we aren't even in our universe don't you" Ryouga said with concern. Then stared at the Earth below him and said, "Is that ours or is it just one that looks like it."

Ranma looked as well and then jumped up with an even louder exclamation, "No! Look at the continents man! They look wrong they aren't shaped quite right I know you didn't quite understand maps, but even you should be able to notice that it just looks different."

Ryouga looked again and came to the same realization. Then he looked at Ranma's face and said, "Ranma I'm so sorry if I hadn't asked for your help, if I hadn't been so depressed in my life this wouldn't have happened. This time it's my fault and I really am sorry for this."

Ranma heard Ryoga's sympathetic words and said, "No, it ain't your fault, just like everything previously wasn't all my fault this isn't your fault. I could have said no, I could have let you go off alone, but you know what? That ain't me I don't let my friends down even if it means getting stuck on the moon I help my friends and I'll continue to help my new brother." He then held out his hand and the two boys shook hands again with a pat on the back as well. They then set off towards Serenity Imperial City.

As the two young Hibikis arrived in the city it was a hustling metropolis beyond even the scale of Tokyo or Hong Kong. The buildings were higher than they had ever seen and the traffic was flying everywhere and yet the streets were clean and it looked like everything was shaded in silvers and whites with hardly any other colors interspersed. In fact they were starting to feel conspicuous in their much more colorful outfits. They wandered the city for awhile in awe and then took to a harder task of fining a place to stay.

After finding out that any accommodations would require a form of currency called Lunars they were out of luck on that score, but being prepared with tents and other supplies they found a convenient park. Sadly the Moon Imperium was not kind to 'vagrants' in the park and they were woken up by some security 'bots. The fight was short and quick, but afterwards they decided to find another place to camp that wouldn't require the disabling of robots or the possibility of detention for disabling someone's robot.

The two searched on for awhile until they came upon the only structure in the city which seemed to be in disrepair. Surrounded by glowing lights and other pretty things sat a what looked like a decaying temple of some type it was darkened and broken down, but it looked serviceable. They approached the outer door with a sign above it stating, "Solus Secundus" and knocked. An elderly gentleman came to the door and said, "I'm sorry sirs, but we are not allowed to accept recruits. Our senshi as you may know is gone please go to another headquarters thank you for your interest." Then the tall grey haired man with blue eyes and a red robe started to shut the door, but Ranma piped up and said, "Wait!" then he grabbed the door and said, "Look we ain't here to be recruited, we just need a place to stay and thought that this temple or headquarters place might be allright."

The man looked at the teens again and said with some confusion, "You have no place to stay?"

Both Hibikis answered, "None at all sir."

The confusions still evident the man said, "Very well come in come in quickly." And hurried

them through the door. He then brought the boys through a grand entrance hall and into a small meeting room with broken computer panels and displays. "Here let me get you something, our robots are not working anymore. Please sit, be comfortable. I will be back."

As the two teens sat in some chairs Ranma said, "Now what do you suppose that was about?"

Ryouga said, "I'm not sure. He seemed confused by the fact that we didn't have a place to stay. Do you think there aren't any people like that in this entire city?"

Ranma replied, "Nah that can't be possible right. I mean this place is easily twice the size of Tokyo and we have both seen other people camping at the parks, in train terminals, and bus terminals there. Then again who knows we are in some moon city in some moon kingdom right?"

As the two conversed some more about the strange city they were in the silver haired gentleman came back into the room with some food and drinks. He placed them in front of the boys and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Coronis, I was the seneschal for Princess Sol. May I ask who you two young men are?"

Ryouga answered, "I'm Ryouga Hibiki and this is Ranma, we are now practitioners of the Hibiki Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Coronis said, "Anything goes Martial arts? I'm not sure I understand."

Ranma said, "It's an adaptive style based on Kenpo and Wushu, but with a mixture of everything else thrown it. It is meant to make the users completely adaptable my brother" he looked at Ryouga with a smile and finished, "and I have been learning moves from all over the world and incorporating them into our styles."

Coronis was still confused, "Kenpo? Wushu? If you are fighters as I think you are trying to say where are your swords?"

Both blurted, "I don't" then stopped for a moment and said "We don't"

Ryouga said, "You go ahead."

Ranma then said, "Our fighting styles rely more on unarmed techniques we don't use swords much, although we have the training and have some items that are weapons we prefer not to use them if possible."

Coronis said, "How strange you prefer not to use weapons. Well that is interesting and you have come here because you did not have a place to stay. You boys are just full of surprises aren't you? Please can you tell me any more."

The two told Coronis a modified story of their arrival in the city. Stating that they were from far away and were just interested in seeing the sights.

Coronis realized they were leaving something out, but decided to trust them and warn them. He said, "I think you may be in danger here in the Imperial city."

"Why?"

Coronis answered, "You have not been 'cleansed' and are a threat to the security of the empire. You have been walking around all day from what I have hear you say in these outfits and you have disabled some security bots. Those things mark you as outsiders."

Ranma said, "So uhm that's bad right, but why would they care about just the two of us?"

The older man said, "It is likely that they will not care much as long as you keep a low profile, but it is still dangerous here for you. Her imperial majesty Serenity does not tolerate dissent from her rule; she will not accept people being anything other than her automatons. If you are found you will be brought before her and she will use the Ginzoushou to make you more obedient and serve out her wishes."

Ryouga looked at Coronis and said, "I don't get it if you are telling us this that means you're in the same danger right? I'm thinking she wouldn't want you telling people about her 'cleansing' or helping them avoid her. How come you're okay?"

Coronis said, "You are perceptive Ryouga, but as I said I was the seneschal for Princess Sol. To get to me she would have to destroy what is left of this temple. And destroy the heritage of Princess Sol she will not risk that quite yet as then the three outer worlds and Earth would not join the empire. She will not risk it until the princesses of Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are no longer a threat. In addition the current king of earth would not allow his son to marry her daughter and seal the deal that will make her daughter and thus her by proxy the ruler of earth. All of these things have not yet come to pass and so she allows me to live here in the vestiges of Sol headquarters two. After all what can one old seneschal do without his mistress and without power especially when he is in the middle in the Imperial city surrounded by her forces."

Ranma said, "So uhm what happened to this lady you served? Uhm Princess Sal?"

Coronis said, "It is Sol! She was the princess of the sun and she was the most powerful of all the senshi. She was given power from the sun itself, she was the first to speak out when the Queen began to create her empire. The first to speak out against the cleansings on the moon and the first to try and stop the Queen from gaining power over Mercury and Venus, but it was not to be. She was trying to convince princess Saturn not to allow her planet to become part of this empire or allow her populace to be cleansed, but she was ambushed. The last communication I heard from her said that she was attacked by princess Mercury, Venus, and Mars before she arrived on Saturn. The newscasts later reported that she and Princess Saturn destroyed planet Vulcan in a mutual annihilation duel, I suppose it is lucky that the planet was uninhabited, but I do not believe there was such a duel. I believe as she said in her final communiqué that she was attacked by the princesses and that afterwards the princess of Saturn was attacked and killed as well to allow for the cleansing of her planet."

Coronis continued to tell the Ranma and Ryouga about the forming of the Imperial moon kingdom. He explained more about how the princess of each planet was given power through magical bonds to her planet and that they were the defenders of that planet alone. It was the queen who in her zeal to create an empire had turned each of the inner princess' into her servants, protectors of the throne, and enforcers of her will. He explained that princess Sol had originally been created by an agreement of all the governments on the planets. The Princess of the Sun had been created so that one planet would not conquer the others and so that peaceful measures would reign in the solar system. Her position had been created to prevent this exact situation, but she had failed at her duty due to betrayal and treachery and the three planets left would suffer.

Ranma and Ryouga were appalled at the actions that had occurred here and saddened by the betrayal of the solar princess. They were also wondering what they could possibly do to help and if this situation was what they were needed for. They went to sleep in a small room provided by Coronis and their dreams were troubled by these questions and more.

Coronis woke them early the next morning and allowed the two young men the use of a combat training area. The two sparred for a couple hours and practiced some techniques for an hour more. The two were shown a shower area and cleaned themselves off and then sat back down in the meeting area with Coronis to eat. An old serving 'bot had been repaired by Coronis while the two had been sparring and it was providing them all a nourishing meal when a new development occurred. The serving 'bot spilled cold water on Ranma and the two Hibikis transformed into their cursed forms. Sitting at Coronis' table was a tall red headed elven girl and a large Razor back black boar. Instead of confusion Coronis' face gleamed with pleasure and reverence he dropped to his knees and said, "Mistress I serve."

Ranma took a moment to realize that Coronis was speaking to him and then said, "Ah man get up it's just me Ranma the guy you let sleep here. I ain't your mistress."

Coronis stood and replied, "But your form is exactly that of Princess Sol even though the clothes are different the form is the same. No other sentient in this solar system has pointed ears and very few have that height and hair coloring. How could you so match the features and yet not be? Perhaps your memory was lost in battle?"

Ranma said, "Look I think we need to talk." Then he proceeded to tell Coronis the entire story of what had happened to the two Hibiki boys and perhaps the reason why they were with Coronis.

Coronis then said, "It seems like you may not be the princess, but why not try one small test to make sure. When Sol disappeared her henshin rod appeared here in this place. Please come with me and hold the rod. That will determine everything. The two followed Coronis farther into the building and arrived in what seemed to be an altar room. An altar that had to be for the Senshi of the Sun. She was a tall red haired girl with pointed elven ears. She had a good muscular frame, but was well endowed nonetheless. The girl in the picture was wearing elbow length white gloves and a bright yellow leotard with a red skirt. She also wore a spectacular yellow diamond tiara on her head and had on a pair of red high heels. Held in her hands in a ready position was a red and yellow double sword with living flame all along it. The pose she was in spoke of power indeed.

In the center of this altar room was a single red pillow under a sky light with a beam of sunshine streaming in. In the center of the pillow was a small red and yellow stick with the words 'Solus Custodes Omnis'1. Coronis pointed Ranma to the stick and said, "See if you can pick it up."

Ranma replied, "I'm not sure what do you think Ryouga."

The large razorback replied, "I don't know, but really can you be this princess? I mean you're a guy right? But then again maybe this is what we are needed for. I'm just not sure either Ranma it's your call."

Ranma sighed and said, "Allright why not" and he walked over to the henshin rod and picked it up. Coronis looked at him wide eyed and said, "You picked it up that at least means you have royal blood in you. Like myself you would be qualified to be a seneschal on that action alone, but there is more you must try the activation phrase."

Ranma winced and said, "Activation phrase? I gotta say something corny now?"

Coronis answered, "It is a safety measure all who wish to possess the power of the Sun must use a verbal command one that will only work if the user is of the royal line. Or in this case if the sun itself has chosen you. Do not be afraid if you are not worthy you will feel nothing at all."

Ranma sighed again and said, "Alright what do I need to say?"

Coronis answered, "Solar Strength Makeup."

Ranma winced once again and said, "Geez!" then held the stick and said, "Solar Strength Makeup!" In an instant he was garbed in the same outfit as the princess on the wall and the stick had transformed into a quarter staff. Ranma looked down at himself and then looked across at a chuckling razorback and said, "Laugh it up P-Chan. You're just lucky that this thing didn't transform you into.." Ranma suddenly stopped in mid sentence as his mind was assaulted by all the memories of a life he had never led. He remembered clearly being the one girl chosen for the honor, the one who had an impeccable service record and who had already proven that she could be fair to all planets in her duties. Ranma remembered the original transformation and countless years of her sworn duty to keep the peace between all the planetary factions. Ranma remembered being the one princess without a planet or a populace to call her own she recalled having to be aloof from every single other princess and being by herself. She also remembered her loss, her inability to stop the might of Queen Serenity and the cleansing power of the Ginzoushou. She recalled trying to put a stop to it and failing time and again as entire planets of slaves willingly joined a growing empire. She recalled the day when her ship was attacked by the other princesses and a desperate battle on planet Vulcan a battle that was joined by the Queen and her artifact. She remembered the power of the cleansing and her resistance to it a resistance that utterly destroyed her. As she felt the power of that destruction the princess let out a last primal scream and then all was silent and black.

Ranma woke up in small infirmary with Ryouga sitting in a chair near him. Ranma surveyed his surroundings and said, "Ryouga what happened."

Ryouga saw that Ranma had woken up and stood next to him and said, "You stopped talking for a moment Ranma and then, well then you screamed as if you were in immense pain and passed out. You were still in that funny outfit and that Coronis guy said that maybe we should turn you back, but without you awake to trigger what he called a de-transformation I tried the Jusenkyo solution and got some hot water. That did the trick and you turned back into your male from then I picked up that stick thing and handed it to Coronis, but he just said that Sol needed a new seneschal and told me to watch over you. Then he went to the computer room saying something about seeing if protocol Solus Secundus was now running. I haven't seen him since then, but I wanted to make sure you were okay man."

Ranma saw concern in Ryouga's eyes and said, "I think I'm okay, but I'm not sure. I've just some princess' memories jammed into my head. Let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant experience. I was a girl, I was a princess and I was killed! What the hell is up with that! Not only do I get stuck with this girls memories, but I also get to feel the pain of this girl's death. I'm beginning to think that that Damn Baba Yaga lady had it out for me or something."

Ranma realized how angry he was and tried to calm down a bit. As he calmed down he said to Ryouga, "Okay now what do we do? Am I supposed to go out there and tell the stupid Imperial queen that I'm here to kick her ass in the name of the sun or some other lame and corny magical girl thing like that?"

Ryouga got the Image of Ranma making a corny speech in his mind and started laughing again. He calmed down and said, "Heh I don't think you need to be making speeches yet man. Let's talk to Coronis some more and see if we can't get out of this strange mess."

Meanwhile Coronis was speaking on a private triple encoded secure channel.

The voice spoke back, "Coronis you have always been loyal to the ideals of 'Solis Custodes Omnis' I trust that this line has been secured?"

Coronis said, "Yes with herself in residence the computers have begun self repair and I have used a triple encoded cipher that only a member of the Solis guard would know."

The voice said, "Very well that should be good enough, now tell me what you want from me?"

Coronis said, "Beryl you are one of the only people that I can reach and might be able to trust with this information. The princess has returned."

Beryl said, "That can't be she supposedly died in a duel with Saturn. No wait that was on the Imperial news and we both know that it can't be trusted. Are you sure it is her Coronis?"

"Yes, Beryl I tell you she lives Sol is again alive and well and she has a new guardian animal with her."

"In one week the so called inner senshi will be away on a mission to Neptune and Pluto. We both know that they will be there with the queen's new cleansing devices, the ones that are linked to the crystal. With those devices they will clear away resistance in the outer planets. During their return trip to the moon Serena and my nephew Endymion will be getting married and the Imperium of Serenity will be complete.

We can not allow this to happen. In days long past I had been creating a secret armada. I started doing it when Serenity originally began this madness. The armada was known to only to the Solaris defense forces and they were given the self destruction codes for that armada and the Solaris defense forces that joined my cause have been specially trained to lead the Youma type fighting robots in battle."

Beryl's sighed after her long report and said sadly, " You know Sol always argued with me that reasoning and diplomacy world work. I wish it had been so I wish she had not been proven wrong in this way, but it was not to be. If this girl truly is the princess returned or the heir to her power we will have a fighting chance. No longer will it just be a small armada of starships and their crew against the devastating might on the Lunar Imperium. No longer will this be the last gasp of freedom before a final cleansing. This could be the strike for freedom of all people in the solar system."

Beryl finished her final statement with zeal and pride and then begani planning with Coronis. If Ranma and his friend would agree to it the new princess Sol could stay and train on the moon while the other senshi were away and allow Beryl's armada to get into position. Then when the time was best Ranma could destroy the lunar shield generators and allow the armada and Youma fighters in. The armies of freedom would then assist the Ranma in an all out attack against the Imperial Palace itself. They knew the Queen would come out to fight and when that event occurred all forced would concentrate their fire upon the artifact known as the Ginzoushou. With the destruction of that great artifact no more cleansings would be possible and it was hoped that all of the previously cleansed planets would revert to their natural state ending for all time the dreaded rule of Empress Serenity the first.

1. Latin for "The Sun Watches All"


	4. Solar Plans

Chapter 3: Solar Plans

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Suggesting that Ranma was upset about finding out his new role in the upcoming coup would be an understatement. The accurate word would be royally pissed off and even then it just doesn't have the oomph required. Suffice it to say Ranma was angry and he continued to be angry even as he agreed to help Coronis and Beryl defeat the Lunar forces. His consolation in all of this came when Coronis said, "You see milady"

Ranma interrupted him and said, "Last time! It's Ranma, not princess, not milady, and not sol, just Ranma or if you like you can call me Hibiki san okay"

Coronis nodded and said, "You see Mi uhm Ranma San you have a number of attack forms available to you. There is the solar flare which is a superheated plasma attack; there is a solar storm which is hot globules of plasma which rain down from above; there is a sun spots technique which makes it extremely bright for a brief instant and blind your foes; in addition you will have an enhanced speed and increased endurance as well as the ability to teleport. Finally there is your final attack which requires the assistance of your guardian beast."

Ranma looked perplexed and said, "Guardian beast? Is this some stupid shoujo manga where a rabbit with long ears is gonna come up to me and start saying,' You can do it pretty Ranma we all have faith in you'" Ranma ended his statement with a disgusted look on his face and stared at Coronis.

Coronis replied hesitantly, "While some of the princess' do have cat guardians"

"No no Ca, ca, furry things with claws" Stammered Ranma.

Coronis continued, "Sol has usually had a bird companion called an Archaeopteryx, however this companion died a long time ago and she had not replaced it. In hindsight this would have behooved her greatly for if the companion had lived she might have been able to call upon the power of Supernova and wiped out the ones confronting her. As it is the position of guardian beast is unfilled and you will be able to imprint any creator you like for the position. It will be given enhanced intelligence, a modicum of increased durability, immunity to fire, and with it assistance you will be able to summon the power of Supernova."

Ranma then grinned evilly at Ryouga who was sweating quite a bit under that malicious gaze. Ryouga then said, "Uhm I think there's got to be a bird around here somewhere right? The Lunar Aviary's only two or so blocks from here right?" Seeing Ranma's grin increase Ryouga said, "C'mon man I didn't mean to laugh at your outfit or anything"

Ranma stopped grinning looked at his Neo brother with regret and said, "Alright Ryouga you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ryouga grunted and said, "What and let you have all the fun in saving the solar system from evil Ranma? I'd never live it down. I'll do it, but I don't have to like it right?"

Ranma said, "No you don't have to like it at all, but let's do it."

Coronis then brought the boys back towards the shrine room and under the rays of the sun. He had them transform into their cursed selves and began instructing Ranma in the process of creating her magical guardian.

"Solar Strength Makeup" said Ranma as she was garbed in elbow length white gloves and a bright yellow leotard with a red skirt, a spectacular yellow diamond tiara rested on her head and she was suddenly wearing a pair of red high heels. Suddenly in her hands was a red and yellow quarterstaff and she ended the dressing in a battle pose. Ranma then looked at the picture on the wall and asked, "Hey Coronis why do I have a staff and the previous person have a double sword?"

He answered saying, "The staff will become a sword at you command in addition to a multitude of other martial weapons that you might require. The activation is 'Solar Rod Change' and then the name of the weapon you require."

Ranma nodded and said, "Okay so how do we turn Ryouga here into a guardian beast?"

The grey haired man answered by saying, "You must hold him up in your arms and repeat after me."

Ranma look at a bit more than a half a ton of wild boar and said, "Hold him in my arms?"

Coronis said, "Yes, you must hold your guardian beast in your arms. To be honest milady Ranma all previous guardians have been much smaller."

Ranma sighed and walked towards Ryouga. She then picked him up with a great effort and strained to say, "Alright hurry it up and I'll repeat it."

Coronis said, "Henshin override lambda delta three"

"Henshin override lambda delta three" Repeated Ranma and the quarterstaff opened on one side revealing a column of plasma and magical energy.

"Guardian creation sequence"

"Guardian creation sequence" The quarter staff began to pool out yellow and red light into the room.

"Creature within my hands become one with the aethyr henshin staff"

Ranma grunted under the strain some more and said, "Creature within my hands become one with the aethyr henshin staff" then as he finished his load was lightened as Ryouga was transformed into a beam of energy that then collected within the staff.

Ranma was about to yell out, but Coronis said, "Wait do not interrupt or all will be lost!"

Ranma calmed down and glared at Coronis who said, "Aethyr Henshin Staff release the new guardian of Sol."

Ranma then repeated, "Aethyr Henshin Staff release the new guardian of Sol." The staff then went back to its quarterstaff configuration and Ryouga was transformed back into a large razorback boar. The only noticeable difference was that Ryouga had minor modification on him, emblazoned on his forehead was a symbol of the sun.

Ranma went to Ryoga and said, "Are you okay?"

The large boar answered, "I think so, but I feel different Ranma. I'm not sure how, but I feel even more connected to you than I did before. It's like I can feel your mood and senses you somehow, but I also know how to help you train to beat that Serenity lady and take down this moon empire. So why don't we do that and hopefully we can get out of this place.

Ranma looked down at her outfit and said, "Do you think this will help?"

Ryouga replied, "By my calculations there is a 70 likelihood that defeating the empress of the moon is what will create the parameters for dimensional locale change. In addition there is a 50 likelihood that the dimensional flux chain created by the warp vortex of our Direction 'blessing' will terminate our current powers unless reinforced by a nodal harmonic in the new dimension."

Ranma gaped at Ryouga and said, "Could you maybe say that in Japanese?"

Ryouga realized what he had said and replied with a bit of chagrin, "I guess I did get an intelligence boost. Anyway what it boils down to is if we help take out Queen Serenity we'll probably be on our way to a new world where there's a decent chance that I won't be a magical guardian and you won't be Princess Sol."

Ranma said, "Okay I get it. Does that new intelligence of yours tell you how we might get back to our own earth and remove the Direction?"

Ryouga answered, "Not as far as I can tell and I think I've got the accumulated knowledge of the entire Solar System library in my head."

Ranma said, "Okay then if you didn't get an idea of how to remove this stupid Direction blessing at least we know how to get out of our current situation." Then Ranma looked at Coronis and said, "Hey, Coronis where can the two of us go to practice these magical attacks and stuff? The training area we were in before didn't look like it could take much more."

"The Solar training arena is equipped with regenerating terrain and should be able to handle any of your abilities except the Supernova" Replied the man and started to lead the way until the two teens rushed on in their exuberance to train. "Hmm" he thought, "now how did they know where the arena was. No matter I will follow along and try and assist them."

The two Hibiki boys trained in the arena for most of the day and then true to form they tried to determine the limits of their new powers in the normal fashion. In the end a charred and half cooked razorback was facing off against a bruised and disheveled red-haired girl. Quarter was neither given nor asked for. Ranma zigged to the right posed and shouted "Solar Flare", but Ryouga was able to doge it for the third time in a row and he slammed into Ranma knocking her into a far wall and cracking some ribs in the process. Ranma stood up cursed and said, "That's it! That's the third time you've dodged that one and you've been avoiding the rest of these stupid attacks for quite some time. It's not normal for me what am I doing wrong."

Ryouga grinned a piggy smile and said, "That pose you always do just gives it away. I finally noticed it from your other attacks and even though it's abbreviated for the Solar flare it's still there."

Ranma cursed again and gritted her teeth against the pain then said, "Alright man you are going down this time."

The charred Ryouga smiled back and said, "Alright let's go for it."

This time the two ran at each other and circled then they clashed and there was an explosion of punches and tusk attacks. The punches were absorbed and tusks were avoided. The frenzy of final energy cut off for one moment as Ranma jumped high in the air and with a force of great will said nothing and avoided posing as she fired off a Solar Flare right into a stunned Ryouga. The large Razorback fell to the ground unconscious and the red head landed on her feet next to him. She savored a moment of victory before black spots danced before her eyes and unconsciousness claimed her as well.

The two woke up in the medical center under the care of Coronis. The elderly man said with concern, "It's a good thing I had some advanced healing gel packets here for the two of you. What were you thinking you almost killed each other?"

The two looked at each other and grinned. Ranma pointed at the recovering Ryouga and said, "Hey we were just finding out the limits of magical guardian P-Chan here." Then Ranma started to laugh noticing that his previously cracked ribs didn't hurt.

Ryouga smirked at Ranma and said, "Hey don't forget Princess Ranma protector of the Solar system needed to test her limits too." The Ryouga started to laugh as well. The two boys went on with a short war of small insults until Coronis interrupted with a stern look and said, "As clever as Cutey Bunny Heart Princess Sol and Magical Guardian Fuzzy Cuddles P-Chan may be we still have a few things to discuss and more training to come. So if you are feeling well enough let us acquire nourishment."

The three men wandered down towards dinner with the two Hibiki boys still laughing and smirking in the background as they tried to come up with even more ingenious names. At lunch the three discussed upcoming strategy and Coronis expanded on the plan to eliminate to lunar defense shield. The field surrounding the shield generator wouldn't let a being of Princess Sol's power level through, but it would easily allow the two young boys entrance in their natural state. Then the two would sneak in to the plant and head towards the main power source. If they could get to the magnetic shield doors they would then transform into their new forms and destroy them. Ryouga had suggested that they might be able to destroy the magnetic doors in their natural state, but Coronis doubted the possibility. Still the Hibiki boy was determined to try the Baksai Tenkets on the door.

After opening the magnetic doors the two would have to destroy the magical field generating the energy. This would be accomplished by physically removing the runes which were inlaid on the floor. Coronis felt that the removal would take at least three minutes of solar storm use and that Ryouga would have to distract the guards while Ranma was working on it.

Coronis then finished by re-telling the boys the rest of the plan as had been detailed between himself and Beryl. The group then finished dinner, both of the Hibiki boys transformed back into their natural forms and they all retired for the night.

During the night the two boys dreamed. They were back in the hut of Baba Yaga sitting on their toadstool chars and in front of them were the witch herself. The crone was still as thin as a skeleton with dull iron teeth and a gigantic wart filled nose. The only difference seemed to be that she was somewhat insubstantial.

Ranma said, "What have you done to us you evil witch?"

Baba Yaga said, "Come now boy did you truly expect that a gift from someone such as me would be free? That I would fix everything that had gone wrong in your lives and let you be? What foolish little Japanese bones you are. Mind you, Russian bones are no more intelligent in my dealings with them. Come now you came to me with a problem and I fixed it correct? No longer do the two of you have to worry about a powerful spell that will make everything go wrong in your lives, no longer will young Ranma have to worry about multiple fiancées, and no longer will young Ryouga worry about getting lost or being a small defenseless pig. I have fixed all of your petty problems and you ask me 'what have I done' and call me 'evil'? What do you know of evil young ones look around at the place where you are and tell me if you are needed here?"

The two considered it for a moment and realized the enormity of what had been done to the place that they had come to. They realized that they and their enhanced powers were indeed needed in this world and yet they still wanted to know and so they asked again

Ryouga said, "Why us?"

Ranma said, "Will we ever return to our own dimension?"

Baba Yaga just looked at them and said, "You will come to know the answers to your questions in the fullness of time."

Then suddenly she was gone and the two were waking up. They looked at each other as they woke up and said in concert, "I had the weirdest dream last night." Then it hit them and they realized it had not been a dream. Somehow they were contacted by their powerful benefactress and they were left with two important questions unanswered.


	5. Lunar Assault Adjustments

Chapter 4: Lunar Assault Adjustments

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

As the days started to pass both Ranma and Ryouga were able to practice and improve their abilities in their new forms as well as gain advancement in their old ones. Ryouga finally finished learning the full power of the Yama Sen Ken and Ranma was leaning new and interesting ways to control his aura that he hoped would work without a magical girl form.

In the meantime the warriors of the moon approached the outer planets. They approached the Planets of Neptune and Uranus. The princesses of these two planets had been allies and lovers for years and if it had been possible would have joined their kingdoms as one.

When the combined power of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter along with the might of the imperial navy came to Neptune it was faced by the might of two planets. Sadly it was not enough the defense forces of both planets were destroyed in a matter of hours. The four powerful inner senshi and their troops stood in front of the royal palace of Neptune and demanded that the two princesses come out.

The princess of Neptune was strong and powerful her warrior spirit had only one equal and that was the princess of Uranus. These two princesses had been lovers for almost half a century. They had been lovers and warriors together and they had fought numerous threats to the solar system prior to this day, they knew that all of their experience would not be enough. They came out of the palace fighting anyway.

Neptune fired a blast at her assembled attackers who scattered. Uranus tried to pick off Mercury who dodged with an uncanny grace. Then the four inner girls fired back and the battle began in earnest, no quarter was given and none was expected. Deep Submerge and World Shaking vied with Shabon Spray, Crescent Beam, Burning Mandala, and Supreme thunder. More and more attacks were landing on Neptune and Uranus than were on the other four girls. It was especially hard for them because they also had to handle sniper fire from the assembled soldiers of the lunar Imperium. With their armies and navies were destroyed and their emergency broadcast to Pluto had been jammed. Even if their transmission to the princess of Pluto had gone through it was too late the princesses of Neptune and Uranus had no back up left to call on.

In a place of absolute stillness a beautiful blonde haired lady looked into the gates of time as her servants were about to win and commented to a green haired lady who was bound inside a strange sphere barely large enough for her form. "Look at that Setsuna your two friends are loosing. They too will know the pleasures of becoming cleansed; they too will recognize the superiority of Serenity empress of the moon." She then laughed a cruel cold heated laugh and continued, "What now oh Princess of Pluto? What shall you do?"

Setsuna was in agony, her mind was slowly being rewritten against her will the pain of fighting against the cleansing was immense, but she fought it tooth and nail. She tried to remember how long ago it was that she had allowed the Queen to visit her how many years had she been fighting against this power and could not quite recall. The last thing she remembered before the pain was a reception at the lunar palace in honor of the Queens birthday. The mages of the moon kingdom had empowered a special crystal with all of their might. This crystal artifact was then given to the Queen as a gift. Setsuna had asked the Queen to visit her at the gate of time because the crystal was impervious to her time sense. That visit was the last clear thing that Setsuna could remember since the pain and torture of the cleansing had begun. The only other memories Setsuna had that were not of pain related were disjointed recollections of the Queen coming here and showing her the creation of the Lunar Imperium.

Serenity was not happy when Setsuna refused to respond to her question and pointed the powerful Ginzoushou at her with intent and a scream of pain came from Setsuna as Serenity said, "Tell me Setsuna. What will you do now? Will you continue to fight my power and endure the pain or will you finally give in now that my victory is immanent. Unlike those fool Saturn and Sun, who had to be destroyed for their folly, I need you and your power I need control of the gate here to ensure that the Lunar Imperium lasts forever."

Once more the queen laughed with a maniacal glee. This time Setsuna answered the queen with resignation and pain. The loss of her two last friends and their inevitable cleansing had finally broken the will of the powerful senshi. She said with a voice of finality, "I yield." Then the cleansing took over and rushed through her body erasing a memory that Setsuna had not even known was in her mind anymore. The cleansing erased an image of the fall of the Lunar Imperium a fall that was now in progress.

At that moment Ranma and Ryouga were sneaking through the lunar shield generator plant. Using their newfound power of direction they had easily memorized the map and new exactly which corridor they were in. Sadly Ryouga had been unable to learn the Umisenken yet and was not the quietest of people, nor was he supremely careful and so he tripped an alarm. Once that occurred the two Hibiki boys were no longer sneaking towards their goal, but instead running pell mell away from a large security detachment.

As they were running Ryouga had the intense feeling to shout out "Ranma! This is all your fault!", but he was able to suppress it realizing once again that it wasn't. Instead he pulled out his trusty umbrella and made a new door in one of the walls as they were running. "Quick!" He yelled out, "Let's go this way it will get us closer to the power source and confuse those guards."

Ranma looked askance at Ryouga and then realized that the 'Lost Boy' was no longer. He followed Ryouga through the hole and they ran on towards the power source. They seemed to have lost their pursuit, but as they turned the corner to the room with the power source they saw almost the entire security detachment in front of the door. Instead of skidding to a halt in the face of that much firepower the two boys did the unexpected. They attacked immediately and with brutal ferocity realizing that would be their only chance at surviving the encounter.

The shield generator security forces were rather upset. They had been chasing some teenage idiots through the place for quite some time and now they were prepared for the two young jokers. They were standing in front of the power generator and were waiting for what they had considered to be some dumb kids. They had expected the two teenage boys to stop and surrender when faced with so much firepower after all how strong could two kids be? After the martial artists had struck they found their answer. These two kids were beyond compare in less than 60 seconds almost the entire security detachment was laid out. The two boys were whirlwinds of punches and kicks. One of them was almost impossible to hit and although the other might have been a bit easier to hit, but he had been hit by stun blasts at least five times and he was still going. The few members of the security detachment not on the ground decided that they had pressing business elsewhere and fled the scene.

Ranma and Ryouga were bathed in the red glow of an alert beacon and panted just a bit as they watched the remnant of the detachment flee. Ryouga shook one of his arms out a bit to relive some numbness and said, "I'm glad those laser blasts weren't lethal, I have got to work more on my speed if we're going to be doing that again."

Ranma nodded at Ryouga and said, "I have a few ideas that can help you with that." Then he pointed at the door and said, "Well you want to see if it has a breaking point or just demolish it the old fashioned way?"

Ryouga examined the door and said, "Wow it doesn't seem to have one. Or at least not as far as I can tell, but then again I didn't really train with metal did I?"

Ranma said, "I don't think even you could have survived having large metal sheets or I-beams crashed into ya Ryouga."

Ryouga snickered and said, "I guess not. So much for the breaking point, let's try it the old fashioned way."

The two pounded on the door a bit without result and then Ranma said, "I hate to say it, but it looks like we'll have to try doing it the magical way. You ready Guardian P?"

Ryouga rolled his eyes pulled out a thermos from his pack and dumped it on Ranma. As he transformed into his razorback for he said, "I'm ready whenever you are Princess Ranma."

Ranma winced, but had been expecting the comment and then triggered her transformation. "Solar Strength Makeup" said Ranma as she was garbed in elbow length white gloves and a bright yellow leotard with a red skirt, a spectacular yellow diamond tiara rested on her head and she was suddenly wearing a pair of red high heels. Then in her hands was a red and yellow quarterstaff and she ended the dressing in a battle pose. (Authors Note: If Anime can recycle footage so can I right?)

A single 'Solar Flare' took care of the door and the two were in the generator room. A solar storm took care of the runes on the floor and the magical energy powering the shield generator was gone.

The Senshi of Pluto turned towards her Queen Serenity and said, "Mistress I detect a change in the gates of time."

The Queen said, "Where? What is it my senshi?"

Setsuna said, "It is a small paradox located at the Imperial Lunar Palace. I do believe that it has been caused by the Princess of the Sun. Somehow she has reappeared on the moon and has just now created a possible future in which the Lunar Imperium falls.

Queen serenity screamed in outrage, "Never! I shall not let my Imperium end at its inception. You" She pointed at Setsuna and said, "Stay here at the gates of time and do what you must to ensure that the Lunar Imperium continues and thrives."

Setsuna said, "I shall do as you wish."

Then the Queen disappeared from the Gate of Time and Reappeared next to specially made cells that contained Neptune and Uranus. The Queen looked at Mercury who was guarding the cells and said, "Release the prisoners I will deal with them." Mercury understood the order and obeyed. The holding field on the cells was released and the two unconscious senshi inside never knew what hit them as the Ginzoushou rewrote their personalities. The Queen then said, "Moon Healing Escalation" and the two senshi were revived. "Come" said the Queen and walked towards the bow of the ship with her senshi in tow. When the Queen reached the bridge she had collected her remaining senshi and looked at the bridge commander and asked him what the situation was.

The bridge commander reported that the Moon was under attack by an armada bearing the symbol of the sun and that a strange energy reading was coming from outside the solar system on a heading directly towards the moon as well.

Serenity pointed at Uranus and Neptune and said, "You two will take two ships and defend the outer planets from this outside force." She then pointed at the rest of her senshi and said, "The rest of you will come with me and we will destroy the forces laid against us."

Setsuna then called the Admiral of her fleet and said, "I want your ships to get to the Moon at all possible speed. Turn down all non essential systems, and get there. I expect to see you at the moon within three hours."

The beautiful blonde haired megalomaniac preened for a moment and then said, "Does everyone understand their orders?" Without waiting for a response she then said, "Good, let's go." And teleported herself and the inner senshi to the Moon.

The fighting had been easy so far. Ranma and Ryouga had put on communicators when they exited the shield generator and were speaking with Beryl's generals as they headed towards the palace. "No counter attack so far Princess" reported Jadeite. The same report was coming in from Nephrite and Kunzite, when a large explosion was heard closer to the palace. Then a report came in, "This is Zoicite I'm coming under heavy fire. We need back up quick."

Ranma and Ryouga started running towards the scene when another report came in from Jadeite, "This is Jadeite, I'm near Zoicite's position and he is being pinned down by what looks to be flaming arrows. We will advance and determine the situation."

Beryl acknowledged the report and said, "That is probably the senshi of Mars be careful out there. Nephrite, Kunzite be on the look out for the Queen's other senshi you should try and keep them away from Princess Sol's position if possible. Princess Sol did you get all that?"

Ranma said, "Yeah I got it looks like we're gonna be tackling the inner senshi as well now huh?"

Beryl said, "No, try and avoid them we are looking for the Queen herself. Coronis and I will be on our way to the front of the place. Meet us there."

The solar senshi and her porcine sidekick arrived at the palace gate after avoiding a fight between the forces of Nephrite and Kunzite and those of Mercury and Venus. They could still see that battle in the distance and just off to the side Jadeite and Zoicite were combating Mars and Jupiter. The palace guard had come out as well and joined equally into both battles leaving the Palace gate with a small detachment that was currently losing to Beryl and Coronis when Ranma and Ryouga joined in victory was established and the gate to the palace started to open.

As the gate opened it revealed a blonde haired lady of exquisite beauty. She was floating there on wings of pure white and a silver gown. Hey blue eyes radiated power and she held the Ginzoushou before her. The crystal itself was emanating waves of power within the gate and then Serenity spat, "Beryl! I should have known it would be you. You have always been jealous of my daughter and her relationship with the prince of Earth. You must be punished for your insolence, but before that I must know how you and that pitiful seneschal Coronis were able to make this mockery occur?" The queen finished her statement by pointing at Ranma and Ryouga.

Coronis said, "We can't tell you what we do not know. Perhaps her soul knew it was our hour of need and returned to this plane or perhaps not. It does not matter because the princess has returned and she will fulfill her duty and destroy this sham Lunar Imperium once and for all." Coronis finished his statement and was cut down by the power of the Ginzoushou.

Both Ranma and Ryouga couldn't believe their eyes. They were aghast, but of the two Ranma snapped out of it quicker and attacked. He had seen this cruelty before and he knew there was only one way to deal with it. He would treat this Queen Serenity with the same ferocity that he had used to destroy the Phoenix King Saffron. Serenity was backed up for a moment by the ferocity of Ranma's attack and was trying to counter when Beryl and Ryouga attacked as well. Then she was hard pressed and she felt ribs break and blood start to pool, but she had an ace. "Moon Healing Escalation Attack!" shouted Serenity and all of her injuries were healed, while at the same time the three fighters were blown back out to the cobbles in front of the palace.

The fight began anew, but this time Serenity was prepared and she shouted, "Pink Sugar Hearts Whirling Death!" and the three attackers were taken up in a whirlwind of sharp pink hearts that cut their flesh and buffeted them about. To top it off Serenity shouted, "Moon Tiara Destruction!" and threw her tiara into the cloud of deadly pink hearts.

When it was over Beryl slumped to the ground unconscious. Ranma and Ryouga were also worse for wear each were bleeding and damaged from the twin spells that had been used on them, but their magical protection had held. The two were standing and attacked once more this time however Ryouga use brute force while Ranma tried to pay Serenity in kind with his own magical attacks. Ranma held back his attack phrases and fired a "Solar Storm" and then a "Solar Storm" in succession while dodging another Tiara attack. Both the magical attacks and Ryouga had hit Serenity and she was injured once more, but she once again healed herself.

The battle raged on with Ranma and Ryouga again and again injuring and hurting the Queen while taking some lumps here and there and then having the Queen heal herself back up. Ranma was once again reminded of his fight with Saffron and decided to try a Hiryu Shoten Ha on the queen, but she wasn't radiating a battle aura of any kind. Then an idea formed.

Ryouga knew through his link that Ranma had some type of idea, so when the "Sun Spots" spell went off he immediately broke off his attack and went to Ranma who said, "Alright real quick here's the plan. I'm going to lay down a spiral of heat with my Solar Flare and when I give the signal you are going to toss me high into the air where I will finish the spiral and attack serenity with a revised attack. Got it?" Ryouga nodded and the two attacked again.

Serenity was confused by these new tactics and wondered what was going on. Why wasn't the girl attacking? Why was the boar doing nothing as well? She attacked again and again anyway trying to hit the Princess of the Sun as she circled around her and then the girl shouts "Now" and the boar threw her high in the air. Serenity tries to hit her with her tiara, but missed and then the girl shouted something that sounded like "Hiryu Kirin Dan" and Serenity's world was pain. As she was about to black out though she managed to get out a healing escalation and she some of the pain was gone. Not all of it though and her dress still had a few rips in it. She saw the damn boar charging her again and hit it directly with a tiara attack which threw it to the ground. Then followed up with her pink sugar heart whirling death which hit the descending Solar Princess.

Ranma hit the ground next to Ryouga after being hit and said, "You okay man?" Ryouga shook his head and said, "I don't have much left, but it looks like those healing spells aren't keeping up with us."

Ranma said, "Yeah, but what do we have left."

Ryouga responded, "I don't know I don't think she'll fall for that one again, maybe we should try the Super Nova?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Let's do it." The two then charged Serenity one more time avoiding her spells as they advanced. Then when they got closer the two boys stopped their charge right in front of Serenity and then Ranma clasped Ryouga in his arms and the two of them shouted, "Super Nova!" even as the spell began the two were also hit by one from serenity who had shouted, "Moon Death Escalation"

Serenity felt her protections fail and sensed that her death was about to come. She then used the power of the Ginzoushou for one final action the death of all those it had cleansed to power one final spell. A spell that would send her daughter and the senshi into the future.

Ranma and Ryouga thought they were dead when they heard the spell. The pain and agony was brief and then it was gone.

Ranma woke up in a small, but recognizable clinic. A brown haired man came up to Ranma and said, "Well miss it seems you will be okay."

Ranma looked bleary and said, "Dr. Tofu?"

The man said, "Yes, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know who you are."

Ranma said, "I'm Ran…ko Ranko Hibiki. Have you seen my pig around here somewhere?"

Tofu replied, "No I haven't seen a pig anywhere Ranko, do you remember where you left it?"

Ranma said, "No, but he should be around here. Damn, where could he be? I suppose I should look for him"

Tofu said, "Why don't you recover your strength here first I know someone who might be able to help you and I'll even pay for her services if you'll help me around for a few days."

Ranma said, "I guess that would be the best option. If I'm okay then he must be too. Besides finding out what's happening around here that might just help me find him."

Meanwhile Ryouga Hibiki woke up male and inside a strange tank. A white haired man with a beard said, "Good you're awake. My name is Dooku and you're my honored guest today. Here allow me to get you out of there."

Ryouga exited the strange tank with Dooku's help and said, "Uh, I'm Ryouga Hibiki and why am I your honored guest?"

"Because" said Dooku, "I'm going to train you to be my apprentice."

Author's notes: Well that's it for this story arc. Most likely the main story will follow Ranma's adventures and I will do Ryouga's as a side story. After that I plan to have them meet up again, key word there is plan though, because this story has already gone much differently than I had originally planned, but so far I'm happy with the result.

Until Next time.


	6. Darkness

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 5: Darkness

Author's Beginning Note: In this chapter the Ranma that has been running around will often be called Ranko or Hibiki-san. This distinguished him/her from the other Ranma running around. Also this chapter is a bit more violent than previous chapters. Reader discretion is advised.

Ranma Hibiki was still confused as she sat in the office of one Dr. Tofu. Not to mention extremely concerned for her neo brother Ryouga Hibiki. This hadn't happened yet and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. They had previously been together and she had been relatively sure they would stay that way. While she was meditating on her current predicament she was also assisting the good doctor in his duties.

"That's quite good Ranko. You must have trained under some very good teachers to notice that Mr. Tanaka's chi flow was off. I barely noticed it."

The elven eared red head nodded and said, "Yes, I have had some fairly extensive training." While thinking to himself (Yeah, from you, the old ghoul, and even Happosai, but I guess I can't mention that now can I.)

Tanaka left the office and the bell to the office rang. Tofu said, "Well I think that's probably the person who I said could help you out."

Nabiki Tendo entered the office as Tofu and Ranko came out. Dr. Tofu said, "Ranko Hibiki, may I present to you Nabiki Tendo. Information source par excellance. She's come over willing to help you answer almost any question you might have." Then the doctor pressed some bills into Ranma's hands, smiled and said, "Well I must get back to work. You two have fun now okay?"

Nabiki Tendo sized up this new girl in front of her she was a little taller than 1.8 meters, had blazing red hair and pointed elven ears. Definitely not something normal for Nerima Japan and to add more it seemed like she had that air of a martial artist around her and she had the same last name as Ryouga. Nabiki doubted that was a coincidence especially not around Nerima. "Hi, Ranko I hear you'd like some information. Why don't we go to the nearby café and discuss it. Your treat?"

Ranko looked at the meager amount in her hands and said, "Uh I guess so maybe we could just go to a park or something?"

Nabiki noticed the hesitation and nodded saying, "Okay Hibiki san I'll lead the way."

Nabiki led them to a quiet bench and started the conversation, "So Ranko are you by any chance related to Ryouga Hibiki?"

Ranma said, "Uhm yeah we're kinda related."

Nabiki said, "Mhmm I see and what is it that you'd like to know about then?"

Ranko though about it a bit and said, "Well I'd like to know more about Ryouga and his friends here in Nerima my auntie Kiana tells me that he's been having such an interesting time here, but some of the things in Ryouga's letters are just a bit hard to believe."

Nabiki was still suspicious of the red headed girl, but figured that it couldn't hurt to relay the basic situation to the girl. Still that name was very odd. Anyway Nabiki relayed quite a bit of information to Ranko and ended the tale by relaying the most recent history that had happened with Ryouga learning the Baksei Tenkets technique and losing yet another match to Ranma.

Ranko thought to herself (So that means I'm definitely not on my world at the moment) then said, "So tell me Ms. Tendo do you know why my cousin Ryouga hates this Ranma so much?"

Nabiki said, "Please call me Nabiki and I'm not really sure Ranko there's some sort of bread duel, but it seems like more still I haven't heard any specifics from Ryouga just that because of Ranma he's seen hell."

Ranko nodded and said, "I don't suppose you know where Ryouga is Nabiki?"

Nabiki replied, "Can't say that I do with his direction sense he could be anywhere, but I'll introduce you to Ranma and Akane if you like. Oh and Ranko that'll be fifty yen please."

Ranko said, "Fifty yen? For what?"

Nabiki said innocently, "The information and my leading you to Ranma of course."

Ranko peeled off fifty yen from her days earnings handed it to Nabiki and said, "Lead the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on a Dark planet seething with dark emotions, a Silver haired Sith lord was training his new apprentice. "Feel your depression boy. Your friend is not looking for you and you are here all alone. Don't give up yet young one I know you have depression rooted in your souls and I will help ignite a burning hatred for the Jedi Order and the so called 'Republic' that they represent. They are responsible for all of this suffering and darkness. Trust your feelings of depression know it deep inside you."

Ryouga tried to tune the man out he tried to, but he couldn't and his thoughts were turning darker with every passing moment. He wondered how he had stayed confident and happy for so long what was the reason and then he remembered a kindled friendship of two young men, himself and Ranma. That was a great part of it and by concentrating on that he was able to make the darkness go away at least for awhile. "Ranma," he said painfully, "please help me you've got to help me soon Ranma." Then young Ryouga lapsed into unconsciousness, only to be healed by Dooku and brought back into the room of darkness….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko arrived at the Tendo residence somewhat prepared for the scene that awaited her. She was introduced to the young couple of Ranma and Akane who proceeded into an argument leaving off with young Ranma Saotome saying something that Akane disagreed with and Akane belting him causing the young Ranma to create a new hole in the Tendo yard. It was at that point that she laughed. It was side splitting laughter and neither of the two youths was very appreciative. An angry Akane stomped up to Ranko and said, "Exactly what are you laughing at Ranko?"

Still being famous for foot in mouth Ranko said with a titter, "Two little children having a fight over childish things."

As Akane fumed Nabiki said, "Uhm Ranko I think I forgot to mention that my sister has a bit of a temper. Perhaps you meant something else?"

Ranko saw that Nabiki was trying to defuse the situation, but she couldn't help herself she had to do this one thing, so she said, "Oh isn't control one of the main precepts of the art. A precept I intend to speak with my young cousin about and apparently one that this young girl knows nothing about either. All real martial artists should have control"

Akane fumed some more and said heatedly to Ranko, "What was that are you saying that I'm not a real martial artist?"

Ranko gazed at the girl with disdain and said, "Perhaps I was, but more likely I was suggesting that you needed training."

Akane was about to burst and said, "Says you lady, I'm a martial artist too and I'll prove it right here and right now!"

Ranma was getting out of his hole when he heard Akane yelling. He looked at the girl called Ranko again and said, "Akane, don't do it. Look at her stance you're no match for her."

Akane glared at Ranma and said, "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you." Then she looked at Ranko and said, "So you want to do this or not lady."

Ranko smiled and said, "Very well." She then pointed at the Dojo and said, "That Dojo over there looks like a good spot. I'll give you ten minutes to prepare okay?" She then sauntered over to the Dojo.

Ranma followed after her and Akane started to stomp after her, but Nabiki stopped her with a hand and said, "Sis, look sis I hate to agree with Ranma on anything, but that girl is Ryouga Hibiki's cousin. I may not know much about martial arts, but if she is even half as good or strong as Ryouga, then you might want to reconsider okay?"

Akane said, "No way Nabiki she insulted me as a martial artist. I have to defend my honor."

Nabiki replied, "Look Akane all she said was that you need training. Is there something wrong with that?"

Akane thought for one second and said, "I can beat her Nabiki no one gets away with saying I'm not a real martial artist. I'll show her." Then she finished stomping after Ranko right to the Dojo.

While waiting for Akane at the Dojo Ranma said, "I don't suppose I could ask you to go easy on her huh?"

Ranko answered, "Afraid for your girl?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh that's right your fiancée then. Are you afraid I'll beat her up?"

"Look lady I don't know who you are or what your exact relationship to Ryouga is, but if you hurt her you're going to answer to me." Ranma threatened.

Ranko laughed and said, "Well here she is. Don't worry tough guy I'll try not to hurt your princess too much." Then she looked at Akane and said, "You ready princess?"

Akane howled in frustration and ran right towards Ranko. Half a second later she was flying toward the ground on the other side of the Dojo. "Left yourself wide open girl."

Akane got up and attacked again with similar results. "No fair I wasn't ready."

"I gave you ten minutes Princess you need more time?" Said Ranko haughtily.

Akane growled again and attacked one last time. This time she was hit numerous times and knocked unconscious. Ranma started towards Ranko who said, "Whoa ease up lover boy your princess will be fine."

Ranma wasn't sure what he should do so he checked on Akane and noted that she had not been terribly injured in fact it just looked like she had been hit in a number of pressure points at once. Then he looked at Ranko and said, "That technique you just used I couldn't even see your hands move it's the Amaguriken isn't it?"

Ranko wondered if she should lie or not and then decided to be vague, "Amaguriken hmm? Well I don't yell out my attacks as much any more something in my past makes me dislike doing so." Then she glanced at the floor and saw a small black piglet with a yellow bandanna enter the room and proceed to nudge the unconscious Akane. Ranko looked at the piglet and then looked to Ranma and said, "So Ranma have you seen my little cousin Ryouga around here anywhere?"

Ranma glanced at P-chan and said, "I'm sure he's around he's always gettin' lost and finding his way around here. He might be upset with you for Akane though."

Ranko said, "Ahh I see Nabiki neglected to mention why you were rivals, but it's for her affections isn't it?"

Ranma stammered, "That uncute chick? P-chan can have her if he wants her."

"P-Chan?" Ranko said then looked at Ranma with faux confusion and said, "Who is P-chan?"

Ranma realized his error and pointed at the black pig still nudging Akane. Uhm she named her pig P-chan and I uhm tease Ryouga by calling him the same name."

"Really, how interesting."

"Yeah uhm so how long until she wakes up?"

"Not that long Ranma she should be stirring about…Now."

Akane sat up and cradled P-chan in her lap. She was still angry, but a realization dawned on her that she wouldn't get the satisfaction of beating this girl without some more training. Then the inexplicable happened and Ranko said something she had never said in her life, "Akane I'm glad you are awake, I'd like to apologize for my unintended insult to you."

Akane was flabbergasted by the apology, but did accept it. Then Ranko said, "I hear that this pet pig of your is called P-chan. Is that right?"

Akane wondered why this girl was suddenly being so polite, but answered, "Why yes P for pig and Chan meaning cute. Isn't that the best name?"

Ranko smiled and said, "Why yes I guess it is. Anyway, I originally came here looking for my younger cousin Ryouga. Ranma here says that he comes by quite often. You haven't seen him here recently have you?"

Akane said, "No I guess not, but if you stay in the area I'm sure he'll come by sooner or later. He gets lost so easily and Ranma here is always picking on him. They have some sort of grudge, but neither one will explain it to me"

Ranko said, "Oh, well I guess I can tell you what I think."

Akane said, "Please do."

Ranko said, "It seems to me that you are part of their grudge, I think they both like you."

Akane blushed and said, "It can't be that Ranma here is a jerk and Ryouga well he's just Ryouga."

Ranko said, "If you say so." Her stomach growled and she said, "I don't suppose either of you know of a good place to eat Chinese do you?"

Ranma immediately said, "The Nekohanten has some great food." He was hit on the head a moment later by an Akane who said, "You just want to see Shampoo. Maybe Ryouga's cousin doesn't want to see all the insanity in Nerima you idiot."

Ranko said, "Why not I'd like to get a feel for the place that Ryouga is in most often."

Akane said, "Well follow us." While Ranma continued, "Yeah and try not to get lost or nothin." He was then hit once again by Akane who said, "Ranma! That's not nice she may not even have the same problem that poor Ryouga does."

Ranko replied, "Nah, that's okay lots of people think all Hibiki's are lost, but it isn't true. In fact I always know exactly where I am. Anyway, let's go on to this Nekohanten place and maybe after that you can show me any other places of interest around here."

Ranma and Akane showed her the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Furinkan High School prey was being hunted. The creature watched from its hiding place as Kunou Tatewaki was outside practicing his forms on the school grounds and he sensed something off. "Surely it is the Sorcerer Saotome who is using black magics to espy my preparations for our next battle." Kunou continued practicing and then his wooden sword was cut in half by an invisible blade. Kunou dodged out of the way of another attack pulled out another blade and said, "Cowardly knave! Show yourself Saotome and be defeated like the black sorcerer that you are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence greeted Kunou's statement and then movement quick, powerful and ultimately lethal. Kunou was slowly dying on three now bloody metal claws. His last words as he saw the creature that killed him were, "So, Saotome at last you reveal that you truly are a demon from hell. Be warned that I shall hunt you down from the heavens themselves. My righteous vengeance shall not…" His head was removed before he was able to finish his statement and the alien Predator looked for other prey. Prey that would perhaps put up a better fight, prey that would bring honor and respect to the hunter especially when he fought them without the advanced weapons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko was sitting at her table in the Nekohanten enjoying her excellent Beef Lo Mein and the spectacle in front of her. It was a mish mash of fighting and malleting and general chaos as Mousse attacked Ranma, Shampoo tried to stop Mousse and glomp Ranma, and Akane tried to hit Ranma with her mallet. The fact that Ranko wasn't a part of it was really what was bringing her greet joy indeed. Then shrunken old lady with white hair sidled up to the girl looked at the scene which proceeded out the door and said, "Ah the joys of youth." Then Cologne said, "I am Cologne matriarch of the Jokestuzoku Amazons and I don't believe we have met yet Ms Hibiki."

Ranko looked at Cologne and said, "No we haven't Cologne-san and please call me Ranko, everyone else does."

"Yes. Ranko what and interesting name. May I ask does it mean 'Wild Child' or "Orchid'?"

Ranko blanched and said, "Wild child ma'm I'm not really the Orchid type."

Cologne looked at her again and said, "Sensing your powerful chi I would say not." Then Cologne looked at her seriously and said, "Now, tell me truthfully son-in-law what is happening here?"

Ranko was startled and said, "How did you know?"

Cologne replied, "I didn't. At least not until you reacted like that. Oh, I sensed that you had somewhat similar chi-patterns, but it could have been dismissed had you not reacted that way." Then cologne gestured up stairs and said, "Come while the others are away let us retire in privacy and we can discuss what has happened to you, yes?"

Ranko replied, "Yeah sure Cologne sensei, let's do that."

Cologne remarked as they were heading up the stairs, "Sensei? Whatever happened to old ghoul?"

They entered the room and Ranko said, "I think I've learned something recently. One of them is some respect for people who might be able to help me."

"Well then child. Let us speak and if what you tell me is important enough, then perhaps I will take on that title of sensei and teach you a thing or two?"

Ranko said, "I'd like that. I think I could really use all the techniques and help that I can get. It all started when…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse had gotten separated from the girls and Ranma somewhere along the way. He was in an abandoned lot when his danger sense kicked in and he dogged out of the way of a spinning metal disk. The disk returned and Mousse shouted, "Hey! Show yourself Ranma!"

Silence greeted Mousse's shout and he tried to survey the area he thought the disk had come from. He was about to try finding Ranma and Shampoo again when he barely blocked an invisible blow with one of his swords. He continued on the defensive against a number of swipes that he could not see. Even Mousse who was half blind could not easily fight a foe that was invisible though and he was being pressed toward an alley wall by the furious assault from the invisible creature. Still he continued to defend himself when he suddenly felt pain from his side.

Blood poured out of the wound and Mousse was even harder pressed to defend himself. He tried and tried, but it was a losing endeavor. Then he realized that his salvation might be at hand if he could just get the water out he could turn into a duck and fly away. He grabbed for a flask in his robes and was stabbed again as the transformation overcame him. His last thought as consciousness left him was of Shampoo.

The Predator examined the creature on the ground it was an animal a beast. The young fighter had turned into something unworthy of the hunt. The alien creature felt some shame because it had almost killed something unworthy of being prey. He did not know how you prey had escaped and left this beast behind, but he would hunt again and regain lost honor by fighting without technology he would find the best prey here and his battles would bring him glory in the eyes of the elders. It was either that or death he could not accept being serving class, never.

Ryouga stumbled into the alley where Mousse was just as the now visible Predator was trying to heal a dying duck. He yelled, "Hey you! What are you doing with Mousse?"

The Predator cloaked himself again and fled the area. Noting that the creature that had just yelled at him was in some type of battle stance. The Predator felt a sense of joy at that because a new prey had been found and the hunt could continue.

Ryouga clasped the duck in his hands and yelled out, "Hey! Anybody, somebody please!" Finding no one who would answer him the Hibiki boy tried to find healing for Mousse.

Luck was with Ryouga that day and he barged right into the closed Nekohanten yelling, "Hello is any one here? I need some help with Mousse he's been injured.

Cologne who had finished hearing Ranko's tale had a sense of foreboding, "Child you said you were brought to places you need to be?"

"Yes that's right."

Cologne said, "Then come with me and hear what young Ryouga has to say, perhaps Mousse can be helped."

Ranko leaped down the stairs and almost knocked Ryouga over saying, "Ah geez Ryouga. What happened?"

Ryouga said, "He's been hurt. I think some strange creature attacked him in an alley and then disappeared when I arrived."

Cologne looked at Mousse and said, "We must get hot water and call an ambulance quickly. Mousse will die of his wounds in that form and he will not last long in his regular form either."

Ranko dialed the phone and Cologne placed the duck on a clear table and then poured water on him. After transforming the Chinese boy looked in less danger of dying, but still in bad condition. Ranko moved next to Cologne and said, "Is there anything we can do?"

Cologne said, "Yes, child come next to me and focus your chi. Yes, that's it, now place your hand on his chest and concentrate on making him well. That's right let your chi flow into him."

Mousse looked a little better and Cologne said, "That is enough Ranko. Then stared at the girl. You aren't even drained are you?"

Ranko replied, "A little bit. Why sensei was I doing something wrong?'

Cologne shook her head and said, "No, that was fine, but I was just a bit surprised by how vast your chi reserves were young one. Oh to be so young once again. To have youth and vigor and not depend on your reserves just to move an old carcass around. Really dear it's just a bit of envy." (That she thought and a new determination to get Son-In-Law in the tribe. It's really too bad Ranko can't stay…Hmmm perhaps I have an idea.)

Ranko was going to reply to the old woman when the ambulance crew arrived and took Mousse to the hospital. Cologne demanded to come with them and somehow brought Ranko along as well. The only person left behind was young Ryouga Hibiki who was ordered to stay put until Shampoo or one of the others came to the Nekohanten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pantyhose Taro was chasing after a perverted freak. He wanted his name changed and he wanted it now. He chased Happosai onto the Furinkan High School grounds and that was when he came upon the scene, the carnage was almost indescribable and not all of the young Tatewaki was still there. The two would be combatants stopped their fight for a moment and then Happosai said, "The poor boy, I haven't seen this in some time, no siree and I don't intend to stick around here for the inevitable end, so I'll be going."

Taro grabbed Happosai and said, "Look old man I may not care for that Kunou idiot, but there are two points I need to make. One, you still need to change my name. Two, you know something you old fossil and I want to know what it is."

Happosai said, "Ah young Pantyhose you know me well. I'll tell you what happened here, but first I need to tell you to. Look Out!"

Taro dodged out of the way of a spinning disk and in the process let go of Happosai who yelled out, "I do hope you survive the Yautja young Taro, but if not well be happy to die with the best name in the world."

Taro said, "Get back here you! I need to change my name. He started to chase after Happosai, but was prevented from doing so by a large alien creature in front of him. It was humanoid, and a bit more than two meters tall, it was wearing some type of face mask and had greenish and brown skin. Finally, the creature had some type of course bristly "hair" twisted into dreadlocks. It stood in front of Taro and pulled out a weapon that looked much like a naginata except that the metal on the blade had a strange quality to it. Taro looked at the creature and said, "Whatever you are get out of my way, or you're going to regret it."

The creature just looked at Taro and said in an eerie recorded voice that sounded much like Kunou's, "I shall hunt you down."

Taro looked at the creature and said, "Let's do this thing then. I'll get you out of my way and then find that old freak." Then Taro attacked. He punched and kicked at his alien nemesis, but was often blocked or avoided entirely. Then the Naginata would strike out and he would be hard pressed to avoid the gleaming blade.

The fight continued on and Taro was losing. He knew however that he could gain an advantage over his foe and maneuvered towards the sprinkler system. As he tried to avoid being skewered Taro kicked a sprinkler head and broke the water pipe spraying him with water and transforming himself into his cursed minotaur like state.

The predator witnessed this transformation and understood what had happened to his previous prey. Its anger was kindled and it decided to use a new tactic on this bull creature. It leaped back and fired a net at its prey. Taro felt the net descend on him and decided to use his strength to get out. He pulled on the net and lost one of his fingers to its sharpness. He tried rolling away, but it was to no avail. The last thing the large minotaur saw in life was the alien above him with an upraised Naginata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ryouga was trying to escape his captivity. He was running down hallways and destroying attack droids trying to find some type of escape from this planet and from the man he had started to call master. He had tried attacking Dooku, but doing so would inevitably lead to his defeat by the old man and he wasn't too keen on getting any more burns by the man's lightsaber either. So here he was heading as fast as he could towards a spaceship landing pad he had seen. As Ryouga arrived at the landing pad he saw a ship starting to take off. Then he heard a voice from nearby said, "Come now my apprentice that was the only ship at the landing pad."

When Ryouga heard the voice he actually wished for one moment that his curse would work again. At least that way he could have hidden or pretended that he was some harmless animal. At least as a boar he might have a chance at escape, but it was not to be. Something was preventing his curse from working and for the first time in his life he regretted it. Finally deigning to acknowledge Dooku he turned towards the voice and said, "Master Dooku, prepare to die!"

Dooku smiled as Ryouga attacked and said, "That's right boy use your anger and hatred, feel your depression grow within you. Use it all and try to defeat me." Then as Ryouga attacked, Dooku pummeled him with flying debris. The debris slowed Ryouga down, but it did not stop him. He continued towards Dooku and attacked him with vicious punches and kicks and then he felt the searing pain of a lightsaber along his flank. That brought him down and as unconsciousness claimed him he heard Dooku say, "Well my apprentice it seems you are progressing well. Soon your training will be complete and I will have a true Sith apprentice of my own. Then we shall defeat the republic, the Jedi council, and my master. Then we shall rule the galaxy."

Authors End note: Well I changed my mind and trying to do both Ryouga and Ranma together. In case you are wondering they will indeed be meeting up again, but not until Ranma finishes doing what needs to be done and is no longer needed.


	7. In the shadows

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 6: In the shadows

Ranko Hibiki stood in the hallway with an ancient Amazon elder. The elder had sadness etched into her face as she looked at the young red headed elven girl and said, "Child the creature that has done this to Mousse is a dangerous alien being. This being and others come to our planet in search of the hunt. I am concerned for all fighters in the area now we must do something to combat it, but I may not intervene."

Ranko looked at Cologne and said, "I don't get it why can'tcha intervene here."

Cologne held up her ancient wooden staff and showed a single rune engraved at the top saying, "This rune child. I was given it when I was a mere slip of a girl, when I myself fought and defeated one of these creatures. For me to get involved would break a vow a vow between equals and cause me to be hunted by an entire tribe of these creatures and all of their technology. As good as I am and as much as I have learned even I know that I could not possibly defeat an entire tribe of these creatures."

Ranko said, "So what can you do?"

Cologne looked at her and said, "I can train you girl. I can teach you Amazon lore that is only given to tribe members."

Ranko said, "I don't get it I thought you could already do that or were doing that with Ranma here. What is the difference?"

Cologne sighed and said, "Experience and knowledge. You have the experience, the knowledge and know many of the basic skills already and he has barely learned the 'Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire' technique."

She eyed Ranko severely and said, "Besides, from what you have told me you have been given a great quest Ranko. One which will put you in great danger. What sort of Amazon would I be if I let one of our tribe members go into danger without as much training as possible?"

Ranko flinched and said, "Tribe member?"

Cologne eyed her and said, "Surely you also defeated my Granddaughter in combat. Surely you too received the kiss of marriage. Once that was done it can not be undone. You are the husband of Shampoo unless you or she were to stand before a full council of elders and renounce all ties. Even then I would ask them to claim one of your skill and ability as an official tribal ally. It is much the same with your counterpart in this world"

Ranko took some time to digest the information and said, "Very well sensei. Teach me all you can and I will stop this creature once and for all."

Cologne looked at Ranko seriously and said, "You understand child that this is not one of your regular duels? This is not for honor or titles and the creature will not back down. It is out for one thing and one thing alone your death. Are you prepared to fight on that level as well? Are you prepared to kill?"

Ranko looked at the matriarch and remembered Saffron and more recently Queen Serenity and said, "I am prepared to stop this thing no matter what honored elder. You have my word on that."

Cologne looked into Ranko's cerulean eyes and saw something she had missed before. She saw the face of a warrior instead of a martial artist and said, "Very well Ranko let us depart this facility and leave young Mousse in the care of these doctors. We shall train you in a special technique called External Proprioception." She then started pogoing out of the hospital leaving a bewildered Ranko trying to catch up and saying, "External propito whatsit?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a dark world a young boy continued to struggle against the darkness and continued to fail, but he was given a brief respite when Dooku left him behind to discuss things with his own master.

Ryouga waited in the darkness nursing his anger and hatred. He nursed his depression and nursed thoughts of vengeance upon Dooku, vengeance upon the Jedi Council, and vengeance upon this thing called the galactic republic. As he thought these thoughts and nursed these dark emotions a spark of electricity started to form in his hand. "Just you wait master" He said grinning at the spark, "Just you wait until your return. Then we shall see who is the master and who is dead."

Ryouga laughed an evil laugh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cologne and Ranko walked back into the Nekohanten determined to train when they ran smack into Ryouga Hibiki and Shampoo who had returned from her deliveries and was serving Ramen for customers while Ryouga sat dejectedly in a corner.

"Aiyah what happen honored grandmother. This one" She pointed to Ryouga, "have no clue as to what happen, but say that stupid Mousse was too, too injured."

Then she noticed the tall red haired elven girl and said, "Who she?"

Cologne said, "It will have to wait until after we close granddaughter, but have the Hibiki boy call up all the other martial artists in Nerima and tell them to come here tonight. It is quite important that everyone hear what I need to say."

Cologne continued on and said, "The girl is Ranko Hibiki. In her wanderings she came to our village and was trained in our ways. She has come here to get my approval for membership in the tribe. I intend to see if she is worthy. If she can be trained in one of our most formidable arts I will officially welcome her as a new tribe sister."

Shampoo looked on in awe. Only the most powerful people were able to become honorary tribe sisters and here was a girl who looked vaguely familiar who had been able to convince her grandmother that she might be worthy of sisterhood. Then it hit her the girl's name was Hibiki.

Shampoo then said, "Ranko Hibiki?"

Cologne said, "Yes I do believe she is related to you Ryouga in some way. She has not clarified in exactly what way, but I believe her."

Ryouga looked at the girl with and almost forgot himself as he asid, "Cous, uhm How are we related?"

Ranko stared and him and thought real quick, "We're cousins my dad is Ryouma's brother."

Ryouga stammered and shook. From what he had seen as P-Chan this girl was most likely a Hibiki indeed and then he cried and he said, "I haven't seen my father in so long or my mother. Have you seen them Ranko? Do you know how they are? Or are you too cursed with the Hibiki family curse."

Ranko smiled at Ryouga and said, "Nah, I always know where I am instead I have somethin like wanderlust a need to see the world. Anyway, your dad was okay the last time I saw him and I'm sure aunty Kiana is fine too. Tell you what after we deal with the current situation why don't you let me take you to your house? Just uh promise to stay close to Shampoo, Cologne, or me until then okay?"

Ryouga could hardly contain himself as he said, "Alright Ranko I'll stay close, but I have your word on it right."

Ranko smiled and said, "Yeah my word bro-cousin. You've got my word."

Then she perked up and said, "All right no more sadness we got some training to do."

So, Ranko was blindfolded and forced to try and catch different items and block incoming strikes by extending her chi outward and sensing where they were. By the end of the night Ryouga and Shampoo had cleaned up a lot of dishes and Ranko was starting to look very bruised. Then, Ukyo came in the door with a disturbed look on her face. She was followed by Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, Genma, and Soun. They were all looking somewhat disturbed as if they had seen a ghost.

Cologne closed the store and had everyone sit down. Then she started, "Tell me why do you all look so shaken?"

Akane said, "It's Kunou and Taro they, they…" she stopped and couldn't continue.

Ranma piped in and said, "They're dead and someone took their heads. Almost like the rest of the body didn't matter."

Cologne sighed sadly and told them all the same tale that she had told Ranko. She told them all that there was an alien predator out on the streets looking to kill martial artists. She told them to stay in groups and pairs and to avoid fighting the creature if at all possible.

Ranma reacted as anyone might expect he said, "No problem I can take this thing easy. Ain't no way some alien creature can take me down. Aint' no creature that thinks it can kill people in this town and get away with it."

Akane looked at Ranma and said, "You idiot weren't you even listening to her. She said this thing can be invisible, that it attacks with technological weapons and extraordinarily strong."

Ranma just ignored her and said, 'Feh. If the old ghoul could take it when she was a kid so could I."

Akane said, "Oh really Ranma. Well don't let me get in your way. See if I ever show any concern for you" Then she then stormed out of the Nekohanten in a huff.

Ranma said, "Geez what's with her."

Genma and Soun then yelled at Ranma and berated him for treating his fiancé badly. Practically forcing him to go out and apologize for his callousness. Then Ryouga started in and the Nekohanten became a general free for all fight as the three guys tried to all jump on Ranma at the same time, but kept getting in each others way. Shampoo and Ukyou joined in to try and defend Ranma while fighting each other as well.

Ranko sat and watched the melee with a chuckle, looked over at Cologne and said, "Was it always like this? Was I always so clueless about the situations and the people? It's all so twisted and complex. Maybe I was ignoring it all and pretending it would go away. But this is all so sad, so stupid. Just look at them."

Cologne replied, "I see it child and I have seen it now for some time. There is no simple solution to their problems, nothing that I can do that will untangle the threads of their lives and make them better. It is such a sad thing all around the Akane girl included, but it's either laugh or cry and I choose to laugh. Now, come young one let us try and stop them from destroying my restaurant."

Cologne and Ranko joined into the fray and quickly disabled the fighters involved. Then escorted Ukyo, Genma, Soun, and Ranma out of the Nekohanten saying, "Be gone, I am done saying my piece and done dealing with this childish behavior. All of you try to heed my advice I doubt anyone wants to be digging any graves around here."

Ranko grabbed Ryouga before he tried to leave and said, "What are you doing Ryouga? Where do you think you're going?"

Ryouga replied, "Ranma has to pay for his treatment of Akane."

Ranko said, "So what's that go to do with you man?"

Ryouga replied, "Everything he's got a wonderful caring fiancée and he treats her like dirt. He's treated me like dirt. Because of Ranma Saotome I've seen hell!"

Ranko suppressed a chuckle and said, "Hell? I don't get it what could that kid have ever done to you?"

Ryouga growled and said, "You wouldn't understand."

Ranko said, "Maybe you're right cousin, maybe I wouldn't understand, but you need to understand something here too. My new sensei Cologne here says it's dangerous to fight because of this alien and as we heard two good fighters are already dead because of this creature. So what are you planning to do? Go off and fight this Ranma kid. Is it worth your life Ryouga? You think about that. Is it worth your life to go out and fight him over this?"

Ryouga growled, thought about it for once in his life and said, "You're right Ranko. You are right. I can't believe what I was about to go do, just because I was angry. Thank the ancestors that you're here cousin."

Ranko looked at him and said, "Don't mention it Ryouga. Just ease up on this guy and let go of some of that depression okay? You'll be happier without it."

Then they heard a scream…..

In the darkness the predator waited for its prey. It waited for something worthy and it saw it. A young earth male with a strange weapon on his back was walking alone. The alien creature followed after it and carefully moved into position and waited for the prey to be alone.

Ukyou heard something as she was walking down the alleyway something scritching along the roof tops perhaps. She looked up and saw nothing and then, suddenly from out of the darkness arose a great hulking shape. It was humanoid, and a bit more than two meters tall, it was wearing some type of face mask and had greenish and brown skin. Finally, the creature had some type of course bristly "hair" twisted into dreadlocks. It pulled out a strange looking Naginata made out of mysterious metal and said in a voice eerily similar to Kunou's, "I shall hunt you down from the heavens themselves."

Then it attacked. Ukyou blocked as best she could with her battle spatula, but the strike was strong indeed, almost ripping it out of her grasp. Ukyou backed up and held her spatula in a guard position as the creature advanced again. It swung it's sword at her in a vicious arc and this time she was able to let it slide off of her spatula. Without missing a beat Ukyou threw some mini spatulas from her bandolier ad she backed off again, but the creature shrugged them off and continued forward. This time when it swung Ukyou tried to block again, but the creature had not been attacking Ukyou, but instead her weapon. The Katana severed the giant spatula at the hilt leaving Ukyou without her weapon.

Realizing that she was outmatched Ukyou screamed and ran as fast as she could. Barely dodging katana strikes as the creature followed right on her heels. Then she slipped and fell down. She ended up facing the way she came and looking directly at the creature as it brought its sword into position to strike the final blow. Ukyou whimpered as the sword descended and though about her Ranchan and then there was darkness.

Shampoo's strength surged as she threw her bonbori in a desperate throw. The colored weapon flew straight and true and barely deflected the blow turning the death stroke into a large shoulder wound instead.

The Predator looked up at Shampoo and faded into nothingness. The Amazon girl looked for it as best as she could and then suddenly she was pushed aside by Ranko as the wall next to where she had been standing was demolished by an invisible blade.

The two girls then stood back to back and tried to face the invisible opponent. Waiting for another strike. As time passed no strike came and the two realized that the predator was gone. They then gathered Ukyou's prone form up and took it towards the Nekohanten.

Then they heard more sounds of destruction and battle. Shampoo said, "Do you Hear that Ranko, sound like pig boy is in battle."

Ranko said, "I hear it and we better be quick if we want to save his bacon, but what do we do with Ucchan here?"

Shampoo said, "I carry her and get her to Nekohanten and grandmother. You go and save cousin Ryouga from alien creature."

As Ranko ran off to save Ryouga, Shampoo carried Ukyou and took her bicycle at far greater speeds that seemingly possible for a human to go. All the while she was thinking (Ucchan? Where did Ranko hear that name? Why did Ranko use it and does she know if Ryouga is a pig? I better speak with grandmother something is not right here.)

Ryouga had run off in the direction he thought the scream had come from and to give him credit he had come somewhat close. He was seven blocks away when he saw something land on a roof above him. Something large and invisible, which was still there. Ryouga leaped as hard as he could and reached the top of the building and yelled, "Baksai Tenketsu!"

The predator had stopped on the roof to contemplate its options when suddenly it was falling three stories to the ground in an explosion of shrapnel and Ryouga's strikes. The thrill of the hunt was again before it and this time it would give no quarter. As the two fell towards the ground fighting the predator unsheathed its metal claws and shoved them into Ryouga's side.

Ryouga felt an almost unbearable pain in his side as the two landed and he realized that he had barely escaped losing his kidney to that last strike. He then tried to desperately dodge the creature as it struck at him again and again. He was somewhat lucky in that he could see the blades because they still had his blood on them, but the blood was quickly disappearing and he was running out of options.

Ryouga ducked another strike from the claws and ducked to the street making it explode again with his best technique. Throwing the creature backwards and revealing its form in dust and debris. Ryouga then punched it as hard as he could. The massive punch rocketed into the aliens head and threw it farter away and it briefly crackled into full visibility as it landed on the ground. Then, the creature stood up and looked at Ryouga seemingly unharmed and it disappeared again. This time it left no trace that Ryouga could see nothing for him to follow all he had was a large danger sense telling him to run away. He turned and ran as fast as he could, but it was too late, a set of three red dots appeared on his back as he ran, but then as if a gift from the gods he was splashed from above, leaving a tiny bleeding piglet in the Predator's sights. The creature roared in frustration, but seeing no further prey it left the area to continue the hunt in another location.

Ranko stepped out of the Umisenken and away from an ice container wondering what happened and why the creature didn't see her. She put the information into the back of her mind and picked up the bleeding black piglet saying, "Ah geez Ryouga are you okay?"

Ryouga panicked and kicked trying to get away as he realized that Ranko knew his curse. Ranko said, "Hey cut it out man you're gonna hurt yourself even more if you keep squirming like that."

Ryouga had come to the same conclusion as the pain in his side overcame him and he lapsed into an unconscious state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dooku returned from his visit to find his young student in fine form. He had expected the boy to have lost some focus and to be back to what he had been. Instead the boy was listening to him and channeling the force quite well. The boy exuded the power of the dark side now.

Just a little more training and the boy would be ready to come with him when he captured the Chancellor of the republic. Just a little more and he could foil the plans of his master and help the separatists win the war. Making himself the ruler of the galaxy….

First though the boy would have to forge his own Sith light saber. Forged of anger and depression and hatred. If the boy had that weapon and could be trained well in its use then and only then would he be ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga woke up in the Nekohanten the next morning. He was human and in a bed with his ribs and injuries taped up. He heard some commotion going on downstairs and tried to get up. The pain was excruciating, but he almost made it to his feet by the time he heard a loud cheer from the customers. (What is going on?) he thought. Then he trudged towards the door as it burst inwards with an exultant Ranko.

Ranko shouted, "I did it Ryouga!" I've figured out the external propito sensation technique!"

Ryouga said, "Wha?"

Then Ranko noticed he was out of bed and said, "Hey get back in bed you ain't in no condition to be up yet. Jeez, P-chan you were almost skewered yesterday by that thing. Why don't you take it easy?"

As Ranko forced him back into bed it hit him. Suddenly Ryouga knew who this tall red haired elven girl was. She had dropped enough hints, but it hadn't seemed possible because Ranma was already here, but then this girl sure was acting a lot like him, but nicer. She had to be Ranma, but she couldn't be. It was really confusing Ryouga who looked at her and said, "Alright **Ranko **who are you really?"

Ranko sighed and said, "Ah jeez I had to explain this to Shampoo last night too. She figured it out as well. I don't know how you two caught on and Nabiki didn't, but here's the short version I'm Ranma, but from a different world. One where you and I are kinda like brothers, one where the two of us kinda got this new and improved uh blessing that basically send us to other worlds."

Ryouga just goggled at her. Then he said, "So you were sent here Ranma? Why?"

She looked at Ryouga and said, "I'm needed here and I had best get done with whatever I'm needed for, because I'm worried about Ryouga."

"Me?"

"No, my Ryouga. My brother I'm really worried about him it's like I keep getting these bad feelings and my dreams last night were filled with darkness and pain. Wherever he is my brother needs me."

Ryouga said, "So what are you going to do?"

The red haired elf said, "I'm going to go out there and find this Predator thing and take it down once and for all. It's hurt Mousse, It's hurt you, and it killed Tatewaki and Taro. I might not have liked them much, but they don't deserve to be trophies. Nobody does."

Ryouga said, "So that's what you were so happy about just now. You learned something from Cologne that you think will help you take out this creature?"

Ranko said, "Yeah, that's the gist of it."

Then the phone at the Nekohanten rang and Cologne yelled up and said, "Ranko! Quickly you must go to the Tendo Dojo."

Ryouga said, "I'm coming with you Ranma." Then he tried to get up from the bed again.

Ranma held him down and said, "Look man, I'd love for you to come help, but I got Shampoo to help me okay. Then she pointed to the next room over and said, "Look Ucchan was mended up at the hospital last night and she needs to lie down too. You keep Ukyou safe okay?"

Ryouga tried to get up and protest again, but he realized that his battered ribs wouldn't let him get there in time. "Ranma!" he called to her departing form. "Try and keep them safe for me okay!"

Ranma called back, "All right bro I'll try, but it may be too late." Then she turned to Shampoo and said, "Come on Tribe Sister let's go kick some alien butt."

Shampoo looked back upon the girl who was her husband in another world and said, "Will do sister. We show too, too stupid alien why it best not to hurt friends of our tribe."

As the two hurried out the door Cologne handed Ranko a book and said, "This is for you keep it for your travels. It holds some of the most powerful knowledge and skills of the Amazon tribe. I think you'll need it."

Cologne added one more thing as they left possibly to herself, "Ranma I have seen a change in you and change that you have learned from being an outsider. That book I gave you will not only help you with Amazon techiniques, but also will bring you back to us again someday."

The Tendo compound was a war zone. Doors and walls had been vaporized and a running battle was still being fought by Ranma and Akane. Kasumi and Nabiki were with Soun trying to staunch the bleeding from his abdomen, but without an ambulance soon the Tendo master wouldn't make it.

Akane was pulled out of the way of yet another Naginata strike and Ranma was getting more pissed off by the moment. He finally broke and said, "Akane get out of here now! Run get help or somethin! Just stop getting in our way!"

As the two continued to run and dodge Akane yelled, "I'm a martial artist too Ranma and this thing attacked my house and my Dojo!"

Genma was lying face down next to the Koi pond as he started to gain consciousness and heard the two teens arguing again in the face of so much danger. He tried to get up and stop them, but suddenly fell down when he did so. He looked at his leg and realized that his achilles tendon had been cleanly severed and that he was basically a sitting duck now.

He yelled to the two teenagers and said, "Quit arguing and pay attention both of you!" The two martial artists paid no attention to him and continued to argue as they battled the creature. He slowly inched his way to the pond hoping that his transformation might make him able to get up and fight, hoping that he could make a difference, hoping that this fight wouldn't cause one of them to die.

Ranko and Shampoo arrived at the Tendo compound just in time to see Akane running towards Genma Saotome and the Predator standing above his still prone form. They arrived just in time to see Akane run towards Genma and have Ranma trip her to the ground as the creature turned towards her and raise a strange gun.

What they did not arrive in time for was to prevent the outcome. The weapon fired a small missile which caused a giant explosion that knocked Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome completely unconscious.

"Shampoo! You look after the injured and wounded okay?" Said Ranko. Then with a face as grim as death she said, "I've got an alien to kill."

After hitting its prey with its ploy and getting ready to prepare his trophies the predator saw new prey appear and disappeared again. The invisible hunter saw the heat signature of its prey coming to fight and smiled inwardly. These were indeed powerful prey and well worth the hunt, even if it had to use the techno weapons, they were worth it. The standing of this one would be reinstated and it would be an honored warrior once again. It stalked to the side of the unwary prey and started to turn its weapon upon her, when the prey looked right at him. Then even though its cloaking shield was on, even though the prey should not be able to see him, even so it unerringly dove out of the way of the attack and lifted its hands in the air saying, "Kinjin Rashu Dan"

The explosion next to its head almost knocked the predator unconscious. In its baffled state it was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Prey had destroyed his technology with a single perfectly aimed strike even though he was camouflaged. It was impossible and yet it had happened and now that same prey was closing in on him.

Ranko slammed into the predator with the force of a freight train. She pummeled it with the chestnut fist and then pummeled it some more. The creature snapped out of its daze and started to dodge her attacks. Its naginata was still next to the Tendo patriarch, but it still had weapons to work with. It jumped back as best as it could and fired a net at its prey, but the prey formed its hands again and shouted, "Kinjin Rashu Dan" and the net parted as the vacuum blade traveled through it and into the predator. Barely being ablated by its armor.

Then the Predator extended its claws and attacked Ranko with those, but she easily slid out of reach, easily avoided the attacks and hit him time and again. The predator was starting to get angry, starting to get really annoyed with this prey as she kept poking and prodding it with little jabs and avoiding it's blades as if they did not exist. The creature became angrier and angrier as the girl fought on and led it into a spiral pattern, when suddenly she shouted, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

The Predator was flung into the air and sent flying by the powerful attack. He could barely control himself and he slammed into the ground hard and landed on his cloaking shield. The predator stood visible for all to see and he realized that he felt an unfamiliar emotion and need. It felt fear.

The predator had landed in a secluded park far from other people and Ranko came running towards it to continue her attack. Giving no mercy and no quarter to the predator. She fought it with all of her arsenal. It didn't stand a chance.

The predator lay on the ground gasping and bleeding in front of the engine of destruction known as Ranko or Ranma Hibiki. It lay there and looked in her eyes and it knew it had lost the only thing left was to use the device. It opened the device on its wrist and started to press the button when she grabbed his hand with uncanny speed and broke it. She looked at the creature with contempt and loathing and said, "It's a bomb aint it?"

"I thought you'd have a dirty trick, but I stopped you didn't I. Now to finish this." She stepped close to the creature and put her hands on its neck. It was defenseless and in her power. She turned its head close to breaking and then decided against it.

She cried, "I can't do it. I can't just kill you in cold blood. Even though you killed so many people I can't do it." She broke down in gasps and tears and hit the thing a few times screaming, "Why? Why? WHY! You deserve it you're just a killer. You killed people in cold blood. You hunt them down and take their heads as trophies. You were trying to kill people who I considered friends and fiancées and yet I can't seem to do it."

She stared at the alien and screamed one thing, "Why!"

The broken creature looked at her and said in its own voice, "Hunt. Hunt and kill it is life." Then it stared at her again and pleaded, "Kill"

Ranko realized that it wanted her to kill it that it's entire life was the hunt and that she had ruined it, that it could not live broken and unable to hunt. In that moment she felt sorry for it and then she mustered up her strength for one last try and her hands closed around its head again. Filled with remorse, hatred, sorrow, and forgiveness she said, "I'm sorry." Then she snapped its neck.

She hadn't felt anything until that moment and then she felt something coming all around her. Felt her new senses open up and then she attacked.

The group of Predators had come for their tribe member. Had come to see if he could regain honor or become an untouchable. What they found was their tribe member defeated by his own prey. They started to come closer and decloak when the prey rocketed into their group with intensity.

The battle was hectic and two of the group of six were injured and another unconscious before they could restrain the girl. The tribe elder stepped towards her and said, "We mean no harm. Just come for the outcast."

Ranko stopped struggling in the grip of the predators that were holding her down and said, "Fine take him. Take him and get out of here."

The tribe elder pulled out an ancient Katana made out of a strange material and put it next to the girl as the other Predators let her up. He said, "Here. Take it."

Ranko took the Katana and said, "Fine, I've got it. Now get out of here." Then she disappeared into nothingness. The tribe was greatly surprised by her disappearance, but they took the outcast and left the planet to go on a new hunt.

In the days that followed Cologne, Shampoo and Ryouga kept the secret. They let the others go on believing that Ryouga's cousin had passed her tribal membership and was now a wandering Amazon. It wasn't so far from the truth at all….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Hibiki arrived on a dark planet rife with dark emotions and went in search of his brother Ryouga Hibiki….

Author's notes:

I know that there is a fanfic somewhere else out there that crosses over Ranma and Predator, and some of the circumstances might be similar, but I wanted to write this my way and this is how it came out. Originally I had Akane and Ranma dying at the Tendo house, but decided to let them stay alive. What this might do to their relationship and others I leave to you.

What these events and others have done to Ranma and Ryouga Hibiki will be examined as this fic progresses.


	8. Grey Areas

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 7: The grey area

Ranma Hibiki arrived on a dark planet rife with dark emotions and went in search of his brother Ryouga Hibiki…

Ranma had been searching for days for any sign of life, for anything at all, but nothing was there. He was cold and hungry and his direction powers seemed to be unable to tell him anything at all about where he was, although in this case he might not be appropriate. Because Ranma had been searching for his brother as a six foot tall red haired elven girl.

Ranma poured some more hot water on herself and cursed once again as the change failed to happen. "What the heck is goin on" she complained. Lacking an answer she sought refuge in the book of Amazon lore and her new technique. Then suddenly as she embraced and used her new found chi senses that she was bombarded with a wealth of information. Not only, did she know where every animal and living thing around her was, but she also knew where her brother was.

Following her senses led her to a large castle like structure. It would be a castle except Ranma had never seen a castle bristling with so many technological devices before. Still her brother was in there somewhere in the darkness and shadows of the castle and she intended to get him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dooku sat in his throne room pondering his idea. It was almost time for him to go with his separatist forces and pretend to capture his master. Almost time for him to bring along his new apprentice and foil the plans of his master and those of the Jedi Council.

As he toyed with those ideas he felt a disturbance in the force. A beacon of light had come to the darkness and was daring to enter his house. Well, he had a surprise waiting for the Jedi a surprise that he would have to use quickly, for the time was passing short and he would need to leave soon, but first to see if the Jedi was worthy of his time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was walking down the hallways using her umisenken when the floor fell away, she barely had enough time to leap into a wall and up to the ceiling. Looking down on the spike trap below her, she then dropped the umisenken and maneuvered herself carefully along the ceiling until she was above an area of floor again.

Not trusting the floor Ranma climbed down the wall and gingerly put her hand on the floor, slowly testing it with her weight. Suddenly, a hail of laser fire came towards her from down the hallway. Numerous battle droids were firing at her and she had to react quickly. Instead of trusting the floor Ranma lumped into the wall on the other side of the hall and then jumped back again in a zig zagg pattern that was so fast that the droids could not get a decent bead on her and then she was upon them. Ranma tore into the battle droids with intensity and vigor freely lashing out with lethal ferocity. When she was done the droids were hardly fit for scrap. Still, an Idea came to her and she continued on down the hallway with the upper torso of a droid in hand and used it to see if any further traps lay ahead.

Ranma walked along the hall tossing the droid torso in front of her as she walked. She used her newly enhanced senses to get an idea of where Ryouga was and climbed a set of stairs. When she reached the top of the steps she ran into four more battle droids with shimmering fields around them. Not realizing what the field was, she went on the offensive and burned her hands on the shields when she attacked. The four battle droids attacked her with their arsenal, but once again Ranma was too slippery for them to get a bead on.

Having about enough of the dodging shtick, Ranma went on the offensive once more. Throwing the Kinjin Rashu Dan into their midst was somewhat effective. The technique would disrupt the shield of the robots temporarily, but not with enough time for her to throw another before the shield came back up. For almost a minute she dodged more blaster fire and juked around corners trying to come up with a new plan of action.

Ranma ran into a room without an obvious exit and realized that she was trapped. The only way out was to defeat the droids with the shields. The droids were advancing on her position when she finally came up with an idea. Leaping into the air above the droids she then jumped off the wall and landed so that she could face all three of the droids in a line. Once she faced them that way she fired off a single blast that disrupted all of the shields and waded in with the chestnut fist, once again turning droids into scrap metal.

After the difficult battle Ranma caught her breath and thought to herself (Man that was tough. It makes me almost wish I had the powers of Sailor Sun again. If I'm stuck with her memories I ought to at least have something decent to show for it).

Ranma continued onwards tracing Ryouga towards the castles throne room. She entered the room and saw before her A Silver haired man sitting at a throne, behind him was her friend and brother Ryouga Hibiki.

Ranma yelled, "Ryouga, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she was about to run towards Ryouga when the Silver haired man spoke up and said, "Manners Jedi, mind your manners! There will be no welcome for you from your brother until I have introduced myself and we have had some conversation."

Ranma goggled and said, "Jedi? I ain't no Jedi. Uhm isn't that one of those things from the movies?"

The silver haired man said, "I am Count Dooku. I was once a Jedi, but have found power that I had never dreamed of within the Dark side of the force. Who might you be?"

"I'm Ranma Hibiki, brother to Ryouga."

Dooku looked a bit perplexed and said, "Don't you mean sister? Never mind it matters not young Jedi, your brother has turned to the dark side and obeys me now."

Then Dooku said, "Wait! Ranma, is that not the name that you have spoken of before young Hibiki? Was it not a "Ranma Saotome" who you had feelings of hate towards?"

Dooku looked at Ryouga and said, "Kill her! Take out your anger and depression on this Ranma and your training will be complete."

Ryouga listened to his master and started towards Ranma. He went into strange new stance and ignited a red lightsabre. Looking into Ranma's eyes with hatred, vengeance and the Dark Side Ryouga said, "Ranma Saotome prepare to die."

Then Ryouga lunged at Ranma with his weapon. Ranma easily evaded the attack and countered with a punch, barely getting her hand out of the way as the lightsabre came arcing towards that hand. Ranma then cursed to herself and was about to resign to only dodging when she changed her mind and pulled out the alien Katana she had received from the predator (Let's see what this thing can do) she thought to herself. Ryouga swung his blood colored blade again and to both, his and Ranma's surprise the energy blade was blocked by the alien weapon. The battle continued some more with Ryouga attacking and Ranma parrying and dodging while avoiding the use of her most powerful moves for fear of hurting Ryouga.

The battle stretched on and Ranma needed a new hook. Seeing Dooku sitting there on his stone throne gave her and idea. She sheathed her sword and proceeded to get Ryouga to pursue her and then with Ryouga in pursuit Ranma ran towards the throne and dove towards its base. Dooku saw her, but didn't see her move as a threat thinking that her foolish actions would allow his apprentice would kill her in the next blow. With the lightsabre about to descend upon her she thought briefly (I hope I can do this in one shot) and yelled, "Baksai tenketsu". Dooku and his chair went flying, pieces of rock pelted him and knocked him unconscious. Ryouga having previously mastered the move was mostly unaffected and Ranma had ablated some of the force of the attack by using the amaguriken to catch much of the debris heading towards her.

With Dooku moaning in a corner, Ranma pleaded with Ryouga and said, "Come on man snap out of it. I'm your friend remember? Brothers? Anything at all?"

Ryouga paid no heed to Ranma and continued his attacks, still unable to get a clean strike on the wily girl in front of him. The battle continued on and on as Ryouga went after Ranma with his red sabre and the two destroyed the throne room in the process. Ryouga became angry enough to shatter the wall next to where his master lay and sent the debris hurtling towards Ranma heedless of Dooku's unconscious form as it feel out the newly formed hole and towards a the plasteel street below.

Luckily for the aged sith lord some battle droids were still operational out there and they took his unconscious form to the docks where his ship was preparing for departure. Dooku was placed in a Bacta tank and his droid pilots readied for the journey that would take him toward a rendezvous with his master.

Meanwhile Ranma was dodging shrapnel thrown by Ryouga as well as a new attack of electrical arcs that shot from his hands. She was running out of options and breath. Ranma's dodges and jukes were not as efficient and Ryouga was getting closer to hitting her every time he did his new trick. She had to figure out a way to get through to him maybe even heal him.

Then just as she was thinking about healing it came to her from her experience in the previous world. She had used her chi to heal Mousse of some of his injuries and perhaps she could do the same with Ryouga, now all she had to do was get close enough to the light sabre wielding, electrical blast throwing maniac to do it.

As Ranma jumped to avoid a boulder she saw an opening that would take immense speed in order to get close enough to her brother. Once again doing what she did best she improvised and said to herself (Amaguriken revised chestnuts dancing toward your enemy.) Then she pumped chi into her legs and poured on the speed reaching Ryouga almost before he realized that she had moved. However, Ryouga did realize that Ranma had moved and used one last bolt of dark force energy at her just as she touched him with her chi healing technique. The two energies met and there was an explosion of light and energy as dark met light and healing met with harm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga awoke on the ground and on the first floor of the castle the throne room lay in ruins all about him and he saw sunlight petering down into the room as the dark clouds that had been ever present since his arrival waned. He looked at the sunlight and felt as if he had awoken from a nightmare, but this nightmare was very real.

"Ranma!" he shouted in concern for the safety of his brother. He searched the room some more and then saw some movement under a pile of rubble. He quickly went over to it and started lifting the rocks. Under the rocks was a tall red haired elven girl wearing what was left of a red silk shirt with tangs and black pants. Ryouga nudged Ranma's unconscious, disheveled, and bleeding form and said, "Ranma, are you okay?"

Not receiving a response he tried again, "Ranma it's me, Ryouga I'm okay now Ranma."

Becoming nervous Ryouga tried to check, but as he put his hand towards Ranma's breast to check for a heart beat his hand stilled. He realized that nudging a young girl and touching were two drastically different things. He tried to settle for checking her pulse, but couldn't be sure. He listened for breathing, but his own heart was racing and all he could hear was a nervous lub dub coming from himself. His frustration, nervousness and fear mounted and he screamed, "Ranma! Come on you've got to be alive, I can't do this without you man, I just can't!"

Then Ryouga heard a small chuckle coming from the girl who said, "Is that so P-chan?"

Ryouga ignored the insult and hugged Ranma for all he was worth. Meanwhile Ranma gasped and said, "Go easy man you're breakin my ribs." Ryouga let go sheepishly and Ranma said, "Alright Hibiki you done with the electric light show and levitating rock schtick or do we need to go another round or three?"

Ryouga said, "I'm done Ranma although I still feel the darkness inside, just like I always have. I thought I was okay, but then I came here and my master trains me and it all comes back like it was never gone. I guess I'm always going to have to fight against it, everyday now."

Ryouga looked at Ranma and said, "I guess it's Lucky for me I have a brother like you around…" Then Ryouga realized that Ranma was in female form while he was not a pig. Ryouga said, "Hot water we've got to get you some hot water."

Ranma responded, "Tried it already. Maybe you should try cold?"

Ryouga said, "Alright let's go find some."

The two quickly found some water and splashed Ryouga with it with no apparent affect. The consternation on Ryouga's face was visible whereas Ranma's anger was released upon a piece of damaged wall breaking it even further and threatening the rest of the already weakened castle's stability. Ryouga pointed and said, "Uhm Ranma maybe you ought not do that?"

The red haired elven girl said, "Yeah I guess not, but what the heck is happening here man? I thought we were blessed by Jusenkyo now and that we had this direction thing too, but I don't know where I am and water isn't changing us, plus we were sent to different places."

For just a moment the tall red haired elven girl looked sad and forlorn and then Ranma got fire in her eyes and said, "Well I'm not letting it keep me down. I may be stuck as a girl and I might have lost my ability to know exactly where I am, but I'm Ranma and I don't lose. Whatever we are needed to do we will find it and kick its ass."

Ryouga looked at his brother and laughed. The he said, "Leave it to you to be so arrogant about this."

Ranma said, "Well I've been through a lot Ryouga and I admit that I've changed quite a bit recently, but the one thing I do know is that if I lose my confidence then I lose myself. That confidence is part of my fighting style and a part of who I am. Anyway, enough introspection, let's see if we can't find the guy who owned this dump. Maybe he's got some answers?"

Ryouga looked surprised and said, "Master Dooku? I completely forgot about him during our fight. I know you blew up his chair with the breaking pint, but after that I can't recall."

Ranma said, "I don't know, let's take a look in this rubble or see if we can't find one of those stupid combat robots around here."

Ryouga said, "They're called droids Ranma, but that's an Idea. Maybe a droid could help us out."

The two left the crumbling castle and walked down the street looking for droids. Finding none in the vicinity they set out towards where Ryouga recalled the space docks to be. The two arrived at the docks just in time to see a large ship taking off and leaving the planet. A ship that they did not realize was even then bringing a healing Dooku towards his ultimate fate at Anakin Skywalker's hands.

Ranma watched the ship go and said, "That ain't the only ride off this dump is it?"

Ryouga said, "I don't know the last time I was here I wasn't exactly keeping track."

The two Hibikis looked around the docks for some signs of life and found a protocol droid which had been left behind and in poor repair. The droid was able to tell them that Dooku had indeed been on the departing ship and that he had been put there on the orders of his master a Darth Sidious. The droid was also able to lead them to the only other ship on the planet which was a smaller vehicle barely capable of a hyperspace jump.

The two boys took in the information and then looked at the droid together and said, "What is hyperspace?"

The droid explained it to them. After the explanation the two Hibikis realized that they would be unable to pilot this ship or to calculate the complexities of a hyperspace jump. In fact the only thing they might be able to do would be to use the communications system and call for help.

Hours later inside the cramped ship the two were still hard at work trying to get the system to do anything at all. Ranma looked at the droid and said, "C2PO I thought you were a protocol droid doesn't protocol require communications?"

C2PO said, "That is correct master Ranma and I am trying my hardest to effect repairs to this communications system, but the servos in my left arm have been damaged over the years and I can not use it for this work, plus many of my circuits and systems have badly degraded over the years."

Ranma said, "Right you mentioned that earlier, does it mean that you might not even be fixing this correctly?"

The rusted silver droid said, "Sadly that may be the truth master Ranma. With neither of you having any knowledge of repair and my systems so badly degraded it may not be possible to even fix such a simple system as this one."

"Well." Ranma sighed, "Keep trying anyway C2 Ryouga and I will see if there are any books on space ship repair in the castle."

C2PO said, "Do as you wish master Ranma, but written material has not been used in the Republic for almost five hundred years. I doubt anything you find on the subject would be useful in repairing this ship."

Ranma just sighed again and said, "Alright whatever keep trying and I guess Ryouga and I can just practice our art some more and rustle up some grub."

The two Hibikis practiced various martial arts for awhile and then Ranma studied his book of Amazon lore and techniques. Ryouga meanwhile mediated on the mystical force and his previous master's teachings trying to figure out if there was some way that he could access it without using depression and anger.

Another day passed as the boys practiced and meditated while the droid tried to repair the communications system. At the end of the day Ryouga noticed Ranma sitting still and meditating with her eyes closed. She sat there and seemed at peace and at one with her surroundings. Then, she left the round levitating a few inches above it as she meditated.

"Ranma?" He said with awe…

She turned he head towards him without opening her eyes and said, "What is it Ryouga?"

"You're levitating Ranma."

Ranma responded, "It's my Chi I've been practicing a technique called external proprioception. With it I can sense my surroundings without seeing them and I've been able to tap into and grow my chi reserves. Lately I've been using those chi reserves to see if I could duplicate Herb's flight techniques, but so far all I have been able to do is levitate."

Ryouga said, "You aren't using the force?"

Ranma stood up and opened her eyes and then replied, "Never heard of it Ryouga. Is that what you were using to throw those electrical chi balls?"

Ryouga said, "It wasn't chi, in fact it wasn't internal to myself at all. The force surrounds us all in this galaxy and maybe even our own. You can tap into it and use it to do what I was doing."

Ranma said, "But? I know there's a but in that statement Ryouga."

Ryouga said, "Yeah, but you need to use anger and depression to tap into the force or at least that's what master Dooku taught me. I've been meditating and practicing hoping that maybe he was wrong about that, but so far nothing and then I saw you and I thought that maybe you were doing it."

Ranma said, "If I am it isn't intentional, besides what if there is no 'Force' on the next world we go to Ryouga? Just like I don't do that magic thing anymore maybe you won't be able to use the force after we leave."

Ryouga said, "I guess so Ranma, but I'd really like to learn if there is a better way to access the force, if only to help me in my quest to stop being depressed and angry."

Ranma saw that Ryouga was really serious and intent and started to say something when they were interrupted by C2PO who ran to them, had an arm fall off and said, "Oh No I've lost my Arm!"

The Droid seemed to be in agony and despair as it complained about the limb lying on the ground. Complained until Ranma said, "Yo! Rust bucket as soon as we can we will fix your arm, but what was it that you came running to us in the first place for?"

The rusty silver droid said, "Oh that's right. Master Ranma, master Ryouga I've done it I fixed the communications system."

Ranma said, "Great job C2. Why don't we go back to the ship and you can try to tell me how to go about putting your arm on right after we contact someone who can help us get off this stupid planet."

At the ship they realized that they didn't know who to contact, but sent out a general distress call hoping that someone might receive it.

Meanwhile Jedi Knight Kit Fisto was in his ship circling a Kysroth the planet that intelligence had revealed as the hiding place of Cont Dooku. (This is a good hiding place for a sith lord) he thought ( it is steeped in the dark side of the force and away from regular shipping lanes). His thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of his R2 unit as it received a distress call. "Put it on the screen R2."

The green skinned and tentacle haired Jedi master waited a few moments for the message to finish and said, "What do you think R2? Yes, I know it could be a trap, but why don't we check it out?" Kit directed his star fighter out of its hyperspace ring and headed for a landing on the planet below.

Ryouga and Ranma were awed by the landing of the star fighter as it came in and blasted a few remaining battle droids which had come out as some alarm claxons blared. The klaxons were then silenced by a few more shots from the star fighter and it canopy opened up to reveal a green skinned alien with multiple tentacles for hair and unblinking black eyes. The alien exited his ship and looked towards the two Hibikis and said, "I am Kit Fisto, Jedi Knight. I am on a mission for the galactic republic to find a wanted criminal called Count Dooku. Have either of you two seen him?"

Ryouga stepped forward and said, "Jedi Knight from the Republic? Master Dooku said you were evil. Looking to destroy the galaxy and refusing to allow peaceful planets to leave willingly."

Kit looked at Ryouga and said, "I bear no malice for Dooku the Jedi ways are the ways of peace and tranquility. Not that you can tell so much these days, but the Jedi are guardians of peace and defenders of the democracy instilled by the galactic republic."

Ranma said, "You know Ryouga that Dooku guy is the same one who was getting you to tap into hate and anger. Maybe he wasn't being honest with you?"

Ryouga said, "You might be right Ranma. I tell you what you take the lead on this one and I'll defer to your judgment do we trust the Jedi or not?"

Ranma looked at the Natuolan Jedi master and said, "I say we trust this guy." Then she said, "Alright Kit, why don't you take us to these Jedi you spoke about and we'll swap stories along the way?"

Kit used the force and read honesty and integrity in the girl's voice and so he decided to take her and the boy with him to the Jedi council in his ship. Along the way he told them the story of the separatists, the republic, the slaughter at geonosis, and other recent events. Ranma and Ryouga in turn told him about their own adventures and Ryouga's tutelage under Count Dooku.

This last piece of information gave Kit pause. The dark haired boy did seem somewhat odd and had a tinge of the dark side, but nothing like what he should have if he was really a sith apprentice. Somehow Ranma had done the impossible in her fight, somehow she had managed to remove the taint of the dark side from her brother this would definitely need to be told to the Jedi council.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on a Separatist ship Anakin Skywalker stood in front of a headless Dooku committing yet another act that would inevitably lead him further down a path of darkness.

Events unfolded from there and Anakin was able to save the ship, Chancellor Palpatine, and his own master, he then had to speak with his wife and the public.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit Fisto's ship arrived on Coruscant a few hours after the heroic rescue and deadly battle over the planet and the city looked the same as it ever did. He took his ship down and landed it at the Jedi academy. Then he escorted his two young charges to a meeting with the Jedi council.

The two were questioned by the council at length until it was found out that Dooku had been training Ryouga in the dark side of the force the council became more concerned. The council requested that Ranma leave the room and they would test Ryouga to see if the taint of the dark side was still upon him. Ranma balked at this, but the council assured her that her brother would be unharmed. Ranma left the council chambers and was escorted to a holding chamber.

Ryouga was questioned on his use of the force and his anger. Ryouga admitted to the council that he did indeed have trouble controlling his darker emotions and that Dooku had been able to manipulate him into becoming almost totally consumed by the dark side of the force. He then admitted to the council that the force still called to him and that without any other knowledge of channeling it he was worried about turning back towards the dark side.

Finally, the council questioned him further and learned of what his sister Ranma had done to cure him. They were unsure of how it had occurred, but they knew two things that both of the Hibikis were able to tap into the force and that if Ryouga were not taught some of the Jedi ways he would be a danger to himself and others.

The council sent Ryouga to wait with his sister and conferred among themselves. Yet again they were presented with a dilemma a person who was strong with the force, but needed training. This time the dilemma was even more acute because Ryouga was years older than young Anakin had been when he began the training. They conferred among themselves until Mace Windu spoke out and said, "I will train him."

Yoda looked at Mace and said, "You master Windu? Against training young Anakin were you not?"

Mace responded, "I was and I still have concerns about that boy, in fact I have concerns about Ryouga as well, but what better way to alleviate my own concerns than to train him myself?"

Yoda responded, "Wisdom there is in what you say Master Windu. Now what of his sister?"

A dark brown skinned alien woman called Ki Adi Mundi said, "I think it might be best for us to leave her alone."

Yoda responded, "Why is that?"

Ki replied, "She was able to do something we have never heard of before something that Jedi thought was impossible. She removed the taint of the dark side from her brother. What else might she be capable of doing if we do not teach her what we believe is and is not possible to do with the light side of the force?"

Yoda then said, "What then should we do with her while we train her brother?"

Kit Fisto spoke up and said, "Why not have her trained in the operation and repair of vehicles? Both she and her brother seem incapable of using much in the way of technology perhaps it would be good if one of them did?"

The council agreed to Kit's suggestion and broke off for the rest of the day.

Early in the morning of the next day Anakin Skywalker comes to Yoda's quarters. They speak about the premonitions that Anakin is having and Yoda gives him advice. Telling young Anakin that death is a natural part of life and that fear of loss and jealousy are pathways to the dark side. Yoda explains that he must let go of that fear.

Anakin leaves in something of a huff. Not understanding or willing to understand the wisdom that has been imparted to him. On his way out of the Temple and towards his meeting with Palpatine he sees Ryouga training with Mace Windu.

Anakin says, "Master Windu who is this Jedi? I thought I knew all the padawans around here?"

Mace says, "This is Ryouga he is my new padawan. He has had a brush with the dark side and I am trying to assist him in learning to avoid that temptation."

Anakin says, "New Padawan? When did you get a new padawan."

Mace replies with a laugh, "Just yesterday actually it was after the crash. Kit Fisto was reporting that he had been unable to capture Dooku before the count went on to capture the Chancellor, but that he had retrieved this boy and his sister from the planet that Dooku was on."

Anakin looks shocked and says, "He's a new trainee? I thought the council frowned on training older students."

The ebony skinned Jedi master sees the shock in Anakin's voice and says, "Well we have had some success with you and it was thought that the best way to help this boy would be to train him how to use the force correctly, right Ryouga."

Ryouga who had been meditating and levitating a few objects had his concentration disrupted and dropped them saying, "What was that master?"

Mace replied, "You need to keep your concentration Ryouga even while listening to the outside world. I was just telling young Anakin here about you and the light side of the force."

Ryouga looked sheepish and said, "Yes master Windu. The light side of the force is when you are calm and at peace not depressed or angry. I really want to stay calm and peaceful instead of depressed and angry. Thank you again for agreeing to train me"

Anakin saw the honesty in Ryouga's statement and was angered by it. How dare this guy come in from nowhere and be so willing to follow the Jedi ways. How dare he. Then Anakin clapped Ryouga hard on the back and said, "Well keep at it padawan you have a long way before you reach my skill level." Then he walked off to his meeting.

Ryouga looked at his master and said, "Did I miss something."

Mace glanced at Anakin's retreating form and said, "I'm not sure."

The two then continued with Ryouga's training.

Anakin of course went off to his meeting with Palpatine there he was told that Palpatine feared the Jedi council and that they were pushing for more control of the republic. He was told that the Jedi were not to be trusted and given a position as Palpatine's personal representative to the council.Meanwhile Ranma was with some republic clone troopers who were teaching her about ships using a simulator. A man in white armor said to her, "Okay let's go over this one again in the simulator. Your ship has a burn out and your navigation is shorting out. Let's do it."

Ranma got in the simulator for the 23rd time that day and tried it again. The realities of the situations in the simulator and her own innate ability to learn were holding up well, this time she was able to fix the navigation and crash land the ship. She exited the ship with a hoot of joy and said, "Ha! What do you think of that CP?"

The clone trooper known as CP4832 said, "I think a youngling could do better than that. Try it again and this time, land the ship on the landing pad. Then we'll try some harder stuff."

Ranma looked at the clone trooper and said to her repaired droid C2P0, "You know C2 next he'll want me to do it tied to a rock and with one hand behind my back."

C2 replied, "I don't see how a rock tied to you would affect your piloting abilities master Ranma."

Ranma groaned and said, "I get stuck with the droid and the piloting lessons while Ryouga learns about this force thing. Man I got the short end of the stick didn't I."

C2 replied, "Master I do not recall you having a stick."

Ranma cursed and dragged herself back into the simulator and away from the annoying droid. Trying the exercise again and again as well as others…

Ryouga's training continued into the day until master Windu was required to attend another meeting with the Jedi council.

Mace said, "You keep practicing your meditation and that lightsabre form that I showed you and you'll do fine. In fact before that why don't you attend some of the youngling classes that we have going on right now. Then around dinner I'll look for you to be meditating in the gardens and we can go over what you learned in those classes?"

Ryouga smiled and said, "Very well master Windu I will."

Mace smiled at Ryouga as he left for the meeting. In his mind he contrasted the young teen with Anakin Skywalker one was a brash youth and the other somewhat self effacing. (Yes) he thought to himself (perhaps I did make a good decision here. My knowledge of the Vapaad lightabre style makes me the Jedi most experienced with the dark side and thus the most experienced with how to avoid it.)

Mace's good mood lasted right up until the council meeting. Then it evaporated and there was some steel in his voice when he said, "Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Anakin replied, "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." 

Yoda then said, "Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

The youth said, "I understand."

Mace looked grim and said, "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." 

Anakin Skwalker seethed with anger and said, "What! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master? It's the same as when I was a boy. You don't want me and now look at you you've allowed a child even older than I was to be trained! Will you be letting him sit on the council as well?" 

Once again steel entered the ebony skinned Jedi's voice as he said, "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin replied without a hint of shame, "Forgive me, Master."

The conversation in the council continued with a report that General Grievous location was unknown and that the wookies were going to be attacked. It was decided against Anakin's wishes to send Obi Wan after the General and Yoda agreed to visit the Wookies and help them.

Before Obi Wan was about to leave on his mission Ryouga is meditating by himself when he hears Anakin yelling outside his door. He looks out and hears Anakin finishing a whiny rant saying, "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!"

Obi Wan replies, "We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

Anakin stares at him in disbelief and Ryouga can hardly believe what he has heard either and then Anakin says, "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

Obi Wan tells him that the assignment was not to be on record and Anakin tries to convince Obi Wan that the Chancellor is not a bad man explaining that Palpatine befriended him and has watched him ever since he arrived at the Jedi order.

Obi Wan tries to explain to Anakin that something is out of place, but Anakin will have none of it saying, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi-Wan says, "Spying is not against the Jedi code Anakin and you are not doing something against the Republic. Besides, which the Council is asking you."

The two leave the hallway and go their separate ways leaving a confused Ryouga behind saying to himself, "There is more going on around here than I thought. Maybe master Windu can explain more to me or perhaps later tonight I'll talk with Ranma and see what he thinks."

Ranma dragged herself into the Jedi temple late that night with her rusty silver droid in tow. She could hear it saying something about how well she had done in the back of her mind, but she was ignoring it as she headed towards her sleeping quarters.

When she arrived she started to strip off her clothes until she heard a voice say, "Ack!"

She quickly put her shirt back on and said, "Ryouga? What the hell are you doing here?"

Ryouga explained to her the conversation that he had heard between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker then he said, "Master Windu tells me that the Jedi council does not trust the chancellor anymore and that the chancellor has been taking more and more power for himself and away from the Republic senators. It's like he's destroying the very foundation of the Republic even as the troopers fight for liberty."

Ranma listened and said, "So do you believe him? Is he trustworthy?"

Ryouga said, "Well the techniques he's teaching me are vastly different from those of count Dooku and the children or uh younglings are treated very well around here."

Ranma said, "Yeah well when I heard Galactic republic and guardians of peace from the green alien guy I figured that we had found the good guys, but I just wanted to check and see if you agree now."

Ryouga replied, "Yeah you're right and Count Dooku was wrong. He was evil not the Jedi. I realize that now, but Ranma what are we going to do about this Chancellor guy?"

Ranma replied, "I don't know Ryouga why don't you keep learning from master Windu and I'll get some more information when I'm in the city training with the clone troopers and mechanics tomorrow. Maybe we will stumble into something."

The next day the two went their separate ways and to their respective training regimens. Lucky for Ryouga the next evening his master took him with him to ship landing platform when Anakin came in and said, "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

Mace replied, "What is it, Skywalker? I was just about to send my Padawan to train with the younglings again and we are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

Anakin reveals to Windu that the Chancellor is a sith lord and that he will not be giving up his powers. Mace realizes that they must move quickly and orders Anakin to wait in the council chamber and Ryouga to continue training with the younglings. He also orders Ryouga to contact his sister and have her come back from her own training early. 

Ryouga is sitting in the training session with the younglings and has been trying to contact Ranma every now and again on the communicator, but has been unable to reach her. He is worried about her, but is unable to contact her too often because he does not wish to interrupt much.

Meanwhile Ranma is training with a new clone trooper and has left her droid C2 behind with her communicator. She has been experiencing the exhilaration of flying around the city and she has disabled the communicator and is trying to repair it while she flies. As Ranma careens along in traffic barely missing other drivers and buildings while at her task the clone trooper in the seat next to her says, "Didn't you just learn to fly yesterday?"

Ranma looks at him and says, "Martial Arts offensive driving CX. If it's got martial arts init I can do it!"

CX267 looks less than thrilled by this response and holds on for dear life. Ranma continues to fly her ship and repair the comlink, when static blares out from it and then a clear voice come on the channel, "Trooper CX267?"

"Yes" says CX267.

The voice says, "Execute Order Sixty-Six."

The trooper then attempts to attack Ranma as she is flying the ship. Unfortunately for him the master of anything goes martial arts sees him move for his weapon and start to point it at her. She knocks it out of his hand and says, "Hey! Whadya do that for?"

The trooper looks at her blankly and attacks again. This time Ranma just tosses him out of the ship and onto a building as she flies by it saying, "Jeez cool off Jerk! If you didn't like my flying you shoulda just said so."

She flies her ship back to C2P0 who tells her that Ryouga called while she was out and asked for her to come to the temple. Ranma tells C2 to hop in and flies to the Jedi temple in time to see an onslaught. An army of clone troopers is crossing a bridge and into the temple firing all along the way.

She stares at the huge bridge and the army on it for one moment and then makes a decision. She looks at her rusty silver droid and says, "Hang on C2 this is gonna get bumpy." Then she pilots her craft towards the bridge, using all of her newly acquired skills to avoid the blaster fire and fly right under the Jedi temple end of the bridge as she flies by at high speed she screams out, "Baksei Tenkets" and blows away the temple end of the bridge speeding away before the shrapnel starts to hit. Seeing that the troopers are not swayed and still intent on attacking the temple as they begin to create a make shift repair she sighs to herself and pilots the vehicle towards the other end of the bridge and performs the maneuver again leaving the army of clones to fall into an almost endless abyss.

Knowing that she had destroyed the main entry way Ranma then took off towards a landing pad as the troopers already in the entrance way of the Temple continued to fire at her ship. Ranma reached the landing pad and looked at her droid saying, "C2 you stay here and look after the ship okay?" The droid did not argue with her.

Ranma proceeded to walk through the temple in search of her brother, but kept getting hung up fighting clone forces here and there. Finally she reached the area that she though Ryouga would be in ahead of a force of clone troopers entering the room she saw Ryouga, the students defeating a different group of clone troopers. The teacher lay on the floor unconscious and Ryouga was wielding a blue lightsabre.

Ranma grinned at him and said, "Nice color Ryouga. I see you've got a pest control problem around here need some help?"

Ryouga was about to respond when Anakin marched into the room. The children sigh with a bit of relief when they see Anakin and say, "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and ignites his lightsabre.

Ranma pulls out her Katana and blocks his strike saying, "I don't know who you are buddy, but killing kids is a no no in my book."

Anakin looks at her and says, "I don't know what you blade is made of, but you aren't a Jedi and you can't possibly defeat me."

Ryouga sees the exchange and says, "Ranma I'll take him you get these kids to safety."

Ranma replies, "But, I was going to use cockiness and arrogance to kick his ass."

Ryouga replies, "Cockiness and arrogance aren't the Jedi way Ranma."

Ranma responds, "I am so glad that you got trained by those guys then and not me then."

She proceeds to escort the children out of the room carrying the teacher and saying, "Come on guys let's find some of your friends and ditch this joint."

Anakin looks on in anger and says, "You've only bought them time young padawan."

Then he attacks Ryouga who blocks the strike and kicks him into a wall.

Anakin gets up from the powerful kick and says, "So you have some power. It will do you no good."

The battle continues with Anakin able to out sword fight Ryouga, but with Ryouga able to use his martial arts skills to lessen the gap.

Meanwhile Ranma and the younglings keep running into forces of clone troopers which Ranma has to take out.

The force reaches the vehicle platform which is guarded by some clone troopers. A middle aged man with a beard and mustache lands his own vehicle at the platform when he sees one of the younglings defeat a clone trooper and Ranma take out the others with ease. He looks towards her and says, "Quick get in. I can take you to safety."

Ranma says, "Who are you?"

The man says, "I'm senator Bail Organa. I just found out that the Jedi are being betrayed by the Chancellor and the republic, I came to see if I could help."

Ranma says, "Alright take these children and their teacher to safety. I'm going to go get my friend."

Bail looks at her and says, "That's suicide there's probably a legion of troops still in there."

Ranma says, "Well Bail you don't know me, but I'm Ranma and I don't lose. You give my droid C2 there the coordinates and I'll meet you at them with my friend." Then the tall red haired elven girl walked back into the Jedi temple and went in search of Ryouga.

The fight between Ryouga and Anakin was almost as intense as the fight between Ranma and Ryouga, but this time Ryouga saw a weakness in his enemies defense this time the outcome would be different. Anakin attacked left and right with his lightsabre almost taking off one of Ryouga's hands in the process and then Ryouga grabbed some bandannas from his head and threw them at Anakin. Anakin wasn't expecting the maneuver and only blocked two of them with his weapon. The third cut his knee and caused him to limp slightly. "You'll pay for that!" he screamed in anger.

Then Ryouga saw more and saw an insight into Ranma's fighting style as he said, "As if. You're the most pathetic excuse I've seen for a sith lord around. You ugly moron."

Anakin heard the insults and his anger became greater. The force of his attacks stronger and the dark side thrumming within his veins. Ryouga continued on this time he saw it saw what Ranma did and shut off his lightsabre saying, "You suck so bad you can't even hurt me even if I don't use this weapon."

Anakin continued to get angrier and angrier and Ryouga taunted him more and more. Using all the insults he had ever heard Ranma use Ryouga continued on and on meanwhile he led Anakin in a spiral formation hoping that he could remain calm as Master Windu had shown him to do, remain calm and at peace. Ryouga was able to do it using the Jedi teachings and more he was able to remain calm as Anakin slashed and slashed in a frenzy of angered activity and then Ryouga tightened the spiral and came very close to Anakin who thought he would finish the boy until he heard, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Ranma finished defeating yet another group of clone troopers when he heard a well known phrase that she used instead yelled out by Ryouga and saw the aftermath. Anakin Skywalker was pulled into the vortex and thrown into the ceiling multiple times by the blast and when he landed Ryouga hit him with one of his regular punches and sent him sailing across the room and into a wall.

"Wow! Ryouga I know we went over this technique a few times back in the moon Imperium, but I never thought you'd master it." Said Ranma.

Ryouga replied, "Well it took a lot of anger on the side of the other guy Ranma, but if I hadn't trained here and learned something of the light side and how to access it I might never have accomplished the soul of ice."

Ranma said, "Well I'm happy for you. Now what do we do with jerkwad over there?"

Ryouga said, "Take his weapon away for one, then I guess we should tie him up or something."

Ranma walked over to the young sith lord and took the weapon breaking it in her hands and saying, "Your call Ryouga. Now let's get out of here, I've got a ride and the kids are safe with the senator. You didn't see any other Jedi around did you?"

Ryouga said, "No I've been fighting. Why don't you try that perception trick?"

Ranma said, "Alright" then she closed her eyes and looked all around her. She felt only herself and Ryouga, but walked along towards her ship and felt a contingent of people coming their way. Ranma opened her eyes and said, "I don't feel anything and we don't have time to search this joint. Com on, let's get out of here."

The two made it out of the temple and flew to the coordinates provided by Bail Organa. There they rendezvoused with the children and their now recovering teacher


	9. The Light

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 8 – The Light

Anakin Skywalker now know as Darth Vader was woken up by the Clone troopers. He looked for the escapees, his anger was kindled even more, but he could find no trace of the boy who had defeated him or the young Jedi students. He realized that he had more important duties and that the scum would be hunted down and killed like the rest of their brethren. Sooner or later his master and he would find them and crush them..

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda have been rescued by Bail Organa as well. The two meet with Ranma, Ryouga and the still recovering Valla and her students. They also discover a few other Jedi who have been picked up along the way, but are recovering from wounds. They make the decision to return to Coruscant and turn off the homing signal.

The Republic Cruiser heads toward Coruscant. Obi-Wan, Bail and Yoda sit talkin while Ranma pilots and Ryouga listens.

Ranma says, "Looks like we've got a message from the Chancellor's office, uhm Sir?."

Bail Says, "You can call me Bail. Send the message through."

Ranma fiddles a bit and says, "No problem."

On the screen appears another senator who says, "Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress."

Bail replies, "Tell the Chancellor I will be there."

The other senator says, "Very well. He will be expecting you."

Bail looks at the four and says, "It could be a trap."

Obi-Wan says, "I doubt it. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

Yoda looks concerned and says, "If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."

Ryouga says, "Besides I need to know what happened to master Windu."

Yoda replies, "Search your feelings young one you know what has happened."

Ryouga says, "Still you should have some extra back up down there."

Yoda says, "Stay here you should and your sister as well. Go to sleep."

Ranma and Ryouga says, "Go to sleep" then they fall asleep and Obi-Wan lands the ship.

Ranma and Ryouga sleep on in the ship as the senator and Jedi leave.

Yoda and Obi-Wan see smoke from the smoldering shell of the Jedi Temple fills the air with a brown haze. A dozen or so clone troopers stand guard at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Suddenly there is a flash of a lightsabre, a flurry of confusion, and all of the Clone Troopers are dead on the floor. Yoda and Obi-Wan stand in the middle of the carnage and Obi-Wan says , "There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level. Many are dressed as Jedi."

Meanwhile Palpatine goes on about the Jedi rebellion. With Padme telling Bail all about it and getting a strange look from Bail. Who just says, "They didn't rebel, but now is not the time or place."

The Jedi and make their way through the Temple, avoiding the clone trooper and in some cases demolishing them. Yoda and Obi-Wan use the Force to distract the clones when they can. They walk through the ruins of the Temple until they come across the damage incurred in the fight between Ryouga and Anakin.

Obi-Wan looks sadly at the damage and says, "I'm glad that those boys were you two were here and that the younglings survived. I just have a hard time believing that Anakin could have done this all."

Yoda looks on and says, "Come, tarry we must not. To the communications area go we must." 

Meanwhile Padme and Bail are being horrified as the Empire is being created before their very eyes and on Mustafar the separatists are being dealt with by Darth Vader.

Finally Obi-Wan stands in a large computer area as Yoda looks on, in the hatchway to the Main Control Center as Obi Wan recalibrates the codes. Then Obi-Wan asks to go to the main hologram area he says, "Master. I must see this for myself. What if the boy isn't telling the truth? What if he's the darksider?"

Yoda looks sad and says, "Distrust young Ryouga you should not, but look if you must. The truth you will see, but only pain will it bring you."

Obi-Wan says, "I must know the truth, Master." He then moves to a panel and flips some switches. He sees a hologram of Anakin slaughtering Jedi and then sees the intercession of Ranma and Ryouga to prevent the slaughter of the younglings and Valla. They continue to watch as Ranma takes the young children and Valla to safety while Ryouga defeats Anakin with the Hiryu Shouten Ha. Ranma slaps Ryouga on the back and whispers, "Good job." Then the recording continues on as Ranma and Ryouga flee the temple. After some time Anakin gets up and makes some sounds of aggravation and annoyance and then he surveys the carnage. As the he surveys the carnage and winces in pain from his injuries a Dark Robed Sith Lord enters. Anakin turns to Darth Sidious and kneels before him. He lies and says, "The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious."

The Sith Lord says, "Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing? "

Anakin says, "Yes, My Master."

Darth Sidious says, "Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire."

Obi-Wan had not wanted to believe Ryouga, but the evidence was in front of him. He was horrified and grief stricken. Then Yoda looks at him and says, "Destroy the Sith, we must." 

Obi-Wan says, "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin."

Yoda says, "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

Obi-Wan says, "What about Ryouga perhaps he could do it again."

Yoda says, "Young Ryouga and Ranma are sleeping on the ship. As his mentor your duty this is."

Obi-Wan says, "But, he is like my brother ... I cannot do it."

Yoda says, "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan says, "How could it have come to this?"

Then Yoda replies, "To question, no time there is."

Obi-Wan says, "I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

Yoda says, "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan replies, "May the Force be with you as well."

He then leaves the three and heads towards Padme's apartment and speaks with her there.

He tries to convince her of all the events that have happened and that Anakin has turned towards the darkside, but she doesn't believe him. Obi-Wan leaves as Padme stares transfixed, not knowing what to do. She is worried and tormented. Obi-Wan takes off in the Speeder. She studies the japor snippet that is hanging around her neck. Padme then goes to Mustafar and Obi-Wan follows.

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryouga wake up from their nap. Ranma yells, "What did that little freak do to us!"

Ryouga says, "I think he used a force trick on us."

Ranma says, "What he put us to sleep with this force thingy so we couldn't follow?"

Ryouga says, "I think so. Maybe he didn't want to put us in danger."

Ranma says, "Well maybe danger is where I want to be. Come on let's go give that little freak a piece of our minds."

The two head off in search of Yoda while Ryouga tries unsuccessfully to convince Ranma not to call Yoda "That old freak"

Meanwhile Yoda enters the Chancellor's holding office, using the Force to throw two Red Guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Darth Sidious turns his chair toward Yoda who says, "I hear a new apprentice, you have. Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious." 

The emperor says, "Master Yoda, you survived."

Yoda replies, "Surprised?"

Darth Sidious says, "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." Then he raises his arms, and Lightning Bolts shoot out, surrounding Yoda. Yoda is picked up and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down in a crumpled heap. Darth Sidious chuckles. He approaches Yoda who gets back up and throws him across the room. The battle begins in true earnest when each brandishes a light saber and their swords clash. The battle is extremely fast and furious.

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryouga are still searching for Yoda. Ranma says, "Hey why not call my C2 droid and see if he has some schematics or something. This Chancellor guy has got to be somewhere."

They call C2 and are given directions and continue on their way. They run into a small security detail of red armored guards, but are able to take them out and finally they make it to the senate chambers where they hear the sounds of battle.Yoda leaps after Palpatine, but he quickly turns and aims the full force of his energy bolts at the tiny green Jedi, catching him in mid-air and throwing him back hard against the Podium. The force causes Yoda to drop his lightsaber. Yoda blocks the lightning and throws Palpatine backwards off the podium. Yoda is knocked off the Podium and falls several hundred feet to the base of the Podium. Palpatine follows in his pod, searching for Yoda until a young red headed girl and a bandanna clad boy show up in the room.

He looks at them and says, "Who are you? Mere Jedi Knights come to find master Yoda perhaps?"

Ranma looks at him and says, "The green freak, put us to sleep, but we're here now and we're gonna kick your ass."

Ryouga says, "What have you done to master Yoda?"

Palpatine says, "Put him out of commission for now, but you should be more worried about yourself boy, now witness the power of the Dark Side." Palpatine fires a lightning bolt at the girl, but she dodges out of the way. The boy then charges towards him with a blue lightsabre extended. Palpatine is easily able to avoid the blow, and fires a bolt of electricity into Ryouga who is thrown across the room. Then Ranma hits Palpatine with a right cross and sends him flying as well.

The three fight on. Palpatine easily uses the force to throw objects and lighting bolts at the Hibiki's to keep them away. The two spend much of their time dodging and getting out of the way.

In a brief respite Ranma says, "Geez this guy is worse than you were Ryouga."

Ryouga responds, "Do you think you could do that technique you used on me?"

Ranma says, "I'd have to get close and at the lightning throwing maniac is going I don't see how I can do that."

Ryouga says, "I know I'll act as a diversion."

Ranma says, "Are you crazy that one bolt of his threw you across the room. Another one of those things could kill you Ryouga."

Ryouga replies, "He's responsible for killing Master Windu and hurting Master Yoda and for a lot more besides Ranma. I think we have got to stop him. I'll act as a diversion, you do the umi sen ken and get close then hit him with that heal thingy."

Ryouga ran directly towards Palpatine and was hit with a lightning bolt for his troubles and sent careening into a wall. At the same time Ranma snuck up behind Palpatine. Ranma powered up his healing and touched the Sith Lord, this time the technique did nothing. It was just absorbed into the ancient mans body as if a dark sponge had taken up moisture. Then Ranma was blasted across the room by a bolt of lightning as well.

The Sith lord laughed and said, "Give up Jedi." Then he started towards the two semi conscious forms. Powering up more lightning bolts in his hand he wanted to see this girl and boy die slowly before him.

Ranma barely stood up her limbs were on fire and her chi reserves were almost empty. She saw her brother lying on the floor unconscious and looked at the ancient sith lord coming towards her.

Yoda was hurt, and running. He stopped when he realized he was not being chased. He listened and heard fighting in the distance. He wondered who could be fighting Palpatine, and then realized that the young Padawan and his sister were out there. "Young and reckless." He said to himself then headed back towards the battle. He was just in time to see both Hibikis lying unconscious as Palpatine walked towards them with malice in his eyes. He realized that would not get to the young girl and boy in time, he hung his head and was about to cry when he heard the girl stand up and then say, "That all you got old man!"

Ranma pushed chi into her legs and leaped over Palpatine as he tried to blast her again. The reserves were almost spent and there was no way she could lead him into a spiral and then she heard a voice in her head a voice that said, "Use the force young Jedi"

(It's the green geezer he's alive) She thought and then said, "But how do I do it."

Yoda responded, "Calm, peace meditation, it is there."

Then Ranma realized what she should do, she closed her eyes and used the Amazon technique for external Proprioception and there it was, surrounding her infusing everything just asking her to use it.

Palpatine saw the girl leap over his head and out of the way of his blast. He turned towards her again. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting on the floor what a foolish young Jedi he thought as he readied another bolt of dark force energy and threw it at her, but this time it dissipated on her frame as she slowly levitated into the air.

Yoda saw the display and was amazed the force was channeling right into this girl building up brighter and brighter within her he could see the energy focusing itself inside her until it exploded out in a frenzy of activity.

Ranma felt the power of the force around her felt the feeling of power, but couldn't quite access it until her memories from a past life came to the fore and suddenly she shouted, "Sol Force power makeup!" then it happened the power of the Force infused her fully and exploded outward as she transformed. This time Ranma spun around and was garbed in elbow length red diamond gloves and a bright white diamond leotard with a yellow diamond skirt, a spectacular red diamond tiara rested on her head and she was outfitted in a matched pair of red diamond high heels. In her hands was a red and yellow quarterstaff made of a single diamond and she ended in a spinning in a battle pose.

Palpatine covered his eyes from the brilliance and tried to summon the power of the darkside, but he could not within the chamber was only light, there was no darkness, no shadow, nothing of the dark side at all, then he looked at an avatar of the force one last time as Ranma said, "Solar Flare!" then he ceased to exist.

Through her new magical connection to the force Ranma could feel almost the entire Galaxy all the needs, all the wants, everything. She felt Ryouga and Yoda's need for healing and fulfilled it, she felt a need all over the galaxy for one thing and another and was tempted to fulfill them all to bind her connection to the force and do everything. Unlimited power was hers for the taking, the power to heal, the power to destroy, the power to rule over an entire galaxy and make everything pure and good. It would be a utopian paradise for everyone. All she had to do was focus on the light and extend it out and everything would be cleansed.

The final thought is her reverie snapped Ranma out of it and she detransformed this time going from elven female sailor girl to a male with black hair in a pig tail and red Chinese tangs. One item was still in Ranma's hand it was a single rod with a starburst symbol on it. It was then that he realized that his sailor powers and the memories from a life as the Sol Princess had not ever gone away and that they never would.

Ryouga had woken up the moment he was healed by Ranma and was stunned by the girl's appearance and amazed as well. It was only when Ranma transformed back into his male self that Ryouga realized he had just been sitting there staring and approached his friend.

Ranma looked at Ryouga and said, "Hey man you okay?"

Ryouga responded, "I am now thanks to you. By the way congratulations on getting your male form back bro'" Then he clapped him on the back and said, "So think we need to do anything else around here?"

Ranma said, "I don't know we're still here aren…." Then the two boys disappeared in another flash of bright light.

Yoda is left staring at the place where the two boys were and ponders the mysteries of the force. He feels the remnants of the power of the light side of the Force within the room and all around Coruscant and perhaps even the galaxy. The he says to himself, "The chosen one will bring balance to the force? Perhaps bring light into a place of darkness."

Then he looks up again at the last spot he saw the two boys and says, "Wherever you are Ranma and Ryouga. May the force be with you."

Author's end notes: I'm done with the Star Wars arc of this story and will be heading of for new pastures and other works of fiction. I left out the Obi-Wan and Anakin fight scene and the birth of the twins. I also left out what might happen now in that universe, but I believe that Ranma and Ryouga have affected it for the better. That's all for now thanks for reading…


	10. Downtime in Juuban

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 9 – Downtime in Juuban?

"….n't we?" Ranma said to Ryouga as they appeared in a flash of light. Then he looked around and said, "Damn! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Ryouga looked around as well and then concentrated. Feeling nothing he said, "I still don't know where we are Ranma, but we were transported here. Do you think that somehow the direction knowledge that we got was only temporary?"

The pig tailed boy said, "I guess, but we're still being taken places so I don't get it. Then again I never did understand magic or anythin. Might be nice if we could talk to that witch lady again, I'd like to know a lot of things."

Ryouga looked at him and said, "Like what Ranma?"

Ranma thought for a moment and said, "Well here's a good start. I'd like to know why my curse was frozen, I'd like to know how my curse became unfroze, I'd like to know why I still have memories of a warrior girl named Taya who became the princess of the sun and protector of the galaxy, and last but not least I'd like to know why I still have this." He held up a small rod with a sunburst symbol on it and thrust it towards Ryouga. Then he dropped it on the ground and it disappeared from view.

Ryouga said, "Where did it go?"

Ranma pulled it out and said, "Right here. I purposefully dropped it when I showed up in an alternate version of Nerima. You would think that dropping it in another dimension would get rid of it, but it came back."

Ryouga looked worried and said, "Doe that mean that uhm I'm still cursed?"

"I don't know." Ranma growled, "I don't know the answers to any of my questions and it's pissing me off."

Ryouga said, "Be careful Ranma anger leads to the darkside."

Ranma goggled at Ryouga and said, "You mean that don't you Ryouga?"

Ryouga said, "Yes, I do. I think I understand now and I swear that I will live by the Jedi code that Master Windu taught me, even if I can't access the force."

Ranma said, "Whatever." Then he looked out towards the buildings nearby and said, "This looks like the Minato-Ku ward probably the Juuban district. Come on let's get some food and then figure out what we should do now. Maybe we're lucky and back on our own earth."

Ryouga said, "Alright Ranma lets get some food." Then he thought for a moment and said, "hey wait you knew where we were, how come it still works for you?"

Ranma groaned and said, "It doesn't Ryouga, I've just been dragged through most of Japan and China, plus we used to live not one ward over from here. I'd hope that I could recognize a place that I lived near. Jeez man."

Ryouga looked sheepish and said, "Oh, I guess that's how it is when you have a direction sense huh?"

Ranma sighed and said, "Yeeah I guess so, now come on let's get some grub."

The two walked off and found some food. After satisfying their hunger they started a casual walk towards the Nerima ward district thinking about whether or not they were indeed home. As they were walking Ranma saw a telephone booth pointed at it and said, "Why don't we make this easier on ourselves and look through a phone book?"

Ryouga said, "Great idea."

A quick look through the phone book later convinced Ranma that they were not home. He said, "No Tendo, No Saotome, No Hibiki, No Cat Café, Just the Tofu chiropractic clinic, and the Kunou residence. I doubt Tofu would know anything and I ain't talkin to Kunou no matter what reality we're in."

Ryouga said, "Okay so what do you think we should do?"

Ranma pulled out the last of his cash reserves, counted it and said, "Look for a way to get some cash, then maybe relax somewhere for awhile? I suppose while we're relaxing we could look through the paper or somethin to see what around here we might be needed for?"

Ryouga said, "Good idea, so uhm how do we make money? I usually do the street fight scene, what about you?"

Ranma said, "The same, but these days I just feel like I'm picking on the weak you know. How about you look for a construction job and I'll go look for a waitress job?" Then he winced and said, "A couple months back I'd have gone ballistic over that suggestion and now I suggest it? I can't believe how that…"

Ryouga said, "Yeah you've changed, but so have I Ranma. Maybe it's part of growing up." He looked satisfied with himself and then said, "Well I'm off." Then started to walk away.

Ranma called back, "Hey P-Chan before you go maybe we should make some plans on where to meet?"

Ryouga stopped and looked back at Ranma abashed and said, "Oh yeah." Then he added, "and don't call me P-Chan." With just a bit of heat behind it.

Ranma said, "Why not?" then he tossed some water at Ryouga and splashed him. He was about to add, "You look like P-chan." But didn't because after getting splashed nothing happened to Ryouga. Who then danced around and said, "I'm cured! I'm Cured!"

Ranma fumed for a bit while watching Ryouga and then clasped his shoulder and said, "Okay, okay I'm happy for you. Now how about coming back to reality or whatever passes for it with us okay? You go try and find a Job and so will I. We'll meet at the Ginza Subway line and then crash at the First Inn Kyobashi okay?"

Ryouga looked perplexed and said, "Where?"

Ranma growled and pointed behind them and said, "That right there behind us is the Ginza subway line. You meet me there and we'll go to the First Inn from there, hopefully I'll have more than 4,500 yen by then because I really don't want to share a capsule."

Ryouga said, "I guess so." Then started to walk off again as Ranma called out, "Hey! Don't get lost okay?"

Ryouga called back, "I'll try not to." Then he added, "Hey Ranma! May the force be with you!" And continued on.

Ranma grumbled about hokey religions, doused himself with some water and went looking for work.

Later in the evening the two met up again at the Ginza subway line and compared notes. Ryouga had been able to get a position at the Crown Arcade while Ranma had found a Chinese place that needed a waitress. They counted out their money and had 10,000 yen between them plus the 4,500 that Ranma still carried from earlier. It was not a large sum, but it would be enough for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in an ancient hut an old crone sat staring at her crystal ball watching events unfold.

A knock came to her door and she said, "Enter godling and speak."

A black mist entered the room and said, "You have given them much, but I have taken away. No longer shall they know where they are and no longer shall Jusenkyo be a boon. Do you think they will be able to do what is needed now old crone?"

Baba Yaga looked at the vile creature and said, "I believe so little godling."

The mist shifted and spoke again, "What confidence you have. What confidence indeed. Especially for a washed up spirit of the earth. What say you Old Crone do you really believe they have what it takes to defeat all of my minions of darkness?"

The ancient crone smiled a knowing smile and her blood red teeth glinted as she said, "The Japanese bones are from the land of the rising sun."

The mist said, "Be evasive and coy old crone, but your servants will not defeat me and mine." Then it left the room, left it to natural darkness instead of an unnatural black mist.

Ancient Baba Yaga sat looking at her crystal and said to herself, "Foolish godling I will have your power for my own for sure. Everyone knows that the sun triumphs over darkness."

Then she laughed and laughed…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent a week or so working and practicing in Ichinohasi park. Ranma read more Amazon lore and Ryouga caught up on the most recent news. It wasn't that hard to find out as it seemed that the Juuban area was awash with tales of demon invasions and a group of warrior girls who fought them. Most recently a local shrine maiden was attacked and two new girls had appeared to help out. It wasn't clear if the new girls were on the other side or not, but as far as Ranma and Ryouga could tell there were seven girls total with five on the original team and the two new ones having just shown up.

One night after practicing in the park Ryouga told Ranma that from what he had heard at the arcade the five original girls were: Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus or V, and Jupiter. He mentioned that there was even an arcade game based on one of the girls and that the current thought among arcade patrons was that the two new girls were Uranus and Neptune.

Ranma took in all of this new information and said, "So do we stop them or the demons Ryouga?"

Ryouga said, "The demons right?"

Ranma looked down and said, "The demons…." then he changed forms as if a glass of water had struck him and in her hand was a rod. She stared down at it and said, "Demons, are they really demons or is it something else?" Then an anger appeared in her face as she looked at the rod some more and then said, "I can't do it Ryouga."

Ryouga who was still somewhat stunned by the whole change in forms said, "Uhm why not Ranma?"

She replied, "It's Taya. Her memories are my memories in a way I am her and if these girls are who they say they are, then they are with the moon Kingdom somehow. How can I fight with them or help them when part of my memories is betrayal and death at their hands? As it is just hearing the names makes part of my soul cry out for vengeance."

Ryouga looked at her and said, "That's a lot to be dealing with Ranma, but it can't be the same people as before those people are all dead. Maybe these girls are different?"

Ranma clutched the rod tightly in her fist and said, "I hope so Ryouga but for now I can't trust myself, why don't you check this stuff out further and keep me updated, in the meantime I'll work."

Ryouga looked at his friend and saw the conflict and then said, "Albright Ranma, you try and stay low and I'll see what else I can dig up, okay?"

Ranma said, "Yeah, good idea, I'll see you tomorrow after work okay?"

Ryouga said, "Yeah that's fine." Then he said, "Before I leave Ranma I've got a question what if we don't leave this world? What if we're stuck here and this demon fighting sailor girls is just folk tales?"

Ranma said, "I guess we'll figure somethin out. Why do you ask?"

Ryouga said, "Well, we've got some cash now and it's not as much of a problem anymore, but what are we doing? We spend our time practicing and working, is that all we want to do?"

Ranma said, "Is there anything else anymore?"

Ryouga said, "School, we could go back to school Ranma, it's been a very long time for me and now that I don't get lost it might be nice."

Ranma looked at Ryouga and said, "School eh? I guess we could do that, plus it will help us gather information on these warrior girls right? Take a lesson from Nabiki and use school and it's rumor mill to our advantage. Great idea Ryouga."

Ryouga looked sheepish and said, "I just wanted to learn something."

Ranma said, "We can do that too. Starting tomorrow we work part time and go to school. Now all we need to do is find a more permanent lodging situation, luckily for us one of the other girls I work with mentioned a place called Guess T House that might have an opening. It's cheaper than the capsules we're in and less cramped too."

Ryouga said, "Alright, tomorrow we register at Juuban High and then we see if we can't stay at this new place."

Ranma said, "Right. Now let's go get some sleep."

The two then went back to their capsule hotel and slept for the night. The next day found them at Juuban High School taking entrance exams, the results of which put them in first year. Ranma groaned about taking the year all over again, but Ryouga appeased him by saying it would make life easier to be in the same classes especially considering the troubles Ranma might have with hot water. Ranma agreed and they went on to their respective jobs.

At the crown arcade Ryouga was filling machines and other odd jobs. He was listening to a conversation among some girls as they talked about an up and coming Violinist and her concert later that day. One of the girls noticed Ryouga and said, "Hi I'm Minako you work here now?"

Ryouga stammered and said, "Uhm yeah." Then he blushed at her attention.

Minako said, "Well I go to Juuban high Ryouga, what about you?"

Ryouga said, "I uhm I'm starting there tomorrow."

Another girl next to Minako said, "Really that's great. I'm Makoto, would you like to go to a violin recital with us?'

Ryouga looked at the Brown haired girl and the blonde haired one and said, "Uhm, uh, yeah." He blushed again and accepted the invitation as the girls walked away giggling and talking with each other. He could hear the blonde haired girl say, "He looks like my old sempai." While the brown haired girl said, "No fair I saw him first." That was the last he heard from them until later that night.

Ryouga met Ranma at the park and said, "Hey, I'm gonna have to cut out tonight okay?"

Ranma looked at him and said, "Why man?"

Ryouga showed Ranma the recital invitation and said, "Two of the girls from our new high school asked me to go to this."

Ranma said, "You were coherent enough to say yes?"

Ryouga replied, "I was and I'm going to go."

"Alright go, hurry up if you want to make it on time."

Ryouga left and Ranma practiced in the park by himself and then decided to follow after his friend. (Someone's gotta look out for the guy.) He thought.

Later that night Ryouga was watching the recital next to Makoto and Minako. He was having trouble doing anything other than stammer as the girls each grabbed one of his hands and then stared daggers at each other. Next to them was another blonde haired girl with odangos in her long blonde hair. She sat next to a boy in a tuxedo and was staring at him drooling. Another girl with black hair smacked her and said, "Usagi! Pay attention."

The Blonde haired girl said, "Rei! I am don't hit me. Tell her Mamoru, tell her I'm watching!" The two then got into an argument until everyone else around hushed them.

The entire group faced forward in shame. Then the Violin started to make bad sounds, and everyone covered their ears, until the violin proceeded to turn into a singing daimon shaped like a violin. It called itself Octave and then played its own strings with its bow. The sound waves from the bad music started causing everyone to pass out, including the violinist.

Ryouga watched in horror as the creature took something out of the violinist's heart that looked like a crystal and ran out. He stood up and ran after the creature.

Mamoru and the girls seated next to Ryouga followed him out, transforming in a nearby alleyway.

Meanwhile Ranma was sitting outside the Concert hall wondering whether or not he should go in. Determined that he wouldn't be jealous of Ryouga or the girls he was with and that he'd let Ryouga have a decent date this time, he sat outside staring at the stars wondering if there was a girl out there who would be there for him. In that moment the chaos from inside the concert hall came to him.

Octave flew out of the hall, destroying the windows of the building. Followed by Ryouga hot on its heels. The creature used its music to smash Ryouga into a nearby wall and then Sailor Moon appeared and said, "Stop in the Name of the Moon! I am pretty Sailor Moon." The rest of the Sailor Team introduced themselves as well and then they posed and said, "We'll punish you".

Ranma had already run to where Ryouga was by the time the girls were done introducing themselves. He saw that Ryouga was okay and then wondered what the girls were doing posing to the creature instead of attacking it. Saw the same women who were responsible for the Lunar Imperium strutting and preening instead of fighting evil and suddenly he was female. He tried to calm down with the rod in his hands as he watched what happened next. He watched in his minds eye as..

The daimon sings some more and plays its strings; the sound waves freeze the senshi who then fall to the ground. The daimon concentrates the sound waves coming from its mouth into a deadly beam which starts towards Sailor Moon. Before it can reach her, a rose flung by Tuxedo Kamen hits the daimon's hand holding the bow, stopping the beam. Octave picks the bow up again, then shoots more waves at Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Jupiter tries using "Sparkling Wide Pressure" but Octave jumps and the attack hits the building instead.

That is when Ranma's control snaps. He becomes Taya and hears herself scream out, "Solar Strength Makeup" she is garbed in elbow length white gloves and a bright yellow leotard with a red skirt, a spectacular yellow diamond tiara rested on her head and she was suddenly wearing a pair of red high heels. Suddenly in her hands is a red and yellow sword instead of quarter staff. Then without hesitation she attacks.

She leaps outwards onto the Daimon and says, "Amaguriken revised flaming sword." The sword in her hands bursts into flames and pierces the Daimon again and again turning it into a heap of flaming flesh.

She pulls the gem out of the fire and holds it in her hands and says, "Solis Costodes Omnis." Then she jumps off the roof and marches towards the concert hall.

The inner Senshi are awed by the display and are about allow her to walk on unhindered. That is until Jupiter steps in front of her and demands to know who she is. Ranma stares at her and sees only the past. In her mind she is at the asteroid belt with this girl and she is being attacked and killed by her and her friends. Betrayed and killed by them. The grip on her sword tightens and she says, "I am Sol. Princess of the Sun and guardian of balance. Do not stand in my way minion of serenity."

She pushes Jupiter aside and walks towards the hall once again, this time it is sailor Uranus and Neptune who stop her. They stand in front of her and say, "Stop! We must know if that heart crystal has a talisman."

She looks up at them and says, "Neptune, Uranus you live and yet I wonder are you now servants of serenity? Have you been cleansed?"

Neptune replies, "We just need to know if that crystal has a talisman or not."

Sol replies, "Very well look and then allow me to complete this task."

Uranus says it's not the Talisman and Sol returns it to the Violinist and then leaps away. Saying, "Remember servants of Serenity, Solis Custodes Omnis. I will be watching you."

Moments later Ranma returns as himself and gives first aid to Ryouga as he regains consciousness and listens in to the last of the conversation between the scouts.

Jupiter then demands to know who the others are, and Mercury asks what the Talismans are. Uranus laughs and says if they want to know, then they should find out themselves.

They then leave before the others can stop them. Mars grumbles about them, but Sailor Moon says that Uranus and Neptune seem to be good.

Finally Ranma and Ryouga leave and go to their new residence to prepare for their next day of school.

Authors Notes:

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far. You've been an excellent source of comments and criticism. Both of which have helped me grow as a writer and to continue writing this story. Hopefully as I write more and receive more comments this story will get better and better.

Anyway, Thanks again.


	11. Separate ways

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Chapter 10 – Separate ways

Ranma and Ryouga stood in front of the class and were introduced. The teacher looked at Ryouga and said, "Say something about yourself."

Ryouga looked at the class shyly and said, "I'm uh Ryouga Hibiki and I like martial arts."

"Good. Now have a seat next to" Said the teacher as she glanced around the room and Minako and Makoto pointed at an empty desk right next to them. The teacher continued and said, "Minako Aino."

Ryouga walked to the spot and blushed some more as the two girls tried to hand him various things and invited him to lunch.

Meanwhile Ranma was standing at the front of the room staring at Minako and Makoto as well as Usagi and the other girls. His minds eye redressed them in their Senshi uniforms without trouble and then demanded vengeance. He stared at them all barely controlling himself and then he heard, "Ranma. Ranma!"

He looked up at the teacher and said, "Huh?"

She looked exasperated and said, "Just take a seat next to Ami, maybe something will rub off on you."

He walked down the desks and began to sit down next to the school girl. She looked at him and smiled and his mind went somewhere else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in her sailor form and just arrived on Mercury after the cleansing by Serenity. The planet itself was quiet, no longer was there the chaos of traffic or even the laughing of children, all around was an almost mindless order, people programmed to be good citizens, programmed to be dutiful to the Lunar Imperium. She walked along the road and saw the Mercury Palace, there at the palace was disorder. Citizens were complaining about treatment and wages at the plasma factory. She walked closer to the group and saw that the Mercury Princess was coming out to meet them as well. Happiness infused her momentarily, as she thought that the princess would meet them and see their plight.

That happiness was doused as Mercury said, "I see you have refused the cleansing. The Lunar Imperium has one answer to your demands." Then Mercury held up her hands and said, "Shabon Spray Freezing." Leaving the group of complainants frozen in blocks of ice. Ranma screamed out her frustration and attacked. The battle was long, but ended in defeat for Sol, she was ultimately forced to retreat when the forces of Mercury joined in the battle. Wishing to avoid harming those forces that were controlled by the cleansing she left to ponder her options and to speak with the princess of the outer planets starting with Saturn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma returned to himself with a scream of defiance and looked around the classroom. The teacher said, "Ranma Hibiki, buckets, hall."

He walked out of the room and glanced at the members of the class again. He stared at the inner senshi and a part of him saw regular everyday school girls, while another part saw the people who had betrayed the solar system and helped Queen Serenity murder him in another life.

He stood in the hall with buckets and contemplated what he would do. Then he realized that it would be impossible for him to go to this school and deal with these feelings every day. When class ended for lunch he handed a note to Ryouga it said, "I quit, I'm not going to school here Ryouga, I'm sorry.." Then he wandered off to the park to meditate and practice.

Ryouga's day consisted of being embarrassed and shy all day. Trying to figure out why two cute girls were vying for his affections, he barely noticed the note that Ranma had given to him and continued on his day in bliss and awe.

It was much later in the day and Ryouga finds himself alone with Makoto at the Marine Park wondering how he got there, but not caring. They stand watching the waves and Makoto hugs him close. Minako comes running up to the two of them and starts arguing with Makoto.

Usagi and Ami also show up followed by Rei the trio try to convince Makoto and Minako to stop fighting over Ryouga who is starting to look concerned over all the attention and fighting.

Makoto looks at Ryouga and says, "Who do you like more Ryo-chan?"

Minako stands next to her and says, "Ryo-Chan? How could you call him that you just met? Hibiki-san you like me more right?"

Ryouga looks at the two girls and his mind blanks out. He wonders how Ranma was ever able to deal with this sort of thing with four girls and sometimes more. He looks up at the girls and says, "Uhm I uh that is."

As Ryouga gibbers to the girls a daimon appears in front of Makoto and Minako. It pulls open a blue cloak and Makoto gasps and covers her eyes until she realizes that the Daimon has a red dress on underneath the cloak and has wrapped her up in it.

Ryouga yells out, "Mako-chan!" and attacks. The Daimon takes a large right cross to the head and starts punching back. The two are engaged in deadly combat when the Daimon is able to grab Ryouga and throw him into the nearby water.

Then a red haired woman appears and says, "I am Kaolinite, if there are no more distractions I will be taking this girls' heart crystal."

The daimon then pulls open its dress, showing a black star on its right breast. A beam shoots out of it and hits Makoto, who starts screaming in pain.

Ryouga starts swimming towards shore when he sees two sailor girls in some nearby bushes watching the scene. He hears the two of them suggest that everything is going according to plan and increases his efforts to get to shore and help Makoto.

Ryouga gets back on shore and sees the heart crystal appear and Makoto's eyes blank out and her face falls. The Heart Crystal appears in Kaolinite's hands just as Ryouga reaches her. Ryouga realizes that this crystal is important and in a single clear move he pulls a long cylinder from his backpack and ignites his blue lightsabre cutting off the hand holding the crystal.

Kaolinte screams in agony as she looks at the cauterized stump and stares at Ryouga who is bending down to pick up her hand and ignoring her. She fires a powerful beam at him but he reacts in time to block it with his blue blade. Then Kaolinite sends her hair whipping out to grab the blade from him and to retrieve her hand in between them. The two are struggling with the hand when a cry of "World Shaking" comes from the two sailor girls in the bushes. Kaolinite is able to wrench her hair and put Ryouga in the way of the blast, she lets go as it hits him and sends him flying away.

Neptune runs in and grabs the crystal from the hand lying on the ground and says, "Sorry, but we need the Talisman."

Kaolinte clutches her stump and screams, "Sukaa get rid of them." She then watches as Sukaa the Daimon releases Makoto, who falls to the ground, and attacks Uranus. Then she starts walking towards Ryouga who is barely regaining consciousness and says, "You will die now boy. Those two care only for the crystal and the Sukaa will deal with them. In the meantime I will kill you for taking my hand."

That is when the other four Sailor Senshi appear. Sailor moon fires off a "Moon Tiara" at Kaolinite who avoids it and disappears saying, "I won't forget you boy."

Ryouga gets up from the ground and sees Venus use her "Venus Love-Me Chain" and Mars her "Burning Mandala" on Sukaa, but it creates illusionary multiples of itself which block the attacks. Sukaa then uses its dress to body wrap the two senshi. He looks at the two embattled senshi and then towards the girl who hit him and says, "I don't know what that Crystal is, but I think Mako-Chan needs it. Give it back now."

Neptune says to Uranus, "Well it isn't a heart crystal."

Sailor Moon who is standing next to Ryouga says, "Please return the crystal."

Uranus tosses it to Sailor Moon and says, "Here return it quickly." Sailor Moon retrieves the crystal and stares at the two senshi for a moment and then Mercury reminds her to return it the heart crystal.

The heart crystal is returned and Mercury, Moon, and Ryouga ask if Makoto is alright. She looks at them and says, "Yes."

Ryouga then looks towards the two trapped senshi and says, "Stay here Mako-Chan." Then he runs towards the Daimon with his lightsabre out.

Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter as his back is turned and as Ryouga is cutting Mercury and Venus out Jupiter uses "Sparkling Wide Pressure" on the daimon. Then she yells to Sailor Moon and says, "Now!"

Sailor Moon uses "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" the Daimon Sukaa is destroyed.

Ryouga extinguishes his lightsabre and checks on the two girls he had just helped out. Seeing that they will be okay his attention goes is gained as Uranus and Neptune are leaving and Jupiter says, "Wait! You are always waiting around to get heart crystals. You're no different than these Daimons."

Uranus looks at her and says, "So what?"

Jupiter says, "I'll beat you up!" She attacks, but Uranus smirks and blocks her arm before punching her in the stomach. Jupiter falls to the ground, and her friends run to her side while Ryouga leaps towards Uranus in attack mode.

He slams into her like a freight train, knocking her to the ground and punching her a number of times. Without any preparation for the attack Uranus is fighting a losing battle and starting to lose consciousness as well until Neptune shouts, "Deep Submerge" this time Ryouga has the presence of mind to leap into the air when he hears the attack phrase.

Ryouga avoids the attack and charges Neptune who is barely able to avoid the blows. Then Uranus gets up and shouts her attack phrase. Seeing her get up Ryouga turns on his lightsabre again and blocks the attack with his weapon and continues an assault on the two girls. The rest of the sailors watch in awe as a normal human boy is able to go toe to toe with the outer scouts.

Mercury says, "In addition to some internal energy he is also pulling an energy force from somewhere, but the computer shows no dark kingdom energy, and nothing else related to the Daimon phenomena. Whatever force he is using is completely unknown to the Mercury computer."

Mars says, "The internal energy is most likely his chi. I can sense his chi aura from here. He must be very powerful and very well trained to access and us it like that."

Jupiter gets up and says, "Well I'm going to help him." Then she shouts, "Supreme Thunder" and Joins the fray. Neptune and Uranus retreat from the battle and run off. Jupiter grabs Ryouga as he is about to chase them and says, "Good job citizen. Do not worry as lovely defenders of love and Justice the sailor scouts will get them next time."

Ryouga looks up at her and blushes unable to use a coherent phase as she touches him. She plants a kiss on his cheek and unconsciousness claims him.

Ryouga wakes up again this time with Makoto speaking his name. He smiles up at her and it is almost as if little hearts can be seen coming from his head. Minako looks on in jealousy, but then comes and helps pick the lost boy up.

"Are you okay?" Makoto says then she hands him a small piece of paper and says, "Here, you dropped this in the fight."

He looks down at the paper and realizes that it is from Ranma. He sees the first two words "I quit" then smiles at Makoto and says, "I uh have to go see my brother okay?" Makoto smiles at him and says, "Alright" then smiles at him and walks away with her friends.

Minako says, "I guess you can have him." Then walks ahead of the senshi in their civilian identities. The rest discuss Makoto and her new boyfriend as they giggle and walk into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ranma has been training in the park in his female form as a form of meditation. He puts up a series of kicks and punches against an opponent that isn't there.

A sickly looking girl with long black hair watches on. She is entranced by Ranma as she moves in her graceful and deadly way. She watches for hours as Ranma tries to relieve all of her stress and remove the anger that he is feeling. He slows down and sits next to the tree cooling off and then Ranma spots the girl who was watching her. She says, "Hello there. I didn't know I had an audience."

The girl says, "I'm sorry."

Ranma smiles and says, "No need to apologize, I'm Ranma Hibiki I practice here a lot now."

The girl smiles and says, "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, I like coming to this park it is so quiet and peaceful."

Ranma looks around at the trees and bushes and smiles to Hotaru who is walking towards her. As the younger girl approaches Ranma receives another flashback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is speaking to a view screen on it is the princess of Saturn. She says to her, "Please consider this princess, all of the inner planets except for earth have become part of the Lunar Imperium. The cleansing has spread so far already and Beryl of earth is desperate. I don't know if the solar forces and hers alone can defeat the Imperial armada. We need more allies."

The princess of Saturn looks calm and aloof and says, "I have the power of the silence. Can it really be so important that my power is necessary?"

She looks at Saturn on the view screen and says, "You don't need to unleash the full power, but we need you help if we are to defeat Serenity."

Saturn replies, "Very well Sol, I will accept an audience. Come to Saturn and I will lower the silence wall for your ships to pass."

She turns off the view screen and says, "Captain set a course for Saturn, full speed."

The captain looks towards her and says, "Aye sir."

Suddenly the ship is rocked by and explosion. A man nearby says, "Sir, damage report from the starboard side. Computer modeling suggests that the damage is similar to the Venus Love me chain."

Sol cries out, "Evasive Maneuvers captain." Then she teleports herself into outer space. There she is confronted by Mercury, Venus, and Mars. The confrontation is deadly. With no quarter given or asked she fights on, but is no match for the power of the three senshi. Then they bring her into a ship and force her to kneel in front of Empress Serenity the first. She holds the Ginzoushou in her hands and the cleansing begins. She fights it tooth and nail with all of her reserves and then she screams, "Supernova!" without a magical guardian to channel the power it consumes her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru is sitting next to Ranma holding her hand and says, "Miss? Miss Ranma are you okay?"

Ranma looks at her and realizes she must have fallen down when the flashback occurred. Then she sees a scratch on her leg, but says, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just got a scratch when I fell that's all."

Hotaru laughs and says, "Are you sure? I can help."

Ranma smiles and says, "You can eh?"

Hotaru looks shy and says, "Yes, but it scares some people."

Ranma says, "I don't scare easy, go ahead."

Hotaru touches Ranma's knee and heals it with her powers. Ranma looks on and says, "That's pretty good kid." Then she realizes that Hotaru has used up her own power to heal her and is about to fall unconscious. Holding on to Hotaru she concentrates and touches Hotaru infusing her with some of her own Chi reserves.

Hotaru feels the power infuse her and says, "You, you're like me?"

Ranma says, "In a way I guess. I used an ancient Amazon healing technique and infused you with my chi, is that what you did?"

Hotaru looks up at the red haired elven girl confused and says, "No, I've always been able to do it. Other people tease and laugh at me for it Ranma-san. They call it a curse, sometimes they even beat me up."

Ranma replies, "They tease you for a gift like that? It took me years of training and ability before I had enough chi reserves to even attempt the technique that elder Cologne showed me. To have the ability to heal like that is precious to me. To have it always is a boon, a gift from the Kami, not a curse."

Hotaru looks up at her and says, "Thank you Ranma-san."

Ranma looks at her and says, "Just Ranma okay?"

Hotaru blushes and says, "Alright Ranma, I thank you for your kind words and for allowing me to watch your beautiful dance earlier."

Ranma says, "It's a Kata part of martial arts and I'm making it my sworn duty to show you how to do them. That way no one will beat up on you again."

Hotaru smiles and says, "Will you Ranma? Thank you so much, I barely know you, but feel like you are my dear friend."

Ranma blushes and says, "Thank you Hotaru, I'd be happy to be your friend."

Hotaru then sees that it is getting dark and says, "I've got to be going home now."

Ranma looks at the same darkening sky and says, "Why don't you let me walk you there?"

Hotaru smiles at the older girl and says, "Alright."

They walk towards the Tomoe household and Ranma notices that Hotaru is having a hard time keeping up. He says, "Hey kid are you okay?"

Hotaru tells Ranma that she tends to be sickly and has attacks that sometimes immobilize her. Ranma is very concerned and asks Hotaru if she will be willing to go see a good friend of hers tomorrow. They get to Hotaru's house and Hotaru finally agrees and saying that she will meet Ranma at the park after school and they can go see Ranma's friend from there.

Ranma leaves the Tomoe household with a bad feeling and walks back to the park wondering what it could be. When he gets to the park he sees Ryouga waiting by a tree.

He walks up to Ryouga and says, "Hey man, I guess you got my message huh?"

Ryouga says, "Yes. I got it. Why are you quitting Ranma?"

Ranma explains to a confused Ryouga which girls in the class are the sailor senshi and how he can't trust himself to be around them because of his memories from being Taya.

Ryouga is stunned that his Mako-Chan is a senshi and then realizes that they will need Ranma's help. He says, "They need your help. There is this witch that's stealing crystal things from peoples hearts, there are the demon creatures that she creates, and then there are two other sailor girls who aren't on their side. They could really use both of us, I know it."

Ranma looks at his friend and says, "I wish I could Ryouga, but I see them and I can't help it. The memories I gained from becoming Sailor Sol keep getting in the way. In a different universe those girls killed me. It's hard for me to let go of that."

Ryouga sighed and said, "Alright fine, have it your way, but I'm going to help them. Especially Mako-chan."

Ranma looked at him and said, "I understand you big goof, go help them out. I'll be training here every night if you need a sparrin partner and we could figure our some of this Amazon lore."

Ryouga said, "You're not coming to the inn?"

Ranma replied, "No, I'm going to be closer to this park." Then he touched the tree and smiled.

Then Ryouga said, "What Amazon lore."

Ranma held up the book and said, "Sword techniques for your lightsabre."

Ryouga says, "What have you got?"

Ranma says, "This section of the book is penned by an Amazon who had seen the techniques used. This one is called the Gatotsu. The Amazon who penned this section apparently ended up trying to marry the man in Japan who used it. Apparently she gave up on the marriage after he explained the techniques to her."

Ryouga said, "You think I could learn them then?"

Ranma said, "Absolutely, I'll copy them down and have them ready the next time you meet me in the park okay?"

Ryouga smiled and said, "Yeah I'd like that Ranma. You'll be okay by yourself won't you?"

Ranma said, "I will Ryouga now go, on enjoy being by yourself for awhile, besides I bet Mako-Chan would much prefer if she didn't have to worry about your brother bargin in."

Ryouga blushed and stammered and then said, "Alright Ranma, I'll see you around." Then he walked off.

Ranma smiled and meditated closed his eyes and felt the park all around him with his chi. Then he smiled for awhile as he felt everything around him become calm and quiet for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Ranma in his female form waiting at the park for Hotaru. She sat and waited and then waited some more. Getting tired of waiting she walked to the Tomoe household and knocked on the door. A lady with long red hair answered it and looked at the girl. Then she said, "Who are you?"

Ranma looked at her and said, "I'm Ranma a friend of Hotaru's is she home?"

The lady said, "Hotaru is unwell she will not be receiving visitors today."

Ranma began to get angry and then said, "Very well uhm miss."

"Kaolinite" Said the woman. She then closed the door and saying, "Good day."

Ranma grinned to herself and used the Umi Sen Ken to become invisible. Leaping onto the roof and opening a window in the house. She walked down a hallway looking for Tomoe's room when she was surprised by Kaolinite grabbing her arm and saying, "I thought I told you to leave."

Ranma thought (That's not possible, no one can tell where I am when I use the Umi.) Then she said, "I'm just concerned for my friend. She wasn't well and I wanted to bring her to a doctor I know." She looked at Kaolinite's angering form and said, "I'll pay for it, there's no need to get angry."

Kaolinite just looked at Ranma and said, "I will not allow you to harm our plans." Then she attacked.

Ranma was wrapped in her hair and choking before she could even think to block. She felt stars and blackness coming into her field of vision and pulled out the katana she received from a predator to cut the hair. It was blasted out of her hands by Kaolinite and more stars and blackness were forming she tried to gather her chi for a Kinjin Rashu Dan, but could not do so. So just as consciences was about to flee she whispered, "Solar Strength Makeup."

Hotaru opened her door in time to see Ranma transform into Sailor Sol and then to watch the resulting transformation burn through the hair binding leaving Sol standing there with a flaming sword.

Kaolonite easily put the flames in her hair out and said, "You will die for your foolishness." She tossed a Daimon egg out and said, "Kill her!" and leaped down the stairs towards the basement.

The Daimon was full of razor sharp edges and metal and its four hands were swords and it said, "Slice, Dice!" Then it attacked. Ranma was able to block the attacks, but even with her speed was hard pressed to block all four swords. Sol shouted, "Solar Flare!" and the burst of super heated plasma started to melt Slice into slag when another Daimon slammed into her from behind crushing her into the floor. She looked and saw that Kaolinite was on the lower level holding on to even more Daimon eggs.

Ranma tried to lever out from under the Daimon when she saw Hotaru standing at her door and said, "Hotaru, get away quick!"

Hotaru looked at her new friend and realized the danger she was in and instead of running she said, "Saturn Eternal Power makeup" Then placing one hand in the air, Hotaru rotated on the spot, feeling her clothes vanish, only to be replaced by knee high boots and two big bows, one on her chest, and one on her back, and the ribbons on that one went all the way to her knees. She ended the transformation floating on wings and with the silence glaive in her hands. She then attacked the Daimon on top of Ranma with it.

As Saturn attacked, Ranma was able to get out from under the Daimon and the two of them made quick work of the creature, but they still had the Slice Daimon to contend with and possibly more coming from Kaolinite.

Ranma grabbed Saturn and yelled, "Sol ultimate technique!" Then she ran out of the house and leaped onto a nearby roof. She looked behind her to see if there was anyone following, but there was no pursuit as she continued to escape with Saturn in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: That's another chapter down. I realized I was rushing a bit in the previous one, but there is so much that needs to be covered.

I've got the inner senshi and Ryouga who will be using his continuing force powers as well as his lightsabre and new sword techniques. I've got Ranma and Hotaru and learning about the Eternal form and what it means for his powers, not to mention Mistress 9. I've got the Death busters and their plots, I've got the Outer senshi, and I haven't even gotten to Pluto, nor have I gotten to the villains of Shadow who have been sent by the mist creature who will be attacking as well.

I'll try not to rush everything. Hmm maybe I need a pre-reader. Any volunteers?


	12. Warped reflections in time and space

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Warning: This chapter gets quite dark in places. It's probably at least rated R. Just an FYI.

Note: Where Necessary our Ranma will once again be referred to as Ranko so as to keep confusion to a minimum.

Chapter 11 – Warped reflections in time and space

Setsuna Meioh was at the Time Gates watching as Neo Queen Serenity was about to send her daughter back in time. The young girl went into the time stream and then the image went fuzzy. Setsuna panicked as she looked again saw that there were two images, then three, four, and more every moment. The timeline was destabilizing right in front of her eyes and Crystal Tokyo was only one of thousands of future possibilities. She searched desperately for the young Chibi-Usa, but the girl could not be found in the chaos that was the time stream. Her only hope for survival would be the stabilization of the time lines.

That meant that Usagi the second could would not be coming to assist the sailors at all. It meant that something had seriously gone wrong. Setsuna calmed herself and guided the time gates to see what could possibly have happened she looked through the recent past and detected one gigantic thing. Sailor Saturn had been activated by another sailor scout calling herself Sol. A sailor scout who should not exist in the timeline. The two of them together were greatly affecting the future of Crystal Tokyo. She realized then that she would have to go and seek out both the inner and outer scouts and tell them of the danger posed by Saturn as well as the danger posed by this new senshi called Sol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Beryl found herself in a shadow existence barely alive at all. She was a sprit being at most. The last thing she remembered was the power of Sailor Moon and the Ginzoushou washing over her and Metallia. It should have destroyed her utterly and yet somehow her spirit had survived leaving her trapped in the dark realms as an incorporeal being.

A black caped figure hovered nearby and its voice said, "Hello Beryl, I am what is left of the one called the Wiseman. I have used my ability to travel through time so that I may be able to infuse you with all of the power left in this realm; the power that once belonged to every single youma and queen Metallia herself."

Beryl said, "Why would you do that?"

Wiseman replied, "I wish you to defeat Sailor Moon and her servants."

Beryl smiled remembering her defeat at the sailor girls' hands, remembering that her prince would never be hers because of the girl and said, "I would be happy to comply."

Then she realized her incorporeal state and said, "But I will not be able to do much at all in this form."

Wiseman replied, "As I said can give you all the rest of the power from this dimension destroying it in the process."

Beryl said, "Even with all of the power left in this dimension it would not be enough to defeat Sailor Moon and her band. I would need my Youma minions and their forces, I would need to collect vast quantities of human energy to match her and they would stop me at every turn. How can I even hope to challenge them?"

Wiseman pulled back his robes to reveal the form of an unconscious Pink Haired girl and said, "You will inhabit this vessel." Then the robed figure opened a gateway to earth and said, "Enter the body and step through the portal, there you will find a person named Ranma Hibiki. He/She is a senshi called Sol and will be able to help you. However, when you approach her you must tell her that you knew her in the silver millennium and that you were allies against the evil moon kingdom."

Beryl said, "Easy enough as is it not the truth?"

Wiseman said, "From a certain point of view, but you must not mention Metallia or your love of the earth prince. Nor, should you mention youma and this dark kingdom."

Beryl said, "Very well Wiseman I will do as you say." Then, she floated towards the young body and felt her sprit inhabit it. She walked through the portal to earth and felt a rush of power that made her fall to the ground. The power forced a transformation that came upon her almost instantaneously. Her childlike form became that of a young woman its bright pink colored hair changed into a darker grayish pink color and a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Finally instead of a pink outfit she was garbed in a black dress and in her hands appeared a black heart topped scepter in her hands.

A dying voice echoed in her mind and said, "I have given you all of my power and that of Nemesis, now arise Neo Black Lady and find the one called Ranma Hibiki and his partner Mistress Nine, together you will be able to do battle with the hated senshi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was in his female form next to Hotaru, they were sitting in the park after transforming from their sailor guises. Ranma looked at the sickly girl in front of him and said, "I'm sorry about that witch at your house Hotaru."

Hotaru looked at Ranma and said, "I felt evil all over the house when I transformed. There wasn't any good anywhere. What happened to my Papa? What did that evil witch do Ranma-San?" Then she collapsed weeping into Ranma's arms.

Ranma tried her best to comfort the girl and to say soothing things to her. She calmed down in her arms and Ranma said, "I don't know Hotaru, but we can check it out if you like. Maybe after you're feeling better we can go there and interrogate that witch to find out what she did, but first we need you to get better okay?'

Hotaru looked at Ranma and said, "Alright, first I get better, then we go back to my house. We go back there and get that evil witch to give my daddy back!"

Ranma looked at her new friend sadly and said, "I hope it's that easy Hotaru, really I do."

Then she stood up and said, "Alright come on, it's time to go visit the doctor."

Hotaru stood up as well and said, "Alright Ranma-San, let's go."

The two walked along until Hotaru got tired and then Ranma carried her. Once Hotaru was in Ranma's arms she leaped up into the sky and roof hopped all the way to Nerima and the location of Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Ranma stood at the door with Hotaru in her arms and hesitated before going in. The hesitation she felt was due to concern about this world. She knew that in this world there was no Tendo Dojo listed in the phone book, no Ucchan's and No Cat Café, but here was Dr. Tofu's office and she knew that the Kunou residence was listed in the phone book as well. Did she really want to know why some things existed and other did not? She stared at the door for a good minute before deciding that Hotaru's health was important and that if it meant finding out bad things, then so be it. Ranma opened the door and walked into the office.

Once inside Ranma was greeted by tall brown haired girl she said, "Hello, and welcome to the Tofu clinic."

Ranma was startled by the voice and mannerisms the person could only be, "Kasumi?" said Ranma incredulously.

The girl looked at the Red haired elven girl and said, "Do I know you?"

Ranma was flustered and said, "I uhm don't think so but I uhm." Ranma thought fast and said, "I'm a friend of the Tendo Family, I was trained by the same master as Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome."

Kasumi looked on sadly and said, "Oh you must have been looking for daddy and the dojo? I'm sorry, but he passed away years ago and mommy had to sell the property. My family and I live in an apartment now."

Ranma realized why there was no entry for the Tendo Dojo in the phone book now and then he said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Don't be you couldn't have known." Then she looked a bit more business like and said, "Is there anything else I can help you with miss?"

Ranma said, "Ranm, Ranko I go by Ranko." She looked to Hotaru and whispered, "I'll tell you more later okay?" Hotaru nodded and Ranma continued saying, "I'm Rank and this here is my friend Hotaru. She's not well, I tried a healing technique on her, but it didn't seem to work, so I was hoping that Dr. Tofu might look at her."

Kasumi said, "Oh, well let's get you some forms for your friend." Then, Kasumi had Hotaru fill out some forms and then she got the doctor. Hotaru was shown to the examination room and, Tofu examined her and while Kasumi watched on and Ranma was just plain confused by the fact that Tofu was coherent at all. The examination finally ended and Tofu said, "Well from what I can tell your chi is a little low and you seem to be malnourished. My advice would be to eat plenty of healthy foods and take some vitamins as well as some mild exercise every day."

Hotaru smiled at the Doctor and said, "Yes sir."

Then Tofu took Ranma's arm and pulled her aside saying, "Can we talk for a minute Ranko?"

Ranma said, "I'll be right with you okay Hotaru?" Then he followed the doctor into his office.

In the office Tofu turned towards Ranma and said, "Ranko, Kasumi here tells me that you know her family."

Ranma said, "Well not really I just saw some pictures of them when I was training with Soun Tendo's master."

Tofu looked at Ranma again and said, "You trained with Soun and Genma's master?"

Ranma said, "Yes, for awhile, until I realized what type of evil and harm he was afflicting on myself and others."

Tofu then said, "I see. You know your name is similar to that of Genma's child?"

Ranma replied, "Oh, well I don't think we're related. Besides I'm a Hibiki."

Tofu said, "Well that's good, because he's a bad sort of fellow." Then he got a look in his eyes and said, "Say Ranma, I don't suppose you'd be willing to help the Tendo family out?"

Ranma said, "I don't know doc. My friend and I are going to have a hard enough time affording a place to stay and your fee."

Tofu said, "Forget my fee Ranko. Plus, you can stay in the efficiency above the clinic if you like; I'll only charge 2,000 yen a week."

Ranma looked perplexed and said, "Why would you do that?"

Tofu replied, "Look I can tell you're a great martial artist. I can easily sense a great amount of Chi coming from you; I'm just a dabbler comparatively. Look her family could use your help miss."

"What do they need?" said Ranma guardedly.

"They need a martial artist, one capable of defeating the Saotome style so that they can get rid of two freeloading and evil scum. Can you do that?" asked Tofu.

Ranma smiled and said, "I think I could do that, but why haven't you tried yet or called the police?"

Tofu said, "I can't just call the police the Saotome's have done nothing that can be proven and it is a matter of family honor. Plus, both of the Saotome's have shown that they are easily capable of defeating me."

Ranma said, "Capable of defeating you? Really doctor, are you sure you can't call the police or something."

Tofu replied, "Ranko san, they are very powerful people. You don't have to do this, but trust me the regular police could not handle this."

Ranma looked at him and said, "You think I can though?"

Tofu looked at the Girl and said, "I don't know why, but I have this feeling inside me that tells me that you can Ranko."

Ranma smiled at the doctor and said, "Alright Doc, I'll see what I can do okay?"

Tofu nodded and said, "That's all I can ask, but be careful okay and don't underestimate them."

"Alright will do" She said and walked out of the room. She passed a sad looking Kasumi on the way out and said, "Hey cheer up okay? Good things will come to you soon. I know it." Then Hotaru grabbed her arm and whispered, "That explanation now?" they walked out of the clinic as Ranma started to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga was at school again just enjoying the fact that he hadn't gotten lost along the way. Well, that and the fact that he was sitting close to Makoto in his classes. He smiled a big smile once again and listened to the teacher as she droned on about the English language. The he heard, "Hibiki!" He looked up and saw that the teacher was calling on him. He then said, "Could you uhm repeat the question?"

The teacher tried to trip Ryouga up by saying, "For you it is page 163. Now it is your turn to read."

She smiled a knowing smile waiting for him to trip up, but Ryouga took the book and quickly flipped to the correct page and started to read in a quiet but powerful voice, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore. While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. ''Tis some visiter,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door -- Only this, and nothing more.'"

The class grew hushed and silent as he read the poem in almost flawless English and chills ran up people's spines. Ryouga read the full text of the poem and infused it with some of his own remnant feelings of gloom and depression. It seemed to overtake the rooms itself as Ryouga ending the poem with a dark and sinister, "And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted -- nevermore!"

The entire class was silent after that, all in an awed and somewhat scared fashion, until finally the teacher snapped out of it and said, "Very good Hibiki you can sit down now."

Then the bell rang and everyone went out to eat lunch. Ryouga followed Makoto and sat down with her and the other girls. That was when the questioning began they wanted to know where he learned English, how he got to be so good at martial arts, and so much more. Ryouga was flabbergasted by the attention, but he tried to answer each question as honestly as possible without revealing the fact that he was from another dimension.

Finally lunch time ended and Ryouga was back in class with everyone else. The school day wore on and finally ended. Ryouga started to walk off by himself towards work at the arcade when he saw Makoto and the other girls being approached by a red haired girl with three pony tails, red eyes, and a red and black outfit. The woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rei and said, "I am Eudial one of the witches five. You are a shrine maiden and must have a pure heart indeed!" Then she fired the gun and made a heart crystal come out from the girl's chest.

Rei fell to the ground and the rest of the girls screamed out, "Rei!"

Ryouga ran towards the witch and said, "I was foolish enough to go easy on the other witch it won't happen again. Not with someone's life on the line." Then he pulled back his hands and shouted, "Kinjin Rashu Dan!" sending a vacuum blade towards the witch.

Eudial watched the blade come towards her and seemingly shrugged it off. Then she summoned a grey amorphous blob of a daimon and said, "Kill the boy for his interference."

Ryouga tried to leap over the grey blob in an attempt to get to Eudial and Rei's heart crystal, sadly at the height of his jump the daimon sent out a grey psudopod and pulled Ryouga into the center of its mass.

That was when the inner scouts joined the battle. Jupiter and Venus shot the creature with their attacks, but the creature seemed to send that energy straight into the body of its captive. Shocking and scorching Ryouga very badly.

The other sailor girls Moon, and Mercury were fighting against the witch, but it seemed that she was able to avoid their attacks or ignore them respectively, that was when Neptune and Uranus arrived to add their powers to the fray.

Two separate battles were being waged on the street one where the combatants were unable to hit their opponent and another where the combatants were unwilling to hit their opponent for fear of hurting their friend. Lacking air and hardly able to move much at all Ryouga was running out of options until he remembered his lightsabre. Pulling with all of his might Ryouga was able to grab the weapon from his pack and ignite it from within the Daimon and started hacking his way out.

Jupiter and Venus watched and waited until Ryouga was free of the Daimon and then they scoured it with 'Supreme Lightning' and 'Crescent beam Smash' destroying it utterly. Once the Daimon was destroyed they were able to see Tuxedo mask arrive and hit Eudial with one of his roses knocking the heart crystal from her hand. After that the witch disappeared and Neptune grabbed the crystal and started to examine it.

Sailor Moon said, "Please give her heart crystal back, she will die without it."

"Some sacrifices must be made," Sailor Uranus replied.

"It is our mission to find the talismans," Sailor Neptune Added.

Ryouga looked at them extinguished his blue lightsabre and said, "You would sacrifice an innocent life for your mission? "

Neptune looked at him and said, "We would."

Ryouga said, "Then you stand against all that I have come to understand. You stand against the ways of the Jedi and much like another that I faced you embrace the way of the sith." Ryouga spat out the last syllable and walked towards them reigniting his blade and saying, "This last time I will ask you to return that heart crystal and if you do not then I will take it from you."

Uranus whispered to Neptune and said, "Keep him busy while I examine it. It might be a talisman."

The rest of the scouts were watching the scene until Neptune looked at Ryouga and fired off a 'Deep Submerge' which slammed into him and sent him flying backwards. Ryouga stood up and ran towards the girls and as he pulled up his hands and fired off a 'Kinjin Rashu Dan' Jupiter joined in and attacked Neptune with her 'supreme thunder' as well. Neptune was able to dodge Ryouga's attack, but the electricity of Jupiter's attack slammed into her and almost sent her sprawling. She shook it off and then leaped to the air in attack mode. In the air it seemed as if she fired off her attack with abandon and sent Jupiter and Ryouga dodging this way and that to avoid all of the high pressure water blasts. She landed and continued her assault on the two teens.

Sailor Moon decided that enough was enough and walked right up to Uranus and this time she demanded the heart crystal. However, she received a 'world shaking' in reply and went down hard. Tuxedo Mask arrived in time to see Sailor Moon go down and seeing the turn of events quickly threw a rose right at Uranus knocking the heart crystal from her hand. Then he interposed himself between Uranus and the crystal saying, "Sailor Moon be quick and retrieve the crystal. Mercury, provide her some assistance." Mask then glared at Uranus holding a rose in his hand and said, "Be careful that you do not make enemies of the moon kingdom today."

Sailor Moon got up woozily and ran towards the heart crystal. Then, Sailor Mercury used her shabon spray to mist over the area and give Sailor Moon enough cover to retrieve the heart crystal and place it in Rei's heart. Rei came to life again and watched with Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask was standing next to Uranus waiting for her attack when instead she said, "It didn't have a heart crystal."

Then she ran to Neptune and said, "There was no Talisman. Come on let us go!"

The two sailor girls fled the scene; leaving the rest to watch and wonder what they would do the next time they met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru and Ranma were slowly walking along and she said, "Will I really get better with rest and exercise Ranma-san?"

Ranma said, "I guess so. That's what the Doc said and I trust him."

The small black haired girl said, "How long will it take? Maybe we should just transform and do it now?"

Ranma said, "You passed out as we ran away remember? I think we need to get you healthy enough in this form so that your magical form will likewise be powerful okay?"

Hotaru nodded and said, "So, why were you calling yourself Ranko in there?"

Ranma looked sheepish and said, "I'm sorry Hotaru, I never got the chance to tell you did I?"

Hotaru looked at her and said, "Tell me what?"

Ranma said, "Com on we'll get some hot water and I'll explain it all."

Finding some hot water Ranma explained the curse and then splashed herself and transformed into her male half. Hotaru stared at him and then she said, "I see. That must be very confusing for you Ranma-San. Which are you?"

Ranma said, "Mostly, I'm a guy."

Hotaru replied, "Mostly? What do you mean?"

He continued and said, "I was born a guy and I think like a guy, but I'm comfortable with my female form now. It's become more of a part of me. In addition I have the memories of a girl named Taya who was the Sol Guardian before I was."

Hotaru said, "I remember being someone in a past life, but it's very vague. I feel like everyone was afraid of me though and I understand why. I have enough power to destroy the world. Why would I need that? What purpose did I serve?"

Ranma said, "In Taya's life Saturn was a planet of loners. They avoided most of the solar system politics and kept to themselves. From what I can recall they were often on the brunt of attacks from other places. Places of noise, chaos, and destruction. They created their princess to be a counter to that, a silence that was enough to end the noise. It worked, but it always kept them and her at a distance from the rest of the Solar System."

Hotaru looked sad and said, "I don't want to be alone Ranma."

Ranma smiled and said, "Maybe I'm here because you need me."

The little girl replied, "I do Ranma-San I need you to be here and help me. Please stay with me."

He looked at her and then he said, "I want to Hotaru, but there's some other things you should know." That was when he told her the whole story, he told her everything.

When he was done Hotaru looked at him longingly and said, "You're here for me. I just know it Ranma-San. You go where you are needed and I need you. Please stay and help me become well. We will fight the witch and whatever other evil people are out there and save the world just like magical girls in the manga." Then she giggled and looked at the boy and said, "Well almost anyway. Still you'll stay with me won't you?"

"For as long as I'm able to." said Ranma as he looked at the poor young girl. He looked at her and saw in her eyes an almost ancient ache of loneliness and need. He couldn't think of anything else to say and so he hugged her. After some time he said, "Uhm maybe we ought to go help out the Tendo's now?"

Hotaru smiled at his nervousness and said, "That's an excellent idea Ranma-San let's do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A grayish pink haired young lady named Beryl was looking for Ranma Hibiki and had been for almost a day, but there was no clue as to his whereabouts. She was getting tired of searching the city when she heard the name or at least part of it being uttered by a Kendo practitioner.

She approached the man and said, "You know Ranma?"

The man looked at her and said, "I do indeed know of a foul fiend called Ranma. It is he who lives with the beauteous Akane Tendo and keeps her enslaved to his whim. He practices his dark sorceries and keeps the girls from my grasp, but it shall not be. I, Tatewaki Kunou, the mighty Black Thunder of Furinkan high schools will defeat him utterly. Now, stop bothering mine glorious practice and go someplace yonder."

Beryl stared at him and wondered. Then, thinking that Ranma could indeed be a dark sorcerer she said, "I'll go, but you must tell me where this evil sorcerer Ranma resides."

Kunou looked at her again and said, "Pah the foul beast lives at the Kabeko apartments. Sharing a roof with my beloved Akane Tendo. Forcing his attentions on her and her sisters as well as the Pig Tailed goddess." He continued on in that vein, but now that Beryl had a location she walked off and allowed the boy to rave and rant his lunacy with abandon.

Beryl arrived at the small three story building and walked up to the door. She read through the nameplates and buzzers for the residences, but didn't see one with either Ranma or Hibiki on it so she decided to wait outside. While waiting she decided to try sensing energy sources and once she did she found one coming towards her. It was very large and seemed to be aligned with light. She was about to hide herself when she saw a Black pigtailed boy and a smaller girl with long dark hair come towards the building. From the girl she sensed a powerful, but dormant evil so she decided that instead of hiding she would watch them and see what they were doing.

Ranma and Hotaru reached the doorway of the apartment complex and he looked at what amounted to a video buzzer system. He was about to hit the buzzer when he realized that if his counterpart existed here, then he would look a lot like him. So he sighed and looked for cold water. Unable to find any he decided to try and concentrate on becoming sailor sun. That did it, once he concentrated on it the henshin rod appeared and he was female. Hotaru gasped and said, "I thought it was only water?"

Ranma replied, "It used to be, but now I guess I can trigger the change just by concentratin' on bein a girl."

Hotaru smiled and said, "It must be so you can help save people."

Ranma just said, "Maybe, but anyway, we both know that my counterpart might be here. Plus, this form is the one Tofu talked to so, this form is the one I should use right?"

Hotaru said, "Good idea Ranma, er Ranko-San."

Ranma smiled and said, "I guess so" Then she pressed the buzzer. The answer came from the box it was an almost mechanical voice that said, "We don't have money for you today. Come back soon and we can pay you."

Ranma replied, "We're not looking for money."

The voice said, "Alright I'll send Ranma down. There's an empty lot two blocks over, please use that. Thank you."

The lower door opened and there staring at Ranko was her counterpart in this world. He was the same height and build of her male form, but something was different. This one seemed to stand in an almost animalistic fashion. He looked at her and said, "You picked a bad day, but I'll work you over girly. I'll work you over and have my way with you."

Ranko heard what he said and looked almost sick and said, "Fine, the voice on the buzzer said to take it to the abandoned lot nearby."

Ranma sneered and said, "Yeah Biki's always concerned 'bout property damage and all that. Stupid whore has some dream that she can scrimp and save enough so that my pop and I don't eat her outa house and home. More the fool her says I, but she is a decent lay once you tie her up and hurt her a few times ya know?" Then he looked at Ranko and said, "You're probably pretty good too, now come on let's get it over with." The young pig tailed boy walked off and Ranko followed with anger and sadness in her demeanor.

The two Ranma's reached the empty lot with Hotaru in tow. Before the fight began Ranma said, "Hey when I knock you out and take you by force, can I have your friend too?"

Ranko just looked at him and seethed. Then she said, "Let's end this now, boy." Then, the fight began, it was high stakes and Ranko almost lost when Ranma shouted, "Don't Move!" and attacked. It was a mixture of luck and skill that allowed her to avoid the blow. Still, she launched her own counter attack using the Kinjin Rashu Dan and avoided his counter attack this time with a bit more ease. Then he launched a chestnut fist at her, but she used her own to block and get in a few hits with her extra speed. He went reeling from those blows and tried to play it cool insulting her and more as he tried for a spiral pattern. Ranko smiled at this, but kept her own aura cool.

Realizing that wouldn't work Ranma slowly faded from her view as he used the Umi Ken Sen. She realized then that her counterpart was probably as well trained as she had been before Phoenix Mountain. Still she just smiled and tapped into her own Amazon training, feeling the ki all around her and the absence that was Ranma trying to sneak up behind her. She waited for him to attack and when he did she turned right towards him and used the chestnut fist again, this time she pulled out all the stops and pummeled her counterpart, sending him flying out of the lot and into a brick wall.

Ranma was flattened and then a dark energy seemed to coruscate around him as he stood up and smiled. Then he said, "Well now, you are powerful indeed. It's been a long time since I found someone I couldn't beat with in martial arts alone."

Ranko looked at him and with her enhanced senses she could practically feel evil and magic radiating off him as she said, "Magic? You know magic?"

The boy smiled evilly and said, "Yes, I do." He motioned with his hand and shot out a dark energy ray. The red haired girl barely blocked it barely keeping it from hitting her heart. Ranma said, "Come now, it's just your heart crystal. Why don't you let me remove it and take your power for my own?"

Ranko said, "I don't think so." Then she attacked again, but this time the boy's speed was faster. Her chestnut fist was being blocked and his was getting through. It smashed into her again and again until she leapt free.

Ranma said, "The magic enhances my powers ten fold girl." Then he fired off another black blast that she leapt to avoid. She avoided that one and another as Ranma fired blast after blast at her making her dodge and weave around and around in a circle. Then she stopped and leaped into the air as she realized that it wasn't a circle. It was a spiral, he was firing at her to lead her into the spiral and she had almost fallen for it.

She landed from her jump and blocked another blast with her arm, but this time it made her arm go numb. She leaped again to avoid another blast, but the magic hit her again sending her sprawling.

She landed on the ground injured and saw her counterpart heading right towards her with death in his eyes. She realized that that she was outclassed by this Ranma because of his magic; she started to pull out her pen to transform, but realized it was in vain when she saw the black ray head right towards her. She closed her eyes and felt nothing.

When Ranko opened her eyes again she saw little Hotaru in her guise as Saturn standing next to her with her polearm outstretched. The black energy was ablating itself against an invisible wall all around the two of them. Ranko smiled at her friend and Transformed.

A revived Sailor Sol smiled at her friend and said, "Alright drop the wall and get out of the way okay? This punk is mine."

Saturn dropped her silence wall and Sol remembering her attack against Ryouga used the speed of the chestnut fist to add to her foot speed and she ran towards Ranma. She bolted towards him her speed was beyond what she had reckoned as she slammed into him and caught him in the gut with her shoulder, knocking him into a wall once again. She stopped as waited to see if he was getting up again and when he did she was on him again. This time she landed on him and when she used the chestnut fist there was a series a crackling booms filling the air. The force of the punches and the booms decimated Ranma and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

The fight was over, chi, magic and the fists had flown, but in the end it had been quick and brutal. Ranko's mind caught up with her as she realized for the first time the extent of her transformation and what it had done to her abilities. She stared at herself and for the first time she realized that as herself without a power boost she had lost, but as Sailor Sol there had been no doubt of the outcome.

She realized that Saturn was standing next to her and she said, "Thanks Hota er Saturn. You were a great help."

Saturn replied, "No problem Ran er uhm Sol-San it was my pleasure."

Then they stood in front of the beaten and unconscious form of Ranma Saotome and Ranko almost felt the urge to throw up. She wanted to hit him a few more times for good measure. The very idea of this person and his personality was revolting and yet here it was evidence that the son of Genma Saotome could be a very bad person indeed.

Hotaru looked at her and said, "What now?"

Ranko was about to respond when Ranma's unconscious form disappeared in front of them. Then Ranko growled and said, "We go back to the Tendo's and see what we can do to help them."

Beryl had seen the whole fight and smiled to herself. Then she said to herself, "Well Ranma Hibiki or is it Ranko? Either way it looks like you are indeed quite powerful and so is companion Mistress Nine or is it Hotaru?"

Beryl followed the two girls as they transformed back in their civilian guises and Hotaru was looking very tired. Ranko carried her as they walked back to the apartment complex and rang the bell again. This time the other end gasped in surprise and a loud unlocking buzz sounded as the intercom said, "Come on up."

Ranko took her burden to the door of the Tendo apartment and was met by Nabiki Tendo who said, "Who are you?"

Ranko replied, "Ranko Hibiki, I studied with the man who trained your father. I'm here to help you out."

Nabiki said, "How much will this help cost?"

The red haired girl said, "It's basically free. Call it a favor for Dr. Tofu."

Nabiki then said, "Helping us out is no ordinary favor. Ranma and his father are very powerful. If I said this before they arrived I wouldn't believe it, but they know magic."

Ranko just said, "Yeah, I found that out, but we can handle it."

Nabiki looked at Ranko and her tired and almost sleeping burden and said, "You and the sleeping girl can help us"

Ranko said, "Look Nabiki, we just finished our little fight with Ranma Saotome and we're still here ain't we? Damn it all if the guy didn't disappear after I beat him, but I did beat him okay?"

The girl with a pageboy haircut looked at Ranko and said, "Alright if this is what you want to do, but it's your funeral Ranko."

Ranko just sighed and said, "Fine my funeral, now can my friend and I have a seat or somethin'?"

Nabiki escorted them into a living room where a middle aged lady with long blue black hair sat in a wheel chair sleeping in front of the TV. Nabiki woke the woman up and said, "Mom, I have some friends here who say they can help us. You want to talk to them while I get Akane?"

The Woman looked sad and said, "Not again Biki-chan, please don't tell me you've started again."

Nabiki said, "I didn't get them mom, they came her by themselves."

The woman said, "Alright try and get your sister and bring out some tea. It's the least we can do."

Nabiki walked off and the woman looked at Ranko and Hotaru. Then she said, "I am Sakura Tendo, my husband used to train with Genma Saotome. Why are you two looking to help us out?"

Ranko said, "I trained with the man who taught your husband." Then thinking about it she added, "I've made it my life's work to go where I am needed and help others out."

Sakura smiled a sad smile and said, "Well Ranko that is a noble goal. I will help you by telling you what I can of our situation and the Saotomes."

She continued on saying, "My Husband and Genma Saotome trained together under the master. The two of them made an honor arrangement that Genma's son would marry one of my daughters and combine their schools of martial arts. However, my husband died and I was forced to sell the dojo to make ends meet. My daughters and I lived quite happily by ourselves until Genma came to fulfill the promise. His anger was great at finding out that there was no dojo that was when he caused this."

Sakura gestured at her well chair and continued on saying, "After that we thought he and his son would leave, but they did not. They stayed and said that the promise would be fulfilled one way or another. I was going to refuse and call the police when the two used magic on my daughters removing strange crystals from their hearts that made them lapse into unconsciousness. They told us that if we tried to make them leave they would kill us and no evidence of it would be left."

The bluish black haired lady shuddered and started to cry as she said, "What were we to do? We allowed them to stay and have been living in hell ever since."

A girl who looked like a younger version of Sakura came into the room and hugged her saying, "Mother, please don't cry." Then she added, "You know my beloved Tatewaki will save us all. The noble samurai will come for his lady love and dispatch the dark sorcerer."

Sakura hugged back and her eyes dried as she said, "Of course he will dear Akane-chan, of course he will."

Ranko saw this and was taken aback wondering what type of world she was in now. That was when Nabiki came into the room and served some tea saying, "As you can see Ranko the Saotomes have done quite a bit of harm to this family. Now that you've seen it you will know why I'm going to tell you everything I know."

Ranko just shook her head trying to clear it as she said, "Right, you tell us what you know and we'll go from there, right Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and said, "Right."

Nabiki started and said, "Ranma and Genma weren't always so powerful, that I now for a fact. I've investigated them and found out that they were once regular martial artists like everyone else. From what I can tell the two met up with a group of people who call themselves the witches five. I think it happened after the two went to a place called Jusenkyo. There is a map to it in their stuff and there was a news story about an entire village in China that was destroyed by what people say was blasts of dark energy. The story only appeared briefly and it was later reported that the Chinese government had moved the villagers to make way for a dam. Still after what I have seen Ranma and his father do, after seeing them use black energy blasts and take shiny crystals from people's hearts, I'm thinking that there was some truth to the original story. Ranma and his father became part of this group and for whatever reason destroyed an entire village full of people."

Ranko stared at Nabiki and said, "I thought the sailor scouts stopped this sort of thing?"

Nabiki replied, "They've been careful to avoid Juuban and they haven't been doing it on a very big scale at all. I'm guessing that because they aren't so flashy and spectacular or because they are fighting martial arts duels it just isn't noticed by them."

Hotaru said, "But why don't you tell someone?"

Nabiki snorted and said, "You want me to get my family killed? My sister Akane told a friend of hers named Ryouga and he wound up dead. Then she was tortured by those two until they broke her mind. A girl named Ukyo came looking for them and she isn't alive anymore either. I told Dr. Tofu and he was hospitalized twice for his attempts to help. Then they threatened Kasumi and broke his will to fight back. I told Tatewaki and Kodachi Kunou and now Kodachi is dead, Kunou is insane and I barely made it out of my torture session with my mind intact."

Then Nabiki motioned over to where her mother and sister were looking on and said, "Look at them. Look at what has been done to them. Do you see that?"

Nabiki looked angry and scared and said, "Tell someone. No, I don't think so."

Ranko shuddered as she saw Akane and Sakura and said, "Alright, I understand, but I just defeated Ranma and he disappeared somewhere. Can you tell me where he might have gone? Where his father is? Or what the witches five are?"

Nabiki looked back at Ranko and said, "Look all I know is that this guy named Professor Tomoe Souichi or a lady named Kaolinite calls them from time to time to do certain jobs for her."

Hotaru gasped when she heard the names and Ranko just sat there stunned.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ranko looked at Hotaru and whispered, "Get ready." Then she motioned for Nabiki to go answer it. Nabiki stood and went to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was a grayish pink haired lady who said, "Hi, my name is Beryl. I though I saw a friend of mine come this way."

Then she glanced over to Ranko and barged in saying, "Ranko dear it's been so long. I bet you hardly even know me, but not to worry I know you."

Then she walked right over to Ranko and hugged her tightly and looked at Hotaru and said, "Why if it isn't Hotaru." She smiled and gathered Hotaru into a hug as well and said, "I never would have expected to find you and Ranko together dear. It must be fate that brought us together."

Nabiki said, "You know each other?"

Hotaru looked blank, but Ranko looked at Beryl and the piece of her that was Taya rejoiced. Suddenly it clicked her erstwhile ally had somehow been reincarnated just like the sailor girls and was here to help her again. She smiled and said, "Kinda, but it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Beryl said, "I know it feels like we haven't been together in a _millennium_ hasn't it darling."

Ranko said, "Something like that." While Hotaru still looked at Beryl blankly.

Then Beryl said, "Why Hotaru-chan you just don't remember me because you spent so much time staring at _Saturn _when you were younger."

Then it clicked for Hotaru that this lady had known her in the past as well and apparently wasn't afraid of her either. She smiled and said, "Now I think I remember you Beryl-San and I hope you'll help us in our quest."

Beryl said, "Why absolutely darling, now what is it that you need my help with?"

The situation was explained to Beryl who smiled and agreed to help saying that evil doers should be stopped and stripped of their powers. Neglecting of course to mention that those powers should rightfully belong to her she just went along with Ranko and Hotaru and smiled a little smile knowing that she could manipulate the situation to her own benefit.


	13. Battle Lines

1Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Note: Where Necessary our Ranma will once again be referred to as Ranko so as to keep confusion to a minimum.

Chapter 12 –Battle Lines

Neptune and Uranus had received a call from Pluto and were now in an abandoned lot looking at destruction in front of them. They examined it and realized that a big fight had happened, but were unsure of the outcome.

"Sailor Sol almost killed someone here."

Uranus and Neptune were surprised and then looked up at Pluto as she continued, "Some martial artist named Ranma Saotome fought her here. I'm not sure of his whereabouts now, but it is quite possible that she killed him."

"Why?" Haruka looked confused and examined the rubble again.

"Perhaps it is part of her plan to destroy crystal Tokyo or to gain the talismans. I do not know, but she is dangerous and I have confirmed that she is traveling with Saturn as well. The two must be stopped at all costs, their power is too great and they threaten the future."

The green haired senshi then looked at her companions and said, "How goes the search for the talismans?"

"Haruka and I are being impeded at each turn. Each time we try to examine a heart crystal their new defender steps in and tries to prevent us from our duty."

"New protector?" Pluto looked confused and then said, "Tell me more."

"I believe his name is Ryouga, he fought with Jupiter against Neptune in our last meeting. He is strong and quite powerful and he wields a laser blade that can reflect our attacks. I believe he would not be a match with either of us one on one, but when he assists Jupiter he is a force to be reckoned with."

"I see. I will speak with the other senshi and inform them of our goals and duties, perhaps they will leash this Ryouga and Jupiter as well."

Haruka said, "Do that, explain to them that if they continue to impede us we will not treat them kindly in our next encounter."

"I'll do that." The green haired senshi disappeared and the others went home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga was being questioned by two cats. He didn't know where they had come from, but after the battle against Eudial they had arrived and asked the girls what had happened and then, he could hardly believe it, but there they were a white and a black cat asking him questions. They wanted to know who he was, what powers he had, and more. It was very disconcerting.

The two cats fired questions in such a rapid fire format that Ryouga was forced to scream, "Quiet" When the cats became quiet he said, "I'm Ryouga Hibiki, I am a Jedi Padawan learner and martial artist. I believe that I am here because the sailor senshi need me to help them defeat evil."

"I told you Venus, he's just like Tuxedo Mask. It's even possible that we are destined from the silver millennium"

"Oh please Next you'll tell me he looks like your old sempai too."

The black cat threw in, "As far as we know there was no one like him in the silver millennium, and certainly no one who had laser swords."

"It's a lightsabre."

"Whatever, it is possible that he represents a threat to us all."

Jupiter groaned, and said, "You say that all the time Luna."

"It's possible that she may be right."

The girls all looked at the new comer with green hair and Usagi said, "I won't believe it. He has helped us out twice now and seems to have a pure heart."

"Always seeing the best in people princess. Very well, keep him on your team, but be wary of telling him too many secrets. Also you should try to leash him just a bit better. Uranus and Neptune have not been happy with his interference"

Ryouga gulped at this, but said, "I can't allow innocents to suffer for their cause."

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I don't believe that and I don't think any of the girls here do either." Usagi and the rest nodded at this statement.

"You are only creating a conflict that need not occur."

"If you and the others continue to act in the way of the Sith I do not see how we can avoid this conflict."

Setsuna just eyed him and said, "Very well, do as you like. I am here for another reason as well."

The green haired girl then shook out her tresses and gazed at all assembled with seriousness and said, "I also came to tell you all about a more serious threat. Sailor Saturn is awake before her time and has joined forces with a girl calling herself Sailor Sol."

"There was no Sailor Sol in the silver millennium." The two cats looked at each other and Usagi said, "Jinx."

Pluto shook her head and continued saying, "Saturn has the power to destroy the world and together with Sol they have already succeeded in disrupting the time stream; causing Chibi-Usa to be lost in time. If we do not stop them soon she will be lost forever and Crystal Tokyo will not exist. We must kill them both"

Usagi said, "We can not just kill them. There must be a way to bring back crystal Tokyo without killing them."

"It is what is necessary."

The group watched as Pluto disappeared and Ryouga said, "Stop wait, Sailor Sol isn't evil. You can't just kill her. You can't" Then he looked at the other scouts and said, "You won't let them just kill her will you?"

Sailor Moon approached Ryouga and said, "No, we aren't like that. No matter what we will try to help those in need and we aren't assassins. I don't believe that anyone needs to be sacrificed to save the world."

"Thank you Sailor Moon. I couldn't bear it if I found out that I had been helping the wrong side."

Jupiter then approached Sailor Moon and the two had a hushed conversation. Then they approached the other girls and the conversation continued in quiet tones until Jupiter left the group and approached Ryouga saying, "Let me escort you home Ryouga there's a lot we should discuss."

Ryouga took her to his room at the Inn and Jupiter detransformed. Ryouga acted surprise and said, "Mako-Chan?"

She smiled at him and started telling him about herself and the sailor scouts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room of the Tendo home Ranma was sleeping in his female from and snoring away. Beryl opened her eyes and checked to make sure that Ranma was sleeping. Confident that he was she approached Hotaru and shook her awake saying in a hushed voice, "Mistress 9?"

No response seemed to be forthcoming from Hotaru until her eyes opened and glowed a light purple. A shallow voice came out that said, "Who are you that knows my name?"

"I am Beryl, a servant of Metallia and I am looking for assistance in defeating the hated senshi."

"I can help you with that when I control this form completely. You are currently trying to find two of the death busters if you were to defeat any of them and get their heart crystal you could give it to me. Such an item will revive me and I will be able to help you destroy the senshi once and for all."

Beryl smiled at this thought and said, "I will see what I can do."

Hotaru's form smiled and said, "You will be well rewarded for your assistance Beryl." Then her eyes stopped glowing and closed. Hotaru was once again in a deep slumber.

Morning in the Tendo apartment saw Ranma and his three friends up and about. Ranma went out and bought some extra food and then helped Mrs. Tendo prepare it all for everyone in the house. Akane and Nabiki left for school and Kasumi woke up later ate a few bites and headed off to Tofu's office. It was as if a shadow was lifting from their lives, but Ranma was still concerned.

He looked at his two friends and said, "We need ta go over to the Tomoe household and scout it out. We'll see what they are up to and make plans on how to stop them. How does that sound?"

"Quite a good Plan Ranko, my generals in the silver millennium would be proud to have you among their number."

The girl blushed and said, "Thanks Beryl, I appreciate the compliment. Do either of you have any ideas?"

"I would very much like to find out where my generals are and perhaps see if we can recruit them in our endeavors. Perhaps we can seek out the Sailor Senshi and ask what happened to them?"

Ranma gritted her teeth and said, "Yeah we can do that if we meet up with any of the sailor girls. How about you Hotaru? Any ideas?"

"I do not know, but I have a feeling that we should be very careful when approaching my house. The evil witch is there as well as my father who she corrupted. Not to mention those Daimon creatures that were summoned last time. In all actuality I think perhaps it would be best if we were to avoid that house for now?"

"Hmm, I'd like ta do that, but how will we get any information?"

"Ranma-San, Nabiki Tendo was well informed, perhaps she can help us out in this endeavor?"

"Good thinkin Hotaru, we'll go talk to Nabiki at lunch and see what ideas she has. Aww, but then we won't be able to go talk to the Senshi at lunch either."

"It may be best if we were to split up. As the person who needs to rest the most it would seem best if Hotaru expended less energy and went to speak with Nabiki, while Ranko and I could go speak with the senshi?"

"Alright it's a plan." Ranma stood up and then realized it was much too early to leave yet and sat down. Then she said, "So uhm, you guys want to train a bit while we wait?"

The three went down to the abandoned lot and Ranma thought about some lessons. She transformed herself into male form and educated Hotaru in some simple Tai Chi exercises that would not tire her out. Then after that Ranma said, "Beryl before I can train ya I need to see what level you're at. So let's spar a bit okay?"

The greyish pink haired girl said, "Alright, but no transformations okay?"

Ranma nodded and the fight started. Beryl came at him and swung a number of punches at different areas of Ranma's body. He evaded them all easily and just smiled at her. She upped her level and started adding in kicks to her repertoire, when suddenly a kick was blocked and she was thrown to the ground. Ranma looked at her and said, "Way too much of an opening there Beryl, keep your guard closed and be wary for counters when you make that kick. Try it again.

Beryl tried again and this time Ranma just evaded the kick. Beryl kept coming at Ranma with different attacks, but it was like trying to fight against the wind. Then, Ranma said, "Alright, now we start closing some more of those openings okay?"

Beryl nodded and started to attack again. This time Ranma would tap her arms, legs, and torso in different areas saying, "Opening" each time he tapped her. Beryl tried again and again to close openings, but it seemed like every opening she closed would result in three others. She kept at it until Ranma said, "Alright enough." Sweat was streaming from her body, she was panting and felt like a used rag.

Ranma just smiled at her and said, "Not bad, you're probably a match for Akane and you might do okay against Kunou. That's still a lot of work though so starting tomorrow we're going to work on your speed I know a trick that can help that, but I need to figure out how to teach it to ya without using a fire. I'm thinking maybe fish catching though."

Out of breath Beryl just panted and nodded. Ranma walked over to Hotaru and saw that even the little exercise he had given her had tired her out as much as Beryl was. He said, "That's pretty good Hotaru, but you're starting to run out of breath. Why don't you rest for awhile okay. I'll get some grub."

Hotaru nodded and sat down next to Beryl while Ranma walked off to get an early lunch "Isn't Ranma-San the best?"

"He looks like it to me. Cute too, are you his girlfriend?"

"I don't know, we saved each other at my house and then he's been looking out for me ever since. I feel like I know so much about him and there seems to be a connection between us."

"That didn't really answer the question. He's cute and strong in both forms and just filled with energy. If you don't claim him maybe I will." Beryl smiled at Hotaru and continued on in a silky voice saying, "Or we could share him? Would you like that Hotaru? We could press our bodies together against him and touch him together." Beryl's hand slithered onto Hotaru's back. "Just think darling, we could have softness or hardness al at the same time, we could twine together in the sheets with lust consuming us."

"Stop it." Pleaded Hotaru with a flushed look.

The hand stopped roaming and a husky voice said, "Very well little sister I will do as you wish, but do come to me if you change your mind."

Hotaru was going to continue speaking when she was thrown from her position by a strong blow. She went hurtling into a wall and lost consciousness. Beryl sized up the creature that had attacked Hotaru and was surprised because it was a large Panda. She almost lost the battle because of that surprise, but somehow she was able to avoid a paw swipe from the creature. Beryl had to continue on the defensive against the large creature, but even that was not enough.

The Panda was hitting her again and again even as she tried to close gaps in her defenses. In fact this battle was reminding Beryl her of training earlier with Ranma and she knew that if she didn't do something quickly she would lose.

So, when the Panda struck Beryl again she took the hit and fell down feigning unconsciousness. The panda then walked towards her and when it got close enough she blasted it with dark energy, sending the creature flying into a wall. Then she continued her assault hitting it again and again with magical energies. The creature was injured and reeling, but not out of the combat. It raised its paws and shot a blade of vacuum at Beryl which she was forced to dodge. When she looked back at where the creature had been it was gone.

She desperately searched the lot for any sign of the creature, but none was to be found. Then she was sent reeling as the Panda appeared behind her and hit her with a maneuver that sent dark energy and magic exploding out of her back.

She turned towards the creature and tried to fire another blast, but missed as it leaped into the air. She tried to get a bead on it again, but it was too quick. At that point Beryl decided that her energy level were too low to be blasting away at a target she could not hit. So she ran towards the creature and tried hitting it again. This time she was having an easier time with the fight, but still more of the creatures attacks were getting through her defenses and it was beginning to weigh heavily upon her. That was when she thought about fleeing the scene. She ran out of the lot and turned a corner.

She noticed that she wasn't being pursued and remembered Hotaru. She stopped running and thought to herself. Here was an opportunity to save herself from harm and all that would be expended was her allies life. Isn't that what she had always done, used her allies and servants for her own purposes. Why should Hotaru be any different? As she thought these thoughts an image appeared in her mind it was Hotaru looking at her with trust and smiling as she trusted Beryl's lies and said, "Now I think I remember you Beryl-San and I hope you'll help us in our quest."

Beryl turned and ran back towards the abandoned lot. When she arrived she saw the Panda taking a crystal jewel from Hotaru's chest. She screamed in outrage and felt a henshin rod in her hands. She remembered that Wiseman had given this rod to her when she had taken over this body. Was it possible that it worked? She raised the rod up and said the first words that came to her mind, "Moon prism power makeup."

Beryl felt the words come from her mouth and practically threw up as the transformation occurred. Her body spun around and her black dress was replaced by a white and pink sailor suit. Complete with elbow length white gloves and a pink bow. She had a golden tiara placed on her head and a short white and pink skirt that barely covered anything. The transformation finished and Beryl stared down at her transformed self. Looking at what she had become; she screamed and screamed.

Genma Saotome was in the process of taking a heart crystal from the girls who had helped defeat his son in combat. He knew the worthless boy had obviously not been training enough when Genma came and found the girl and then defeated her and her companion. He humphed in anger and determined to train the boy some more when he got home. Taking the heart crystal in his hand he stood up and started to walk away when a piercing shriek assaulted his ears.

Looking at the source of the sound he saw one of the sailor girls and sighed. It seemed like their days of secretly collecting heart crystals was over. "Then again" he thought. "If she dies who will be the wiser." Then Genma put his paws in the air and fired a "Kinjin Rashu Dan" at the girl.

Beryl was hit by three or four vacuum blades which seemed to just dissipate off of her when she finally ceased her screaming. Then she looked up and saw the Panda readying another attack. She stood and waited for it and was hit once again by the vacuum blade. It dissipated on her again with little harm and then she smiled. Feeling the energy of her transformation Beryl went on the offensive.

She threw her Tiara at the Panda and cringed as she said, "Moon Tiara Action". Still it seemed to work and the Panda was knocked to the ground. She approached it quickly and took Hotaru's heart crystal from its paws and returned it to its rightful owner. The Beryl threw out more tiara actions, prism powers, and even some spiral heart attacks cringing each time she used the attack phrases and thinking that there must be a way to change them.

Still, beryl's new offensive seemed to be working against the Panda until it started to glow with dark power. Then instead of firing vacuum blades at her it started returning fire with beams of dark energy which sapped her strength. Even so in her transformed state Beryl felt almost invincible and carried on her offensive. She tried again and again to blast the Panda with her new magical attacks; not realizing how much energy she was expending by doing so.

The Panda continued to avoid her attacks and fire its own energy blasts back, but she pressed on until the creature once again disappeared. She grimaced in anger at this tactic and turned in multiple directions to avoid the incoming attack. It was of no use though, because once again the Panda appeared behind her and hit her back, sending magical energy exploding outwards from her.

Beryl screamed at this and fell to the ground in exhaustion. She had used her magic without spare when firing it at the Panda and the blasts from the panda expended it even more until, now with this final maneuver the Panda had exhausted all of her physical and magical reserves entirely. She cursed herself for her foolishness and tried to stand up. It was no use as the panda swatted her into a wall and then slowly walked towards her expended form with murder in its eyes. The Panda raised it's arms and a ray of dark energy shot towards Beryl.

Beryl sighed and resigned herself to this fate when the energy was blocked by a wall of force. She looked to her side and saw Hotaru in her sailor guise holding up her glaive and shielding her with a silence wall. She looked up at the girl and smiled remembering that she herself had seen a similar scene when Ranko had fought against Ranma. "You're a handy girl to have around when some one is about to die Saturn."

"Thanks, now what should we do."

Beryl tried to stand up and barely made it to her feet. She wheezed and looked at the evil panda that was trying to attack them." I don't suppose you have any attacks?"

"I do, but it's too powerful."

"Too powerful?"

"Yes, it would destroy a great deal of things, possibly even innocent people."

The panda continued his assault and Beryl said, "What if I were to get him in the air? Could you blast him then?"

"What if I hit you Beryl-San?"

The pink haired lady smiled at her friend and said, "Just do your best not to hit me okay?"

The younger girl looked sad and said, "I'll try."

"Good. Now drop your wall." Hotaru dropped the silence wall and Beryl used some regained her energy to leap into the air and on top of a near by building. The panda followed her into the air and beryl turned and blasted it with a spiral heart attack, sending the creature flying into the air. The she said, "Now"and collapsed into unconsciousness. The panda just smiled as it was sent into the air. His claws were outstretched and he made ready to eviscerate Beryl upon his landing.

Hotaru, however was ready with the silence glaive and said, "Silence glaive surprise." The silence came and encompassed the area, nothing could be heard as the wave of energy went high into the air and erased the panda from existence. The energy continued on high into the atmosphere and then petered out allowing sound to once more enter the world.

Neptune and Uranus were searching Nerima for some sign of Saturn or Sol. They knew that the girls had fought something in the area they were hoping to see them again. Luck was on their side as everything went silent for a moment and a wave of energy shot into the sky. It was an easy beacon to follow and they started towards the empty Lot where they saw Saturn on top of a building next to another young girl trying to wake her up.

Beryl's eyes opened and she saw Saturn kneeling down next to her touching her with glowing hands. She felt energy coming back into her and her injuries were being healed. It was this healing which allowed beryl to raise her head and see the two sailor girls running towards them.

"Shield" She screamed and Saturn was just able to raise her glaive as the twin blasts came towards them. The two blasts dissipated completely against the Shield and Hotaru grimaced with effort as she tried to hold her glaive steady.

Uranus and Neptune fired at Saturn again and again and the Silence Shield slowly began to get smaller and smaller under their onslaught. "I don't suppose you have any other ideas Beryl-San?"

"Ranma"

"As long as it is our Ranma his entry at this juncture would be greatly helpful."

Beryl just pointed as Ranma came running closer towards the two sailor girls in his own transformed state. She turned towards Uranus and fired off a new attack shouting, "Solar Rashu Dan!" This was not a vacuum blade, but instead a stream of superheated plasma with an edge. Uranus put her hands up to block the energy, but it did nothing as the plasma spread over her form burning away her costume and starting in on her flesh. The only thing that saved her from certain incineration was her own Deep Submerge which was finally able to put out the flames.

While Uranus was busy with the improved plasma attack Sailor Sol was laying into Neptune with her advanced chest nut fist and sent her flying with stream of supersonic punches.

When Neptune crashed into the wall Sol quickly dashed towards her two friends, picked them both up and fled the scene with two pissed off sailor girls hot on her heels. She was running and dodging when her mind became that of Taya and she knew what to do. It was so simple that she was forced to laugh for a moment before she turned towards her pursuers shouting, "Solar storm" This was followed immediately by " Solar Teleport" Then a storm of fire washed over the two pursuing Senshi and when it was over Sailor Sol was nowhere to be seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later in the Tomoe household Ranma Saotome was watching a video of his father fighting against beryl and Saturn. Eudial was half dressed and sitting next to him. His hand was roaming on her body and she was smiling an evil smile as she said, "Oh this part is the best look at the stupid Panda. He leaps into the air and gets blasted by the pink haired girl. Then comes the real good part, wait for it."

The video went entirely silent as a wave of energy rose from Saturn's glaive. The energy washed over the Panda and nothing was left. Eudial broke into maniacal laughter at that point. Ranma laughed with her and said, "Serves the idiot right. I told pops not to underestimate those girls."

Eudial reached the scene of Genma's destruction and her hands started to roam all over Ranma who returned the favor. The two were starting to get quite frisky when a voice said, "Enough, you two. Master Pharaoh 90 needs us to perform a task."

"Yeah, yeah Doc I know. Get heart crystals so you can create more Daimons to serve you. Heard it before, will do."

"No, Ranma since your operation has been found out the master has decided that you will assist Eudial in her search for the talismans."

"Ah come on. I was hopin' I could work alone. What about Villuy, Cyprine and Pitliol?"

"They will be performing the task of collecting heart crystals to help us create more Daimons."

A hand roamed over Ranma's body. "Besides, there are a number of bonuses to working with me Ranma."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Oh and Ranma do try to avoid destroying the entire city. We can't have another incident like the one in China."

"Ah come on Doc. It's not my fault that Mimete was destroyed. I tole her she didn't have the skill to take on that amazon crone, but she just didn't listen. So me, pops, and Tellu were forced to take vengeance on the entire village. Heck Tellu'd still be around if it weren't for that stupid blind dude who got in a lucky shot."

Eudial smiled at Ranma and said, "What an interesting time you must have had. I do think I want to go on your next training trip Ranma. They sound like such fun."

He smiled at her and said, "You aint heard the half of it. Pops and I started that trip when I was just a boy. Just after he trained me with the technique that connected us both to Pharaoh 90. That was when the real fun began. He taught me the Saotome school's most powerful techniques and then we pretty much had the world on our platter. We ran into Tellu and Mimete just before we headed out to China and they joined in with us. If only Pops hadn't decided to stop at those cursed springs to see if they could heighten our powers we wouldn't be cursed, but then again" He poured water over himself and transformed into a girl and rubbed against Eudial "It does have its advantages."

Eudial felt the svelte Red haired girl against her and smiled some more. The girl then continued on saying, "Come on then I'll train you some as we go collect these Talismans. We can work on this new technique I'm thinkin' of for using the dark energy to create a Daimon that'll act as body armor. First though I think we have some business to attend to in your room." She grabbed a thermos of hot water and led Eudial up the stairs.

"Try not to take too much time off the master is on a time table you know!" Souichi yelled up at them, but it was of no use.


	14. Parley?

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Note: Where Necessary our Ranma will once again be referred to as Ranko so as to keep confusion to a minimum.

Chapter 13 –Parley?

Sailor Sol and her two charges appeared in a coi pond. They came up spluttering water, but alive. "Is uh everyone okay?"

The pink haired senshi of the moon looked ragged, but said, "I'm fine. How about you Saturn?"

"I think I am functional."

Sol surveyed the area and knew she recognized the pond from somewhere. They were in what would normally be the Tendo's yard, the building in front of him looked almost the same as he remembered it, but the property was different. Instead of a dojo behind the building there was a small inn. She looked up at the title and read "Maison Ikoku". She snorted and said, "Alright guys, lets get out of here and we'll go find Nabiki Tendo. We still need more information on these Death Busters and considering recent events I don't think it is safe for any of us to travel alone."

Sol then looked around, seeing no one looking she transformed into his regular female form. "Also it's probably best that we get rid of the transformations. That way the sailor girls who attacked us won't know who we are."

After transforming Beryl looked extremely happy, but Hotaru fell asleep almost immediately. Ranma picked her up and carried her as she and Beryl walked off. Before heading to Furinkan from the former Tendo residence they decided to get something to eat.

They entered a small Chinese food place called the Gou Hanten that was when Ranma had the surprise of his life. A waitress with short purple tresses and a patch over one eye greeted them and asked them to find a seat. Ranma followed her in a state of shock and sat down with Beryl and Hotaru. The waitress left menus and walked away. "It can't be, Nabiki said that a village was destroyed, but it's her."

"Who Ranko-San?"

"Shampoo."

The waitress was back at that moment with some water and tea. "Customer know name? How you do that? I no see you here before."

Beryl saw Ranma's unease and covered for him saying, "A friend of ours comes here all the time and speaks about your wonderful service."

"Oh, well Shampoo get order now. What you want?"

The three ordered and Shampoo was about to leave and get left to get their orders. "Thanks Beryl you are a life saver."

"How do you know her?"

Ranko winced and said, "I'm somewhat of an honorary Amazon." She pulled out her book of Amazon lore. "It kinda happened in another time, so she won't remember me, but believe me Shampoo and are connected."

Hotaru looked at Ranko and smiled a knowing smile saying, "You really do help people in need don't you Ranko?"

"Yeah, I do. I wonder though do you guys think she can give us more information on those death busters?"

When Shampoo returned with their meals and was about to go Ranma said, "Wait, Shampoo before you go I need to talk with you."

Shampoo looked at the red haired girl. Then she said, "What pointy eared girl wish to tell Shampoo?"

"Were you part of the Amazon village of Neuchiezu?"

The purple haired girl pulled out a Bonbori. "How you know my village! You have red hair maybe you evil Ranma boygirl in disguise?"

Ranma pulled out his Amazon book of lore and said, "No, I'm Ranko Hibiki honorary Amazon. So named by elder Cologne."

The bonbori was still raised. "Why shampoo no recall who you are." Then she spoke in Chinese, "If you really are a tribe member what is the real outsider rule."

Ranma pulled out his amazon book of lore and read from it, "If an outsider woman defeats you in combat she must become one with the tribe. If she runs you must hunt her down and determine if she should be killed or if she is worthy of becoming part of the tribe. If an outsider man defeats you must take him for a husband, but only if he will make a worthy member of the tribe." Ranma remembered her surprise when she had originally read the book of lore and the somewhat different Amazon laws and techniques, but she did come to understand why outsiders would not be told of the real rules.

The purple tresses girl smiled and switched back to Japanese. "Honorary Tribe sister Ranko I have much to tell you. Eat and I will return again with elder Lilac."

Shampoo returned carrying an old crone who looked similar to cologne, but with jade green hair and grey eyes. The crone said, "I am lilac, the last elder of the Amazon people. The last daughter of the amazons tells me that an honorary tribe member still lives. Is this true?"

"Yes, I am an honorary tribe member."

"Very well then I will tell you what has happened. Four people arrived at our village during the annual tournament. One was a panda, the other a red haired girl who was shorter than you and without elven features, the other was a short girl with curly, yellow hair and orange eyes and finally there was a tall green haired girl. They saw the competition taking place and ate the first prize. When Shampoo came to complain the yellow haired one took a crystal from her heart that made her go unconscious. That was when elder Cologne came and challenged the girl named Mimete for her granddaughter's life and prize.

The battle was long, but Cologne prevailed and when Mimete tried to destroy the crystal she was killed. Cologne placed the crystal back in her grand daughter's heart and she was revived. She then told the outsiders to leave, but they did not. Instead they attacked and killed Cologne. The rest of the village joined in and attacked the outsiders, but they were too powerful. They would seem to tire out, but then they would use a dark energy blast, steal heart crystals and devour them. That would make them more powerful and they would continue their killing. Still as Amazons we fought on. We started to drive them into the bath area and the girl and the panda changed into a young black haired man and older bald man respectively. I think they were named Ranma and Genma Saotome.

The slaughter at our village continued, but when the green haired witch named Viluy took Shampoo's eye and blasted her hard enough to send her into Jyusenkyo one of our tribe members named Mousse killed her. At that point Genma and Ranma took Villuy's black heart crystal and summoned up a spell of great destruction. The only reason I only survived because I was able to leap into the village well as they were casting it and even then I felt the affects of the spell permanently ripping my chi reserves from me. When I finally climbed to the top of the well my village was gone and the evil outsiders were gone."

Everyone who was listening to Lilac sat in stunned silence until Beryl said, "Somehow you followed them and came to Japan though. How?"

Shampoo then told them that Jyusenkyo had turned her into a bloodhound and that was how they tracked them to a seaport. At the port they were able to give descriptions and were told that the group went to Japan. They reached Japan and finally found enough information to get to Tokyo. Here they had heard of other witches named Kaolinite, Eudial, Cyprine, and Ptiliol recently, but little was known about the Pandaman Genma or his son Ranma.

Ranko then explained her own situation to Shampoo and Lilac telling them that they too were searching for the death busters and a way to defeat them. She told Shampoo that they were currently staying with the Tendo's and that they would contact her again when they had a plan of attack. Shampoo agreed and gave them their food free telling them to come back again anytime.

Leaving the restaurant Beryl said, "Perhaps it is unnecessary to visit Nabiki Tendo again as we have quite a bit of information now and I would much prefer to work on seeing if the senshi know anything about my generals. Along with Shampoo, they would be very useful in combating the death busters as well. After all our information suggests that there are at least five members left alive"

"Five?"

"Ranko, before you rescued us from Uranus and Neptune we were attacked by a strange Panda. Hotaru destroyed it."

Ranko looked a bit sad and then said, "I'm glad you survived." Then he looked at the mostly exhausted Hotaru and said, "Uhm maybe we could find your generals tomorrow."

They group traveled back to the Tendo apartment and sacked out there eating some food and resting for the nest day. Little did they realize the conflict they were about to get into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga was walking towards his part time job at the crown arcade in Juuban with a special communicator that had been given to him by Makoto. Even though he had already known her secret it was nice to know that she had been willing to trust him with it. Plus, she had given him the communicator. He smiled again as he looked at it and thought of his Mako-Chan.

Before his arrival at the arcade he saw Ranma wearing a dark black outfit and walking next to a woman with red hair in three pony tails and red eyes. The two of them were right next to a young girl in an office outfit. He recognized Eudial almost immediately, even though her outfit had changed from red and black to just black, and ran towards his friend knocking him over. "Ranma look out!" He pulled the pig tailed boy away and continued, "She's an evil witch looking for heart crystals. She might try for yours."

Ranma looked at Ryouga and said, "You don't say." Then he did a double take and looked at Ryouga who was wearing his crown arcade shirt and blue jeans. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Eudial was busy pulling out her gun and taking the office lady's heart crystal when Ryouga didn't realize what Ranma had said "We've got to stop her, come on Ranma." Then Ryouga pulled out his communicator and hit the alarm.

Ranma backhanded the communicator out of Ryouga's hand and said, "We can't have any of that now can we?" Then he struck Ryouga with the chestnut fist and sent him flying. He then looked to Eudial and said, "Does it have a talisman?"

Eudial studied the crystal as a voice said, "Supreme Thunder!" She was electrified, and dropped the crystal. A voice said, "Office workers are the back bone of our country harming them is a great evil. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

Eudial growled at this and saw that Jupiter and Sailor Moon were standing next to each other and she knew that the other sailors were not far away. So, she summoned a Daimon. "Ranma, use the merge technique and take them out."

Ranma glowed with black energy and merged with the Daimon making it into armor that he could wear and then he attacked. He fired twin beams of dark energy at girls and then sped in and attacked. Jupiter and Moon. They were overwhelmed with punches and kicks that were laced with dark energy. They were unable to put up any defense and were pummeled mercilessly. Just as unconsciousness started to come in they were saved when Ranma was tackled by Ryouga. The two boys went down in a heap wrestling for dominance, until Ranma came out on top with Ryouga under him. "Now I remember you. You're that Hibiki boy; you had some sort of grudge against me. Why aren't you dead? I'm sure I killed you."

Ryouga pushed up and sent the two high into the air. The two traded punches and kicks. "Damn it Ranma I don't want to hurt you!"

Ranma's black Daimon armor extruded four extra arms and Ranma said, "But, I want to hurt you. You know I learned this maneuver from watching an old crone in China; I've modified it a bit for new circumstances. Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan!"

Ryouga was once again pummeled by the chestnut fist this time by four sets of hands. It knocked him out and sent him flying once again. Ranma turned towards the other two senshi he had hurt previously and saw that Mercury, Venus, and Mars had appeared and were helping their friends to stand up. He threw some blasts of dark energy at them and then said, "Behold a new Daimon technique, the old crone that used this shouldn't have shown it to me. Splitting cat hairs!" Ranma's form became three, four, five, and more. The multiple Daimon images then surrounded the senshi and fired beams of destruction at them. The Senshi returned fire, but were unable to hit Ranma as he blasted them again and again with his dark power. It ended when Mercury was able to cast her shabon spray and cover their retreat into the air. A few images followed them and continued to battle the senshi in single combat.

Meanwhile the main Ranma appeared next to Eudial and said, "Talisman?"

"No."

"Good, give me the crystal."

He was handed the crystal, but unable to do anything with it as he was struck by a world shaking. It knocked him over and caused him to drop the crystal. He eyed the two additional senshi and said, "How many of you idiots are there?"

Uranus and Neptune said naught and attacked again. He dodged the attacks and fired his own blasts. Then he went in and knocked Uranus into Neptune tripping them both and giving him an opportunity to work them over with punches and kicks. The two Senshi were able to untangle themselves and get up, but not before they had suffered some serious damage. Uranus was limping on a broken leg and Neptune was having trouble breathing with her broken ribs.

Ranma smiled an evil smile and picked the heart crystal up again. "You girls want it? You'll have to come and get it."

Eudial stood next to him and whispered, "Come on let's go. It doesn't have a talisman."

"I know that, but I want to see them suffer."

Meanwhile the inner senshi were slowly defeating the Daimon duplicates. Tuxedo Mask came and assisted Moon and Jupiter so that they could defeat one. Then the three looked on as Neptune and Uranus attacked Ranma again. This time Ranma was able to grab them both using his extra arms. He held them close and was slowly squeezing the life out of them. An extra arm came from his back holding the heart crystal. He slowly brought the heart crystal to his mouth and whispered to the girls he was holding.

Moon and Jupiter couldn't fire for fear of hitting their allies, so they ran towards the milieu as fast as possible. As they passed Ryouga he opened his eyes and saw them, he got up and started running with them. This time he pulled out his lightsabre and ran with them. They saw that they would all be too late.

Then, Sailor Pluto appeared suddenly and blew Ranma's Daimon hand up and the heart crystal that it was holding with her dead scream. Ranma looked annoyed and dropped the two semi-conscious sailor girls that he was holding. He quickly grabbed Eudial and said, "All the Daimon copies are gone and that stupid senshi had to interfere with my fun. Come on, we'll have to try again some other time." The two then disappeared.

The group gathered at the body of the office lady in front of them and looked on sadly. With her heart crystal destroyed she would die. Moon looked to Pluto and said, "Why?"

"It was necessary. We all do what is necessary to ensure the future of crystal Tokyo."

Then she disappeared along with Uranus and Neptune. Leaving the rest to mourn over the loss. Ryouga stared at the dead girl and said, "I don't know why you didn't turn into sun or what happened Ranma, but if I hadn't treated you like a friend she might have lived. The next time we meet it must be as enemies."

He walked away with the rest of the girls arm in arm with Jupiter and a sad look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko and the two girls left after breakfast the next day. Deciding to use the train to get to Juuban instead of walking they knew it would take longer, but in the long run it would help save Hotaru's energy just in case. As they were riding the train a man holding a cup of coffee spilled it on Ranko and changed her into male form.

"Ranko-san you're a boy now."

"I know Hotaru, but there ain't no reason to change back now. We're seeing Ryouga and he knows me in both forms. Besides I'd like to be a guy for awhile okay?"

Hotaru nodded and Beryl just stood very close to him. Seeing this Hotaru also pushed in close making Ranma rather uncomfortable for the trip.

The three arrived in Juuban and did some light practice near Juuban high while they waited for the lunch bell. When they saw Ryouga come out the three approached him without hesitation.

Ryouga was at lunch when he saw Ranma in his male form approaching with two girls. One had grayish pink hair and was very curvy and the other was younger with black hair. He didn't recognize them from the previous battle, but he pulled out his lightsabre anyway and said, "What do you want Ranma!"

"Whoa Ryouga what's gotten into you? I'm just here with Beryl here looking for the sailor scouts. She tells me that they might have some info on her generals."

Ryouga started to back down a bit. Then Sailor Moon suddenly landed next to Beryl and said, "Moon Healing Escalation." The healing energy surrounded her form and Beryl smiled an evil smile as she collapsed to the ground and screamed as if in pain. "Help me Ranma, she's killing me!"

Ranma didn't think twice and slammed into Sailor Moon. Knocking her to the ground as well and stopping the spell. That was when Ryouga attacked Ranma and the three went rolling along in the grass. Sailor moon was thrown out of the melee and landed next to beryl as the two boys fought on. A blue lightsabre flashed again and again, but Ranma was able to avoid the blows. "Come on Ryouga she attacked for no reason. Why have you joined her side?"

"Don't tell me about joining sides Ranma, you killed that girl in cold blood."

"What girl?"

Neither opponent was really listening at this point and the fight continued on as Ranma pulled out his own alien forged Katana and started blocking Ryouga's blows. They traded slashes and swipes in the air and on the ground.

The other sailor girls arrived and were about to attack when Beryl pulled Sailor Moon's hair and lifted her up and held her close. With one hand on Moon's unconscious neck she then looked at the other sailors girls and said, "Oh no, girls I don't think there will be any attacks today understand?"

The other girls stopped and Hotaru gasped and said, "You can't take hostages!"

"Why not!"

"It's wrong Beryl-san; if we take hostages we're no better than they are." The girl looked into Beryl's eyes with innocence and trust almost pleading. Beryl turned and looked away unable to face her and said, "Oh come on look there are four of them over there. Do you think we can defeat them without taking hostages girl? Mistress nine would understand."

Hotaru looked perplexed and then her eyes went vacant for a moment as her voice said, "Give the girl to me. Give me the heart crystal."

Beryl was about to do so, but some twinge insider made her hesitate. That hesitation cost her because although the senshi were unsure of what to do a new arrival did. Tuxedo Mask came to the rescue. He hit Beryl with a magical rose loosening her grip and giving him a chance to grab the unconscious Moon away from her.

Blasts of energy came down of the spot where Beryl had been standing, but she was already gone. She had jumped into the air and with a wince shouted, "Moon Prism Power makeup!" Once again her body spun around and her black dress was replaced by a white and pink sailor suit. Complete with elbow length white gloves and a pink bow. She had a golden tiara placed on her head and a short white and pink skirt that barely covered anything.

Then finishing her transformation she looked over to where Ranma and Ryouga were fighting and concentrated saying, "Pink Sugar Heart attack" hearts encompassed the two boys, but only hit Ryouga as Beryl concentrated and continued the stream of power saying, "of death and destruction."

The rest of the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask were stunned by the transformation. Black lady had never used sailor powers and now she was. Plus, she was using them in ways that had not previously been envisioned. Even with his lightsabre the attack was too much for Ryouga, he passed out.

Then Beryl looked to the stunned scouts and said, "I want my generals. Where are they?"

"Generals, are you talking about Beryl's generals?

The grayish pink haired girl grinned and said, "The same, I am Beryl and I want my generals."

Once again the sailors were stunned by the revelation.

Tuxedo Mask was first to speak and said, "They are safer with me and away from you."

"Safer in little gems? Do you take them out and play with them for your amusement boy! Give me my generals!"

Sailor Jupiter sent a supreme thunder at this point and the other scouts attacked. Ranma had not heard the conversation, but he stopped walking towards Beryl and trying to figure out what was going on. Instead he just saw the scouts attack and his mind blanked. He was a girl and then suddenly he was Sol. No, trigger phrase, nothing she was Sol and all she could see were the enemies. Then she attacked.

"Gravity Web!" The senshi were pulled together by an invisible, but sticky web of gravitational force. They looked up at the source and saw Sailor Sol hovering in the air with fiery wings and flames licking all across her costume. Ranma was not himself anymore he was Taya and she was accessing powers of the eternal form, powers that she had not mastered, but knew about. She looked at the Senshi who were stuck in her gravity web. "I give you a chance one that you did not give to me. Give us the generals and stay out of our way. Do not make me destroy you."

She then flew down to beryl and Hotaru she looked back at the Senshi and said, "You have until tonight. Meet us here with the generals, if you decide to betray us know that I and my allies will not go down as easily as I did the last time."

The gravity web slowly lost its strength as Sol flew down to her friends and teleported away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami had the mercury computer out and was showing everyone details and data from both fights of the day. She pointed to the screen showing a Male Ranma with extra Daimon arms with the Red haired Eudial. "From all public records this seems to be Ranma Saotome and from what I have gathered he is a member of the same groups that Kaolinite and Eudial are from. From observation it seems that they are stealing heart crystals in an attempt to find something called talismans."

The screen blinked and showed another black haired male with a pig tail. On the screen he suddenly changed into a female and then again into a fiery winged Sailor Sol. "This is another Ranma most likely Hibiki. We ran into him in the company of two other girls." The screen shifted and showed a picture of Beryl. "The first is this woman who looks much like Black lady, but calls herself beryl and acts as if she is Beryl. My best theory is that somehow Queen Beryl is possessing Chibi-Usa."

The screen changed again showing a small black haired girl. "According to records this is Hotaru Tomoe she is the daughter of a Suichiro Tomoe. I am not sure what she is doing with Ranma and Beryl, but there are some news reports that suggest Sailor Sun was at her house. From this and the fact that Sun suggested she had allies I am surmising that she might be Sailor Saturn."

The screen then went on to show a picture of Uranus and Neptune. "These are the sailors Uranus and Neptune they are also looking for talismans and seem to be using the same tactics as do the other girls."

Once again the screen flashed a picture and on it was Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Pluto, she showed up in the fight yesterday. She seems to be on the same side as Neptune and Uranus, but has given us advice and warning in the past."

The screen turned off and Ami continued, "All in all it seems as if we have four separate groups: First is ourselves, Second is the witches and Ranma Saotome, Third is Beryl, Ranma Saotome, and possibly Saturn, and Fourth is sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto."

The dark blue haired girl then peered over her glasses and looked at Ryouga, "From what our new friend and Jedi Padawan Ryouga here has told me it is possible that his friend and Brother Ranma Hibiki is actually one of the two Ranmas that we have seen. He believes that the second Ranma we met today is most likely his friend."

"Yeah, uhm that's right." Ryouga blushed as he became center of attention. "Ranma and I are from another world and at one point we met you all. That's when Ranma became Sailor Sol and I was his uhm well guardian animal I guess."

The group stared at him. "Well I became a big pig when hit with cold water; it seems to have gone away, so I guess I'm not his guardian animal anymore. Still, in that world Sailor Sol was betrayed and murdered by the senshi who looked a lot like you guys. I think memories of that are affecting him."

Usagi cried, "That's so saad what can we do?"

"Give it a rest meatball head."

"Don't be so mean to me Rei."

The two continued to argue until Ami said, "Excuse me, but we don't have much time and from the information I have about Beryl she will not be helping Ranma or Saturn to be friendly towards us."

"Mercury, I have the generals in my possession they were my friends in a previous life. Is it possible that Beryl could do anything with them?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know and there is no record of anything like this in my archives."

Minako said, "Maybe we could give them the stones as a gesture of goodwill? Then as a return gesture ask them to take a healing escalation from Sailor Moon?"

The group agreed and then Usagi said, "Now it's time for ice cream!" Without further ado they were off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beryl, Saturn and Sol were sitting on Titan looking at Saturn. Hotaru had transformed the moment they arrived and they were all enclosed in a large bubble made of Plasma. Sol still had her fiery wings and flames all along her body. "What now?"

"What do you mean Ranko-San?"

"I'm just thinkin out loud. What do we do if the girls attack instead of helpin' us?"

"That is when we must fight Ranko-San."

"I agree with Hotaru, we give them a chance to help and see what they do."

"Alright, I guess so, but what was up with the girls and you? It's like you guys know each other or somethin?"

"It is long and difficult, but we had a misunderstanding when I first arrived on earth. That was when my generals were destroyed and taken away. I should not have left you in the dark, but I was ashamed of running away." Beryl looked contrite afterwards and stared at Ranma with puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright Beryl, just shoulda told me is all."

Beryl smiled and gave the Sol a large hug saying, "Thank you Ranko you are the best."

Ranma blushed and said nothing as Hotaru also hugged him close and said, "I also thank you for bringing me here to see my planet as we discussed strategy Ranko-San."

The three sat there close for awhile and stared at the Planet Saturn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening the inner Sol, Saturn, and Sailor Beryl were once again at the Juuban field waiting for the inner senshi. The senshi arrived and walked forward with Sailor Moon in the lead. She held the stones in her hand and said, "We will give you these stones, but I must ask that you be healed."

Sol looked at her with some malice and said, "No one will be cleansed here today Serenity. Especially not by you and your Ginzoushou."

Moon was taken aback, but made a decision. She held the gemstones in her hands and gave them to Sol saying, "We do not seek to hurt you. We are defenders of love and Justice, not tyrants. I give you the generals as a gesture of goodwill."

Sol took the gems in her hands and said, "Very well there will be peace between us for now Sailor Senshi, but I will continue to be watching." She gestured to beryl and gave her the gems and then she teleported the three girls away again.

Tuxedo Mask held on to Sailor Moon's shoulder and said, "I hope you did the right thing."

"Me too." The blonde haired girl replied, "Me too."

Authors Notes: I'd really like to thank all my reviewers. You've helped me a great deal in fixing a number of writing problems and story difficulties. I hope you'll stick with me for awhile longer. This arc of the story has at least two or three chapters left and the next world promises to be exciting as well especially since our heroes might just be taking people with them. I don't know where or how this will end, but I promise to make it as exciting as possible when it does.

Anyway thanks again. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Until next time.

Extra Note: The difference between MS word's spell chack and Corel's is apparently major. I probably still have some doozies in here, but I'll remember it for the furture.


	15. Battles

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Note: Where Necessary our Ranma will once again be referred to as Ranko so as to keep confusion to a minimum.

**Chapter 14 – Battles**

The next morning found Eudial and Ranma were lying in bed. Tensions and frustrations at the sailor senshi had been taken away in a frenzy of activity a few moments ago, and the two were calmer and more sedate now. "Mhmm, I do believe we should send Tellu and Villuy after those sailor girls or perhaps Cyprine and Ptiliol."

"Hmm, that could be a good Idea Eudi-chan, we send Tellu and Villuy out and if they are defeated we use their heart crystals to power ourselves up."

"What about Master Pharaoh 90, Kaolinite, Dr. Tomoe and the others?"

"What about them? The Master is still trapped away, Kaolinite has lost much of her powers and a hand, meanwhile Dr. Tomoe does mad things in the basement. Telling Tellu and Villuy that the Master orders them to steal heart crystals openly in Juuban will be a cinch and then when they are each destroyed we will make off with their collections. We will give the collected crystals to the Master and those from Tellu and Villuy for our own use. As for Cyprine and Ptiliol the two simpering idiots will follow any orders that come from the 'master'."

"But what about the Talismans?"

"You, my dear," he said stroking her inner thigh, "will create a program using the dark energy from one of the heart crystals we keep. That program will find the pure heart crystals that hold the talismans, and we will take them from their bearers. Once we collect the talismans we will destroy Mistress Nine, summon the master to this world, and I shall be his messiah." The naked pig tailed boy laughed an evil laugh while Eudial shivered with pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Tellu took her new orders to heart at a well-sponsored gardening convention. She readied her special plants and went around infecting other plants with a special serum. "Soon, my pretties, you will collect heart crystals for me, but not until later today. Later when the school children are here on their Biology trip, that is when you will strike. Wait until then my darlings." All of the plants settled down listening to their mistress and waiting for the right time to strike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga and the rest of the Inner Senshi were at the convention listening to their biology teacher drone on about the living plants all around them and the techniques that were being used. Usagi had already fallen over twice from falling asleep, but the lecture and tour seemed endless. Finally, they were in the middle of the convention at a judge's platform and next to the platform was largest plant they had seen yet. At the podium, a man stood in a green tuxedo and held onto a microphone saying, "The judges have decided; the winner of best in show goes to Akiko Morizuni for her purple hybrid morning glory!" Suddenly the stage trembled and shook. A green haired girl appeared next the plant and said, "I, Tellu, command you all to attack. The time has come!" The giant plant next to the platform became alive and full of motion and began to steal the heart crystals the many people nearby who had gathered to hear the announcement.

Ryouga and the Inner Senshi barely escaped the area with their heart crystals intact, but the entire convention center was awash with chaos as smaller plants came to life and started stealing heart crystals, bringing them to the large plant.

Ryouga pulled out his lightsabre and started cutting into plants left and right as the rest of the senshi transformed and joined in the attack. Sap and other plant juices spread all over the room as the senshi and Ryouga destroyed plant after plant in an attempt to get back to the main one. Once they arrived they saw a Tall green haired girl directing the evil plant and its minions. "Garden shows are places or beauty and wonder, not hurt and despair. In the name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

Sailor Moon attacked and Ryouga looked at Jupiter asking, "Does she always do that? Well, I guess I can't complain about it after years of shouting 'Ranma Prepare to Die!' I guess a bit of a speech before a fight is almost normal." Then he too attacked the evil plant.

The sailors slammed the plant with their attacks and Ryouga hacked at it with his lightsabre. They were doing significant damage to the large plant, but then Villuy commanded, "Come my pretties! Destroy them all." At that, numerous tiny plants came into the area and attacked all those gathered in the room, trying to kill them or steal their heart crystals. Sailor Moon and the rest of the combantants were covered with plants until Tuxedo Mask arrived and pulled her out. Then he said with the reassurance, "You can do it Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon stood up and transformed again; the transformation put her into a beautiful white dress and gave her feathery wings. She then chanted, "_Eternal Moon Plant Destruction!_" The spell withered and killed all of the plants in the room except for the gigantic one next to Tellu. The giant plant had healed itself and was menacing the entire group with its numerous appendages. Sailor Moon tried her new attack again, but it failed to affect the giant plant. Meanwhile, the other sailors attacked, but the giant plant now seemed to be immune to all magical attacks. Ryouga, however continued to hack at it again and again with his blade, this affected the plant and made it bleed a greenish goo.

The plant then turned its damaged side away from Ryouga's energy blade and tried to keep him occupied by wrapping him up with its smaller roots and branches. However, when the giant plant turned, its collection of heart crystals was visible for all to see. In the center, the plant was beginning to form what looked like a black star. Tuxedo Mask threw his rose at the star and sent the crystals tumbling to the ground. He rushed to grab them, but Tellu beat him to it and grabbed them all. This sealed her fate as the plant also tried to grab the heart crystals. Tellu was then placed in a battle against _herself_ because her own energy was powering the plant. Each time she fired a blast at the plant she drained her own energy and each time the plant attacked her it drained her energy. Finally Tellu ended up killing the plant with one of her attacks, but soon afterwards she fell to the ground dead, completely drained of energy.

The group of Sailor Senshi had watched the entire battle and its inevitable end with some trepidation. It was only when the battle was done that anyone dared to get between Tellu and the plant. Sailor Moon stood there and started to gather heart crystals with the rest of the group quickly following her example. They dispersed and gave out the crystals, but there were not enough. Fully half of the people in the convention center were without their heart crystals. When the group came back to the podium, they found the dead plant, but no sign of the witch Tellu except for a single plain white card. Upon opening the card, Sailor Moon saw a Wild Black horse trampling a moon under its feet printed inside. Written in a scrawling and barely legible hand was, "Thanks, we couldn't have gotten her heart crystal and the others without you."

Ami said, "I don't understand it. How were the heart crystals stolen? I understand that it is possible that Tellu's crystal could be stolen when we left her here, but we saw the whole battle between Tellu and the plant; Usagi picked up the crystals afterward. At no time did we see another person at all."

"_Umi Sen Ken_."

The group looked at Ryouga who continued, "It's one of the Saotome style techniques; it used to be a forbidden technique of the school, but I've been training in it and the sister style the _Yama Sen Ken_. I don't know much about the _Umi Sen Ken_ yet, but it can mask your presence from other people. It covers your life energy and makes you almost undetectable."

Mercury pulled out her computer and said, "So essentially you claim that this Ranma person knows a martial arts cloaking technique?"

Ryouga snickered and said, "It's funny you say that, because the technique does actually require a cloak. Well, at least it does for beginners like me. Here, let me see if I can show you." He walked towards Tuxedo Mask grabbed his cape and said, "I'll give this right back okay?" Then he was gone. A few moments later he re-appeared saying, "It takes a bit more practice to do it for longer and it's especially taxing when you have high chi levels."

Before Ryouga could give Tuxedo Mask his cape back Mercury said, "Wait! Would you do that again Ryouga?" She held out her computer as Ryouga performed the maneuver again, this time reappearing even sooner that the previous time. "Thank you Ryouga; that was a great help."

"What Was?"

The Senshi piled in towards Ami with a "Let me see," "Hey don't push," "Get off my foot meatball head!" and similar cries.

Finally, they were all able to see the screen as Ami showed them her recording. On the screen Ryouga disappeared for a brief moment, but in addition, the computer noted that the area he was in had no life energy at all, whereas even the surroundings did have _some_ life energy. There wasn't a large difference, but it was enough for the Mercury computer to detect.

The senshi cheered and Usagi said, "This is wonderful Mercury; now let's go celebrate with ice cream!"

"Hey dumpling head—it might not be so useful in combat."

"Waaah! Don't pick on me."

"She's right don't hatch your chickens before you count."

"Isn't that don't count your chickens before they hatch?"

"Don't bother Ryo-chan she never gets those things right." The brown haired senshi then held her arm out and said, "Come on—let's go do something together." The two then walked off to be alone for a while. The rest of the senshi, after some bickering and other friendly foolishness, finally decided that ice cream was more important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Ranko and her two friends were having a relaxing lunch at the Tendo apartment after some sparring. Sakura was sitting in her wheel chair with them and giving thanks for all their hard work. When lunch was finished, Hotaru fell asleep on the couch and Sakura covered her with a blanket and looked over her as Beryl took out the gems and showed them to Ranko saying, "This is it, these are my generals. Terribly sorry to have put you through so much trouble Ranko."

The red haired elfin girl said, "Feh, it's no problem. I tell you though Beryl I gotta get more control of Sailor Sun."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I transform and even sometimes beforehand it's almost like I am Taya or that Taya takes over for me. I don' like that; I don't like not being in control. Take yesterday fer instance—you were in trouble and I woulda transformed if it looked real bad, but Taya just took over transforming me and putting me in touch with levels of power that I'm almost afraid of okay? What woulda happened had Taya decided to take out all the senshi right then and there? With the power I felt in my hands it coulda easily meant the destruction of half the city. I can't let myself destroy half the city just cause my past life hates some people you know what I mean?"

Beryl nodded and Ranma continued, "It's like why can't I get over this? Just because these girls killed me or Taya or whatever in the past does that mean I gotta hate and despise them now? Just cause we got some bad blood it don't mean we gotta be enemies you know?"

"You actually believe that, don't you Ranko?"

"Yeah I do—why?"

"What if what happened was so bad you can't forgive them? What then Ranko, could you forgive people even if they stole your true love away and consigned you to almost an eternity of nothingness?"

"I don't know Beryl, I guess if they changed and were tryin' to make amends I might _have_ to forgive them. Maybe there's something out there that someone could do ta me to make me never forgive 'em, but I haven't seen it yet. Then again, I have killed people fer doin the wrong thing and doing evil things. So maybe I'm wrong, but I sure do hope not."

Beryl just looked at Ranko and then she kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I've never really met anyone like you Ranko." Just then, the phone rang Sakura picked it up with a "Yes." There was a long pause and then, "I understand Nabiki." Then Sakura gasped and said, "Yes, I've got it all. I'll tell them to hurry to you right away." She looked to Ranko and Beryl and then said, "You must help. Furinkan High school has been overrun by strange little robots and a girl with blue hair is directing them."

Ranko stood up and Beryl followed suit. They were about to go when Ranko said, "Wait, what about Hotaru?"

"She will be safe here with me, I promise. When you get to the school, go to the girls' locker room. There you will find my daughter Nabiki. She has a cell phone and if anything happens I'll call you okay?"

Ranko nodded and ran out the door. "Please hurry, those machines have already hurt that Kunou boy and I'm afraid that Akane might hurt herself as well!" The two teens didn't hear the last part of the message, because they had already transformed and teleported to the school.

Sailor Sol and the newly rechristened Sailor Beryl appeared at Furinkan High school at the school were hundreds of little robots taking peoples heart crystals. The two girls destroyed all the robots they could see with two or three attacks and then walked into the school destroying robots as they went along. They reached the locker room door, but it had been barricaded from the other side. "Stand aside Sailor B, I'll open it."

"Sailor B?" The grayish pink haired senshi looked at Sol with a confused expression.

"Yeah, well I figured you didn't want to go by Moon and it probably wouldn't be best if you used your real name, eh?"

Sailor B moved out of the way and Sol was about to kick the door in when Beryl said, "Maybe we should just ask them to move the barricade before you destroy it?"

Sol looked sheepish and called out, "Uh, to anyone in there! We are Sailor Sol and Sailor B here to rescue you!"

Sounds of movement came from the room and the door opened. Inside were about ten to fifteen girls huddling together behind a Brown Haired girl with a pageboy haircut. "See girls? The cavalry has arrived." Then she stepped over to Sol handed her the phone and said, "Nice to see you _Ranko_, you want to help us out here or what?"

"How did you know?"

The brown haired girl smirked, "I keep a camera at the abandoned lot to capture all the fights that happen there. You and your friends have put on quite the show over the last few days. It should make me quite a tidy profit."

Ranko grabbed Nabiki and said, "You can't do that! People could be hurt."

"Relax sister, there's not going to be any footage that shows identities. Okay?"

Ranko nodded and said, "Alright let's get you all out of here. Follow us." They headed out of the school when they heard a voice say, "Nay Vile temptress you shall not slay the noble Akane Tendo! Not as long as I, the Black Thunder, stand in your way."

Ranko groaned and said, "Come Sailor B, it looks like we will have to save this pompous fool. The rest of you girls get out of here quickly!" Then she ran towards the voice.

They arrived at the school gym to find Villuy hitting Kunou with a _Mosaic Buster_ the energy crashed into him and sent him down. Looking at the boy Ranko was sure he wouldn't get up again and yet _somehow_ he forced his body to move. Standing on a broken leg and with one arm limp at his side the Kendo master looked at Villuy through his one good eye pulled his boken into the ready position. He coughed up some blood and declaimed, "to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee." Then he attacked.

Villuy fired a _Mosaic Buster_ at him and he would have died had Sailor Sol not snatched him from his peril. She rapped a fist on his head and said, "Go to sleep we'll take it from here." She then let him go and he slumped to the ground next to his beloved Akane.

Sailor Sol looked at Villuy with a cocky grin and said, "For the first time ever one of Kuno's statements actually made sense to me. I think I'll have to remember it after I take you down."

Villuy fired a _Mosaic Buster_, but Sol was no where near the spot and then Beryl smiled and fired her new and improved sugar hearts of death at Villuy. The witch was buffeted by hearts, but it was not enough to take her down. She escaped from the hearts only to be hit by a searing blade of pure plasma. She was able to put it out and scream "Robots attack!"

Sol and Beryl were attacked by hundreds of tiny Robots when Sol said, "Get Kunou and Akane outa here. I've got an idea."

Beryl grabbed Kunou and Akane and escaped from the room. Meanwhile Sailor Sol flew into the air and performed a spiral pattern as she avoided the robots. Villuy yelled up, "What are you doing dear? Did your friend leave? No matter I can kill you up there as well. _Mosaic Buster_!" Twin beams of energy fired at Ranko, but she avoided then and continued her spiral in the air. She flew to the center of the spiral and looked at Villuy saying, "Try this _Hiryu Korin Dan_ Revised, _Solar Winds_."

As the funnel of Plasma was about to touch down Ranko realized that Villuy had been standing over a good number of heart crystals. She sped down with the funnel and grabbed the bag protecting it with her own body. The heat and energy seared into Sailor Sol overloading safeguards and cooking her. Villuy was also under Sailor Sol and saw the destruction that had been wrought in the Gym. Nothing was left untouched and small fires were burning everywhere. She threw the Sailor Girl off of her and fired another _Mosaic Buster_ into her gut. Sol still held onto the heart crystals and tried to stand up.

Beryl arrived back into the gym and saw Ranko trying to get up. She ran to her and picked her up looking at Villuy with anger and hatred she said, "Sol destroyed your robots and now I will destroy you."

She felt deep within herself and sent a _Rainbow Moon Heart Ache_ towards the witch. A voice next to her accompanied with a _Plasma Blade_.

The two attacks slammed into Villuy and knocked her down, but she was not out. She stood up again and fired her own attack at the two girls. Both were able to avoid it, but for Ranko it was a matter of mere inches. Her body was hurt and her reflexes were shot. Beryl said, "Sol, leave now, I will handle her." Then she ran in for some melee attacks. Sol sat back and watched as the two girls traded punches and kicks. Beryl had Villuy beat for speed, which made Ranko proud of her training techniques, but Villuy was just taking the damage without issue.

Ranko watched and desperately tried to pull up some more reserves as Villuy blocked one of Beryl's blows and countered with a hard right cross. Then Villuy was able to grab one of Beryl's legs after a kick; she took the leg, put her knee on it and dropped. Ranko could hear the snap from where she lay. At that point, she knew for certain that Beryl was no match for Villuy and so she went towards the fight.

Beryl limped back on her broken leg as she saw Ranko coming closer to the fight. She realized that even the two of them might not be able to stop Villuy in their condition and then it came to her. She leapt backwards on her one good foot and pointed a _Moon Healing Escalation_ at her friend.

Energy and health flowed into Ranko powering up her reserves of Chi and magic. Beryl was down after expending her energy, but Ranko was up, and back in batle. She bounded out of the way of a _Mosaic Buster_ and landed with a flaming sword in her hands. She looked at Villuy, cracked her knuckles, smiled a cocky grin, and announced, "Round two begins now."

Villuy fired shot after shot at Ranko, but was unable to connect with her target. Then Ranko leaped high into the air and declared her attack to be a "_Solar Storm Revised,_ _Blinding Images_." In the air bursts of super heated plasma appeared everywhere creating a blinding light. Villuy covered her eyes and tried to see where Ranko was, but it was to no avail. The storm of plasma abated and finally Villuy could see. Ranko was standing right next to her with her sword on the girl's neck. "You have lost; don't force me to kill you for all that you have done."

Villuy sneered and shouted, "Die!" She leapt back and fired multiple blasts of energy at Ranko, but once again missed her target completely. This time, Ranko almost casually avoided them all and stood next to Villuy. She swung her sword and stopped short again, but this time blood pooled around the sword at Villuy's neck. "Please don't! I beg of you."

Ranko put the sword down and then Villuy looked at her, gasped, and fell to the ground slowly dying. Ranko leapt back and looked for the assailant, but none was to be seen. Then she tapped into her Amazon technique and read the chi of the area; there in the distance was an anomaly a zone of null chi was leaving at high speed. She was about to follow when she realized that she still held a large quantity of heart crystals. "Damn!" She cursed and then she quickly gave Beryl a small chi healing and the two of them distributed heart crystals where they belonged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at the Tomoe residence Ranma returned with his cache of ill-gotten gains he smiled a cruel smile as he dropped off a large pile of crystals with Soichou Tomoe and then walked upstairs to the room he was sharing with Eudial. Once he arrived in the room Ranma handed Tellu's heart crystal to Eudial and said, "Okay now see what you can do with that talisman locator program of yours."

Eudial took the proffered crystal and set in into her computer. As Tellu's dark power crept into the machine it made a whining hum while the program that Eudial had created started to run. The program examined the heart crystal in front of it and then took the dark energy from the crystal to send small tendrils of energy around the world. Those tendrils of energy probed and prodded, examining each heart crystal that they came into contact. The heart crystal gave up its last iota of energy and dissolved into dust just as the program displayed the results of the search on the screen. The screen read in bright green letters, "Match found: Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh." Below that, the screen had yellow letters saying, "Fail: No match found for third talisman." Finally at the very bottom of the screen were bright red letters saying, "WARNING: Subjects Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh noted to have planetary links within heart crystals. Designate Haruka Tenoh is Sailor Uranus and Designate Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune."

Ranma and Eudial finished looking at the screen. "Senshi, eh? Well Eudi-Chan, it looks like we will have to set a trap for our new friends?"

"Yes, and I know the perfect place to use."

Ranma smiled at her then grabbed Villuy's heart crystal and absorbed its energy. Dark and evil power roiled around him and he laughed an evil laugh as he said, "The perfect place, eh? I wonder if they will be expecting a new and improved Ranma Saotome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about the same time that evening Beryl was sleeping from the day's exertion when Hotaru woke her up. Beryl looked into the girl's eyes and saw the dark energy of Mistress Nine. "Give me the heart crystals as we agreed."

Beryl looked confused and said, "What heart crystals?"

Mistress Nine slapped her and said, "The gemstones, the ones that you call your generals. Give them to me and I will be able to take this form for my own just as you have done."

Beryl looked at herself and realized the truth of Mistress Nine's words—she _had_ taken this body from its rightful owner, just as Mistress Nine wished to do from Hotaru. "No, I will not give them to you!"

Mistress Nine sneered. "Why not? I can see the corruption in you. Why would you deny me what you already have? Perhaps you do not believe I will destroy the senshi for you?"

Beryl remembered putting heart crystals back into people's bodies and seeing them come back to life. She remembered the thanks and accolades as she and Sailor Sol left the building. There was warmth that had spread into her heart from those good deeds that made her shook her head and say in a quiet voice, "I don't think I want them destroyed anymore." Her body shuddered a bit as she started crying, "I was wrong, I realize that now after fighting against the evil witch today and seeing what she was doing I realized that it was wrong." Then she broke down completely as she sobbed and realized the enormity of all the wrongs she herself had done and how many people she had killed. It was too much for her.

Mistress Nine slapped beryl again. "Snap out of it you pathetic, simpering, whining fool! I thought you might be reasonable, but you are just as pathetic as _my_ host is. Do you think I do not know what this is about? It is Ranko Hibiki who has changed your thinking. You have fallen in love with that worthless sex changing freak, just like my host."

Mistress Nine looked right into Beryl's eyes and said, "Do you think Ranma or Ranko or whatever the hell this person's real name is will love you back? Do you think she will appreciate the fact that you have stolen a body from a young innocent girl? What a fool you are if you think she will forgive your actions in any way, shape, or form!"

Beryl looked back at Mistress Nine and sadly said, "You are right, she may hate me for all that I have done and I deserve her rancor for those actions, but it doesn't change who I _want_ to be or what I want to be like. It especially doesn't change the fact that I will not give you my generals so that you can take over that innocent girl's body."

Mistress Nine screamed in rage and attacked. In other circumstances little Hotaru's body would never have had a chance against Beryl, but in this case the former queen was still drained from her activities earlier in the day. Beryl stood up to defend herself and the pain from her broken leg brought her tumbling to the ground where Mistress Nine was then able to sit on top of her. Hotaru's hand reached for Beryl's heart and she said, "If you will not give me your generals I will instead take your heart crystal."

She pulled it out and examined it. "It's almost pure and untainted how is this possible?"

Beryl pushed her off and Mistress Nine went tumbling into a wall with the heart crystal in her hands. "You can move as well?" Mistress Nine was somewhat confused as she stood up and then said, "Ahh, I realize now, this is the heart crystal from the other soul in your body."

Beryl still could not stand on her leg as she realized that the former occupant of her body was still alive. The hope of redemption went through her as she said, "No don't do it! I'll give you my generals." That hope faded, as Mistress Nine consumed the pure heart crystal and transformed from a small girl into a tall lady with long black hair.

Ranko was practicing in his male form at the abandoned lot when he felt something. He extended his Amazon technique and noticed that the chi near the apartment complex was heavy and dark. He realized that something must be wrong and ran to the Tendo apartment as fast as he could. He arrived in the room just in time to see Hotaru absorb the energy from what he thought was Beryl's heart crystal and transform into Mistress Nine.

In a moment, he was a she and with a cry of, "Sol Eternal Makeup!" she became Sailor Sol. She was about to send a blast of deadly plasma at Mistress Nine when her arm was tugged aside. She looked over and saw that it was Beryl, standing on one leg and saying, "Wait, that is Hotaru!"

Sailor Sol boggled at this, trying to come to grips with the entire situation, as Mistress Nine blasted her with a ray of dark energy. She slammed into a wall and walked back cursing left and right as she tried to think up a plan of action. Nothing was coming to her and Mistress Nine was destroying the Tendo apartment.

Nabiki woke up and ran to find Akane. Then she remembered that the girl was at the Kunou mansion nursing her savior and so she ran to her mother's room and with Kasumi's help got Sakura into the wheel chair with the blasts of dark energy destroying walls and furniture as she was doing this. Then Sailor Sol landed next to her after being hit once again Nabiki just looked at her and said, "If you live you're going to pay us for the mess and repairs Ranko you hear me."

Sailor Sol nodded and went back into the battle as the Tendos escaped. Then as she was dodging the dark energy from Mistress Nine, she thought about what her healing technique had done when Ryouga was corrupted by the dark side. Thinking about that and Beryl's healing technique in her sailor form made her dodge another attack and land next to Beryl. "Hey, why haven't you transformed yet? Never mind, just transform okay? I have an idea."

Beryl had been trying her best to avoid getting hit and letting Ranko take care of the fight when she heard Ranko's request and wondered if she really could transform. She had seen the other girl's heart crystal destroyed and without that connection to the moon kingdom could she really transform?

She pulled out the henshin rod and shouted the cursed transformation phrase, but nothing seemed to happen. Meanwhile, Sailor Sol was taking energy blasts and dodging left and right waiting for her to act. She knew she had to do something, but couldn't figure out what it might be when she heard a voice. It was the voices of her generals from within their gemstones! "My queen take our power. Use it to defend the planet as was originally designed. Become a _true_ princess of earth."

Beryl placed the gemstones of here generals into the rod and as the words came to her, chanted "Terra Crystal Makeup!" Energy surrounded her and transformed her—she spun around and around as an outfit was created around her using the power of the earth. When the process was complete, she was wearing a light brown outfit that had green leaves growing all over it. Her inordinately short skirt was seemingly made entirely out of leaves as were her tiara and earrings. When she landed on fully healed legs she had a staff of pure brown oak in her hands.

Sol was quite surprised by the new transformation, but when it was over she quickly dodged another bolt of dark energy and said, "Okay on the count of three we rush in; I'm going to use my chi healing technique you use healing magic okay? You do have healing magic, right?" Beryl nodded as felt the healing power of the earth within her.

Mistress Nine blinked in amazement at the transformation and started to retreat, but as she reached the door she heard, "3!" Then her world was pain and agony. Hotaru felt the healing magic and chi within her. The power of the healing was tremendous her entire system was healed and she felt reserves of energy that she had never felt before. The feeling was warmth and loce combined with immense power. She took that power into herself and and was in utter extasy as she felt not only healing power, but also the feelings of love that Beryl and Ranko had given out as they gave her their healing energy. She rode that energy and the feelings as they cascaded throughout her system and then she brought it to bear on Mistress Nine.

Inside Hotaru's mind Mistress Nine tried to rally herself and fight for supremacy, but her mental attacks and corruption were useless against the healing power. She practically shivered in fear as she realized that the frail little girl she had once inhabited had now become a veritable godess of light and healing power. The only thing left for Mistress Nine to do was to run and hide, but there was no sickness, shadow or corruption left to hide in. It was only her dark and evil self against Hotaru and the pure cleansing magic.

Hotaru found what was left of Mistress Nine quivering in a corner of her mind trying vainly to fight back, but it was no use. Hotaru poured out healing energy and sent it into the dark heart of Mistress Nine obliterating her from existence.

When it was all over Hotaru was herself again and the Tendo apartment itself was even somewhat repaired—albeit with wood instead of plaster and steel. The new wooden walls and panneling were patterned with multiple symbols all of a beautiful garden with a brilliant sun rising above it.

Ranko looked at the place and said, "Ah man, we're going to owe Nabiki for the rest of our lives." Beryl and Hotaru laughed at that expression and gave the girl one gigantic hug. Ranko just looked embarrassed. Discussion about what had happened would come the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded on the door. "Quickly! There is urgent news!"

Ranma opened the door and saw Kaolinite standing there in her night clothes. "What could be so urgent cripple?" He sneered at her handless arm.

Kaolinite did not react to the taunt and said, "Master Pharaoh 90 needs to speak with us all."

"Fine, come Eudi-Chan the master needs to speak with us." The two exited the room and followed Kaolinite down the stairs to the lab. There in the lab was Souichiro Tomoe with the heart crystals that Ranma had gathered earlier. Souichiro placed the heart crystals in a machine and a dark image entered the room the sounds it made could not be called speaking, but everyone assembled understood, "Mistress Nine's spirit has been destroyed." Then it continued, "You, Ranma, have been chosen to be my new messiah. Go collect the Talismans and bring me to your world. Do not fail in this task or you will be destroyed." The image disappeared and the remaining power from the assembled heart crystals was drained into its dimension.

Ranma looked at Eudial and smiled. His plan had come to fruition and without his involvement. He secretly praised the person who had destroyed Mistress Nine and then looked to Eudial and said, "Alright let's go bait our trap." The two of them went up to Eudial's room. There, Eudial called Michiru and said only, "I know where the Talismans are. Come to the Marine cathedral and you will find them."

Ranma then picked up the phone and dialed, "Ryouga Hibiki, remember me? I sure remember you. This is the overlord who killed you, Ranma Saotome. Anyway, why don't you tell your little Senshi friends that they can find the Talismans at the Aquarium? Yes, yes, I know I look forward to it."

Eudial looked at him and said, "What was that about?"

"It's time to bring all of the senshi and their allies into the trap. You take care of Uranus and Neptune and I'll keep the others busy fighting me."

"Aren't you forgetting Sailor Pluto?"

"No, I believe that she will come to save Neptune and Uranus; when she does, I will use my new powers to teleport to you, leaving Cyprine and Ptiliol at the aquarium to kill the senshi. Together the two of us will destroy Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto while Cyprine and Ptiliol destroy the sailor senshi. After that we will collect the talismans and combine them into the Holy Grail."

Eudial looked confused and said, "But we won't have all three talismans. We will only have two."

Ranma looked at her and said, "Considering that two of the Senshi have talismans, I'm making a guess that the third must belong to a Senshi as well. The odds are in our favor that one of the Senshi that we kill tomorrow will have the third piece."

Eudial smiled and kissed Ranma deeply. "You are a tactical genius. What are your plans for Sailor Sol and her helpers?"

"Leave them be for now, I don't want to face them until after we have the talismans. Once we combine them into the Holy Grail there will be nothing that they can do to stop us. The master will come and we will destroy all those who would stand against us. We will rule the entire world at our master's side" At that Ranma and Eudial smiled evil smiles and laughed heartily until Eudial tackled Ranma to the bed and they enjoyed themselves as they contemplated their dominion over the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gates of time Pluto was still searching for Small Lady. She had saved the Senshi and defeated Ranma Saotome once, but she was concerned about him and his actions. As she mused about her concerns she found the energy signature of Small Lady, it glowed brightly for a brief moment and then it was gone. She was about to cry out in grief when she looked again and saw an image in the gates: it was Chibi-Usa standing at the palace in a thriving Crystal Tokyo and hugging her mother. It was a brief flash in the chaos in front of her, then it was gone, vanishing back into the maelstrom of probabilities. Pluto became determined to make sure that it wasn't gone forever… She would find this Ranma Saotome and destroy him; then she would take care of Sailor Sol and her threat to the timeline as well…

Authors Notes: Well that's the end of this chapter. As you can see Beryl has had a change of heart and Mistress Nine is no more. In addition two more death busters are dead and yet it has all played into the hands on one Evil Saotome Ranma. Will his and Eudial's plan come to fruition? Will Ranko forgive Beryl for her past actions? So many questions and so little time. Stay tuned for the next chapter…

A very special thank you goes out to Isaac "Will it Work" Dansicker for pre-reading this. With his help I've cleared up confusion on which villain was fighting the Senshi and Ryouga and which was fighting Ranko at the school. Not to mention a few ideas for livening up the fight scenes and corrections of some really bad grammer. He also gets big kudos for noticing that in this universe Kunou is calling himself the Black Thunder. It's a minor detail, but I felt that his sister's death might affect that name change.

Again, Thanks so much! And thanks to everyone who reads this. As always I wouldn't do it without you.


	16. Confrontations Part I

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Note: Where necessary, our Ranma will once again be referred to as Ranko to keep confusion to a minimum.

**Chapter 15 – Confrontations part I**

Ranko held her club steady, aimed carefully, then she struck with skill and precision. The purple ball went flying hit a corner, rebounded from another corner, and went into the hole. "Put me down for two Beryl."

Beryl pulled out a pencil and wrote a two down on the score card. She sighed and said, "I don't know Hotaru, we might have to handicap her even more. Let's make her play with one hand behind her back."

The exuberant black haired girl grinned back and the grayish pink haired girl and smiled. "Well Ranko-san did say that Taya was proficient in a form of this game. Perhaps you are correct, and two reflections per shot isn't enough."

Beryl said, "See Ranko? Now come on over here while I find something to tie around your arm."

Ranko just grinned and complained, "Aww come on! I'll spot you two points per hole. Okay?"

The two other girls looked at each other and then replied in concert, "Deal!" Then Beryl added, "Plus, the winner has to buy dinner."

The miniature golf game continued on and at the end when the girls tallied up their scores Ranko still came out ahead. At lunch Ranko sighed and said, "You know I would have usually sucked at this. No martial arts in it at all and yet Taya spent so many years playing the game it came naturally." The two girls across from her just smiled. Then Ranko became somewhat more serious, "So about yesterday?"

Beryl quivered a bit as she remembered. The previous evening she and Ranko had helped Hotaru defeat Mistress Nine and she had become the Senshi of Earth to do so. After it was all over, she told her big sister–or was it hunky boyfriend? She wasn't sure which. Anyway, she had told Ranko and Hotaru all about her past history with the Sailor Senshi. About how she had destroyed the Silver Imperium and almost brought the evil Metallia to earth by using youma to drain people's energy. That all ended when Sailor Moon used the Ginzuishou to kill Metallia and sent her spirit roaming in the remnants of the dark planes. Her spirit roamed until she received an offer from a spirit called Wiseman. He had given her the new body that she now inhabited and she had used it hoping to make Ranko destroy the Senshi and help Mistress Nine with her plans of world domination. That all changed after she started helping Ranko and Hotaru. She had changed once she had started being heroic, and so instead of helping Mistress Nine, she ended up destroying her.

After telling Ranko and Hotaru her story, the two were unsure of what to say that night. They could not decide what to do or anything else. The two had decided to sleep on it and when morning came, she had found them outside the apartment running around and playing tag in the vacant lot. Hotaru had come up to her and hugged her tight saying, "Beryl-san I'm well. Thank you so much!" Then she skipped along and said, "Oh and I convinced Ranma-san to get in touch with Taya. I think if he were to do that then perhaps Taya wouldn't try to control him so much. What do you think?"

Beryl had been somewhat flabbergasted by the active girl and was barely able to say, "That's fine." Before she finished, Hotaru had lept towards Ranko and told him, "She says it's a good idea, now change into your girl form and let's go find something that puts you in touch with Taya."

The search had lead to the miniature golf game and to the lunch that was now in front of her. It had also led to Ranko sitting in front of Beryl and saying what she had just said.

Ranko looked at the spaced out girl and said, "Yo! Beryl, you okay? I didn't surprise you too much did I?"

Beryl snapped out of it and said, "I'm sorry I seem to have missed it. Perhaps I was a little shocked… What exactly did you say?"

Ranko looked at her strangely and said, "It's okay. That's what I said." Hotaru nudged her and whispered in her ear. Then she stood up, went over to Beryl, and stiffly hugged her. Beryl hugged back and said, "Thank you Ranko, I hope that someday I'm just as much of a hero as you are."

Ranko just smiled and said, "Somehow I think you already are."

Lunch continued and the three girls were quite happy sitting there and excitedly relating tales of their past to each other. This part of the conversation started to be dominated by Ranko as she related tales of her past in Nerima and the other two girls just stared at her and added comments like, "How many Fiancées?" and "A phoenix on his head?" and many more. By the time lunch ended, Hotaru and Beryl were amazed all over again with the girl/boy who was siting with them. They walked out of the establishment and Hotaru said, "Ranko. I think I'm ready to go back to my house now."

Ranko looked back at her and said, "You're a lot healthier now, but you're not completely trained. Are you sure you wanna to confront that witch and her daimons now? Not to mention the fact that your dad is still there."

Hotaru just looked back at Ranko and said, "After hearing about your life and the challenges you faced I think I'm ready. Besides Beryl was a bad person once too, maybe the three of us can combine our healing and make my daddy well?"

Ranko thought about that and realized the possibilities then she smiled a cocky grin and said, "Alright, those witches and their daimon armies won't know what hit them. Let's go!"

The three girls transformed into their sailor guises and headed for the Tomoe home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day Ryouga and the Inner Senshi were at the Aquarium. Mercury had her computer out and reported, "I am picking up dark energy readings."

Usagi nodded and looked regal for a moment as she said, "Alright people, this might be a trap, so be on the lookout. Mercury, keep your computer handy and search for that cloak thingy that Ranma can do. The rest of you stay close and be careful."

The Senshi followed their leader into the aquarium and were immediately assaulted by beams of energy. One of the powerful blasts slammed into Venus and knocked her over. She stood up while the rest of the group looked for the source of the blasts.

There down the hallway were two girls they were of similar height and similar build. In fact the two girls were almost identical in every way—even their star-tipped staves matched. There was, however, one difference: one of the girls had blue hair and the other red. The two girls raised their staffs and fired at the group again, scattering the Senshi and drawing return fire from the assembled group.

Ryouga pulled out his lightsabre and moved forward towards the girls. He intercepted each blast with his weapon and moved forward resolutely intending to attack the two witches in physical combat. Suddenly, he was struck by multiple fists to his gut. Standing in front of him was a Saotome clad in a black Chinese tang and pants. The evil boy looked at Ryouga and four extra black arms arose from his outfit. He grinned a cocky grin and said, "Hibiki, we have some unfinished business."

Ryouga attacked, but the Saotome boy just blocked his strikes with his arms. Smiling all the while he said, "I enhanced my daimon arms since last we met. Do you like the modifications?"

Ryouga just grunted and attacked again swinging his sword in a vain attempt to hurt the Saotome boy.

Meanwhile, the Senshi were being pummeled by the combined might of Cyprine and Ptiliol. Venus had been hit multiple times and was down while the rest of the girls were faring no better. Their magical attacks were useless against their two foes. Mercury looked down the hallway and saw Ryouga fighting a losing battle against the Saotome boy as he went down under a ruthless barrage of blows. Sailor Moon jumped into the fray to say the boy and was pummeled by a multitude of blows as well. That was when Tuxedo Mask arrived and threw a rose into Ranma's shoulder. The Saotome boy yelled out in pain, his attach interrupted while he stopped to pull the magical flower from his shoulder. Tuxedo Mask continued with his regular speech and said, "You can do it Sailor Moon you ca–Urk!" A dark energy blade slammed into the tuxedo-clad young man and sent him flying.

Mercury saw the trouble and sent a _Shabon Spray_ out into the battlefield. This allowed the Senshi, Mask, and Ryouga to regroup. They started to plan their attack when a voice called out, "Come on Senshi! Why won't you come out and play?"

The group ignored the taunting as Ami said, "Our attacks aren't effecting the two witches and this Ranma is easily avoiding everything that Ryouga is throwing at him. Perhaps we could distract Ranma and send Ryouga and Tuxedo Mask after those two witches?"

The rest of the group agreed and as the mist cloud dissipated they all fired their attacks directly at the Saotome boy. Ranma just grinned and danced around the attacks. "Is that the best you girls can do? I'm disappointed." Something about this boy was frustrating Usagi but she wasn't sure if it was his annoying cockiness, his self assurance, or the pain from her injuries; whichever it was, she was angry. She watched Ryouga and Tuxedo mask head towards the witches and grabbed her transformation pen in her hands. "_Moon Eternal Makeup_!" She cried the transformation phrase and her regular costume was washed off her body, replaced with a diaphanous white gown, while feathered wings sprouted from her back and a golden crown appeared upon her head. The transformation completed as the Ginzuishou topped itself onto a golden scepter. She pointed the weapon at Ranma Saotome and yelled, "_Moon Eternal Meditation_!"

A kaleidoscope of deadly energy traversed towards the Saotome boy, but it missed him completely. He smirked at the transformed girl and said, "That would have hurt if you could just hit me with it." Then, he lept forward and attacked. Punches pummeled the sailor girl without hesitation or remorse. The only thing that prevented her death was the powers of the other Senshi being sent towards her battle. Ranma dodged away and allowed the attacks to impact Sailor Moon, taking her out of the fight. He looked at the remaining Sailor Girls left standing and said, "Man you guys just suck!"

Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were aghast as what they had just done. Then the girls looked at the pigtailed boy and his daimon armor and realized that they might just be in over their heads. Despite the odds, Mercury provided a concealing mist and they tried to regroup. But this time, Ranma ran into the mist after them saying, "Come now, the _Saotome Secret Technique_ only works once girls. You should have thought up a better plan last time."

Then he was on the Senshi, kicking and punching as well as sending out blades of deadly black energy. It was all they could do to prevent themselves from perishing at the spot.

Meanwhile Ryouga and Tuxedo Mask were faring little better against Cyprine and Ptiliol. They had attacked multiple times with various attacks and maneuvers, but nothing seemed to faze the two witches. Still Ryouga and the Tuxedo clad boy fought on, dodging the attacks and trying various ways to injure the two witches. As the fight continued, Tuxedo Mask saw Sailor Moon once again fighting Ranma and losing. Without thinking, the Tuxedo clad boy jumped out of his fight and ran down the hallway. Ryouga yelled out, "Wait Mask you'll be hit!"

The warning was ignored and Cyprine fired a burst of energy right into Tuxedo Mask's retreating form, sending him sprawling onto the ground and out of the conflict. Ryouga grunted in annoyance and tried to think of another technique that he could use. Maneuvers and possibilities went through his head. The Breaking Point would not work, his lightsabre was doing no damage, the _Kinjin Rashu Dan_ had just dissipated, and the two witches were not generating a hot enough aura to perform a _Hiryu Shoten Ha_.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto were bruised and bleeding on the floor. Ranma stared down at the three girls and smiled a cruel smile. A black energy globe started to grow in his hands but he stopped as a sound came from one of his pockets. He pulled a black shard out of the pocket and said, "Alright Eudi-Chan I hear you—and I'm on my way."

Ranma looked disappointedly at the three girls on the floor and said, "I'm sorry I won't be killing you today, but I have other business to attend to. Cyprine and Ptiliol should be more than a match for you pathetic weaklings." Then, he gathered his dark power and teleported away.

Ami assessed the situation. She saw Sailor Moon and Venus unconscious in front of them and Tuxedo Mask's form laying the hallway. Ryouga was still fighting the other witches, but they seemed to be unhurt. She looked at her computer and saw that it had traced Ranma's teleport to the cathedral. Then she sighed and said, "We were tricked, and there were no talismans here. Mars, Jupiter, see if you can extricate Ryouga from his battle. I'll stay here and see if I can rouse Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask. It's time to retreat."

Jupiter and Mars nodded sadly and ran towards Ryouga. When they arrived at the battle Mars threw flames at the witches to distract them and Jupiter yelled, "Come on Ryouga it's time to leave."

Ryouga just stared at the flames that Mars had made and said, "Wait, we can win this."

Jupiter dodged an attack and said, "Ryo-chan it was just a trap to delay us all and keep us from the _real_ Talismans."

"That may be, but if we were to face Ranma again he might have the talismans and these two witches. We have to do something to get the odds into our favor and defeating these two witches is our only chance."

"Alright Ryo-chan what do you need us to do."

The group had to dodge some more attacks until Ryouga said, "Alright, both of you need to fire your attacks at those two witches again and again. I want them to be covered in lightning and to be standing in a veritable bonfire. Can you two do that?" The Senshi nodded and Ryouga said, "Alright go ahead."

Then he ran in, keeping to his Jedi-learned meditation and holding onto the Soul of Ice he dodged attacks and began the spiral. Ryouga continued in closer and closer to the witches and they were covered with more and more heat and energy as he spiraled in. They fired at him and at the two Senshi as well, but it had no affect on what Ryouga was doing. Just as he reached the center of the spiral Sailor Mars was taken down by a blast from Ptiliol, but it was too late Ryouga yelled out, "_Hiryu Shoten Ha_!" When the two witches saw him directly in front of them they started to fire their blasts, but doing so only powered the tornado even more. The two witches were quickly lifted up into the whirlwind. There was nothing the two witches could do as their own energies assaulted them as well ad the magical fire and lightning that made up the dangerous whirlwind. When it was over, the two evil witches fell to the ground lifeless.

Jupiter gathered Ryouga up into a gigantic hug as he sighed in relief. Then he looked around the aquarium at the damage and the wounded and said, "Now what?"

Mercury was tending to Usagi when she heard the commotion. She turned her head from her charge and was able to see the defeat of the two witches. Then Ryouga picked up Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask and brought them to her. As the Senshi were assembled a bright glow came from the Ginzuishou and enveloped Usagi and healed her. Sailor Moon stood up and then a glowing figure appeared from within her crystal. It was a woman with silvery hair who looked much like Sailor Moon. "You must retrieve the Holy Grail. There is not enough power to heal you all, but I can give Sailor Moon the ability to teleport without the additional Senshi, and thus transport those of you left to where the battle is now occurring. Go quickly!" Without thinking Mercury, Jupiter, Moon and Ryouga quickly held hands and teleported to the cathedral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Uranus and Neptune arrived at the Marine Cathedral for their battle with Eudial. Before going in, they again agreed to not worry about the other's safety and concentrate on getting the Talismans.

Then they went inside. When the door opened, they were immediately assaulted by hundreds of small spiked walls. The two Senshi dodged the walls and destroyed them with their powers, but each time they destroyed one wall it seemed as if another would appear.

"Damn it!" Swore Uranus and then she said, "It's just a trap; there are no talismans here. Somehow Eudial found out who we are and lured us here just to kill us."

After she finished speaking a spiked wall slammed into Neptune and knocked her out. Eudial appeared from behind the wall dressed in black daimon armor and grabbed the unconscious girl with the extra arms it had created. "So unkind Uranus! I'm not lying at all–you see Neptune here has one of the talismans."

Uranus tried to strike Eudial, but yet another black arm formed by the daimon armor blocked the blow and then Eudial jumped into the air and said, "If you want to see me take her Talisman, meet me in the cathedral!"

Uranus tried to immediately follow Eudial, but then she too was hit by one of the spiked walls. She had to slowly fight her way through an almost endless supply of spiked walls, but finally she reached the prayer hall. From there, she could see the injured Sailor Neptune strapped to a tablet by thorny vines. There was a narrow bridge which led to the altar where she was held.

Eudial saw Sailor Uranus enter the room and said, "Don't worry; I haven't taken her heart crystal yet."

Uranus heard that and charged directly towards the blonde witch. Eudial just smiled and slammed one of her daimon fists into the blonde Senshi's gut. "Tsk, tsk loosing your temper and all that. Why, I think I should punish you."

Sailor Uranus tried to leap back, but Eudial was too fast for her. Multiple daimon arms grabbed and held her still, while Eudial slowly pulled out a large gun and pointed it at Uranus's chest. A cruel smile came over Eudial's features as she said, "You know what Uranus? Ranma Saotome taught me some lessons about fighting, strategy… and one other thing. Do you know what that was? It was about lying. I lied to you earlier, because I did take Neptune's heart crystal. It seemed silly to allow her to keep it and possibly break free from her bonds while I was busy with you, so I extracted her heart crystal."

Eudial slowly pulled out a mirror and murmured as if to herself, "Her heart crystal turned into this mirror and she died. It's a very pretty mirror though. Perhaps I will put it up in my bedroom and think about this day every time I do my makeup or perfect my hair. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Uranus struggled on to no avail and said, "You sick bitch!"

Eudial just smiled and said, "I wonder if your heart crystal will be as pretty as Neptune's." Uranus continued to struggle within the powerful grip of Eudial's daimon arms, but ultimately could only watch in horror as the witch laughed evilly and said, "Now, now don't struggle you won't make a pretty corpse if you do." Then she pointed the PHC extraction gun at Sailor Uranus and squeezed the trigger.

Slowly, her heart crystal came out and turned into a sword. Eudial took the sword in her hands and held it next to the mirror. She smiled at her conquest and as she started to walk away from the two dead sailor girls, a blast of magic slammed into her armor. Looking behind her she saw another sailor girl standing there –she had fired the magical blast at her.

Eudial smiled and said, "Which one are you? There are so many that I often forget your names."

Setsuna just stared at Eudial and said, "I, Sailor Pluto, will take back the talismans!" She held aloft her staff topped with a garnet gem, and Eudial realized that the gem had to be the third talisman. She practically danced with glee when she realized that it would be just her against this lone Sailor Girl. Ranma would be pleased by her progress and she wouldn't even need to call for his help.

Then the gem on top of Sailor Pluto's staff started to glow. The sword and mirror talismans that Eudial was holding ripped from her hands and formed a triangle with Pluto's gem talisman. Sailor Pluto's planet mark on her forehead began to glow, as did those on the bodies of Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Suddenly, Sailor Neptune and Uranus' bodies appeared behind their talismans. Their pure heart crystals came out of the talismans and went back into their bodies. Sailor Uranus and Neptune had come back to life!

Eudial cursed and a held a black shard aloft in her hands. She brought the shard to her ear and said, "Ranma I think I'm going to need your help now." Then she watched the three girls grasp their respective talismans. Light filled the room and The Holy Grail appeared before them. When the light show was over, the three Senshi looked at Eudial, who just smiled and held her hands in the air.

After the previous events the three warriors showed no mercy and each of them fired a blast of power right where Eudial was standing; but the girl disappeared before the blasts hit and was then nowhere to be seen. The three sailors looked around, but were unable to see anything at all until they heard a voice yell, "_Kijin Dai Ran Bu_ revised _Dark Flood_"

Ranma appeared from out of nowhere and was spinning like a dervish. From his regular and Daimon hands he fired off numerous blades filled with dark energy. The energy blades flew right into the midst of the sailor girls and sliced into them, cutting the young women and their outfits to ribbons.

The girls survived the assault, but were bleeding and injured as the pigtailed boy smirked at them from across the room. Behind him was Eudial who was also smiling an evil smile. "Still standing eh? Well we'll have to…_rectify_ that won't we Eudi-Chan."

Then the two rushed in and attacked. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune fired their attacks, but the power just seemed to wash right over the pig tailed boy. Then, he and Eudial were attacking them with Daimon arms and regular fists. They were hard pressed to fight back against the attackers and were slowly being beaten down.

A kick slammed into Pluto's ribs. She heard them break and then went flying across the cathedral floor into one of the walls. She was briefly away from the fighting activity and was watching as Ranma and Eudial were slowly, but surely beating Neptune and Uranus to death. It was not a fight anymore it was just a slaughter. She tried to stand up and tripped on a solid object falling back to the ground. She absently fingered the object she had tripped on and realized that it was the Grail. In their lust for blood, both Ranma and Eudial seemed to have forgotten about it. Pluto held the cup in her hands and used it to fire a burst of energy into the fray.

Ranma broke Uranus' leg and then felt an energy blast impact into his armor. He looked towards the source and saw a bleeding Pluto holding the grail. He snorted and said, "Eudi-Chan kill these two. I'm going to get our property back." Then he stalked off towards Pluto.

Pluto fired another blast at Ranma, but he dodged it and then ran towards her at high speed; before she knew it he was standing in front of her with a leg smashed and the rest of her ribs cracked–a fist impacted into her face and then the real pain began, but somehow Setsuna held onto the Holy Grail throughout it all. Ranma broke bones and tore ligaments with each strike, but the sailor girl in front of him would not release her burden. Finally, he picked Pluto up with his Daimon arms and ripped the grail from her grasp. A loud snap came from across the room and he looked over to see Eudial finishing off Sailor Uranus and about to do the same to Sailor Neptune. He looked deep into Setsuna's eyes, then put his human arms on her neck and said, "Now you will die!"

"_Dokuja Tanketsu Shö_ revised _Lightsabre Strike_!"

Ranma felt the energy blade enter his body just below his heart. The pain was mind blowing, but he clenched down into his reserves of dark power and flung himself into the air and onto a stained glass window high in the cathedral. Masking himself with the _Umi Sen Ken_ he looked below from his new vantage point and saw the cursed Ryouga Hibiki alive, well and helping Sailor Pluto.

He also saw Sailor Moon and Jupiter attacked Eudial with their powers. Sailor Mercury was also standing next to the Hibiki boy with her computer out. "I think I have it. Yes, I have it." Then the girl pointed right at Ranma and said, "He's right there, Ryouga."

Ranma lept from his vantage point and landed next to Eudial. "Moon, Jupiter, look out he's right next to you!" The two sailor girls sent out their attacks. A bolt of lightning took Eudial down and he was barely able to dodge a large _Kaleidoscope_ that came from the winged girls' scepter. He cursed and lept away again. Injured by Ryouga's lightsabre and without the power of the _Umi Sen Ken_ he would not be able to defeat the Senshi today. He dropped his cloaking technique and held the Holy Grail aloft. "I may not have killed you today, but I have won. I, the Messiah, will bring the Silence and my master will destroy you all." With that, he used what was left of his powers to teleport away.

Eudial stared at the vacant spot and said, "Wait, Ranma, what about me?"

The silence within the cathedral answered her question and a final _Supreme Thunder_ ended her life.

Sailor Moon looked sad and said, "What do we do now? We didn't retrieve the Holy Grail."

Ryouga stood with his lightsabre out and said, "We do what we should have done earlier. We find my brother and confront this evil madman together."

Sailor Moon's only question was, "How do we find her?"

Ami said, "I can possibly track down her silver millennium energy if she's active." The blue-haired Senshi opened her computer and said, "Bingo, I've got a lock. Sailor Sol, Saturn, and uhm…another signature are right here at a house that belongs to someone named Souichi Tomoe.

Pluto was only able to watch as the three sailor girls took Ryouga's hands in theirs and teleported away. She dragged herself across the floor to a wall and levered herself upright, grasping her staff in her hands. The staff glowed and then transported her to the Gates of Time. She rested at the gates and hoped that by using the time differential she could heal up in time to destroy Ranma Saotome and any other threat to Crystal Tokyo…

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. The next chapter will obviously be the confrontation between the two Ranmas and what is left of the Inner Senshi team. Not to mention a confrontation between Sailors Pluto and Sol. Plus, there will most likely be a reappearance of Baba Yaga herself and the black mist. Suffice it to say there is a whole bunch of content coming up in the next chapter.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. _Dokuja Tanketsu Shö – _In case you were wondering this is the technique that Ryu uses on Ranma during that arc. In the Manga Ryu almost puts his hand into Ranma's heart using this technique. I just imagined how powerful it would be if someone used a lightsabre instead of their hand. Too bad Ryouga missed the mark eh?


	17. Confrontations Part II

If you have gotten to this chapter without reading the disclaimer, then you will be utterly confused by the events detailed in it. Still to be complete: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Sailor Moon belongs to a bunch of other people and almost all the other works in this fic belong to other people as well. In point of fact I don't own a single stitch of this and am writing it without any compensation at all. I would, however appreciate a review.

Note: Where necessary, our Ranma will continue to be referred to as Ranko to keep confusion to a minimum.

**Chapter 16 – Confrontations part II**

Three sailor girls appeared in front of the Tomoe home. The red haired one shook her hair, cracked her knuckles, and started to knock on the door. A smaller black haired girl grabbed her hand and said, "Sol-san, should we really knock?"

"I don't see why not. I'm always annoyed when challengers break through the door screaming, 'prepare to die!' so I figure we ought to provide some courtesy even if we are planning on destroying all the Daimons here." Ranko glanced at the third Senshi. and said, "What do you think Sailor B?"

The tall and languid girl still looked much like she had previously. To a sailor senshi she would resemble Black Lady wearing a brown and green senshi uniform, while to Ranko saw was just a well endowed young lady with grayish pink hair. She glanced back with a seductive little smile and then said, "Whatever you prefer Sol."

Ranko gulped at the seductive look and the said, "Uh yeah. We knock on the door. Is that okay?"

"Okay Sol-san–you win."

Sailor Sol fluttered her flaming wings and knocked on the door. It was answered by the red haired witch, Kaolinite. She gasped and said, "You, you're the one who took my hand! Daimons, I summon you in the name of master Pharaoh 90!" She used her good hand to summon forth two Daimons. The creatures came forth to confront the Senshi while Kaolinite slammed the door and retreated into the house.

The two Daimons were very large and quite powerful. One of them tried to slam into Sailor Sol, but she deftly stepped out of the way and it went crashing down on the street. Sailor Sol laughed at that and walked towards it with a cocky grin. "I'll take out big, slow, and stupid over here. You guys concentrate on old ugly at the door."

The other large Daimon seeing its ally's error decided to create a giant broadsword from one of its arms and slashed it at the remaining two sailor girls. Sailor B blocked the blade with her oak staff while Saturn cleaved one of its arms off with her glaive. After that, the creature was easy pickings and the two sailor girls dusted it. They looked over to where Sol was fighting her Daimon just in time to see it go up in a torrent of plasma flames.

Sol rejoined her friends at the door. She smiled somewhat sheepishly and said, "Alright so knocking didn't work so well. Let's just smash down the door and attack."

The other two Senshi nodded and proceeded to smash through the door and into the house. Once inside the house they were met by more Daimons. After fighting and destroying the Daimon welcoming committee, the three girls made their way towards the basement of the house killing more Daimon adversaries as they went. In the beginning the battles were not terribly difficult and the girls were able to work as a team to defeat each set of adversaries, but as they won each fight the next seemed to get just a little tougher. The girls were slowly, but surely tiring themselves out.

Finally, they reached the basement door sweating and only Sailor Sol was not gasping for breath"Is everyone okay?", she asked. The others only nodded in return.

"Alright we take a quick break here to regain our energy and then we're going downstairs. I'll take point and attack the witch and whatever Daimons are left. You two see if you can find and heal Hotaru's dad okay?"

"Will you be okay against that witch and her Daimons by yourself Sol-san?"

The red haired Senshi nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay Saturn. If it comes to it, I think I can use my S_uper Nova_. Ever since Taya and I got in touch I've been able to see the flow of magical power from the Sun and I think I should be able to manipulate it somewhat more now."

Saturn jumped up and hugged Sol. "See I told you that getting closer to Taya would be good for you."

Sol nodded "Yeah, you were right." She extricated herself from the hug and said, "Now if you have enough energy to _glomp_ me I think we should be fine to go downstairs."

* * *

Ranma Saotome teleported into the basement of the Tomoe household. He was still using most of his power to keep himself alive while he clutched the gaping hole in his chest, but he was indeed alive and victorious. He held the Holy Grail in his hands and walked towards the machine. He smiled and thought about the lovely machine. They had joined the witches at the behest of the master and Dr. Tomoe had designed and built this machine that not only allowed them to communicate with master Pharaoh 90, but also would bring the master to earth if provided enough power. Putting the Grail in the machine and brining the master to earth would be the culmination of his father's training years and years ago.

He remembered the first day he met the master vividly. He was a young boy all tied up in fish sausages. His idiot of a father threw him in a pit full of cats and as the cats clawed at him a voice called to him. It was the voice of the master promising him glory and power; promising him protection from the cats. He had accepted that power and killed all of the cats by draining them of their life essence. When he exited the pit he had been changed by the master. When he introduced his father to the power of the master, the old idiot was changed as well. Genma trained Ranma in the deadly sealed techniques over the next few weeks and the two continued their training journey seeking out only the deadliest of martial arts techniques. Much later, they met up with the witches and traveled to China searching for Jyusenkyo. Who would have thought that a cursed training ground wouldn't be a great source of evil power? Still they had run into that Amazon village and by fighting, killing those girls, and taking what power they could from heart crystals they had learned new and powerful techniques such as the _Amaguriken_ and the _Hiryu Shouten Ha_.

Ranma smiled as he thought about the slaughter at the Amazon village. He finally snapped out of that fond reverie when he could see Kaolinite standing in front of the machine and speaking with the professor. He clutched his chest wound and smiled an evil smile as he realized that they hadn't seen him. He cloaked himself in the _Umi Sen Ken_ and walked closer to the pair. Kaolinite was speaking to Dr. Tomoe, "They have entered the house and are killing the daimon guardians. If we do not act quickly they will be down here and able to stop us."

The professor looked a bit panicked as he said, "I have tried to reach Cyprine and Ptiliol, but they were not available." He held out seven daimon eggs and said, "This is all we have left. I'm afraid we will have to contact the _new_ messiah for help."

Ranma appeared behind Kaolinite and said, "That won't be necessary."

The red haired witch jumped in surprise and turned towards Ranma just in time to have him blast her chest with his black energy. Her heart crystal came out and he grabbed it in his hands. Looking at professor Tomoe he handed him the Holy Grail and said, "Begin the process. Bring our master to this realm."

"What about her?"

Ranma took the heart crystal and consumed it. His body healed all of its injuries and he gained even more dark power than he had previously. With a sneer, he blasted Kaolinite's empty shell and it was gone. The Saotome boy looked menacingly at Professor Tomoe and said, "Who?"

The professor did not argue and walked over to the machine. He was about to place the Holy Grail inside the machine when the basement door exploded open and a blast of energy sent him flying.

* * *

Setsuna was healing using the powers of the gates of time, but even with its remarkable energies, it was a slow process. Her body had been broken and she had almost died at the hands of Ranma Saotome. She cursed the evil boy and all of his machinations. She had not seen him in the Gates of Time until it was too late, due to both his chaotic nature and Pharaoh 90's interference. Because of that, she had never taken precautions against his plots and schemes. Thus, the evil boy had been able to take the Holy Grail.

Setsuna cursed the Saotome name once again and stared at the gates of time as they showed events as they were transpiring. Sailor Moon and her remaining allies appeared in front of Sailor Sol.

Setsuna saw the Solar Senshi and raised her voice in anger growling, "There you are Ranma Saotome. I can't believe there are _two_ of you and _both_ are threats to Crystal Tokyo." The green haired girl shook with her anger. "Ranma Saotome, how I despise that name!"

Setsuna's injuries caught up with her and she cried out in pain. She calmed herself down a bit and continued to watch the scene with fear and trepidation as the Solar Senshi raised her fist. If the girl attacked now and killed Usagi then all would be lost and Pluto would be able to do nothing to prevent it.

"Brother Wait!" Yelled the bandanna clad boy.

Beryl and Hotaru were also encouraging the Solar Senshi to calm down. But what made her truly calm was Sailor Moon. The princess seemed to have a regal air about her as she stepped towards Sol and then prostrated herself. "Please Sailor Sol; I beg your assistance and I ask that you not judge me and mine by the actions of our evil counterparts." The girl held the Ginzuishou up in her hands and said, "As a token of my goodwill take this and do with it as you see fit."

The red haired girl did not attack and so Setsuna sighed in relief. That relief was short lived however, as Sailor Moon handed Sol the Ginzuishou. Setsuna cringed again as she waited for Sol to destroy the artifact, but that did not happen either.

It was not really Ranma _or_ Ranko who took the crystal. The Taya portion of Ranma's mind took over and grabbed the crystal. Taya held the Ginzuishou in her hands and carefully examined it. The small crystal was responsible for the destruction of so many people and for causing a solar system wide war. She could feel power radiating from the crystal, but not nearly as much power as the one that Imperial Queen Serenity's crystal had.

She looked deep in the crystal and could see the magical flows within it. She saw that the crystal could indeed increase its power by taking a small piece out of someone's soul. Without that piece a person would become cleansed: an almost mindless servant to the crystal and its wielder. Through this process, the crystal would gain power and as it gained power the crystal would hunger for even more power. With every cleansing the crystal would demand more and more power, twisting any user into a person like the one that Serenity had become.

Taya held the crystal out in her hands and said, "I will give it back to you, but you must promise never to use it to cleanse a single soul. Use it for attack, for defense, for healing or what have you, but you must not ever use it to try to remove the darkness from a person's soul. You must _not_ use it for cleansing."

Usagi stood up with all of her regal bearing and said, "As one princess to another you have my word that I will never use it to cleanse a single soul."

Taya then imparted a tiny piece of her power into the crystal and handed it to Usagi saying, "Solis Custodes Omnis. That means the Sun watches over everything. So, I'll be watching you. Okay?"

Setsuna screamed at the gates of time as she heard those words and saw Sailor Sol impart a piece of her own power into the crystal. Pluto raged at the scene in front of her shouting to the image of Sailor Moon, "No! Don't let her do that!"

Setsuna's shouting was to no avail. The deed was done. The Senshi of Time knew that as long as that piece of Solar magic was within the Ginzuishou the girl would know when a cleansing had occurred and could possibly even use her imparted power destroy the crystal. Setsuna knew that as long as Sailor Sol lived, Crystal Tokyo could not exist.

Usagi nodded to Sol with understanding and took the crystal back. Then she changed gears as she said, "Very well, now let's work together. We need to find and defeat Ranma Saotome. He has the Holy Grail and we believe that he is in this house. I fear that he will use it for vile ends."

"I bet that we'll find the bastard down here." Sailor Sol pointed to the basement door and said, "Alright change in plans. I'll take on Saotome. Saturn and Sailor B will try to heal Professor Tomoe and you three will help me by fighting the witch and her Daimons."

Sailor Sol raised her fist and used it to destroy the basement door. She flew down the stairs and the rest of the group followed behind.

As the group went down the stairs Setsuna cursed to herself once again and tried to stand up, but her legs were not yet healed. She fell against the Gates of Time and her anger burned hotter and hotter as she lay there healing. She muttered curses and epithets while practically begging the Gates to give her the vitality and magical energy necessary to help her destroy every single version of Ranma Saotome that she could find.

* * *

A cruel smile appeared on Ranma Saotome's face as he watched the basement door explode open and six people run down the stairs. A beam of energy blasted Dr. Tomoe and sent him flying across the room with the Holy Grail. Ranma cursed briefly and then quickly sent some of his newly enhanced dark power into the remaining Daimons. Each one rose up into a six armed copy of Ranma and the only difference between them was their color. He smiled an evil smile and the seven colors of the rainbow smiled the same exact smile right back at him. "Come my minions let us destroy these interlopers!"

As she ran down the stairs Beryl saw Professor Tomoe standing in front of a machine with the Holy Grail in his hands. She called for a _Clinging Vine Blast_, and a burst of green energy hit the Professor and sent him flying across the room covered in vines. Beryl continued down the stairs with Hotaru. They went towards the immobile Professor, when their way was blocked by green and orange Ranma Daimon Clones. The creatures blocking their way were tough, strong, and fought quite well. Fists flew, but were blocked by the two Sailor girls. They fought back and their own attacks were countered by the Daimons. Beryl fired newly granted earth-based spells at their attackers and that seemed to hurt them somewhat and even slow them down. The combination of Beryl's attack magic, physical combat, and judicious use of the _Silence Wall_ kept the pair from being overwhelmed, but it did not give them a fighting edge. They were too evenly matched and Hotaru was somewhat afraid of using her own powerful magical attacks.

They continued to fight the Daimons, but meanwhile something else was happening. The two girls did not see what exactly what it was, but suddenly the Daimons they were fighting became even faster and stronger. That changed the battle and the two girls were no longer so evenly matched against the creatures. Beryl and Hotaru were now slowly losing the engagement.

A fist slammed into Beryl and she felt something snap. She looked at the young girl beside her and realized that there was only one way to win this battle. She saw Hotaru about to raise the _Silence Wall_ again and said, "No, we can not win this battle by being completely defensive. We need to attack."

With a soothing voice Beryl continued saying, "I know you're afraid to use your attack Saturn. It's okay to be afraid, but you must attack. Look for an opening, I will try to assist you and then when you see the opening; _use your attack_. I _know_ that you can do it."

Hotaru heard Beryl's encouragement and took confidence in her friend's support. She did not put up the _Silence Wall_ and instead put out a hand to block an attack coming her way. She dodged another attack and looked for an opening. She prayed that she could use her powers without endangering innocent lives.

Beryl hit the green Daimon and slammed it into its ally. As that happened Hotaru recalled her previous fight against the evil panda. The young girl purposefully flung herself to the floor underneath the feet of the two Daimon attackers. There on the floor both of the Daimons tried to kick her repeatedly, while they attacked Beryl with their fists. Saturn just grunted while the attacks hit her and then glanced up to make sure that her firing line was clear. Saturn pointed her glaive straight up at the two Daimons from her position on the floor and shouted, "_Silence Glaive Surprise_!"

The room was totally enveloped by The Silence as it came, not a single sound of combat dared to be heard as the destructive power of The Silence came forth. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The green Daimon readied another kick into Hotaru's side, but it was engulfed by The Silence. The orange Daimon standing right next to the green one could only stare in shock as it too was engulfed by the power of The Silence.

The Silence destroyed the two creatures utterly and then reached out. It punched a large hole through the upper floors of the Tomoe home and then continued on high into the sky. The beam rose higher and higher, searching for something else to eradicate, but it had been perfectly aimed and could not find another thing in its path. The beam finally reached its zenith and dissipated harmlessly into space.

* * *

Ryouga was facing off against an indigo version of the Saotome boy. The indigo Daimon was almost as quick as Ranma himself and nearly as well trained. Even more, it was wearing bracers that could take hits from Ryouga's lightsabre with no problem.

The fanged martial artist fought on slashing at the Daimon and then parrying attacks from it. The battle raged around them, but Ryouga knew he could not focus on anything except the foe in front of him.

The two combatants fought back and forth almost evenly matched, but Ryouga was slowly winning as he made some cuts into the side of the indigo Daimon. Suddenly, Ryouga saw Sailor Sol go crashing through a wall. She had been blasted through it by a combined attack from two Daimons.

Ryouga saw the black clad form of Ranma Saotome chuckle. The evil Saotome took that moment of respite to glance around the room. He sent some energy into all of the attacking Daimons and then specifically concentrated on the indigo Daimon in front of Ryouga. The creature received a power boost, grinned a familiar evil grin, and attacked with all six arms using the speed of the_ Amaguriken._

Fists went flying at Ryouga without mercy. The fanged martial artist was slammed again and again by the six armed Daimon, but this time he was determined not to be thrown back. He resist the attack! The powerful blows rained down onto Ryouga, but he just reached deep into himself and found his tenuous link to the Force.

The trickle of the Force flowed through him and he found that his lightsabre was blocking blows that were headed towards him. Not necessarily every single strike, but it was enough that he could block the strikes that were headed towards vital areas and turn them aside. Ryouga continued to block and probed his tenuous link with the Force again.

Snatching onto the Force Ryouga gathered it and he yelled, "Don't Move!" The indigo Daimon listened to him and obeyed the Force empowered _Yama Sen Ken _maneuver. It froze in place for just one moment and Ryouga quickly swung his blue blade and cut the creature in half.

Suddenly, The Silence completely engulfed the room. Ryouga watched as the destructive energy of The Silence ended the lives of two Daimons. Sailor Saturn was lying down on her back and the Senshi named Sailor B held out a hand to her. The two of them then took off towards professor Tomoe and the Holy Grail.

Seeing that they were okay, Ryouga glanced over to Sailor Moon and Jupiter. Then he ran towards them as fast as he could to prevent their deaths.

* * *

Moon and Jupiter were not faring well at all against the red and the blue Daimon clones. Both of the Sailor girls had been retreating around the room firing their most powerful attacks. The Daimons however had been avoiding those attacks. Moon complained, "If they would just hold still!"

Jupiter replied, "I only wish!" and continued to retreat around the room with her friend.

When the two Daimons gained a power boost from Ranma they were finally able to catch up to the retreating forms of Jupiter and Moon, forcing the girls into physical combat. The Daimons punched, kicked, and pummeled them both across the room. It was all the Sailor girls could do to keep stay alive, let alone use their attacks on the creatures.

Still, they soldiered on against the new onslaught taking hits and trying to fight back as best they could. When The Silence filled the room their Daimon attackers stood still for a moment and in that moment Moon and Jupiter extricated themselves from physical combat. The two girls began retreating again and actually hit the two Daimons with a few of their magical attacks.

The distance advantage was short lived and once again the two Daimons were able to avoid the attacks. Once again, the Daimon clones of Ranma caught up to the Sailor girls and began the physical punishment. Sailor Jupiter lost consciousness and Sailor Moon was fading fast when Ryouga finished his fight and joined the fray.

Instead of attacking with his lightsabre the young Hibiki boy just bowled into the two Daimons and grabbed them in his strong arms. The two Daimons struggled against him and started using their free arms to hit the boy who was holding them. Ryouga grunted with effort and said, "Sailor Moon, use your most powerful attack now!"

Without thinking the sailor girl held the Ginzuishou up and using it she directed a "_Moon Supreme Eternal Meditation_!" A kaleidoscope of deadly energy came forth and right towards the two creatures. The energy slammed into them and destroyed them, but a part of that massive power impacted upon Ryouga as well. After that and the many attacks he had received, he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon stared at Ryouga in shock and then sadly thanked his unconscious form. That was when two large explosions filled the room. The force of those explosions rocked her and sent her tumbling to the floor. As the dust settled, she saw the black clad form of Ranma Saotome rush over to the strange machine. Once at the machine he quickly ripped the Holy Grail out of Sailor Saturn's hands and threw her across the room.

* * *

Sailor Sol had come into the room and right towards the red and the yellow Daimon clones that were in front of her evil counter part. She powered up her sword and didn't even bother to yell out her attack as she used the _Amaguriken_ to speed up her flaming blade and sent it slicing into the two creatures. They screamed in pain and pieces of them fell to the ground. She stepped past as their bodies slumped on the floor and then sent a right cross screaming into her counterpart's face. The six armed boy just smiled and took it without flinching. "I have grown much in power since we last met! I will not be defeated by such as you again!"

He attacked her with his own six armed _Amaguriken_, but she had enough magical and chi enhanced speed to block the blows. They traded attacks back and forth for a while with neither of them clearly superior to the other when the evil boy smiled and said, "You miscalculated."

"Yeah, how did I do that?"

"You left your foes alive." Suddenly Sol felt two powerful punches rock into her body from behind her. She was sent sailing right through one of the walls. Once she was high in the air, her fiery wings finally caught her and she started to fly back towards the battle against her three foes. As she flew back to the battle, Sailor Sol cursed herself for not realizing that the Daimons had only slumped to the ground and had not been destroyed.

Then she thought for a moment and prodded her magical energy. She smiled in the air and said, "Let's try this. _Solar Flare_ revised _Solar Shield_."

A flare of plasma came forth from her hands and merged with her sword. The enhanced piece of plasma then wrapped itself all around her body. She smiled at her success in sensing the flow of magic from the Sun and manipulating it in new ways. She sped back into combat against her three foes.

Sol flew into the room and right at Ranma just as he glanced her way. The evil boy blocked her fiery kick and then scoffed. "You would dare to attack me and my allies while surrounded by flames?"

Ranko didn't reply and continued her assault against the boy and his allies. She punched and kicked at them with plasma-enhanced blows. This kept them uncertain, and unable to co-operate effectively. The battle continued with her attacking and the other three defending against her attacks.

While they were fighting, the room was enveloped by Silence. Sol could not help but take a moment to see what had happened–and sighed with relief when she realized that Hotaru and Beryl had won their battle.

The mere moment that Sailor Sol used to glance towards her friends was enough for Ranma Saotome and his allies to gain the upper hand. The two Daimons pressed the attack and Ranma started the spiral pattern towards the flaming girl. Sol defended against the attacking Daimons and tried to think of some strategy to prevent the oncoming _Hiryu Shouten Ha_.

If she dropped her shield, she would be pummeled by multiple attacks, but if she kept it up she would be ripped apart by the upcoming attack. With three attackers she would be unable to prevent Ranma from creating the spiral and so she pressed her mind to come up with new options. As she thought about her strategy, she could almost feel Taya within her helping her to understand the magic that was at her command.

She had already examined the magical patterns previously and at the time she had thought of a few revisions to some of the attacks. Still nothing was coming to mind until she re-examined the powers of her own chi healing technique and the power of her _Super Nova_ attack. That was when she decided to implement a new strategy.

Sailor Sol continued to defend herself against the two Daimons, but while doing this she allowed herself to be drawn into the diminishing spiral that Ranma was creating. When the evil Saotome boy came close to finishing his maneuver and was standing right next to his two Daimon allies Sol attacked. She glanced behind her and then jumped slightly into the air while sending simultaneous punches into the separate Daimons. She briefly concentrated on her healing and then on her magical powers. "_Super Nova_ revised _Twin Nova_!"

The red and the yellow Daimons exploded sending their own energies along with those of Sailor Sol outwards in a frenzy of destruction. Ranma Saotome saw this and put all of his effort and power into his Daimon arms, and held them out to protect himself from the destruction. The dark power inside him flowed and expanded out to the arms creating a black shield. That shield held for one moment and then shattered to pieces. The energies from the _Twin Nova_ attack drove him back until he was crushed, and all four of his Daimon arms were destroyed.

The evil boy opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself off the ground. He had no magical reserves left and only about half of his chi reserves. His ribs were broken and his Daimon arms and armor had been destroyed, but he was alive! Looking around the room he could see no sign of Sailor Sol and cackled with glee.

Ranma Saotome then brushed himself off and examined the entire area. He saw Sailor Saturn holding the Holy Grail in triumph, while Professor Tomoe and the other sailor girl were unconscious on the floor. He could see that Saturn was hurt and injured from her battle, but she was still standing.

The Saotome boy cursed and pumped some chi into his legs speeding over to Saturn, ripping the Grail from her hands, and throwing her across the room. He slammed the Grail home inside the machine. The machine had been damaged by the explosions and battle, but it was not yet destroyed. It swallowed the Grail and then whined and groaned. Metal ground against metal and the machine made hideous shrieking protests, but the power of the Holy Grail was forcing it to work.

Everyone in the room except Ranma covered their ears while the clattering whining and shrieking continued. Then it was all over. The machine stopped and the shrieking and grinding sounds were replaced by one single low-pitched sound. That sound was an ominous hum.

Sailor Moon took her hands off her ears and the looked to the center of the room where the hum was coming from. There, making the low pitched and ominous hum, was a dimensional portal. Inside the portal Sailor Moon could see a figure coming closer and closer towards them.

Ranma Saotome stood in front of the portal alone and bloody. He had only his two regular arms but he screamed in triumph, "Come my master. Come forth to your messiah! Come and defeat the fools who would dare to defy us! Together we shall bring them and this world to its knees!"

Sailor Moon looked across the room and Saw Sailor Saturn pick herself up. The two Sailor Girls looked each other in the eye and prepared to attack when they heard a voice say, "Yeah is that right _Bakamono_? (1)Because I think you're _both_ going down."

* * *

Sailor Sol woke up flying through the air. She was no longer wearing her _Solar Shield_, but she was alive. As she flapped her flaming wings she said to herself, "Well I guess that worked, eh Taya? Jumping into the air allowed me to be propelled by the explosion. The only flaw was that the shield I created wasn't enough to protect me from all that energy."

She grinned and sped back towards the Tomoe home saying, "I guess I'll have to work on that huh?"

When she arrived at The Tomoe household she saw a strange energy portal glowing in the center of the room. Her evil counterpart was standing in front of it babbling something about world domination. She landed in the room and said, "Yeah is that right _Bakamono_? Because I think you're _both_ going down." She cracked her knuckles in preparation and saw Sailor Moon and Saturn still standing.

She smiled at them and said, "Hey why don't you two see what you can do about this portal and the thing inside. _Bakamono_ here and I have some _business_ to finish."

Sailor Moon and Saturn approached the portal while Sailor Sol sped towards Ranma and slammed a super fast right cross into his chin and sent him flying. She said, "Guess that works now huh?"

After that she thought to herself, "Well I don't have much magic left, and my chi is half strength, but it looks like I'm faster and better than him." Out loud she said, "Hey jerk face! Are you going to stand up or is this fight over?"

The evil boy stood up from the sucker punch and knew that he needed more speed to equalize the battle. He concentrated on his dark power and it wavered over him like a cool refreshing rain shower. When the shower was over Ranma had become female. The red haired girl then smiled at her counterpart and said, "I think we are matched in speed again. Why don't we find out who is truly the best!"

Ranko gasped and then realized that it should have been obvious that the evil Saotome would have the curse and yet she hadn't seem him use it until now. She wondered what that meant. Did the boy hate the curse as much as she once did and if so how could she use that to her advantage? She thought on that and about this Ranma's fighting style. He was more aggressive and easier to anger than she had ever been. Even if he did not hate his curse that combination might just work in Ranko's favor.

Sailor Sol attacked with _Amaguriken_ speeds, but the blows were blocked. As she fought she spat out epithets about how feminine Ranma was, but the insults did not seem to anger him at all. The two fought back and forth across the room each looking for some upper hand, but none was forthcoming. Sol cursed herself and wondered how the hell she had been able to fight Ranma and his Daimon allies if just the two of them were at a stalemate now.

She wondered if her magic was really that much more powerful than the dark magics employed by this Ranma and if so how could she regain some more of that power. She thought on that as she tried multiple different techniques, but the other girl seemed to know almost all of them.

As the evil Saotome girl fired a vacuum blade at her Ranko dodged and remembered. Then suddenly Ranko was gone. The evil Saotome girl might not have Ranko's training in all of her techniques; in fact, Ranko knew from the previous fight that the evil Saotome had not been prepared for her expanded chi senses. The _external proprioception_ (2) technique that she had learned from Cologne to fight the alien predator was most likely an ability that the evil girl had not learned when she destroyed the Amazon village.

Now that Ranko was hidden, she jumped out into the open air and the sunlight. She felt the energy from the sun slowly powering her magical reserves. She stepped behind a wall and focused her chi hoping that her study of the Amazon techniques given to her by Cologne would be enough to make this work.

Ranko dropped the _Umi Sen Ken_ and whispered, "_Splitting Cat Hairs_." An image of Sailor Sol appeared just outside the house and yelled, "Hey _Bakamono_!"

Ranma glanced towards the chi image and it continued, "Yeah you! The stupid girl looking for me. Why don't you come and get me?" The evil girl growled at her nemesis and powered up what was left of her chi. The angry Saotome girl ran right towards the image with anger and hatred in her eyes.

Ranko watched the evil girl come and said to herself, "That's right…aggression and assault. Don't think about any danger just use that anger and come to me."

Ranko didn't have to wait long as she gathered more solar magic and combined it with her chi. Ranma Saotome continued on at full speed, right at the now magically charged chi image. When the evil red haired girl ran outside and collided with the Solar Senshi's construct, and realized her peril it was too late.

Ranko explained it was a "_Miniature Nova_!" and it was all over. The small amount of solar magic did what it was meant to do and set off an explosion in the chi making up the image and within the evil version of Ranma Saotome herself.

Ranko almost collapsed on the spot after using up her last bit of chi, but she realized that the job might not be finished. She stood up in the sunlight and gathered what she could of its magical power, then she walked into the Tomoe home just in time to hear a voice coming from the portal yelling, "_Death Reborn Revolution_!"

The part of her mind that was Taya reacted to that phrase and sent the red headed girl rushing towards the portal. Finding reserves that she didn't even know she had she rushed in and arrived just in time to catch the unconscious forms of Hotaru and Usagi as they toppled to the ground and the portal disappeared.

She hugged them both and smiled. They had won the battle! She only hoped that she would stay on this world long enough to say goodbye to all of her friends. As she continued to hug Hotaru and was in the process of gently putting Usagi down; a voice called out and said, "Ranma Saotome! Drop the princess or Die!"

Beryl woke up she remembered fighting against Hotaru's father. "Professor Tomoe" she thought. She shook her head and then said to herself, "Okay he hit me in the head, but I took the blow and sent my magical healing power into him along with Hotaru. Then I remember being in his mind. There we fought whatever the hell that ugly thing was. I guess I took myself out of that fight when I tried using as much power from the earth as I could channel. I remember it flowed through me and it hurt! I guess I must have fried myself."

The grayish pink-haired girl stood up, brushed herself off and then checked her magical reserves and said, "Alright, I think I have about half of these magical powers left. Let's see if someone needs a last minute rescue."

Just as she finished that statement she heard, "Ranma Saotome! Drop the princess or Die!"

* * *

She turned towards the voice and saw a pissed off green haired Senshi holding a rod. The Senshi stood in front of Ranko and the red haired girl was backing away with her hands out in a placating gesture. "Aw man! Come on, you've got the wrong girl! I'm Sailor Sol. I'm one of the good guys!"

The green haired senshi just whispered, "_Dead Scream_" and a blast of energy knocked Ranko out.

Beryl thought for a moment and said, "It's Sailor Pluto. Why the hell is she attacking Ranko? Screw it!"

She finished the thought and started to race towards her unconscious friend, when the Solar Senshi was picked up by the green haired girl who said, "I can leave Saturn and Beryl alive, but I'm going to have to take you to the gates of time. I think I should be able to use your sacrifice to undo all the damage you have caused."

With those disturbing words, the green haired senshi disappeared. Leaving Beryl to end up standing with her fist directed into empty space. "Damn it! I won't let her hurt you Ranko." Beryl cried as she realized that none of her current magical powers seemed to include teleportation.

The Grayish pink haired girl broke down and sobbed, "I can't let her hurt you. I just can't!" Voices came from her oak pole. They were the voices of her Generals all combined saying, "Princess of Earth you have done well, but do not despair. Use the last of our powers and you will be sent to your friend."

"What about you? I won't let you destroy yourselves for me. You have already done so much."

The voices soothed her and said, "Worry not for us princess when we are gone our souls will go to a better place. Take our power and use the last of it. Save your friend."

Beryl grabbed her oak staff and felt the power come to her. The last remnants of power came from her generals and it brought her into closer alignment with the earth. She felt the power and said quietly, "_Terra Eternal Power Makeup_."

The light brown outfit that Beryl had been wearing transformed entirely into green and the leaves that had previously patterned it became blossoms. Flowers exploded into bloom all over. They were alive with their life and vibrancy. Her inordinately short skirt became one gigantic rose and her earrings and tiara became lovely pink cherry blossoms. Butterfly wings sprouted from her back, but her oak staff did not burst into bloom. Instead the wood grew colder and turned into a solid piece of marble with wicked obsidian blades.

She finished her transformation filled with the vitality of the Earth itself. She held onto her staff and felt the connection to the raw elements of the Earth itself. She had become a _true_ avatar of the Earth.

The voices of her generals were gone, but Beryl seemed to instinctively know what to do. She held up her new staff and said, "Terra Transport!"

She appeared in an endless gray dimension. She looked around and in the distance, she saw Sailor Pluto tying Ranko's body onto the Gates of Time. The red haired girl slumped against her bonds and Setsuna slowly pulled a knife out. "With your sacrificial blood on these gates I can erase any action of yours that I need to erase. Do not be sad for you will die in the service of Crystal Tokyo."

The knife started to descend, almost in slow motion, when Beryl placed her staff on the ground and shouted, "_Eruption_!" Hot magma and spiked stone columns appeared and almost burned and skewered Pluto, but the green haired girl had heard the attack and dodged just in time.

The Senshi of Time looked at the Senshi of Earth and said, "Do not be a fool! Do you think you can defeat the Senshi of Time in her own plane and next to her most powerful artifacts?"

Pluto saw Beryl's hesitation and continued, "Be gone Beryl, you have been given a second chance. Do not ruin it by once again betraying the Moon Kingdom and joining forces against the Queen."

Beryl looked at Pluto and hung her head in shame. "What I did against the Moon Kingdom in the past was wrong. I admit that."

The Senshi of Earth then raised her head and said, "What you are doing to remake the Moon Kingdom is _just_ as wrong Pluto. I will not allow you to kill my _friend_ so that the Moon Kingdom can be reborn."

Fire came into Beryl's eyes as she finished by saying, "I have truly have learned what it means to be good. I have learned and I have _understood _my lessons. No matter how valuable and how good the Moon Kingdom in the future might be it can not justify killing innocent lives to create it."

"Very well, you have consigned yourself to the same fate as Sailor Sol." The rod that Pluto was holding went up and then she whispered, "_Dead Scream_!"

* * *

In another place, an old crone sat in front of a scrying pool. She was as thin as a skeleton with dull iron teeth and a gigantic wart filled nose. Her hair was a dull waxy gray and looked to be the texture of flax.

She looked behind her at a black mist with milk clouded eyes and said, "Your pawn has become my playing piece."

The mist replied, "So it seems, but Pluto is mine now."

The old crone stared at the mist and smiled saying, "Would you care to up the ante?"

"Very well, oh great Baba Yaga" Replied the mist sarcastically then it continued and said, "The winner gets the Gates of Time _and_ the servitude of the loser for one thousand plus one years."

Baba Yaga smiled and pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment. Disembodied hands rose up around her and one used ink and a quill pen to write words on the parchment. Then the old crone tore at one of her fingers causing it to bleed. She made a bloody imprint on the parchment and said, "Done!"

The yellowed and now bloody parchment floated towards the black mist. The parchment stayed inside the mist for one moment and then floated back down. Next to Baba Yaga's bloody thumb print was curling black script. It read simply, "Wiseman"

(1) For any fan of anime we know that Baka means idiot. Bakamono means stupid/idiot person while bakemono means monster. By calling Ranma (who is a monster) a Bakamono, Ranko is basically making a bad pun. What? My first year Japanese teacher would have laughed and then she'd yell at me for not continuing my studies...

(2) Check out chapter six and seven for the origin of this technique. It allows Ranko to sense some of the external world as if it were part of his/her own body. For the fight against Ranma where she uses it check out chapter 11.

Author's Notes: Next Chapter is the end of the Baba Yaga Quests. I'll probably have an epilogue after that, but saying anything else might just ruin the surprise. Thanks again to Isaac "Will it Work" Dansicker for his capable pre-reading and suggestions. From a conversation with him Ihad this idea...

-Omake-

A cruel smile appeared on Ranma Saotome's face as he watched the basement door explode open and six people run down the stairs. A beam of energy blasted Dr. Tomoe and sent him flying across the room with the Holy Grail. Ranma cursed briefly and then quickly sent some of his newly enhanced dark power into the remaining Daimons. Each one rose up into a six armed copy of Ranma and the only difference between them was their color.

"Red Daimon Standing by."

"Orange Daimon Standing by."

"Yellow Daimon Standing by."

"Green Daimon Standing by."

"Blue Daimon Standing by."

"Indigo Daimon Standing by."

"Violet Daimon Standing by."

Ranma smiled with glee and said, "Now I have my own sentai team! Daimon force form Pharaoh 90 thunderzord!"

End Omake...


	18. The End of the Quests

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Note: Where necessary, our Ranma will continue be referred to as Ranko.

Chapter 17 – The end of the quests.

The _Dead Scream_ came towards her, but Beryl dodged out of the way and then sent her own magical blast of power at Pluto, but the other Sailor was able to dodge it. The two girls had traded magical attacks back and forth with mixed results. Beryl thought about the distance battle of magical attacks she was currently waging and wondered if Pluto was any good in physical combat, then she examined her own magic and came up with an idea.

Beryl put her staff on her back and rushed towards Pluto. The grayish-pink haired girl sent a kick at the other woman's head. The kick was blocked and a punch was sent back towards her. Beryl evaded the blow and sent her own punch in towards Pluto. The green haired girl avoided it, pointed her rod at Beryl, and fired a _Dead Scream_ at point blank range. Beryl barely jerked her body to the ground and out of the way of the deadly energy. She leaped back to her feet just in time to avoid another kick and fought on, but this time with healthy respect to Pluto's fighting prowess.

As they fought back and forth, Beryl reached into her magical powers. "I've had this done to me and I've watched Ranko do it, but I never thought that I could build my skill or chi to the levels that she did. Well I should have thought about it more clearly. _Sakura Blossoms in the Wind_!"

Earth magic infused Beryl and turned her hands into a veritable pink blur as her fists flew at magical speeds. From a distance, it would have seemed as if Pluto was standing in front of a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. The reality was more painful as Beryl's fists slammed into Pluto at high speed. Finally, one blow sent Pluto flying.

The green haired Senshi started to get up when Beryl unsheathed her staff and pointed a vicious obsidian blade at Pluto's throat. "I will kill you if I must, but my association with Ranko has taught me about compassion and mercy as well. When I look at you, I can see myself and I believe that you should be given the same chance to change your ways. Accept your defeat and let Sailor Sol go."

The green haired Senshi stared at the obsidian blade and formulated her own plan. "Very well, I will free her."

Beryl allowed Pluto to stand up and followed behind her, her weapon ready as they walked to the Gates of Time.

At the Gates Pluto untied Sailor Sol and said, "There, she is free. Pick her up and be gone."

Beryl reached out and took Ranko by the hand when suddenly the Gates of Time came to life. A huge force pulled at the two girls and Pluto gave them a shove pushing them right into the threshold. Fortunately, Beryl was able to turn her staff and its length barely made it completely across the gates saving both her and Sailor Sol.

Beryl held onto her staff with grim determination and was holding Ranko with the other hand. The grayish pink haired girl glanced into the Gates and saw the vacuum of space. Nearby was a powerful black hole.

Beryl realized that if she did not do something she and Ranko were going to be pulled through the Gates of Time and into that black hole. She pulled with all of her might and was able to put one foot onto the Gates's threshold, while she continued to hold her staff. Her foot gained purchase and she was then able to slowly slide herself and her burden closer and closer to one of the metal arches of the gates. Realizing her predicament, she tried to pull Ranko in closer and was able to get the unconscious red haired girl in front of her.

With Ranko, now in-between her arms, held there as if in an embrace. Beryl then was able to use her freed hand to try to grab onto the threshold and pull herself out of the Gates. Her fingers were mere inches away when a _Dead Scream_ slammed into her.

Beryl screamed as she lost her grip on the staff and she started to plummet into space.

* * *

Hotaru woke up in her own basement. Next to her was the unconscious form of Sailor Moon and across the room, she could see Sailor Jupiter and Ryouga. She looked towards the now broken machine and saw her father lying next to it with a peaceful smile on his face. 

She smiled at her healed father and looked again at the place where the portal had stood. She thought to herself, "Okay, I entered the portal with the Eternal Sailor Moon. We fired beam after beam of destructive power at the approaching form of Pharaoh 90. None of those attacks worked and then I triggered my own transformation. I gained these white-feathered wings and knew that I could survive my ultimate attack. I leveled my glaive at that thing and then asked Sailor Moon to steady me. Somehow, she was able to channel her magic into me and I said the words. For the first time in memory I used the _Death Reborn Revolution. _The energy flowed through me and then everything went quiet as the ultimate form of The Silence came out and obliterated everything in its path. After that I must have lost consciousness."

Hotaru stood up and thought, "Okay that's what happened in the portal. Now I think I had better check on everyone. Perhaps the battle has moved on and Ranko-san or Beryl-san is in need of my assistance?"

Hotaru stood up and looked around the room. She didn't see Ranko or Beryl, but she did spot her father. She walked over to him and examined him. He was alive and she could sense no evil in him. Then she stood up and checked on Sailor Moon, and Jupiter. Both of them were breathing, as was Ryouga Hibiki. Still seeing no signs of her friends, she walked over to a large pile of rubble and tried to see if they were buried under it. Seeing no signs of them there she glanced around the room again, "Okay, Ranko-san and Beryl-san are not here as far as I can tell. Beryl-san should be lying next to my father because that was where I saw her last, but she is not. So where did she go?"

Hotaru frowned and thought some more, "I went into the portal, and Ranko-san said that she was going to take care of that evil Ranma Saotome. Ranko is the best and no one can defeat her, so she couldn't have lost the battle. Where can the two of them be?"

Hotaru looked around the basement again and said aloud, "Ranko-san! Beryl-san! Where are you?"

There was no reply to the girls request and so she tried to think again. Her thoughts were bringing her no closer to a solution for this mystery and so she started looking around the room again. A bright flash caught her eye and she saw the Holy Grail peeking out from inside the machine. She quickly hurried over to the item and picked it up. She almost dropped it again as energy filled her body and a vision assaulted her.

She was looking at an endless plain of gray with a single gate standing in it. At the gate were Beryl-san and Ranko-san holding on for dear life. Then Beryl was hit by an energy blast and the two girls fell through the gate and into the darkness of space. A voice called out and said, "Go, use my power and prevent this action. Go and stop the evils that will come."

The vision was over and Hotaru knew what she had to do. She dropped the Holy Grail and teleported away.

When the young Sailor was gone, the Grail fell to the floor and shattered into tiny fragments. The pieces continued to glow slightly for awhile and then the glow dissipated. The grail had used up the last vestiges its energy to give Sailor Saturn a chance to save her friends."

* * *

Hotaru appeared right next to the Gates of Time and grabbed Beryl's hand just after she was hit by the _Dead Scream_. The small girl heaved with all of her might trying to pull her friends out of the Gates. 

The two girls struggled against the awesome power pulling them into the Gates and Beryl took a moment to see where Pluto was. The green-haired Senshi was raising her rod one more time and Beryl knew that the next blast might send all three girls hurtling towards their demise. She tried to think and then suddenly she felt the nature of the Gates of Time. She felt a small piece of them calling to her and realized one small part of the gates had come from Earth!

Beryl concentrated the call of the material and was relieved to see that it was right in front of her. She put her hand out and was able to touch it using her new connection to the planet and almost all of her remaining power to make the material obey her command.

The _Dead Scream_ came hurtling towards the three girls, but the piece of earth that was in the gates had already reacted to Beryl and given her some of its temporal power. Time slowed to almost a standstill making the pull from the gate almost insignificant and giving Beryl and Hotaru just enough extra time to pull themselves and Ranko out of the threshold and away from the attack.

The three girls landed in a pile in front of the gates and instead of hitting them, the _Dead Scream_ went over their heads and harmlessly out into space. With the vacuum of space still pulling at the three girls Hotaru's glaive peeked out and she shouted, "_Silence Glaive Surprise_!"

Setsuna had been astonished to see the three girls move so quickly, but she still held up her rod and started another _Dead Scream_. The energy left her rod, but it was met by The Silence. The Silence powered through the _Dead Scream _and destroyed Sailor Pluto as well. As The Silence dissipated a single sound could be heard, that of a metal rod hitting the ground.

Beryl and Hotaru looked behind them, but there was nothing in the time gates anymore. The two girls smiled and then tried to get up, but the lack of resistance confused them and they tripped, falling with Ranko's body right on top of them.

Ranko heard laughing and started to open her eyes when she realized that she was laying on something soft. In fact, both of her hands were on something soft and pliable. Jerking her eyes completely open, Ranko realized that she was groping both Beryl and Hotaru. The girl flushed with embarrassment and said, "Wait! Uhm! I didn't mean to!"

Beryl and Hotaru saw the panic stricken and embarrassed look on Ranko's face and laughed even harder. Ranko looked sheepish and extricated herself from her friends. The two girls tried to comply, but their laughing caused the three of them to fall again and land in the same position as before. It took three tries for the girls to finally extricate themselves from the tangle and more time still for both Beryl and Hotaru to calm down. Ranko herself laughed a little bit and waited for them to calm down. When they finally did she said, "I know this might seem cliché, but where on earth am I now?"

Before Beryl could answer that question an old crone appeared. She was as thin as a skeleton with dull iron teeth and a gigantic wart filled nose. Her hair was a dull waxy gray and looked to be the texture of flax. She looked at the three with milk-clouded eyes and made a gesture. Suddenly Ryouga's unconscious form appeared next to her.

The crone said, "Wake up Japanese bone. I have words to speak with you."

Ryouga woke up and saw the ancient crone he was about to speak when she silenced him "Be quiet young Japanese bone. I do believe we have another guest as well."

Ranko, Beryl, and Hotaru had silently watched as a dark black mist suddenly appeared. Beryl looked at the mist with apprehension and started to speak.

"Silence, I said." Then the old crone smiled at the mist with her blood red teeth and said, "See, I told you that you would not win. You so called Wiseman!" At that the crone spat and said, "Now I get the prize and you get nothing!"

Ranko said, "What prize? What are you talking about ya old crone!"

"I told you not to speak!" The crone shrieked these words and suddenly Ranko could not speak. Ryouga stood up to attack, but the crone just pointed at him and he was rooted to his spot. The crone continued and said, "Now if you are done with your petty interruptions I will continue."

No one spoke and the being known as Baba Yaga continued. "The prize is these pretty gates you see in front of you, and a thousand and one years of servitude. I will take my new slave and my gates and then be on my way. You boys will be free to stay here or go to one other place of your choosing."

Ryouga and Ranko looked as if they wanted to speak and Baba Yaga said, "I know, you wish to know what it is that I am talking about. Well, since I am in such a good mood about winning my bet I will tell you."

The old crone gestured and a large rocking chair appeared behind her. She sat down on it and said, "Perhaps you remember the _blessing_ that I gave you?"

Ryouga and Ranko were both able to speak again and said, "You shall always know where you are and you will always be brought to where you need to be."

Baba Yaga smiled a cruel smile and said, "Good you do remember. That blessing essentially sent you places that _I_ needed you to be. So, you were sent on many quests for me. These quests were to gain power so that you could finally be brought here and win my prize."

Ryouga and Ranko looked at Baba Yaga with anger in their eyes and the old crone said, "Come now, and do not be angry. Although you can no longer keep my little _blessing _you have already been well rewarded for the services you have provided. Further, I will leave you with one final reward. I will give you the ability to travel to one world of your choosing or to stay here as you please."

She then pointed at the mist, held out a signed piece of paper and said, "Meanwhile you shall be my slave for one thousand plus one year as per our agreement." The mist slowly moved towards her and without a hint of sarcasm said, "I hear and obey oh great Baba Yaga!"

The crone stared at everyone and walked towards the gates with her new slave in tow. "Don't do anything foolish Japanese Bones!"

Saturn saw her coming close to them and said, "I can feel it, she is evil."

Beryl said, "She's right Ranko, we can't just let her have these gates."

Ranko said, "I was just about to say the same thing."

"What should we do?"

Beryl said, "I have some power left." and Hotaru replied that she had some as well.

Ranma heard that and pondered as the crone continued to slowly walk closer to the gates. Baba Yaga spoke some mystic words and chanted as she walked around the gates. Ranma tried to think of some technique that might work against her magic.

Finally she said with exasperation, "I'm not sure what we should do Hotaru. I'm just starting to gain back some of my power and she is probably quite prepared for our magic. If we attack her and she turns the attack aside, I don't think we will get to attack again. We only have one shot at this and I'm just not sure of what we should do.

The crone finished walking and said, "By the spell of Chronos, and by the ancient pact the wager has been made and won. The spell has entered into my hands and you must obey my command. Come forth from your prison"

When she uttered the last word Baba Yaga held out one of her hands. At that gesture the entirety of the gates slowly started to move up out of the desolate gray landscape. Ranko grunted at this and Hotaru said, "Maybe if we work together?"

Beryl surreptitiously put her own hand on the gates as it was rising and said, "I have an affinity for a piece of the gates because it comes from Earth. Perhaps you can work through me?"

The other two girls nodded while looking to see if Baba Yaga had noticed them. The old crone was still busy so Ranko and Hotaru put their hands on Beryl without notice. They channeled their powers into her and as they did so, their minds seemed to merge. The two girls were mentally connected with Beryl and were able to feed her their power and speak mentally with the girl.

Beryl was feeling out the material in the gates with her mind when suddenly Ranko saw something. The girl shouted mentally, "There! Do you see it Beryl?"

Beryl focused on the spot that Ranko had pointed out and the gates continued to rise out of the ground. The Gates were almost free of their prison when Hotaru was able to see the point as well.

Ranko said, "Okay, we are going to try a modified version of a technique I know. I'm calling this the _Omega Bakusai Tenketsu_ and I think that if we all concentrate our powers directly into that point we will destroy the gates. Do you understand?"

Hotaru and Beryl mentally nodded and Ranko said, "All together now. Ready?"

The gates had just exited their prison and were starting to float towards Baba Yaga when Ranko mentally screamed, "Now!"

With that mental shout all three girls sent their concentrated on that single point and spoke as one calling out, "_Omega_ _Baksai Tenketsu_!"

The breaking point was hit by the torrent of energy and the gates exploded in a gigantic cataclysm of temporal energies. The explosion of temporal energies washed over Ranma, Hotaru, and Beryl and they were gone. Then it expanded outwards from the gate in a wave and rushed throughout the realm. The powerful chronological energies rushed over Ryouga and for a moment, he experienced every permutation of his life. He was in grade school fighting for bread; he was on phoenix mountain watching as Ranma saved Akane; he was far in the future a gray haired man teaching young children; he was in prison wondering what Akari would say; he was holding onto a magical koi rod and wondering what to do; he was wearing the god mark and being splashed in front of Akane; he was falling into Jyusenkyou; he was at count Dooku's side killing Ranma and then defeating the Old Republic; he was himself in the past, present, and future and he was also thousands of different Ryougas doing thousands of different things all throughout the multiverse.

Then it was over and he was back on an endless plain looking at Baba Yaga. The ancient crone seemed to be unphased by the destructive energies, but when they had subsided, she cursed and spat saying, "You foolish bones! You damn foolish things! You have ruined everything! Wherever you are, _whenever_ you are I spit on your names! I send you a curse in the names of all the dark gods. Let them hound your steps and try to destroy you, let them bring you to me kneeling and bloody. Then and only then will I personally end your miserable little existences by rending your souls into tiny little gibbets and casting them into oblivion!"

The ancient crone finished her angry rant and then stared at Ryouga who was still rooted to his spot. "You! Hibiki, your brother has ruined my plans and made all of the quests I sent you on meaningless. Although I will not visit oblivion upon you, I will leave you here alone and without my gifts. No longer will you be sent to where I need you to be. No longer do you have anything at all that I have given you. My quests are over Hibiki and you will stay rooted here forever!"

The black mist almost seemed to chuckle and then the crone looked at it angrily and said, "Come now slave! There is other work that must be done!" After that, the old crone was gone and Ryouga never would see her again.

Ryouga stood there trapped in the gray mists and waited. While he waited, he probed some more at his link with the Force. He grasped and studied it, then he concentrated upon his tenuous connection. Slowly, but surely his lightsabre floated into the air. The blue blade ignited and started to slash at the ground in front of him.

Slowly, but surely Ryouga used his Force guided lightsabre to cut himself out of the ground. He did not know how long it took, but after time he was free and able to walk around. The young Hibiki boy walked the length and breadth of the dimension for what seemed like years. He practiced his martial arts and concentrated on his connection to the Force, learning more and more, until one day he saw a small metal rod with a garnet gem lying on the ground.

He picked up the rod and held it in his hand. As soon as he held it, he could feel a power calling out to him. Using the Force, he reached into the rod and felt a connection to the planet Pluto. The Force called out to that power and then he knew what to do. He held the garnet rod in the air and called out the phrase. The one that the Force told him would work, "Pluto Planet Power Makeup!"

The energy of Pluto was able to swirl around and transform him. He spun in the air and his yellow shirt became a elaborate green silk tunic; over that a corselet of green metal was formed. He continued to spin and his yellow bandanna was replaced by a round metallic green cap, while his shoes were replaced by heavy leather boots. He landed on the ground and around his waist his belt became a single piece of pointed green metal with a groove and his lightsabre slotted into it. More of the same green metal encircled the rest of his waist up to the metal over his shirt and the rod transformed itself into a large green javelin.

He felt even more in tune with the Force and was feeling an extra trickle of energy coming in from Pluto while he was trying to reconcile his chi, the power of Pluto, and the Force he was surprised by the sudden appearance of a group of people in front of him. Ryouga was about to ignite his lightsabre and when he was bowled over by Sailor Jupiter.

The two landed on the ground in an embrace and she said, "Ryo-chan! I thought we had lost you. Don't disappear like that again, do you hear me?"

All Ryouga could do was nod and then he said, "Wait. How did you guys find me, and how long have I been here?"

Mercury held up her computer and said, "It has been three days Earth time. Your perception of the passage of time may have been different. I was running a search for you and other sailors on the planet. We were able to find henshin rods for Uranus and Neptune at the aquarium, but there was nothing for You, Pluto, Sol, or Saturn. Sailor Moon insisted that some of you must have survived the battle against Ranma Saotome, so I kept the search program running. Yesterday, I widened the search radius to the entire solar system. One day after that it sent me an alert stating that the Pluto Garnet Rod had been located and had been used to create Pluto Knight. I informed the rest of the sailors and we had a group meeting. At that meeting Sailor Moon had me pinpoint the exact position of the henshin rod. Upon the decision, it was a simple matter to holding hands to combine our powers and teleport here."

Ryouga said, "So where is here?"

The black haired girl said, "As far as I can tell we are inside the planet Pluto. In fact we are at the exact center of the planet's core. We are standing in a large hollowed out cavern composed of solidified hydrogen, nitrogen and various other materials. A magical field is keeping everything solid and the surrounding temperature at a comfortable 23 degrees Celsius. My computer is also reading a few small chronological fluxes and what looks like the remnants of a sub-dimensional pocket"

There was a vast silence in the room when Mercury was done speaking and then Ryouga realized that the blue haired Senshi was probably looking for a response so he stood up and said, "Right, thanks for the information. Maybe we should just go now?"

Usagi took on a regal air put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Perhaps you could tell us what happened here first?"

Ryouga told the assembled group what he had seen and witnessed, the Usagi bid him to kneel in front of her. Ryouga did so and she said, "In recognition of your prowess on the field of battle, and responsive to the wishes of garnet rod, I think you should be a knight.

"A knight must respect all those who are weak or defenseless. He must always be a champion of love and justice no matter where he may go.

"Do you swear to uphold these values and fight under my banner? Do you desire to accept the burden of knighthood and swear fealty to the Crown?"

Ryouga looked up into Usagi's regal blue eyes and said, "I do."

Usagi tried to tap Ryouga's shoulder with the moon scepter, but instead cracked him on the head. She tried to pretend that she had meant to do it and said, "Rise, _Sir _Ryouga, Knight of Pluto."

The Inner Senshi started to hold hands only with each other when Ryouga said, "Wait! Aren't you going to take me with you?"

"That's odd. You mean you don't have the power to teleport?" The blue haired girl pulled out her computer and scanned him. "Hmm, it seems you don't have as much magical power as Sailor Pluto, did, although I do read a great deal of chi energy and something else in you."

"Well, I don't know what power I do have, but perhaps we should test it out later. It is possible that most of the magical powers Pluto used to have were intertwined with the Time gates. With their destruction it's possible that all I have is a real nice outfit of green armor and a bit of magical power."

The girls laughed at that and then brought him in close and held his hands. Usagi's last statement was, "Let's go get ice cream!" Then the group was gone.

* * *

Baba Yaga's Curse: Friction with the machine

Prologue – What has already happened.

Ranma woke up. He was male and lying on a bed, he could feel felt warmth on him and noticed that Beryl and Hotaru were also in bed with him and they were holding him close. In fact, as he looked closer he realized that they all were tangled together in a shabby medical bed mostly naked and in their civilian identities. He thought he could hear sounds like explosions and gunfire in the distance and so he gathered his courage. With a deep blush on his face he quickly, but carefully untangled from his friends so as not to wake them.

As he got out of the bed, the sounds of gunfire seemed to be coming closer. He found the light switch and a bare white bulb came on. There were five other beds in the room, but they all looked like they would fall apart at a touch. He approached what looked like a hastily erected metal door and then it burst open and a rugged-looking elderly lady came into the room. Her white hair was streaming behind her and she was holding an automatic weapon in her hands. She slammed the door behind her and said, "Good, you're up. The med team said it was just exhaustion."

The gun fire was coming closer and the lady said, "Alright, there is a hidden door in the north east corner of the room."

Ranma stared at her and she said, "Look, I'm Commander Sarah Conner and we don't have any time for chit chat. Get it in gear! Wake your wives and hurry it up! Skynet has located us!"

Ranma stammered and he used his English skills to say, "Uhm, you're confused–they aren't my wives."

"That doesn't matter. Just wake them and hurry it up! The terminators from Skynet are here and I have ordered a full retreat to Tango Base. Now come on hurry it up or you'll be dead! They could be here in this room at any moment!"

Ranma decided to listen to the lady and quickly roused his friends as the gunfire came closer and closer. They were both getting out of bed and moving towards the corner of the room when the sounds of a firefight came from outside the metal door and then there was a small explosion.

The explosion sent them all to the floor. He looked up from the floor and saw that the door had been blown down and was now on top of Commander Conner. Standing in archway was a metal man holding a black automatic weapon. Without hesitation, Ranma was off the floor and attacking with the _Kinjin Rashu Dan_. The vacuum blade traveled across the room, knocked the foe to the ground, and destroyed its weapon.

Ranma sighed in relief–and then saw the machine getting up. That was when he grasped onto the power of the Sun and transformed. Suddenly he was splashed by cold water and became female and then the magic of Sol surrounded her. She was garbed in elbow length white gloves and a bright yellow leotard with a red skirt, a spectacular yellow diamond tiara rested on her head and she was suddenly wearing a pair of red high heels. A pair of hot plasma wings appeared on her back and twin yellow and red bracers with the symbol of the sun appeared on her arms. The transformation had taken nano-seconds and when it was complete, she immediately jumped across the room next to the metallic man. She hit him with a plasma enhanced _amaguriken _until she melted it into slag.

Hotaru and Beryl had shouted their transformation phrases as well and so Sailor Saturn and Sailor Earth were lifting the heavy door off the elderly lady. They helped her to her feet as she stared at them with awe. "I couldn't believe it. When my son John was killed, I was sure we would lose. I was sure that his last message couldn't be true. After all who would believe that we could be saved by the Sun, Earth, and Saturn?"

Ranma saw confused looks on Hotaru and Beryl's faces and realized that they hadn't quite understood all of the English that Sarah was speaking. From her own escapades with her father training at U.S. military bases she had become more fluent than the average Japanese citizen. In fact she recalled many a sparring session with Sensei William Guile practically kicking English into her. So she looked back at Sarah and smiled. "It looks like your son was right, Commander Conner."

She bowed and said, "I would love to continue this conversation and introduce my friends, but I think you have a more serious issue right now so we will meet again after the battle."

With that thought she looked towards her friends and switched back to Japanese, "Come on girls, let's go see what these terminator things are made of."

She ran out of the room and towards the sounds of gunfire with Beryl and Hotaru close on her heels. The three entered the fray and destroyed the attacking machines turning what had been a rout and retreat into a victory. After the battle, Sarah Conner asked the three of them to come to her office.

The three were back in their civilian identities and walking towards the meeting when Beryl asked, "So Ranma, now that the evil Ranma Saotome is dead, will you be taking your old name back?"

Ranma smiled back at her and said, "No, I'm not that attached to it anymore. You can call me Ranma…" He paused for a moment and then continued, "Call me Ranma Taya." He smiled at that as they walked into the office and began their meeting with Sarah Conner. He had gained a new understanding with his memories of being Taya. No longer was Taya a separate personality, but instead she was a part and parcel of Ranma now. He also smiled he was feeling a strange new power washing through him. The power he felt was reminiscent of the chronological energy that had washed over the group and taken them to this place, but there was more to it. He investigated the energy within himself for a moment and found time slowing down around him. New and interesting avenues of discovery were opened to him, but as he sat in the seat he decided to leave more experimentation with the energy for later, and spoke once again. "Alright, I suppose we should start with introductions. I am Ranma Taya also known as Sailor Sol."

She pointed to Beryl and said, "This is Beryl also known as Sailor Terra." Beryl Smiled at Commander Conner and tried her own English. "Hello Commander Conner. Pleased I am to be you meeting."

Ranma tried to stifle a laugh and continued with the introductions pointing to Hotaru and saying, "This is Hotaru Tomoe also known as Sailor Saturn."

Hotaru didn't even try her English—she barely knew anything, so she simply nodded; Ranma continued, "We have come here from another place and time I think, but that doesn't really matter right now. From what I saw out there today fighting those machines I believe that we can and should help you. Perhaps you can explain your situation and I will translate for my friends."

Sarah looked at Ranma and said, "Skynet is a neural net based artificial intelligence. It was originally built by Cyberdyne Systems in 1999. It was given control over the U.S. strategic nuclear arsenal and programmed with a directive of defending the United States against all possible enemies. It started to learn at a geometrical rate, and soon concluded that the greatest threat is humanity itself. To neutralize this threat on August 29th, 1997, Skynet initiated a nuclear war between the United States, Russia, and China with the intent of killing as many humans as possible.

"Skynet gained access to several autonomous military drones and used them to round up survivors, who were forced to build automatic factories and robots that were better at construction than the military robots. Skynet then killed the human slaves or sent them to work on other projects. In the meantime it used the automated factories to rapidly design and produce newer and better machines until it controlled an extremely advanced empire centered in the state of Colorado. The very center of the empire is known as **Sector Zero** and it is located at the Cheyenne Mountain complex in the former location of NORAD.

"In the year 2029, while Skynet was winning the global man/machine war on a strategic level, a last-ditch offensive by my son Connor and his men was able to capture its time displacement device and destroy its primary Sector Zero mainframe. In order to prevent this defeat, Skynet sent a Terminator cyborg back in time to try to kill me before he was born and another back in time to kill him.

"John immediately followed on Skynet's heels and set to work on two missions that would fight back against Skynet's incursions in time. The first mission would send a man named Kyle Reese back in time to save me, and the second would send a reprogrammed Terminator back in time to save himself.

"Both missions were successful, but Skynet apparently had more than those two missions. We should have realized that fact when it was still able to recover and rebuild in less than a year, despite the destruction of Cyberdyne System's main labs and research in 1995. Then, just a few years ago, in 2025, my son was attacked by a newer, terminator. This was soon after we freed people from one of the North American plants. We were able to destroy the terminator, but it was too late. My son died in my arms and that was when he handed me the message. It said we would be saved by Sun, Earth and Saturn."

Ranma looked at Sarah and said, "So that's where we come in. Somehow we need to help you defeat Skynet and make sure that the two missions that your son created actually come to pass, but how can we do that?"

Commander Connor looked at Ranma and said, "I have no idea."

Something nudged Ranma's memories and he held up his transformation pen. He stared at the pen and saw the lines of her magical power within it and the idea came into his head. "How many people know your son is dead, and what did he look like?"

Sarah Pulled an old photo out and said, "Here's a picture. Not many people know the truth. Most of them think he is assisting at another base. Why?"

Ranma looked at the picture and whispered, "Solar Power Disguise."

Normally, the power of a Senshi disguise field could not transform a female into a male body, but because of Ranma's Jyusenkyou magic, it was able to complete its task. Sitting in the chair, the power of the sun brushed over Ranma like a warm summer breeze. His Chinese tangs became a more brilliant red and a bright yellow sun appeared on the center of them. The power of the sun then slowly morphed his features into those of John Conner and he said, "I think I just found a way to complete those missions."

Sarah stared at her son's face in stunned silence. She stared at a stranger wearing the form of her son and cried. Ranma said sheepishly, "I could change back."

"No!" Sarah looked at Ranma and with fierce determination said, "No, please don't let my emotions stop you. This is the best way to defeat the machines once and for all."

"Alright, fine where should we start first?"

Sarah pulled out a map of their position and told her new son about the small forces the humans currently had, and what they knew about the forces arrayed against them. As they discussed plans, Ranma touched his strange new temporal powers again and wondered if his friends had them as well. He wondered what the powers were capable of and then realized that he would soon find out. Baba Yaga's quests were over and the three Senshi were in a new battle now. They had four years to rescue and assemble the rest of the remnants of humanity and then launch an all out offensive on the Sector Zero main frame.

Minor Revision: Ranma was supposed to decide to keep his own name and add the last nem Taya originally. By keeping it Ranko it destroy's everythingI want to do for Baba Yaga's Curse.


	19. Extended Author's Notes

Extended Author's Notes:

This work would not be as good as it is without the help of Isaac "Will it Work" Dansiker, so I want to thank him for his help as a pre-reader once again. Thanks!

This of course is the end of Baba Yaga's quests. They took somewhat of a tangent to my original idea, but I had always had the idea that Ranma/Ranko and Ryouga were being sent to other worlds as Baba Yaga's pawns. She was sending them on quests to gain more power. She planned on using the two boys to gain more power and win her game. I hadn't decided on exactly who she was playing the game against until Ranma and Ryouga entered the Sailor Moon universe. Once they did it became obvious who the other player in Baba Yaga's game would be and the powerful artifact that Baba Yaga wanted became just as obvious to me.

Since Ranma was Baba Yaga's pawn the ancient crone ended up winning the game against Wiseman, but as with all pawns Ranma and his allies were able to make themselves into Queens. When that happened they ended up taking the main prize away and leaving Baba Yaga with virtually nothing.

You may have noticed that I have left the story open for a sequel or two. Will Ryouga be able to help Sailor Moon defeat Neherenia and the other threats that come along?

Will Sailor Moon succumb to the temptation to use the Ginzuishou?

What about the Neptune and Uranus henshin rods?

What about Ranko and her allies. How has the chronological power affected them?

What about Baba Yaga's curse how will they deal with that?

Those are all questions that will have to be answered in other stories.

So keep an eye out, because I will be writing some of those stories.

See you around,

Quontir


End file.
